Paper Mario Cartoons: The Thousand Year Door
by Parent12D
Summary: Mario goes traveling to Rogueport, gaining 7 Partners in the Rogueport Region and obtaining 8 cartoon characters as traveling companions... all while saving Peach and collecting the Crystal Stars, and solving the mystery of the Thousand Year Door. Crossover between TTYD and several cartoon shows...
1. Introductions

Ladies and Gentlemen, today, I'm gonna be revealing a story that is called

**Paper Mario Cartoons: The Thousand Year Door**

For this story, I'll be using a total of only 8 cartoon characters from seperate worlds and placing them into the plot for the TTYD.

All Character and Works are owned by their rightful owners...

A ship of some sort arrived in a town called Rogueport, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom; Peach came off the ship with Toadsworth and 8 different people, that are each from a different cartoon.

The first figure, was a human kid, with a red ballcap, had a big nose, and he wore a white t-shirt with a blue stripe across it, and he wore blue jeans, and simple plain shoes..

The second figure, was a hedgehog, colored blue, had black pupils, wore white gloves, and wore red shoes with a white buckle on each.

The third figure, was another human kid, that is about 9 or 10 years old, he was short, had reddish orange hair, wore glasses, wore a lab coat, black shoes, and purple gloves.

The fourth figure, was a wallaby, that had three curved teeth showing, wore a light blue button up t-shirt, with purple triangles all over it, and he wore tannish shoes.

The fifth figure, was a strange creature, it was a tiny little alien robot, that had cyan eyes and several cyan components, and an antenna on his head, and he sometimes wore a yellow greenish dog costume.

The sixth figure, was a girl. She wore glasses, had macoroni colored hair, wore a scouting hat, and wore a girl scout uniform of some sort.

The seventh figure did not have much features. He was basically an asthma hound Chihuahua, with no clothes on.

The eighth and final figure, was a 12 year old girl with blondish hair, wore a pink crest on her head, wore a dress with colorful floral patterns, and wore white shoes, and wore a pink bracelet on one of her hands.

All of the characters got off the boat, along with Peach and Toadsworth, and then they were approached by a dock keeper.

Dock Keeper: Excuse me folks. I'm gonna need to ask for your identifications and who you guys are.

Peach: Right... I'm Princess Peach from Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadsworth: and I'm Toadsworth, her associate.

Dock Keeper: Okay, now, who are you guys. All 8 of you give me your names one-by-one...

Big nose kid: Duh harrrhh... The name's Billy... huh...

Blue hedgehog: Sonic the name's, and speeds my game sir..

Kid dressed as scientist: I'm Dexter, boy genius my man...

Wallaby: My name's Rocko mate. Pleased to meet you..

Alien robot: My name's GIR... I don't know what the 'G' stands for if your asking about that...

Girl scout: BESSIE HIGGENBOTTOM, REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!

Chihuahua: The name's Ren Hoek, and get it right: HOEK!

Ditzy Girl: And my name's Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos..

Dock Keeper: Okay, go on by...

They all go on by...

Peach: So... what are you guys gonna do...?

Billy: Duh... I'm gonna stay here in the harbor... Burrrrrppppp...

Sonic: Hmm... I'm planning on heading to Petal Meadows. Heard there's a castle somewhere in that area...

Dexter: I'm hoping to head to the Boggly Woods, were many cool creatures live and the Great Tree is there, I'm gonna do research on those creatures...

Rocko: I'm gonna head to Glitzville.. I think I need to get into the fighting habit.. If you know what I mean mate... Plus, I'm craving a hot dog...

GIR: Teeheehee... I'm heading straight for Twilight Town.. I'm hoping there are piggies there.. I'M GONNA PLAY WITH THE PIGGIES!

Bessie: I'm planning to set sail for Keelhaul Key. That way, I can prove to everyone back in San Francisco that there's such a place, and I'll earn the "Explore Keelhaul Key and prove it to everyone" badge...

Ren: I'm gonna be heading to Poshley Heights.. I'm gonna be hoping on accomplishing my dream of driving the Excess Express there... I also need a break from my idiot friend Stimpy...

Madison: And as for me... I'm gonna head to Fhar Outpost... It's suppose to be cold, but it should have penguins and seals... THEY ARE SUPER CUTE!

Peach: Well... I'm gonna explore the central part of town... See you all later...

Everyone: SEE YA!

Peach and Toadsworth head to the center part of Rogueport, when everyone split up and went to different locations in the Rogueport Region, except for Billy who just layed down and started sleeping in the harbor...

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Peach decided to explore the place, without Toadsworth...

Peach: Finally got away from Toadsworth, he's such a drag... I'm not that stupid, he should take a chill pill... Now, where should I start...

Suddenly, a voice was heard...

?: OH MISSY!

Peach: Whose there...

?: Right behind you..

The figure was revealed to be a merchant of some sort...

Merchant: Wanna buy something from my collection. Lot's of doo hickies and stuff...

Peach: Hmm.

Peach then noticed a box of some sort...

Peach: HEY! What's in that box...?

Merchant: Oh... that's suppose to contain something special... It's in regards to this legendary treasure... according to past beyonds, the box can only be opened by those of pure heart... if you can open it, you can have whatever's in there...?

Peach: Oh... Why thank you ma'am...

Merchant: No problem...

Peach then managed to open the box, when suddenly, a white glowing light occured and everything went white... and now we leave this scene folks...

**IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM...**

It's a nice quite day at Mario's House, when suddenly, Parakarry, the mailman Paratroopa came by and dropped a letter off for Mario..

Parakarry: Mail call!

Parakarry flies off, and Luigi walks outside. He takes the letter and heads back inside and calls Mario's name..

Luigi: Hey, Bro! Check it out! A letter from Princess Peach arrived for you!

Mario then approached Luigi and looked at the letter he was holding...

Luigi: I'll just read it to you, how's that sound?

Mario: Sounds good to me...

Luigi: Ahem! Now let's see here...

_Hello there, Mario! I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map...a treasure map, actually. It was inside a box I got from an old merchant in a town called Rogueport. But since it would be too difficult for me to try to go find the treasure all by myself...I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won't you? I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come. I'll meet you at Rogueport. (That means you MUST come!)_

_Peach_

_P.S: Some cartoon characters are in the Rogueport region, and they would like to say hi to you too... Hope to see you soon..._

Luigi: What do you know? It's true! There's a weathered old map in here with the letter. Check it out!

Mario: Cool... Well, I'll be seeing you bro..

Luigi: Right... Have fun on another fun-filled adventure that you get to go on...

Mario: Bye...

Mario leaves the house and an upset Luigi stays in the house, and then Mario heads to the docks and takes a boat that heads Rogueport, and he starts a whole new journey... and this is only the beginning...

That's it for now... How was that... I like the 8 cartoon characters I chose, they seem cool... anyway, stay tuned next time for the Prologue...

By the way, the Sonic the Hedgehog used in this story, will be the one from the old cartoons, you know, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAm, those shows...

Anyway, review and comment at your will readers...


	2. Prologue: Billy and Goombella

Welcome back to Paper Mario Cartoons TTYD

Our hero Mario has just arrived in Rogueport... how will the start to this adventure turn out... Read and Find out...

Characters and Workers all belong to their rightful owners...

Mario was on the ship, sleeping, when suddenly, the captain wakes him up...

Captain: Excuse me... Sir? Please wake up, sir! The town you'd been speaking of has come into view. Look! That's Rogueport!

Mario: WOAH! YOU ARE SERIOUS!

Captain: Yes, well anyway... please prepare to disembark...

The ship then reaches Rogueport Harbor...

Captain: I must apologize, sir. Our arrival was delayed just a bit by rough weather... Are you quite sure you want to disembark here? I...did tell you all the sordid tales about Rogueport on our way here, did I not?

Mario: Uh yeah... Princess Peach is waiting for me here...

Captain: Is that so? Er... Of course, sir. Well, if that's what you think, then I won't stop you. But, uh... You be careful, sir! Don't say I didn't warn you!

The ship then takes off as Mario is shown on the deck... Mario roams around the deck, looking for Princess Peach... He then notices Billy sleeping, when he woke up..

Billy: Duhh... where did my mates go... oh yeah, that's right... they left... errrggg...

Billy then wakes up and sees Mario...

Billy: HEY PLUMBER GUY!

Billy runs straight to Mario..

Mario: Oh hey... what's your name man..

Billy: The name's Billy... so... are you the famous Super Mario...

Mario: Sure am...

Billy: OH... I SAW PEACH EARLIER... I THINK SHE WENT TO EXPLORE THE CENTRAL PART OF THIS TOWN!

Billy points to the center part of town...

Mario: Okay... Let's a go...

Billy: Hey... Can I go with you...?

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Billy: YEAH BABY!

Mario and Billy head to the central part of town, when suddenly, they heard a shouting noise... It was from a Goomba girl...

Girl: Hey! What do you want?! Get away from me, freak!

A weird-looking man in purple has nearly cornered the girl. There are also two men dressed in white, which look similar to the guy in purple.

Lord Crump: Oh, come off it, you airhead! I know it's tough for you, but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Stars. Well, now I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!

Girl: Never! I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!

Lord Crump: I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met with an untimely demise... Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Boys, we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!

X-Naut #1: As you command, Lord Crump! We're on it!

They all start ganging up on the Goomba girl..

Girl: N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream! Really!

Billy: WE GOTTA SAVE HER!

Mario: ALRIGHT!

They both come to the Goomba girls' rescue, in which she hides behind Mario...

Girl: Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!

Lord Crump: Whuh? What do you think YOU'RE doing, chump? You think you can screw up my plans?!

Mario: Huh...? You talking to me chump...?

Lord Crump: BAH! It's always something... Looks like I have to give you a little taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!

Billy: HERE HE COMES!

Girl: GO GET HIM, MR. MAN! BEAT HIM UP!

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! OK, you got a couple decent shots in, I'll give you that. But...unfortunately for you...that means... IT'S GO TIME!

A bunch of creatures called X-Nauts appear...

Lord Crump: PUNISH HIM!

The X-Nauts go and attack Mario, but the Goomba girl shows Mario and Billy a way out..

Girl: QUICK! THIS WAY!

The two then follow her...

Girl: Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of her, what do you say?

Mario & Billy: Agree...

They then snuck away like ninjas...

Lord Crump: Buh-HUUUUUH?! STOPPP!

The X-Nauts then stopped all at once...

Lord Crump: Where'd they go?! Huh? You! Johnson! Did you see them? Did anyone?

The X-Nauts then had a dumb look on all of their faces...

Lord Crump: Uh... Crud! They bolted!

The three made it to the central part...

Goomba girl: Thanks for saving me guys... I've got a reward for the two of you..

She then kissed Mario and Billy on the cheek...

Mario: It's cool...

Billy: Who are you miss... duh..

Goomba girl: My name's Goombella, I go to the University of Goom... Nice to meet you guys.. now who are you guys...?

Billy: Name's Billy...

Mario: And I'm the famous Super Mario...

Goombella: WOAH! The Mario that goes around the Mushroom Kingdom all the time...?

Mario: Yup...

Billy: Hey... you seen a girl around here...

Mario: Yeah... I got this map here...

Goombella: WOAH! YOU HAVE THAT MAP! WHO GAVE THAT TO YOU!

Mario: Peach...

Goombella: WHAT!

?: Hey! IT'S MASTER MARIO!

Toadsworth approached them..

Toadsworth: Listen... I've got some bad news... the princess has disappeared...

Mario and Billy: WHAT!

Toadsworth: That's right... Mario, you are gonna find her and rescue her again, and I'm gonna take a nap in this hotel... good day dudes...

He then heads to the hotel... Goombella looks surprised...

Goombella: PEACH SENT YOU THAT MAP!

Mario: Yup...

Goombella then thought for a moment...

Goombella: COME WITH ME GUYS! I KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN CHECK THAT MAP OF YOURS! AND I'M GONNA TRAVEL WITH YOU GUYS!

Mario: Okay..

Billy: I'm gonna travel too... Traveling's fun... teeheehee..

Mario: Okay... let's go...

**BILLY HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE CAN ANNOY PEOPLE TO WERE THEY START GOING MAD! HE CAN ALSO SHOOT BOOGERS FROM HIS NOSE!**

**GOOMBELLA HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! SHE CAN GIVE YOU ADVICE ON ANYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW! SHE CAN ALSO HEADBONK FOES!**

Mario: Let's a go!

Billy and Goombella: YEAH!

They then strolled through town, while beating up pesky bandits and stuff, they ended up in a house with an old looking Goomba with freaky looking glasses...

Goombella: THERE YOU ARE PROFESSOR FRANKLY!

Frankly: ACK! WHO'S THERE! WHO WANTS ME! Hmm... I remember the Goomba girl... she's... hmm... not Goombriel... not Elizagoom... hrrrrmm...rrrrrrggg... AHA! I REMEMBER! YOUR GOOMBELLA AREN'T YOU, YOU WERE IN MY ARCHAELOGY CLASS LAST YEAR!

Goombella: That's right... GO GOOMBAS!

Frankly: Who are the other two strangers...

Goombella: Mario and Billy sir...

Frankly: Never heard of them... now anyway... what do you guys want...?

Mario: We want you to look at this map we have...

Mario shows him the map...

Frankly: Ohh... your looking for the treasure behind the Thousand Year Door huh..?

Goombella: That's right...

Frankly: Well what are we doing just standing around like clowns..?

Billy: EEEEEKKKKKK! I HATE CLOWNS! THEY'LL DESTROY US ALL!

Frankly: RIGHT... OFF TO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Mario: LET'S A GO!

Goombella: YEAH!

Billy: DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

They went down into the sewers, while Billy kept explaining his fear about clowns, by saying "Destroy us all" over and over and over again... Now we continue forward...

That's it for now... Next time, the three heroes find the location of the first crystal star... How will it turn out...


	3. Prologue Part 2: Thousand Year Door site

Here's part two of the Prologue folks...

All characters and works belong to their rightful owners...

Mario, Billy, Goombella and Frankly explored the sewers, squashing Goombas while at it... They then discovered a black treasure chest...

?: HEY! IS ANYONE THERE!

Billy: OH, OH! IT'S A TALKING CHEST! I HOPE IT'S NOT THE ONE GRIM OWNS!

?: Huh..? No... I'm actually hoping to get out... can you help me dudes...?

Frankly: Careful Mario... I think it would be wise if we don't mention anything about the Crystal Stars... well drat... I JUST SAID IT, OUT LOUD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

?: Oh... your looking for the Crystal Stars... so your the legendary hero... hey, if you can help me out, I'll help you out, how does that sound...?

Goombella: What do you think we should do Mario..?

Mario: Hmm... I think we should help out...

?: FIND THE BLACK KEY!

Billy: GOT IT! I FOUND IT A MOMENT AGO WHEN THAT OLD GOOMBA WAS SHOUTING OUT LOUD!

Mario: Good job Billy... let me see it...

Billy hands him the key... Mario then unlocks the chest...

?: MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! YOUR CURSED NOW FOOLS!

The demon then lays a curse on Mario...

Demon: HOW ABOUT THAT!? TURN INTO A PAPER AIRPLANE!

Mario: Neat...

Billy: Daarrrrhhh... VERY COOL CURSE MAN!

Demon: DARN IT! YOU SUCK!

The demon then vanishes...

Goombella: What's up with him..?

Mario: Who cares.. let's get going...

They then left the room. After Mario turns into a paper airplane and got to the other side... THEY ENDED UP TO THE SIGHT OF THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Frankly: IT'S THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Billy: Burrrrppp... That's the Thousand Year Door... LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING THAT GRIM WOULD KNOW ABOUT!

Goombella: Well let's get a closer look...

They got closer, and then once Mario stood on the pedestal, a flashing light occur... Everyone was wondering what it was...

Goombella: Professor Frankly... what's going on...?

Suddenly, the map Mario was holding floated in the air as something amazing was about to happen...

Now we look at the map, where a strange looking castle appears, along with a Crystal Star... Mario then gained a special ability; Sweet Treat, and then Mario looked at the map, along with the others...

Goombella: Professor, what was that about...? And what happened to the map and Mario...

Frankly: Hmm... well first off... we should head back to my place... come on let's go...

Mario: OH YEAH!

Billy: YEAH BABY! LET'S GO!

They headed back to Frankly's place... he then looked at the map..

Frankly: Now... first off... Mario, has gained what they call a special move...

Goombella: A special move...?

Frankly: Yes, but due to the length of this chapter, and the fact that I'm just plain lazy, I'm not even gonna explain how to use it... now for the location... OH MY GOODNESS! AN ACTUAL LOCATION AND A CRYSTAL STAR IS ON THE MAP! IT'S LOCATED IN PETAL MEADOWS!

Mario, Billy, Goombella: Petal Meadows..

Frankly: A pipe beneath town leads to that area, and Mario, let me guess... Princess Peach gave you that map right...?

Mario: YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Frankly: She came to see me the other day... She wanted to know about the treasure and the stars... she might of went to look for them on her own...

Goombella: You know Professor... there was another suspicious group asking about the same thing...

Billy: YEAH! AND THEY LOOKED CHUBBY AND UGLY TOO!

Frankly: Well I can't see how they are involved... but OFF WITH YOU GUYS... I'm gonna stay here because I'm old, and if I discover anything, I'll let you guys know right away... alright... ?

Goombella: Right...

Frankly: Mario... before you go, take this Power Smash badge with you to aid you in your quest... it'll help you alot..

Mario: Right... thanks professor... LET'S A GO GUYS!

Goombella and Billy: YEAH!

The three of them went into the sewers and looked for a pipe to Petal Meadows.. They saw a slimy thingy, which Billy used as a tissue... but then the thingy turned out to be... A GIANT BLOOPER! AND HE WAS INCREDIBLY ANGRY!

Blooper: HOW DARE YOU USE MY TENTACLE AS A TISSUE FOR YOUR STUPID BIG NOSE!

Billy: AAAAAHHHHH! IT'S A GIANT SQUID! I'M GONNA SNEEZE!

Suddenly, Billy sneezed right at the squid, who was then covered in booger snot...

Blooper: EWWWW... WHY!

Goombella: Your the one whose gross...

The blooper then hit the ceiling... in which some platforms were revealed... They then saw a pipe that leads straight to Petal Meadows...

Goombella: Alright, ready guys... let's start our adventure...

Billy: Dugh... I'm ready..

Mario: Let's a go!

The three of them headed for the pipe, and went down through it... then their real adventure has truly begun...

That's it... we start Chapter 1 next time... how will it turn out...? Find out next time...

So review and comment...


	4. Chapter 1: Sonic and Koops

HEY READERS! HERE'S CHAPTER ONE TO THIS STORY!

So the three heroes started their journey... Let's see how they do...

PINGAS

*When you see PINGAS, it means "All characters and works belong to their rightful owners"

Let's begin...

Mario, Billy and Goombella arrived in Petal Meadows... They noticed how peaceful the place was...

Goombella: Ah... the fresh air... it's so peaceful here guys..

Billy: Duhh... hey... one of the people that traveled on the boat I went on should be around this area... I'm gonna keep my eyes out for him...

Mario: Okay... whoever he may be..

They then walked on.. As Mario was thinking who Billy was talking about... A GIANT ENORMOUS DRAGON ROARED AND FLEW OVER THEM! EEEEKKKKKK!

Goombella: Mario... what was that..?

Billy: OOO! LOOK!

They then saw a dragon fly into a castle off in the distance.. They were terrified...

Billy: That was crazy...

Goombella: Yeah... Frankly said this place was peaceful..

?: So you saw that dragon too, I see...

Mario: Huh?

A voice was heard behind a tree. Coming from behind the tree, Sonic then revealed himself to the others...

Sonic: Hey... traveling partners...

Billy: IT'S YOU! SONIC!

Sonic: Hey Billy... so your traveling with those guys...

Billy: Durrr... those guys are Mario and Goombella...

Sonic: I see... now you guys mind explaining to me why you are out here..

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Mario explains to Sonic that they are the quest to find the Crystal Stars...

Sonic: That makes sense... you need to find that Crystal Star around this area...

Goombella: That's right Mr. Sonic...

Sonic: Yup.. hey, mind if I tag along.. I can make a great traveling companion...

Mario then thought for a moment as Sonic was the mascot to the rival company SEGA...

Mario: Okay... come along..

Sonic: Yes... Way pass cool man... I'll help you out..

Billy: Sweeet... durrrr... let's go...

Goombella: Yeah!

**SONIC HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM! HE CAN RUN FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND! HE CAN USE THE SPIN DASH ATTACK IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS! **

Sonic: WAY PASS COOL RIGHT!?

They stood there... silently..

Sonic: I'm waaaaaaaiiitttiinnnngg...

Mario: Uh, very cool...

Sonic: Sweet... let's go, there's a town nearby that might help us out...

Goombella: Right... let's go...

They then headed onward, while being able to fix a certain bridge, the heroes ended up in Petalburg... A Koopa of some sort greeted the heroes...

Koopa: Hey guys... your in Petalburg... a peaceful town, aside from the fact that a vicious dragon called Hooktail comes by and constantly eats up whole... Since then, we haven't had many tourists...

Sonic: So that dragon's name is Hooktail... right... so dude, have you ever heard of the Crystal Stars..?

Goombella: We are on a quest to find them...

Koopa: I don't, but the mayor does... he's located in the pink colored house... go see him..

Mario: Okay Dokey...

They head straight to the mayor's house..

Mayor: What do you want... I KNOW, WANNA STEAL MY PRECIOUS STUFF! THINK AGAIN YOU THEIVES!

Mario: WHAT! We aren't thieves! We wanna know about the Crystal Star...

Mayor: Oh okay... the dragon Hooktail has one... he's located in the castle that you guys saw earlier... go to the Shwonk's Fortress and get the Stone Keys that you need...

Mario: Right..

Mayor: Say.. what's your name anyway..

Mario: The name's Mario...

Mayor: Oh... so it's Murphy, right..?

Mario: I SAID MARIO, YOU OLD COOT!

Mayor: Right on Murphy... NOW GET GOING NOW!

Heroes: RIGHT AWAY!

They then left the house and went to a gateguy, who opened the gate for them...

Gate guy: You guys can pass..

Billy: Thanks... daaarrrrr...

Mario: Alright...

Before they left, a voice was heard..

?: Um... excuse me... I beg your pardon... don't leave yet...

The voice was revealed to be a Koopa with a drooped down eyelid, had a bandage on his nose, wore a light blue hooded t-shirt, and wore blue pants and white shoes...

Sonic: Who are you, man...

Koopa: Um... My name's Koops... I heard you guys are planning to head to Hooktail Castle..

Goombella: Yeah... and...?

Koops: Well... I have a favor to ask...

Mario: What is it...

Koops: Um... uh... well... you see... um... uh... Oh just... just... forget it... forget it... Ignore me... G-goodbye...

Koops then ran off, leaving the heroes concerned...

Sonic: What do you suppose he wanted to ask us...

Mario: I'm not sure...

Billy: Durrrppp... Doesn't matter now...

Goombella: Yeah... let's go..

Mario: Yeah!

They then left Petalburg and went to the Shwonk's Fortress, beating up tough enemies while at it.. They eventually came to a stop where a Thwomp was standing, and then... HE AWOKEN!

Thwomp: HEY! WHO ARE YOU DWEEBS! YOU WANT STONE KEYS! WELL TOUGH LUCK! YOU GOTTA PASS THIS QUIZ SHOW FIRST!

Sonic: Let's do it!

Billy: Durr... I like quiz shows...

Mario: It's on..

Thwomp: OKAY!

**3 MINUTES LATER...**

Billy: Uhh... I'm gonna go with boogers...

Thwomp: NUTS! RIGHT AGAIN! HOW THE HECK ARE YOU THIS GOOD!

Billy: Don't know...

Thwomp: THAT'S IT! THIS IS A COMPLICATED QUESTION FOR YOU ALL! WHAT NUMBER QUESTION IS THIS!?

Goombella: OF COURSE, IT'S THE 5986TH QUESTION, DUH!

Thwomp: OKAY! I SURRENDER! GO ON IN AND TAKE THE STONE KEYS!

A pipe then appears as the heroes went right in and went to grab the keys, while fighting some pesky Fuzzies... They then encountered a Gold Fuzzy...

Gold Fuzzy: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Billy: EEEEKKK! I'M ALLERGIC TO GOLD FUZZIES!

He then sneezes on the Gold Fuzzy...

Gold Fuzzy: Your a sick little monkey...

Sonic: Now time for the grand finale...

Sonic then does the spin tornado, making the fuzzy dizzy.. Mario then slams his hammer on top of the fuzzy...

Gold Fuzzy: Ouch...

Goombella then headbonks the fuzzy, taking him out completely...

Goombella: ICK, My helmets covered in boogers...

Billy: I can fix that..

Billy then inhales the boogers back into his nose... Grossed out, Goombella was also pleased..

Goombella: Uh... Thanks...

Billy: No problem...

Sonic: Now, time to jam and juice..

Sonic grabs everyone's hand (or Goombella's leg since she doesn't have hands) and bolts right out of the fortress...

Goombella: Let's head to Hooktail Castle...

Billy: Duh... good idea...

They then head to Hooktail Castle, passing Petalburg while at it.. Before they went across the bridge, Koops was waiting for the heroes to come...

Koops: Um... Excuse me... it's... It's Mario right...?

Mario: Yes it is...

Koops: I... I want to be able to tell you something important... I... I didn't want to tell you back there due to embarrassment... You can deny my request, but I'm gonna say it anyway...

Sonic: Sure... what's up Koops...?

Koops then approached the heroes...

Koops: Um... see... I was wondering... would you... OH PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!

Mario, Billy, Sonic, Goombella: WOAH!

Koops: Sorry... but you see... my dad... he went to battle Hooktail long ago... but... he never came back...

Mario: Hmm... We're listening...

Koops: I miss him of course... but I don't just want to avenge him, but revenge is a big part in this, I guess... but the truth is... I wanna finish what dad started... for the sake of him, and the sake of Petalburg...

Mario: So... your point would be...?

Koops: I... this is embarrasing... see... everyone thinks I'm a big crybaby, a weakling with no confidence in life... but if I do this... I'll be strong, just like my dad...

Mario: That's touching Koops...

Koops: Listen... I know it's dangerous, but I still wanna come... so can I come... please...?

Billy: Duuuhh.. so you wanna risk your life and get eaten by a dragon just to be strong like your father..? Your a brave man Koops...

Sonic: Koops... I say you should join us... since you seem so determined...

Goombella: Sonic's right... he's the kind of person we need to travel with..

Mario: Okay... you can come along Koops...

Koops: FOR REAL!? NO KIDDING!?

They all shook their heads yes...

Koops: OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!

Mario: Welcome to the team Koops...

**KOOPS HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE CAN TOSS HIS SHELL TO HIT SWITCHES AND RETREIVE ITEMS FOR MARIO! HE CAN ALSO HOLD HIS SHELL IN PLACE AND WAIT FOR MARIO'S SAY SO! HE CAN TOSS HIS SHELL AT ONE FOE OR ALL FOES!**

Sonic: Way pass cool Koops...

Koops: Thanks Sonic... let's get going...

Before they left, another voice was heard...

?: KOOPS!

It was Koopie Koo, Koops' Girlfriend...

Koopie: Koops... did... did you say your going to Hooktail Castle...

Koops: Um... yes I did...

Koopie: YOU MUST BE KIDDING! YOU'LL GET EATEN!

Billy: Darrrr... that's the point... he must prove himself worthy like his father...

Koops: I also wanna be tougher... for you Koopie... That's why I must do this...

Koopie: Koops... please don't do this...

Koops: I must... I'm going, but I'll be with Mario... and Sonic... they are the coolest guys around...

Koopie: FINE THEN! IGNORE ME... STUBBORN KOOPA! YOU GUYS SUCK!

She then launches her shell at all of them, before departing...

Koops: I'm... I'm sorry... I swear to you, I'll be a stronger Koopa when I accomplish this... ready guys... no turning back right..? Hooktail Castle awaits...

Mario: YEAH! LET'S A GO!

Goombella, Billy, Sonic: YEAH!

The heroes along with a new ally Koops went straight for Hooktail Castle, putting the Stone Keys in the spots they belong in... After solving a puzzle with Koops' assistance, a pipe appeared which lead them straight to Hooktail Castle...

Koops: Um... let's go Mario...

Mario: Right..

The heroes went through the pipe... And now, they head to Hooktail Castle, and their first major battle...

How was that... Next time, The heroes shall get through the castle and then fight Hooktail... How will they do...? Find out next time...

Now Review and Comment...


	5. Ch 1 p2: Hooktail the Fiend

Ladies amd Gentlemen, this is the other half to Chapter 1...

Now the heroes will explore Hooktail Castle, and eventually fight Hooktail itself. How will it turn out..? Find out now... PINGAS.

Mario, Billy, Goombella, Sonic and Koops approached the entrance to Hooktail Castle... Koops then looked terrified...

Koops: Oh, man... Hooktail Castle... The stories were all true... This place is TERRIFYING...

Mario: I can tell Koops...

Sonic: No turning back now, right..? Let's go...

They then entered Hooktail Castle. After roaming around the first room or two, there was something that got Koops' attention...

Koops: Oh... OH, NOOOOO!

He sees a pile of blue bones that are Koopa bones.. He then approached the bones...

Koops: These bones... They remind me of my father... There's... There's no doubt about it! It's my father! DAAAAAAAD!

Sonic: I'm... I'm terribly sorry Koops...

Koops then notices something in the pile of bones...

Koops: Ummm... Wait, what's this? Mario! My father's clutching some kind of letter. Or at least, his...ugh...bones are. So... What should I do? Should I read it?

Billy: Durrr... I say go ahead and read it...

Mario: Go ahead Koops... see what it says...

Koops: Umm...OK. I can do this. I... I'll read it. Ahem...

_I came to this castle to destroy Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further. So, in this letter, I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow. The dread Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that begin with 'cr' and end with 'icket'. Hidden somewhere in this castle is an item related to Hooktail's weakness. If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail, one must first find that item. One last thing: if faced with ultimate doom, the fiend will use any trick to save itself. If you hope to defeat it, do not give in to your kinder nature and fall for its tricks. Alas, I do not have the strength to continue writing... Already, mist veils my eyes... My last words go to my son, Kolorado: I love you, and I'm proud of who you've become._

Koops: Huh? "My son, KOLORADO"? Not "Koops"?

Mario: WOAH! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!

Koops then looked embarrassed...

Koops: Uh... Oooooooooooooooooooooooooops ... Ummm... Yeah. I guess this isn't my father, after all.

Sonic: Guess not...

Billy: Urrrrpppp... sooooo you read that letter for nothing...?

Sonic: Well... we learned that Hooktail's weakness starts with a 'cr' and end with an 'icket'

Mario: We also learned there's an item in this castle relating to that weakness...

Billy: Oh yeah...

Goombella: Hey! WHAT ABOUT THESE PINK COLORED BONES!?

She then touches the bones as they then come to life...

Red Bone: TURN INTO BONES, MORTALS!

Billy: OH, OH! YOU REMIND ME OF GRIM!

Red Bone: Huh..?

Suddenly, Billy tossed a rock at the Red Bones...

Red Bones: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Billy: THAT'S FOR BEING SUCH A STUPID BIG BONEHEAD! DEEHEEHEEHEEHEE...

Red Bones: Grrr...

Sonic: Here comes the finale..

Sonic did the tornado spin sending the bones up towards the sun, where they then burnt to a crisp...

Billy: SAY HI TO MIGHTY MOE TO ME!

Koops: Huh..?

Billy: Never mind, but seriously, so much for living forever by adding bonus years with good health...

Sonic: Right...

Goombella: Let's go guys...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

They continued through the castle when suddenly, then encountered another black treasure chest...

?: HEY! FREE ME!

Billy: NOT THIS CHEST AGAIN! THIS BETTER NOT BE GRIM'S CHEST...

Sonic: Hmm... Mario, do you think this is another curse...

Mario: Uh huh...

Goombella: I bet it is...

Koops: Um... yeah...

?: FIND A BLACK KEY FOLKS!

Sonic: I'LL GET IT!

Sonic dashes into the other room, grabbing the key and escaping before he became a Sonic pancake with holes...

Sonic: That was close, I could of been killed in there, but thanks to my super speed, I made it out safe and sound... Here's the key Mario...

Mario: Thank a you...

He then opens the chest...

?: MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE... YOUR DOOMED FOOLS...

The demon then lays a curse on Mario...

Demon: TURN INTO FLAT PAPER NOW TO GO THROUGH PRISON BARS AND STUFF!

Mario: Nice..

Sonic: THAT CURSE IS WAY PASS COOL MY FRIEND!

Demon: DARN IT! NUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTS!

The demon then vanished. The heroes then continued through the castle. After going through more puzzles with Koops' assistance, our heroes were in a treasure room, but they saw someone else in the room. It was a female white mouse, wearing a red soro mask, red high heels, and had a heart shaped tail.. She then noticed the heroes...

Female mouse: Ooooh... oh my... who is this handsome piece of cheese... a mustache man and a hedgehog and others... I can't believe there are other people in this castle besides me...

Koops: Um... hey, who are you suppose to be...?

Female Mouse: Why, I'm Ms. Mowz, the badge thief. Ever heard of me sweetie?.. Now who are you guys...

Billy: Duhh... the name's Billy...

Sonic: I'm Sonic... the Hedgehog...

Goombella: I'm Goombella...

Koops: Um... the name's Koops..

Mario: And It's a me Mario...

Ms. Mowz: Oh... nice to meet you guys... especially you Mario and Sonic... so you guys are here to fight Hooktail...

Koops: Um... yes.. and we're also looking for the Crystal Star...

Ms. Mowz: Hmm... Crystal Star... I don't need anything like that... well... I might as well part ways from here...

Ms. Mowz then went and kissed Mario and Sonic (which in turn, made Goombella jealous)...

Billy: That was really cool...

Ms. Mowz: Hey Mario... listen, I found this badge earlier... take it... it'll help you defeat Hooktail...

Mario: Thank you Ms. Mowz..

Ms. Mowz gives Mario the badge...

Ms. Mowz: No problem Mario... well... see you guys again soon...

Ms. Mowz then took off out the window...

Billy: She's really cool guys... she's like a ninja of some sort...

Sonic: I'd say... she's pretty hot..

Koops: Um... I agree Sonic...

Mario: Uh.. I hope we see her again...

Goombella: GUYS! LET'S GET OUR BOOTY, AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Mario, Sonic, Koops, Billy: ROGER THAT!

They then grabbed the remaining treasure, and took off... They then continued through the castle.. and eventually, they made it to the top of Hooktail Castle, right in front of the huge door... leading to Hooktail...

Mario: You guys ready...

Sonic: Sure am...

Goombella: I'm ready Mario..

Koops: Um... ready..

Billy: Duh... ready..

Mario puts the badge that Ms. Mowz gave him on, so he could beat Hooktail..

Mario: Let's go..

They then went through the door.. then a booming voice was heard...

?: WHO DARES APPROACH ME!

The booming voice was revealed to be Hooktail, who then roared like a dragon (obviously) and looked at our heroes...

Hooktail: So you guys.. wanna be next on the menu... you guys would all make good appetizers... oh ho ho...

Billy: Derr... don't forget the steak sauce... it's deliciosis... and it makes great shampoo...!

Goombella: We wouldn't surrender...

Sonic: YEAH! BRING IT ON!

The fight then officially began, not before Mario hit Hooktail's leg with his hammer, which made a cricket sound...

Hooktail: NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CRICKETS! THEY GAVE ME VERY BAD FOOD POISONING ONCE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: NOW WE'RE TALKING!

Mario: YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!

The fight then continued, with Mario and Koops doing most of the fighting...

**7 MINUTES LATER...**

Hooktail: W-Wait! Hold up a moment! I give up! Please! I won't be so bad anymore. I promise! In fact, I'm sorry! For everything! Er... Yeah...

Heroes: Huh..?

Hooktail: To prove it, I'll give you 1,000 coins! What do you say? Can you forgive me?

Koops: Um... fat chance... YOU KNOW THE RULES; MARIO CAN ONLY HOLD 999 COINS FOR MAXIMUM!

Sonic: To me, they would be rings...

Hooktail: What? You must be joking! You don't need any coins? Then how about the lovely, rare-extra special badge I have? I'll give you that. It's one of a kind! And it's yours for a limited time only! Will you take it?

Sonic: Uh... I believe Ms. Mowz would already have it...

Billy: And P.S: YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE AN ADVERTISEMENT! SO FORGET IT!

Hooktail: Errrr... Really?! Well, I suppose I could apologize by letting you smell the bottoms of my feet. People pay good money to do this. I'm being completely honest right now. Really. So? Care to take a whiff of the rich, yet delicate scent of my world-renowned feet?

Goombella: EWWW! FORGET IT YOU GROSS UGLY THING!

Billy: YEAH! I'D RATHER SNEEZE ON YOU!

Hooktail: Hrrrrrrrrmmmm! You aren't a very trusting fellow, are you? It's important to be able to trust someone, you know. Err... I guess I'd better...

Hooktail then goes and eats some of the audience from the crowd, making the heroes angry...

Koops: Hey... that's not cool...

Hooktail: Oh ho ho... I've GOT SOME ENERGY BACK IN ME BABY!

Mario: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! HAVE A TASTE OF MY STRONGEST ATTACK!

Mario does a Power Smash on Hooktail..

Hooktail: Oggg... no more crickets..

Koops: I'M GONNA FINISH THIS!

Koops then did a strong shell toss attack, causing Hooktail to become incredibly dizzy..

Hooktail: But I... I... GWAARR... IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN I LOSE TO SUCH MORTALS! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR... WANTED TO EAT THESE PESTS!

Hooktail then flips over and is completely defeated.. the heroes are pleased...

Billy: Great job Mario...

Koops: Uh... we pulled it off Mario..

Mario: Yup..

Sonic: Now let's look for the Crystal Star that is somewhere around here...

Goombella: Agree..

Hooktail: Ooooo... Oooooooooooooo...

Hooktail then spit out a blue koopa shell, which in turn, was revealed to be a middle aged Koopa...

Koopa: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm out! I'm finally out!

Koops was shocked to see the Koopa after so long..

Koops: WHOA! It... It can't be!

Koopa: Eh?

The koopa was indeed, Koop's father (aka; Koopley).

Koops: Da... DAD?!

Koops then runs over to his father...

Koopley: Hey! You're... You're Koops! Hey, Son! You've gotten so big since I saw you last!

Koops: Well, yeah, I guess I have... But who cares, Dad? I mean, golly! What happened to you? Where've you been all this time?

Koopley: Well, I came here a while back to deal with Hooktail, and all was well and good... But just before my finishing blow, he played a trick on me and gobbled me down whole. I've been hiding in my shell for the ten years since then... Inside Hooktail's belly! And boy, was it nasty! Yuck! I'm so glad to finally get out! Ahh ha ha ha ha ha!

Koops: Honestly, Dad... Don't you know how worried about you we all were? For ten long years we all thought you'd...you know! We thought your game was over!

Koopley: Oh, sorry, Son, but... I'm OK! That's good, right? We're together now, right? Hey, speaking of which... What are you doing here, anyway?

Koops: Oh, come on, Dad... I came here to defeat Hooktail, who's been wrecking havoc in town. And Mr. Mario and his friends here is looking for a gem called the Crystal Star.

Koopley: Oh... do you mean this..?

Koops' father then takes out the Crystal Star...

Koops: What's THAT?

Koopley: I found it down there in Hooktail's belly. Nice, huh? I kept it as a souvenir. So...this is the thing you're looking for? Perfect! Just perfect! You can have it!

Mario: Are you sure sir..?

Koopley: Come now! I won't take no for an answer. You're Koops's friend. Please take it!

Sonic: You know what that means... IT'S ALL YOURS MARIO!

Goombella: GOOD JOB MARIO!

Billy: Duh... AWESOME! WE GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!

Mario: YAHOO!

Mario grabbed the Crystal Star and then did a victory stance, with the allies jumping for joy, as they just finished the 1st chapter...

Mario and friends finally got a Crystal Star in the castle after defeating Hooktail. Koops even reunited with his long-lost father, whom he thought wasdead. Yet they were unable to learn anything about the whereabouts of the princess. Where could Princess Peach be? Yes... Mario's adventure, with his friends has only just begun.

That's it readers... next time, we see where exactly Peach is being held... Tune in next time readers..

Now Review and Comment... dudes..


	6. Vivian the Shadow Beauty, CPU Room

Listen up readers... here's the first part of the interlude for this story..

PINGAS

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, the X-Nauts were escorting Peach somewhere...

X-Naut: Oh great sire leader... we have the princess that you wished to speak to..

They then approached a dome headed freak known as Grodus...

Grodus: Well my dear pet... it's about time you tell us were that map is... PEACH, YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!

Peach: I'm telling you... I don't know...

Grodus: DON'T TRY HIDING IT FROM US GIRL! BE SEVERELY HONEST WITH US! WE DON'T LIKE RAINBOWS AND LOLLIPOPS, WE CRAVE POWER AND DESTRUCTION!

Peach: ...

Suddenly, a hologram with an X-Naut appeared..

X-Naut: GRODUS! I'VE GOT A REPORT!

Grodus: What's up...

X-Naut: SOMEONE WENT AND BEAT UP HOOKTAIL AND TOOK THE CRYSTAL STAR FROM THE DRAGON!

Grodus: WHAT! SOMEONE BEAT UP HOOKTAIL! AND THEY TOOK THE CRYSTAL STAR TOO.. WHO IS IT THAT DID THE DEED!? SPEAK!

X-Naut: It's simple, the people that did it... one was a fat Italian plumber, one was a blue hedgehog, and one was a kid with a big stupid nose...

Peach: Mario, Sonic, and Billy..?

Grodus: AHA! SO THEY ARE MARIO, SONIC AND BILLY HUH!?

Peach: Oh crud...

Grodus: I WILL DESTROY THOSE THREE PESTS! GUARDS, TAKE THIS GIRL BACK TO THE HOLDING ROOM, AND KEEP HER SAFE, SHE IS NOT TO BE HARMED, UNDERSTOOD!?

X-Naut: Gotcha sir...

They walk off with the princess.. The holographic screen then disappeared.. Grodus then turned to Crump...

Grodus: Well Crump... you know what you must do... RETURN BACK TO THE GREAT TREE IN THE BOGGLY WOODS, AND KEEP LOOKING FOR THAT CRYSTAL STAR, SINCE THESE PESTS HAVE THAT MAP, THEY'LL BE ABLE TO FIND IT!

Crump: Huh..? Oh yeah sure... roger that Grodus... and with that... POW! I'm gone..

Crump then walks off..

Grodus: Really... I think Crump will screw up this mission by himself... X-NAUT! COME FOURTH!

An X-Naut then approaches Grodus...

X-Naut: Uh... can I help you Grodus, dude... or I mean sir... you know, sir dude sir and dude sir... sir Grodus sir...?

Grodus: SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH! Now then... GO GET ME THE SHADOW SIRENS!

The X-Naut looked nervous...

X-Naut: Uh... but they are...

Grodus: I DON'T CARE! GO GET THEM NOW!

X-Naut: Gotcha sir..

The X-Naut then left..

A few moments later, these three shadow figures that are known as The Shadow Sirens appeared... The first one, who was the leader of the group, was short and really ugly, had a blue and white witches hat on, had a pointy nose, and had a sinister snicker... The second one was tall, fat and very chubby, had cheek marks, wore a yellow and white witches hat, and was very bulky too... The last one (which is my favorite one of all) was the most attractive looking one. She was medium sized, had soft, neat, pink curly hair, wore a red and white witches hat, had a plump belly, had cheek marks, and had the nicest and cutest smile out of the three... The oldest one spoke first..

Shadow Siren #1: Sooo... did the princess tell you where the map is...?

Grodus: She didn't Beldam, now that you missed your chance, some poor fool named Mario has the map now, and is being accompanied by some foolish dummy Billy and a pesky hedgehog Sonic...

Beldam: Sorry... there were too many witnesses... plus this old man appeared and then we had to retreat... but no matter, we just need to destroy Mario and his friends, right...?

Grodus: THAT'S RIGHT, I'M ORDERING YOU THREE TO TAKE THEM OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL... NOW TAKE THESE SKETCHES AND GET GOING!

Grodus tosses 4 sketches to the youngest Shadow Siren...

Beldam: OH NO YOU DON'T! VIVIAN, YOUR NOT TAKING THOSE SKETCHES BECAUSE THEY ARE WAY TOO IMPORTANT! UNDERSTOOD!?

Vivian: So-sorry sis..

Beldam then notices a fourth sketch...

Beldam: Grodus, why is there a fourth sketch..

Grodus: Oh... because there has been a siting of a short kid that's dressed up like a scientist... he's the enemy too! NOW GO!

Beldam: Right away sir... Let's go Marilyn, Vivian... we got a job to do... oh but first things first, I've gotta please the crowd with my good looks...

Beldam then faces the crowd...

Beldam: LET'S HEAR IT FOR ME; BELDAM!

(The crowd starts booing her)

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Person: GET LOST, UGLY!

Person #2: BOO, YOU STINK!

Person #3: HIT THE ROAD, PUNK!

Someone then throws a tomato at Beldam's face... Beldam then growls in anger as she departs into the shadows.. Now it's Marilyn's turn...

Marilyn: GUUUUUUUUHHHH!

The crowd just stood silent, and said nothing, not even a peep.. Marilyn just shrugs her shoulders and departs into the shadows.. Now last but not least, Vivian's turn...

Vivian: LET'S HERE IT FOR ME; VIVIAN!

(Crowd starts cheering like fangirls)

Crowd: GO GO! VIVIAN!

Fan: YOU ROCK VIVIAN!

Dude: YOU'RE SO SEXY AND HOT!

Guy: WE LOVE YOU VIVIAN!

Vivian: Aww... Thanks guys... I love you too...

A person tossed Vivian a rose, in which she caught..

Vivian: Goodnight folks... that's a wrap...

Vivian then giggles as she departs into the shadows... People then left and went home for now...

Meanwhile, with Peach, she was held in the holding room...

Peach: Man... I've been kidnapped again... I need help...

Suddenly, a voice was echoing in the hallway...

Peach: Huh..?

?: Find the Computer Room...

Peach: ...

Suddenly, a door opens...

Peach: Hmm.. the door opened up like that... Better go and see what it is...

Peach then went through, and ended up in the computer room...

Peach: What is this...?

Suddenly, the computer turned on, and startled Peach...

CPU: Hey there Peach..

Peach: Who are you..?

CPU: Name's TEC... I'm the main computer here...

Peach: What's up...?

TEC: Explain to me the meaning of love for me...

Peach: Uh... okay... it goes like this...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Peach: ...and that's it...

TEC: Okay... I'll comprehend that later... now send an email to your man Mario... NOW!

Peach: I'M ON IT!

She then sends Mario an email...

TEC: Good... now GO BACK TO YOUR HOLDING ROOM!

Peach: Okay... night..

She then goes back to the holding room...

TEC: Goodnight Peach..

Now we continue on...

That's it... next time, we see what the heck Bowser's up to.. Find out next time...

Review and Comment for the Shadow Beauty Vivian...


	7. Bowser and the Shocking Discovery

Okay readers... let's continue this hilarious story... Now we focus on Bowser.. What is he up to..? Find out now...

PINGAS

Meanwhile, in a place so dreary and familiar, there were these Koopatrols and Hammer Bros.. Then suddenly, two Koopatrols standing guard near a door opened up the door... coming from the door, was the Koopa King himself: Bowser!

Bowser: GWAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR! HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHOSE BACK, IT'S ME, THE KOOPA KING BOWSER! I'M BACK AND BADDER THAN EVER!

The Koopatrols then closed the door...

Koopatrol: Hey King Bowser, the old hag; Kammy Koopa would like to speak to you, she'll be here momentarily... go wait at the end of the room for now..

Bowser: Okay...

Bowser then goes to the end of the room, when suddenly, Kammy Koopa shows up...

Kammy: Excuse me... Lord Bowser...

Kammy then shows up... all exhausted from traveling...

Kammy: I've just now returned. I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, my lord.

Bowser: I bet you are, Kammy Kooopa! Now, out with it! Why have you called me here?

Kammy: Please, Your Grumpiness! Don't be so impatient with your poor servant. Ahem... It's my displeasure to report that Mario, that scum, along with a couple of friends, is off to a town called Rogueport.

Bowser: Pbbbthbtth! Am I Mario's baby-sitter? I don't care what he's doing! Are you going to call me every time that guy blows his nose, or what? Sheesh!

Kammy: Yes, well, you see, my lord... Apparently Mario is hunting for an amazing treasure.

Bowser: Tuh-Treasure?!

Kammy: Yes, Mario has gone in search of star-shaped jewels known as the Crystal Stars. I'm researching just what they are...but there's no question of their high value.

Bowser: The Crystal Stars, you say? They sound like good world-conquering tools! I want 'em! Hmm... Yes... Very good... Continue researching this for me, you brainy hag, you.

Kammy: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Leave it to me. By the way, Lord Bowser, do you love fried eggs?

Bowser then thought for a moment...

Bowser: Do I... I LOVE fried eggs! LOVE 'em! But...what a weird question. Why do you ask?

Kammy: Well, during my Mario recon, I stopped in a lovely place called Petal Meadows. I was planning on taking everyone there for a picnic, having some eggs and toast... Of course, I wouldn't think of sending out invites without asking you first, Lord Bowser!

Bowser: AIRHEAD! A picnic?! You MORON! This is no time for fun! See, THIS is why my evil plans always derail! Because you clods always goof off! ARRGGHH!

Bowser then got angry as he stomps his foot on the ground repeatedly...

Kammy: Oh, dear... Lord Bowser... Please calm down... Remember your blood pressure..

Suddenly, a Magikoopa arrives...

Kammy: Hm? What's that?

The Magikoopa whispers something to Kammy...

Kammy: WHAAAATTT! IS THIS TRUE!?

Kammy: Lord Bowser! Terrible news! According to our friend; Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Some bold fool abducted Princess Peach in Rogueport!

Bowser: WHAAATT! Tell me you're lying, Kammy! How? When? WHERE? Who'd do such a thing? Besides me?

Kammy: No Idea my sire... The investigations still being made... Until we get further details, the princess has officially been kidnapped...

Bowser: Under NO circumstances is ANYONE allowed to kidnap her without MY say-so! I will NOT stand for this! KAMMY! CONTACT DR. ROBOTNIK RIGHT AWAY! TELL HIM TO MEET UP WITH US! AND CALL THAT OTHER GUY THAT'S FROM AN OLD CARTOON SHOW AS WELL!

Kammy: Okay...

Bowser: As for me... I'm going to Rogueport, NOW! I've gotta kidnap her back!

Bowser then walks off, and then ends up in his Koopa Clown Cart.. He then takes off, leaving a hole in his castle... Kammy Koopa then gets on her broom...

Kammy: Uh... Lord Bowser... WAIT UP!

Kammy then follows Bowser... now we continue on...

That's it... next time, we focus back on the heroes... what will they do now...? Find out next time...

Now Review and Comment friends...


	8. Message and the Boggly Woods located

Readers... welcome back to this wonderful story...

Now readers... we focus back on our heroes... What are they up to..? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Back in Petalburg, Koops was speaking to his father...

Koopley: Say that again Koops?.. Your wishing to travel with Mario and his companions...?

Koops: Um... that's right dad... I'm gonna prove my worthy ness to the world and then come back a strong man like you dad...

Koopley: Good job son... Just be careful out there okay..?

Koopie: Koops, you promise you stay safe... okay?

Mayor: Koops, this town is always your home, so if anything happens, just come back home right away, understood...

Koops: Um... thanks guys... well, I'm off...

Koops then went to Mario..

Koops: Sorry to keep you waiting Mario, you know about farewells... Uh.. so, were are we heading to now...?

Goombella: Let's head back to Rogueport now..

Billy: Durrrr... yeah...

Sonic: So... we need to go to the Thousand Year Door... right?

Goombella: Yes, and then we hold that Crystal Star in front of the door, and then the map will float in the air again... then you know what happens..?

Koops: Um... so the location of the next Crystal Star will appear on the map...?

Goombella: Exactly... now come on... LET'S GO!

Sonic: Yeah... time to jam and juice...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

They then left Petalburg, and then they were heading back to the sewers, when suddenly, something was going off in Mario's pocket...

Koops: Something wrong, Mario? You're...um...shaking. Are you feeling alright?

Mario then checks his Mailbox SP...

Billy: COOL GADGET MAN!

Sonic: WAY PASS COOL MY FRIEND...

Koops: That's a new Mailbox SP, isn't it? Wow, neat! Did you get some mail?

_My Dearest Mario, _

_ I send this letter in the hope that it reaches you safely.I am being held against my will in some strange place. Though I do not know where I am, I remain unharmed and in relative comfort. Those who have captured me seem to be after the map I sent to you earlier. They may be hoping to use it to find objects they call the "Crystal Stars". I do not know what they are planning, but I have a feeling it isn't anything positive. Mario, please collect these Crystal Stars before they do. You must! They are already aware that you have the map, so please be very careful. And please... Don't worry about me._

_-Princess Peach-_

Koops: Wow... You got mail from a princess. That's so cool! So, anyway, she's unhurt! That's good, at least...

Mario: Yes...

Koops: But I didn't like the sound of those kidnappers looking for the Crystal Stars as well...

Sonic: Yeah... sounds terrifying...

Billy: Duuh... should we get going...?

Goombella: Yeah... let's go...

The heroes then left Petal Meadows, and made into the sewers... A few minutes later... they made it to the Thousand Year Door...

Billy: Alright... LET'S DO IT MAN!

Goombella: Yes... we're here...

Sonic: Alright Mario... you know what must be done...

Koops: Um... alright Mario... hold up that Crystal Star...

Mario: Mhmm...

Mario then holds up the 1st Crystal Star... and then, the aura light then appears... the map then floats up in the air... Then suddenly, a new location appears on the map... It appears to be a giant tree of some sort... and then a Crystal Star then appeared on the map... Mario then looks at the map.. along with other allies...

Billy: Duhhh... That's a huge tree...

Goombella: And there's the Crystal Star too...

Sonic: Uh... That place seems familiar... but why?..

Koops: Um... first, we should have the professor check it out...

Mario: OH YEAH...

The went back to Frankly's place... then he looks at the map...

Frankly: Hmm...

Inside the house...

Frankly: I see it, crystal clear...

Sonic: So... can you tell us where the next Crystal Star is sir..?

Frankly: It's in the Boggly Woods... it's in the Great Tree there..

Goombella: A Great Tree in the Boggly Woods...

Billy: Seems pretty odd...

Frankly: About those woods, I think, some strange looking creatures live there... If my information's correct, there should be a pipe beneath town that lead to those woods...

Koops: Um... Professor Frankly... You should probably know... It's about Princess Peach... Mr. Mario got an e-mail from her just recently. Her Highness said that the guys who kidnapped her are also hunting Crystal Stars. Oh, and she said she doesn't even know where she's being held...Yeah.

Professor Frankly: Uh-oh. If Princess Peach's kidnappers are also looking for he Crystal Stars... What could they hope to achieve? Could the treasure be... Ugh! Too many unknowns!

Sonic: Of course... but I remember one of my boat friends saying he was going to go there to do research on the creatures there... His name I believe is Dexter...

Billy: Yeah! Durr... we should keep our eyes out for him...

Sonic: Your right Billy...

Frankly: Yeah... anyway... you guys should just head to the Boggly Woods... got it..

Koops: Right... let's just head straight to the Boggly Woods and get that Crystal Star..

Frankly: Yes... Now go...

Mario: ROGER THAT..!

They then left the professor's house and went into the sewers... After about 15 minutes later, they then saw a strange looking creature... who went through a hole.. Koops then looked determined...

Koops: Hey! Mario! You see that? That was one of the the things Professor Frankly mentioned!

They then went after it... after chasing it down to a corner, the creature got all big eyes...

Creature: Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! D-Don't eat me!

Mario: Hey, we aren't here to eat you...

Creature: Your not..

Mario: Yes...

Creature: And your not bullies?

Mario: Of course not...

Creature: For real? Phew! Boy, that's good. I thought for a second I might have an accident.

Koops: Um... Aren't you one of the creatures from Boggly Woods?

Sonic: Yeah.. Why are you down here?

Creature: Wh-What?! Why do you know about me? NOOO! Y-You must be... You guys are working for those X-Nauts, aren't you?! You chased me here! Noooooo! It's the end!

Goombella: X-Nauts..?

Billy: Duurr... what the heck are they...

Koops: Sounds like tissues...to the extreme or something. Look, we're not here to do ANYTHING to you, so relax. Tell us what's going on, OK?

Creature: Well...OK. This gang of bad guys who call themselves X-Nauts came to where I live. They came inside our Great Tree and started tearing it apart and causing trouble. So...I've come all the way here looking for help.

Koops: A bunch of bad guys in the Great Tree? If those are the same guys who

kidnapped the princess, they want the Crystal Star!

Creature: Now that you mention it, they did say something about some Crystal Star thingy... But we Punies don't know anything about any crystals or stars... Say, could you guys help us out? Maybe chase them off? If you do, we'll give you, uh... What was it? The Crystal Star? If you do, we'll have the Puni elder give you that! I don't know what it is, but if it'll help us reclaim our tree, I'm sure the elder will agree! So what do you say? Let's not waste any more time. I'm begging you!

Mario: Course we'll help you...

Creature: Really?! You aren't joking?! You'll do it?!

Sonic: Yes... we're heroes...

Koops: Um... I guess we should... I'd feel pretty bad if we didn't do anything. Plus, we do need to get the Crystal Stars before those X-guys do.

Billy: Durr... let's do it...

Goombella: YEAH!

Creature: Oh, thank you so much! This is great! I'm so happy! My name is Punio. Pleased to meet you! I'll take you to where I live. Follow me, OK?

Mario: Okay dokey...

Punio: It's this way.

The heroes follow him..

Punio: Wait, hang on a second.

He goes through the hole...

Punio: I'm sure the Puni elder said some button around here opened the secret entrance... AH-HA!

He activates a switch that allows Mario and friends to pass to where the Boggly Woods are located. They go through the path leading to a room with a pipe.

Punio: You can get to the woods we Punies live in by going through that pipe there. OK! Hurry! Hurry!

Billy: Yeah... IT'S GO TIME!

Others: YEAH!

They then went through the pipe, while the heroes introduced themselves to Punio, while they headed to Boggly Woods... and their next adventure...

That's it for now readers... Next time, They will be exploring the Boggly Woods... How will it turn out, and will they find and locate Dexter...? Find out next time...

R & C


	9. Chapter 2: Meet Dexter Boy Genius

Okay folks... this is Chapter 2 to this wonderful story...

This part, the heroes explore the Boggly Woods, and search for Dexter.. Will they succeed...? find out now...

PINGAS

In the Boggly Woods (this is before we focus on the heroes) There was a shadow figure... It's everyone's favorite Shadow Siren... Vivian was examining the place...

Vivian: Hmm... this place seems pretty beautiful... hmm...

She then notices a necklace next to a tree...

Vivian: Ooo... what's that...?

Vivian then picked up the necklace..

Vivian: Oooo... it's such a pretty necklace... It fits this setting so nicely, so I'm keeping it... heeheeheehee..

Vivian giggled cutely as she went back into the shadows to get her sisters...

Back with our heroes.. they had just came out of the pipe. They then examined the Boggly Woods...

Sonic: What a trip...

Koops: Um... yeah...

Goombella: Look at this place...

Billy: Durrr... I never seen anything like this...

Sonic: I don't think Mobius has any locations like this one...

Goombella: Mobius..?

Sonic: Yeah... Mobius is my home planet... it's kinda parallel to Earth...

Goombella: Oh... Okay...

Mario: Let's a go!

Punio: Yeah, the tree's this way...

The heroes then followed Punio through the woods.. As they continued through, they ran into three shadow figures known as the Shadow Sirens... they were talking about something...

Mario and friends: Huh..?

Beldam then starts talking...

Beldam: Mmmmwee hee hee hee! Time to go to work, lovelies! Vivian! You understand what we've got to do, yesss?

Vivian: Uh huh... A) Find that Mario guy and his friends and B) steal the map to the Crystal Stars, right? We can just do away with Mario and his friends, can't we? Or is that bad?

Beldam: Oh, bad things happen all the time, Vivian. But you're right about our goals. If my information is correct, Mario and pals should be coming down this road quite soon. You must ambush him here and get that map!

Beldam then notices something on Vivian's neck...

Beldam: Hmmmm? What's this, now? Vivian! What's that you're flawning over there?

Vivian then shows her the necklace she found in the beginning of this chapter...

Vivian: Oh! What, you mean this? I found it near that tree over there a while back. Isn't it a gorgeous necklace? It was so lovely... I just HAD to pick it up!

Beldam: Hmph! Vivian! For shame! Picking up someone's scraps? Disgusting! Greedy! But enough about that! Vivian, my dear pack rat... Bring out the sketches of that Mario guy, that Sonic dude, that Billy boy, and that Dexter kid that you got from Grodus! Mmmmmwee hee hee!

Vivian then got really nervous...

Vivian: Eeep! Wh-What? I... I don't have them! You said they were way too important, so you took them. You should have them...

Beldam: Don't be ridiculous! I don't have those things. You were in charge of them! You wretched little worm! Blaming me for something you probably screwed up!

Vivian: (all upset) But, I...

Suddenly, Marilyn noticed Mario and his friends...

Mario: Huh?..

Marilyn then tries to get Beldam's attention...

Marilyn: GUH! GUH! GUH!

Beldam, already dealing with her youngest sister, didn't have the pleasure of dealing with Marilyn too...

Beldam: Oh, what IS it, Marilyn? ...Huh? What's that? A mustachioed fellow, a blue hedgehog, and a big-nosed kid? This is no time for such nonsense, you great oaf! Save your games for later!

Beldam then went back to Vivian...

Beldam: Now, now, where was I? You! Vivian! Don't tell me you lost our precious sketches!

Vivian: But... Listen... I... Look, it's not my fault... I never had those sketches...

Beldam then lost her temper...

Beldam: SILENCE, YOU DITZ!

Everyone jumped after she shouted that...

Beldam: Such impudence! How dare you talk back to me like some rebellious child?! It's clear to me that the only rationale your type understands is force...

Beldam then takes away the necklace Vivian found...

Beldam: For your punishment, I'll be taking that necklace you just found. Yes, so sorry.

Vivian then started to cry...

Vivian: But... But, Beldam... Oh, you're horrid!

The crowd then looked concerned for Vivian...

Fan: Man... I feel bad for Vivian...

Dude: Yeah... that's why I hate Beldam...

Sonic: Hmm... what are those creatures...

Goombella: Yeah... I've never seen anything like them...

Billy: Durrr... the ugly one was being mean to the cute looking one...

Koops: Um... I know right...

Sonic: I feel bad for her...

Punio: Well... anyway, let's get going...

Mario: Okay...

They then continued on, as Sonic looked back and feeling concerned for Vivian... They then made it to the Great Tree... When they made it there... Punio was looking confused, and the heroes went to him...

Mario: What's up...

Punio: ...Uh...

Koops: Oh, no... What's the matter?

Sonic: Yeah... something bugging you...

Punio: Uh, well... Take a look! This door wasn't here before! Someone just installed it! And...I can't open it. I thought I could finally save everyone... I'm a fool.

Billy: Durrr... hey, don't take it too hard...

Goombella: He's right... It does look sturdy, though...

The heroes here a voice nearby...

?: Aha... it's a strange tree... that stoopid door is locked... what do I do...?

The heroes looked and saw who was speaking... it was Dexter, who was trying to figure out how to get inside...

Punio: Uh... who the heck are you...?

Billy: (Gasps) DEXTER!

Sonic: There you are Dexter!

Dexter: Oh... hey, Billy, Sonic... you came to the Great Tree too...

Sonic: Yeah... we are traveling with Mario and his friends...

Dexter: Cooool... I've been taking some pictures of the Great Tree... and... HEY THAT'S A PUNI! I mean no harm little fella...

Punio: Uh... okay...

Dexter: But can I take a picture of you..?

Punio: Okay fine...

Dexter takes a quick picture of Punio...

Dexter: Bingo... got it, thank you very much...

Punio: No problem...

Dexter: Now, may I ask... why are you guys here anyway...?

Mario explains to Dexter they are after the Crystal Star...

Dexter: Ah... the Crystal Star huh..? I knew that it was in there...

Punio: Uh... do.. do you work for the X-Nauts...?

Dexter: What are X-Nauts... they sound like tissues to the extreme...

Koops: Um... I know right...

Dexter: But seriously, what are they...

Punio explains to Dexter that the X-Nauts are invading this tree and destroying it...

Dexter: WOAH! THEY ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO DESTROY THIS ANCIENT TREE!?

Punio: Yes..

Dexter: Well count me in... I wanna join with you guys... Mario, are you okay with this...?

Mario: Uh... Okay... your in...

Dexter: AWESOME! WITH MY INCREDIBLE BRAINS, AND KNOWLEDGE OF SCIENCE, I WILL BE A USEFUL PARTNER TO YOU!

Billy: Durr... this is cool...

Sonic: Way pass cool...

Dexter: Alrighty then... let's get going now...

**DEXTER HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE CAN USE HIS INTELLIGENT BRAIN TO SOLVE EVEN THE HARDEST PUZZLES! HE CAN ALSO BUILD ANY TYPE OF INVENTION, INCLUDING A GIANT FIGHTING ROBOT!**

Goombella: Alright... now what do we do...?

Punio: ... I GOT IT!

Punio went up to the branch and the others followed...

Mario: What's up...

Punio: Long ago, the Puni elder told me about a secret entrance somewhere around here. We can get in through there! I'm completely sure of it! Uh, problem is... I doubt finding it is going to be easy. I mean, it won't be labeled "Secret Entrance"! What should we do?

Koops: Not to be a worrywart, but how in the heck can we find somebody's secret entrance?

Dexter: Yeah... I'm kinda curious too...

Punio: Well, it's hidden by this invisible...thingy. We need to find and remove the thingy. Boy, but removing a normal thingy sounds tough enough, let alone an invisible one! Uh... Oh! Got it! Flurrie!

Heroes: Huh?

Punio: Surely Madame Flurrie's powers can help us!

Dexter: May I ask, who is Flurrie...?

Punio: Flurrie is a refined and dignified lady who lives in these woods. The elder says she's a wind spirit who can wield the powers of air with ease. You see where I'm going with this? She can use wind power to blow the thingy away! Well, it won't hurt to try. Flurrie lives in the deepest corner of the woods, so... Let's head back in the direction we came from.

Mario: Okay...

The heroes, along with a recently joined Dexter then left the Great Tree to look for Flurrie...

TO BE CONTINUED...

HA HA! That's it for now... next time, the heroes will head to Flurries' place... How will it turn out... Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	10. Ch 2 p2: The Three Shadow Beauties

Duh dun dun... here's the next part to Chapter 2..

Now our heroes check up on Flurrie..? How will turn out...? Read and find out...

PINGAS.

Our heroes then go to retrieve Flurrie at the far edge of the woods... Meanwhile, at the far edge of the forest, Flurrie was in her home... relaxing and talking to herself...

Flurrie: Ahhh! These woods are the most wonderful in all the world. Yes, indeed! Building a house here was just the FINEST idea I ever did have. Oh, my, yes!

-Inside the house-

Flurrie: This place is so different from the bright flashbulbs of the world I'm used to... Such peace... This negative image of the real world soothes my body and soul. But what's even better... Is that I, Madame Flurrie, grow ever more lovely here! Plus, those squishy, adorable little Punies that live in that tree are SO nice to me! But... I suppose if I stay here too long, I'll begin to crave and hustle before long! Oh! Oh, my! It's happening even as I speak! Already I feel the need for drama! That moment of exhilaration when the spotlight shines down on the stage...on me! Surely I was born to be...an actress for the ages!

-Inside Flurrie's room-

Flurrie: It's settled, then. I shall rise again! But...before I make my stage comeback... I simply must whip my body and mind into shape. I'll just have to put on some makeup and make my beauty even more beautiful. Wait a moment...

Suddenly...

Flurrie: Noooooooooooooooo! It's gone! Gone I tell you! My... My...

Meanwhile, Mario and his pals just left the Great Tree to retrieve Flurrie.. Punio was leading them, while Dexter was taking pictures of the entire Boggly Woods, for his research... A few minutes later, they made it to Flurrie's home...

Dexter: So that's Flurrie's place...?

Punio: It sure is...

Dexter then snapped a picture of the house in the distance... They then went to the house and entered on in... What they saw astounded them...

Goombella: WOW! Look at this place...

Billy: Durr... it's incredible..

Sonic: I don't think I've been to anyone's house that's this neat...

Koops: Um.. how do you think she manages to keep this place so well organized...

Dexter: I don't know... but I'm gonna take some snapshots for my research...

Dexter then does just that...

Mario: Hey! Is anyone here...?!

Punio: HELLLLLO!? ANYONE!

No answer...

Koops: Um... maybe she went back to the Boggly Woods to stroll around somewhere...

Punio: Maybe...

Mario: HEY! THERE'S A DOOR!

Mario tries to enter on through, but then...

Flurrie: Eeeeek! No! Out of the question! You mustn't come in here!

The heroes were startled...

Punio: Uh...Madame Flurrie? Are you there? Is that you? ...What are you doing?

Flurrie: Oh! Wait a moment... Those darling, squishy little footsteps... Is that you, Punio? Oh, it's been an AGE since I saw you last! You poor dear! Is there something you need?

Punio: Uh, well, the thing is... We have a problem that only you can help us with, ma'am. The Great Tree's entry hole is blocked. There's this stupid door we can't seem to open. My Puni friends are inside, so they're in a pickle, and Mario needs these Crystal Stars... It's a train wreck, really. If you can't find the secret entrance for us, we're done.

Flurrie: Oh... Is that all, dearie? You came all the way here just for that? My adorable little Punio... You know I would do anything in my power to help you. However, lamentably... I'm in a bit of a bind myself. I just cannot come out.

Koops: Gee... Is something wrong?

Sonic: Yeah... explain to us your dilemma..

Dexter: Yeah... we might be able to help..

Flurrie: It's somewhat embarrassing...but I never go out without my favorite necklace. I just can't find the blessed thing! I suspect I dropped it on my daily constitutional. I'd be simply SCANDALIZED if anyone saw me without it, so I shan't be going out. I absolutely MUST have that necklace to highlight my beauty, and that's that!

Billy: Durr... that it...?

Koops: Gee whiz, that must be some nice necklace, huh? ...Hang on... You know what? It's weird... I'm sure I just heard someone talking about a necklace...

Sonic: I know who it is... do you guys...

Goombella: Those three shadow figures from earlier... one of them has it...

Sonic: I don't think she meant to steal it... she probably didn't know it's Flurrie...

Dexter: Uh... what are you guys talking about...

Goombella: Let me explain...

Goombella explains to Dexter the three shadows they saw earlier...

Dexter: YOU SAW THREE SHADOW BEINGS!? I MUST HAVE A PICTURE!

Koops: Yeah... Flurrie, we'll help you get that necklace back...

Flurrie: Are you being honest...

Punio: Don't worry, Madame Flurrie! I'm sure Mario can find your necklace. Word is, he's super! You can do it, right, Mario?

Mario: Yes...

Punio: Cool, it's settled, let's go...

Flurrie: I'm sorry to trouble you so.

Dexter: It's alright... NOW LET'S GO TAKE SOME PICTURES OF THOSE SHADOW BEINGS!

Goombella: YEAH, LET'S GO!

Then they left and went to retrieve Flurrie's necklace... Meanwhile, back with the Shadow Siren, it was revealed that Beldam indeed, had those 4 sketches this entire time, stored in her hat...

Vivian: Beldam! I TOLD you! Blaming me for losing those sketches... and YOU had them!

Beldam: Silence, you twit! Now's not the time to get hung up on stupid details! We must study these sketches!

Marilyn: Guh! Guhhhhh?

Beldam then looked at the 4 sketches, 3 of them having very familiar faces...

Beldam: WOAH! Check it out, this big nosed kid looks like a drag... he looks so dumb...

Marilyn: Guh...

Beldam: And look at this blue hedgehog Sonic... he's so cool looking... how marvelous...

They then looked at the one with Mario...

Beldam: Wow! This Mario guy looks so manly! Check out that bushy mustache... How handsome, just like Sonic! You know something, though, my lovelies? I swear I've seen these gentlemen before... AAAAAAAAAAAACK! He's Mr. Mustache, Mr. Blue Hedgehog, and Mr. Big Nose, but, what about this Dexter fellow..? HE MUST BE WITH THEM NOW, AS WE SPEAK!

Marilyn: Guh! GUHHH!

Beldam: Ack! I don't believe this! Vivian! This is, without a doubt, all your fault! I'll be dealing out some strict punishment later, my ugly! Oh, yes! I promise you that!

Vivian then got so upset...

Vivian: What?! That's not fair! You're the one who had the...

Beldam: Silence, you squirrel-brain! Don't you cop that insolent attitude with me!

Vivian: Ugh! This is NOT fair...

Beldam: And about that necklace... I was thinking of returning it to you, but NO MORE!

Vivian then started crying...

Vivian: Aww...

Beldam: AND...since you caused this problem, you have to figure out how to find this Mario chump, this Sonic pest, this Billy idiot, and this Dexter kid!

Marilyn: Uhhhh-guh...

Meanwhile, Mario and friends headed back to the Shadow Sirens to get Flurrie's necklace back... When they got there, the Shadow Sirens then noticed the heroes...

Beldam: Well! If it isn't Mario, Sonic, Billy, and... DEXTER! Shiny mustache or not, you might look cool, but you can't be too bright if you came here looking for us! Mmmmmwee hee hee hee... And you know why? 'Cause we were waiting for YOU!

Goombella: AHA! They have it.. They have the... wait a second... You've been waiting for Mario...? What do you mean by that, you ugly freak...?

Sonic: Yeah... something weird is going on here...

Beldam: Mmmmmmwee hee hee hee! I have no quarrel with you...but I simply can't allow you to hunt for the Crystal Stars. And so, I'll be taking that little map of yours just as soon as I deal with you.

Koops: Whoa, whoa, scary lady! How do you know about the map and the crystals? Have you talked to Princess Peach or something? Hey, now that I think about it, who are you, anyway?

Dexter: YEAH! WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE!?

Beldam: Mmmmmmwee hee hee hee! Those who seek names are often disappointed, but if you insist, we'll tell you. We are...

Marilyn: The Three... (GAH! IT TALKS!)

Vivian: Shadow Beauties! Teeheehee...

Billy: Durrrrppp... The Three Shadow Beauties... durrrr...

Dexter: I don't mean to be a huge drag, but you guys are not anywhere near the definition of a "Shadow Beauty"... except for the pink curly haired girl, she's the definition of a Shadow Beauty...

Goombella: I agree with Dexter...

Sonic: So do I...

Beldam payed no attention to them, as she was upset that Vivian got their name wrong...

Beldam: Vivian! You nincompoop! What are you babbling about? It's Shadow SIRENS!

Sonic: I still think that Vivian is a Shadow Beauty though...

Beldam then began the harsh verbal abuse to Vivian...

Beldam: I don't see three beauties! I see two, but then there's you, and you're **PLUG-UGLY!**

After that insult was said, the crowd started booing on Beldam...

Person: BOOOOO! STUPID BELDAM!

Kid: HOW DARE YOU CALL VIVIAN PLUG-UGLY!

Dracula: YEAH! YOUR THE PLUG UGLY ONE, UGLY! DRACULA NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO UGLY IN DRACULA'S LIFE!

Stewie: YOU... SUCK!

Dracula: Nuh, ah... Dracula don't suck...

Some random Dwarf: NOT YOU DUMMY! THE SHADOW HAG!

Dracula: Oh... but still... Dracula scrapes with his fangs then lick up the blood... like this..

Dracula does a slurpie like noise...

Dracula: See... scrape... and lick...

-slurpie noise-

Dracula: Scrape, and lick..

-slurpie noise-

Meanwhile, we see a robot parrot in the audience, along with... DEXTER'S DAD!

Dexter's Dad: Whose trying to sneek up on me...?

Robot Parrot: Dexter, boy genius... Dexter's a cookie..

Dexter's Dad: Shhh... I'm trying to watch this show...

Robot Parrot: I'm gonna bop... Beldam...

Dexter's Dad: Well... that's exactly the way someone should...

Robot Parrot: SHE'S A STUPID GIRL!

Sonic: YEAH! HOW DARE YOU CALL VIVIAN 'PLUG UGLY', UGLY...

Beldam: NOW LOOK VIVIAN! YOUR CAUSING THIS COMMOTION, YOU GOT SOME FIERCE PUNISHMENTS COMING YOUR WAY... IN THE FORM OF BEATINGS...!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO!

Vivian: Aw, gee whiz... I hate being punished... and getting beatings...

Beldam: That's for later, though... First, we have to deal with this Mario and his friends. Let's do it, my lovelies...or rather, my lovely and ugly! Marilyn! Vivian! The might of The Three Shadow Sirens will be more than enough to win the day!

Dexter: BRING IT ON UGLY BELDAM! But first... Vivian, care for a picture...

Vivian: Okay...

Dexter: Okay... say 'cheese'...

Vivian: CHEESE!

Vivian then had her picture taken with Dexter, which they both smiled...

Billy: Can I have a picture taken...

Dexter: Maybe later, but first, I gotta take care of Beldam, the ugly one...

Billy: Burrrrrrrppppp... I'm gonna take care of the fat chubby one...

Sonic: I guess I'll go lecture Vivian for a bit...

Dexter: YEAH! LET'S GO!

The battle then began... Dexter went after Beldam...

Dexter: Ready to dance, ugly...

Beldam: Your just asking for it, short stuff...

Dexter: Oh... look whose talking... your not any taller than I am...

Beldam: What are you saying..

Dexter then slammed his wrench on Beldam's head, making the crowd cheer for Dexter...

Beldam: IT'S ON NOW!

Beldam tries zapping Dexter with a Ice Beam... but he dodges it...

Dexter: That the best you got...?

Beldam: Oh yeah...

Beldam then casts a spell on Dexter, causing him to shrink...

Dexter: (high pitched voice) Eepp... How dare you mess with Dexter boy genius, stoopid girl... I've got tricks up my sleeves...

Beldam: Hmm...?

Dexter: (high pitched voice) Watch this...

Dexter then grabs out a potion in a test tube, and he drinks it whole... then suddenly, Dexter then grew, and became bigger than Beldam...

Dexter: (lower pitched voice) How do you like that huh?

Beldam: Oh crud...

Dexter slams his right foot that's big on top of Beldam... making the crowd get excited...

Meanwhile, Billy went to Marilyn...

Billy: Deeheehee... Hey... fatty... what up with you...?

Marilyn: Guuhh...

Billy: Urpp... wanna see me pick my nose...

He then starts picking his nose... a moment later...

Marilyn: GUH!

Suddenly, thunder clouds formed above Marilyn...

Marilyn: GUH!

The thunder clouds went over Billy...

Billy: Duh... oooo... pretty...

Then without surprise, Billy got struck by lightning... getting the shock of a lifetime... but Billy managed to withstand the attack... he became charged up...

Billy: Teeheehee... that didn't hurt a bit... a little shocking though... wanna shake my hand...

Marilyn then fell for the old prank as she shook Billy's hand as she then got electrocuted from the charged power Billy had...

Billy: Duh huh uh... that prank never gets old...

Finally, Sonic went to Vivian, in a flash, when Vivian then got scared and cowarded...

Vivian: Eeepp... don't... don't hurt me...

Sonic: Hey... I'm not gonna hurt you... let's talk shall we... over a cup of tea...?

Vivian: Uh... okay...?

They then went and had a cup of tea...

Sonic: Soooo... your not plug ugly... you know that...

Vivian: Oh... why thank you...

Sonic: Say... I heard you can control fire, right...?

Vivian: Yes...

Sonic: Can you do that whole dancing flame technique...?

Vivian: Okay...

Vivian then performed the skill, as Sonic was impressed... while Dexter and Billy were beating up Beldam and Marilyn...

Dexter: HEY SONIC! WE CAN'T WASTE TIME NO MORE, SINCE THIS CHAPTER'S GETTING PRETTY LONG!

Sonic: RIGHT! Uh... Vivian, listen, can you please give me that necklace...? If you do, I'll give you this...

Sonic then presented Vivian with a shiny gold ring with a diamond on it... this then made Vivian shriek with excitement...

Vivian: IT'S SO PRETTY! FINE, IT'S A DEAL!

Sonic: Thanks Vivian...

They then made the trade...

Sonic: I GOT THE NECKLACE!

Vivian: AND I GOT THIS SHINY GOLDEN RING WITH A DIAMOND ON IT!

Mario: YAHOO!

Beldam and Marilyn then laid helplessly on the floor, beaten up, and Vivian was too happy with hearts around her, because Sonic gave her a gold ring with diamond... Beldam then got up and was really furious...

Beldam: Arrrrggggggg... Both of you, prepare for a world-class punishment session when we get home! THIS MEANS YOU VIVIAN!

Vivian: But... but I didn't do anything wrong...

Beldam ignored her and dashed out of the forest... Marilyn then followed... Vivian then waved bye to Sonic...

Vivian: BYE SONIC!

Sonic: SEE YA VIVIAN!

Vivian then ran off in the distance after her sisters...

Dexter: Sonic, why were you so nice to Vivian...

Sonic: Because... she's a true shadow beauty... besides, have you ever read the fanfiction "Sonic and The Thousand Year Door" before..? It stares me, and apparently, I fall in love with Vivian, that shadow girl that we just saw, do you understand...

Dexter: Yeah... I'm glad I got a picture of her...

Billy: OOOHHH! THAT REMINDS ME! TAKE MY PICTURE NOW!

Dexter: Okay..

Dexter took a picture of Billy...

Koops: Um... we did it...

Goombella: Good job Sonic... you got the necklace...

Punio: NOW LET'S BRING IT BACK TO FLURRIE!

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The heroes went back to Flurrie, for their next fate...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hahaha... next time, they meet Flurrie Face-to-face... how will they react..? Tune in next time...

Review and Comment for our beloved Shadow Beauty; Vivian...


	11. Ch 2 p3: Female Cloud with Big Breasts

Hey Readers... here comes part 3 to chapter 2 to this story...

This time, Flurrie will be joining the heroes... how will our heroes react...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The heroes then went straight to Flurrie's house... When they got their, Mario knocked on the door again...

Flurrie: Hello...? Did you find my necklace...?

Mario: Sure did...

Flurrie: Oh thanks so much for finding it for me... but you mustn't see me yet... please leave it by the door and stand back for a minute...

Mario then does just that, as the door opens and Flurrie grabs her necklace...

Flurrie: Oh, splendid, SPLENDID! My oh-so-ravishing necklace! I'm awash in joy!

A moment later, the lights dim out as a disco ball shows up... Suddenly, the door opens and out comes Flurrie... In descriptions, she is a puffy cloud spirit that's light purple, has purple hair, wears green earrings, has chipmunk cheeks, big lips, two gold bracelets on each hand, wore the necklace that the heroes found for her, and had some big breast that really seem inappropriate for an E rated video game or any kids rated cartoon... The heroes were shocked in disbelief...

Koops: Umm... Mario...

Billy: GGAAAAAAHHH! I THINK I'M GOING BLIND!

Sonic: Really, I can't see a gosh darn thing...

Dexter: GAH! FULL MOON! FULL MOON!

Goombella: What the heck am I looking at...

Mario: MAMMA MIA!

Punio: Come on guys... you'll get use to her after a while...

Flurrie ignored the allies and what they thought and focused her attention on Mario...

Flurrie: Oh! Oh...my...word! Mario, isn't it? Are YOU my heroic little necklace hunter? Well! My, my, my... Aren't you a FINE specimen of a man! Yes, indeed!

Mario: You talking to... me..?

Flurrie: I simply MUST thank you for your graciousness! But how to do it? Hmmm... Perhaps if I...grabbed you and gave you a little sugar?

Mario: WHAT!? NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Flurrie: Here I come, handsome! Time to give you a proper thank-you! Pucker up!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flurrie then came charging at Mario and knocked out his partners (and even Punio) and started kissing him... he didn't enjoy it... After the kiss, Mario passed out...

Billy: Durrr... hey Mario...

Sonic: Are you okay man...?

Dexter: That kiss didn't kill you... did it...?

Mario: Nooo... I'm fine...

Goombella: Phew... that's good...

Koops: Um... very good...

Flurrie: Oh, Mario, you are just the CUTEST little thing I've ever laid eyes on!

Mario: I... I don't think so ma'am...

Flurrie: Yes, you are, and that's that. So tell me, are you truly looking for the Crystal Stars? The very same Crystal Stars spoken of by all the lowlifes in Rogueport? Mmmm... A danger-filled search for beautiful jewels... How absolutely marvelous! And here I was thinking how frightfully bored I was! It's time for a change!

Mario: Huh...?

Flurrie: And besides, I do declare... That plush mustache of yours has completely swooned me! A man as manly as you must attract all sorts of trouble, and I want to keep you safe! So, I daresay I'll be joining you on this little adventure. I assume that's fine, Mario?

Mario: (sigh) Okay fine... you can join us...

Flurrie: Thank you...

**FLURRIE HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM! SHE CAN BLOW AWAY PAPER AND FAKE OBJECTS AT ANY GIVEN COST, REVEALING DIFFERENT TYPES OF SECRETS! SHE CAN BODY SLAM HER ENEMIES OR SHE CAN BLOW THEM AWAY!**

Punio then went to Mario...

Punio: This is wonderful! It's so nice that Flurrie likes you, Mario. It's great! And even more importantly, Flurrie's chose to join us! Let's go to the Great Tree!

Dexter: YEAH! LET'S GO SAVE THE TREE FROM SOME WIERD SPECIES AND TAKE SOME PICTURES!

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes along with a new ally Flurrie, decided to head back to the Great Tree, with Punio leading them, and decided to beat up the X-Nauts and save the tree, and get the 2nd Crystal Star...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well... that's it for now, next time... The heroes storm the Great Tree... and kick some X-Naut butt, saving the tree... and find the Crystal Star... Will they succeed.. and will Dexter take as many pictures of the tree as possible...? Find out next time...

Review and Comment.


	12. Ch 2 p4: The Great Mind-Boggling Tree

Hey there guys.. this will be the last part to Chapter 2...

Now our heroes will be storming through the Great Tree... How will they do, and will they succeed...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Mario and his friends then went back to the Great Tree. When they got there, Flurrie did the honor of blowing that fake paper-like object away and revealing a secret entrance, which caught Punio's attention...

Punio: That's the secret entrance! We can finally get inside! Here I gooooooooo!

Punio then goes inside the hole... Flurrie and the others then chatted up a storm..

Flurrie: Aren't Punies just the most precious little things?

Dexter: They actually the most coolest little things around...

Flurrie: Mario, I feel I must ask... Did you know that I used to be a rather famous actress? I was a diva of the stage! I was known as Madame Flurrie the world over... But...the flithy air outside the spotlight repelled me. So I came to the woods.

Mario: Oooh..

Flurrie: And soon enough, I glimpsed the beauty of these Punies and their pure little hearts... It reminded me of my own innocence as an actress. And that made me realize... I shall ever love the stage! I must feel the spotlight shine on me again! I MUST! As you can see, these dear little Punies helped me find my true self... That's why I must help them however I can before I go on my own adventures.

Sonic: That's really amazing Flurrie...

Billy: Duh.. hmm...

Punio: Mario! Can you hear me?

Punio came out from the door... unlocking it and everything...

Punio: Check it out! I was able to open it from the inside! C'mon! Over here!

Flurrie: The time has come for me to repay my debt to the Punies. Come along, Mario!

Dexter: IT'S GO TIME!

Billy: You said it duuuuude...

Dexter had his camera out and everything as they then entered the tree... Meanwhile, in another part of the tree, Lord Crump was counting the punies he captured... he then called out two of his X-Naut henchmen; Johnson and Earl...

Crump: Yo dudes... mind capturing some more Punies for me will ya.? AND BRING ME A CHEESEBURGER AND A SHAKE TOO!

Johnson: Right away sir!

Earl: Oh but first... y'all want any fries with that...?

Crump then tossed a wrench at him, forcing the two X-Nauts to retreat... Back with the heroes, they already entered the tree... with Punio calling out for the others... Dexter on the other hand, was taking pictures of the tree and everything else...

Punio: Uh... Hmmm? Weird... Normally, everyone's right here... What the hey? Hey! Elder! Everybody! Come out! HELLOOOOOOOOOO?

Billy: Durrr... these punies seem to be weird...

Dexter: Eh... let's hope they're better than those stoopid ants back in my laboratory... I mean, didn't seem too bad to me at first, but my opinion changed when I found out the shocking truth behind them...

Sonic: Right...

Suddenly the door opened and from it... were Johnson and Earl (the two X-Nauts from before) and they saw the heroes as intruders... and went up to them...

Earl: Wah! Who are YOU guys?! How'd you get in here?

Johnson then noticed they were the enemies...

Johnson: Whoa! Dude! Is that... Isn't he that Mario guy?

Earl: WHAAAAT?! He IS? We'd better get him, then!

Johnson: But, dude, Lord Crump told us to tell him IMMEDIATELY if we found Mario. Remember?

Earl: You idiot! Use your head! If we capture him, we'll get all the credit, man! Duhhh!

Johnson: RIGHT! LET'S GET THEM!

Earl: YAH!

They went charging for the heroes... Dexter stepped up...

Dexter: Not if I can help it...

Dexter got out a laser gun and zapped the two X-Nauts...

Mario: My turn...

Mario swings his hammer into an X-Naut, flinging him into the other X-Naut...

Sonic: Now get a whip of this...

Sonic did a tornado spin, making the X-Nauts dizzy... Billy then sneezed on them, causing them to be covered in boogers...

Flurrie: Aww... is that too disguisting for you guys..? WELL HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!

Flurrie then started blowing powerful wind at the X-Nauts, sending them crashing towards a wall... painfully... they then gave up...

Johnson: C-Crud! That stung, man!

Earl: Dude, maybe reporting back to Lord Crump isn't such a bad idea, after all!

They then fled for their lives... Punio was still thinking where the heck the other punies are... Suddenly he saw a puni behind a rock... he got the puni in front of our heroes, who was frightened by them. Several other punies appeared, expressing their fear towards them... Punio convinces them to come out...

Punio: See guys... they aren't so bad... right..?

Voice: WAIT!

Another Puni comes out... it was a fat chubby looking puni...

Fat Puni: THEY COULD BE THE ENEMIES..

Dexter: A FAT PUNI! I GOTTA SNAPSHOT THIS ONE...

Dexter then took a picture of it...

Punio: Puniper! What're you saying? They aren't one of them! Listen, we can all fight alongside Mario and his allies and chase those goons out of here! We can take back our tree. We can take back our homes!

Punper: How should we know that for sure... for all we know, they could possibly be X-Nauts disguised as heroes to try to trick us all...

Punio: What are you talking about... and why are there so very little of you... what happened to everyone...?

Puniper: They've been captured, by the X-Nauts... this includes... YOUR SISTER!

Punio: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT PETUNI...WE GOTTA SAVE HER!

Puniper: Listen, the X-nauts are unstoppable... besides, the Jabbis are joining forces with them, being told that they'll get their share of the tree if they help them out... Now... if this Mario fellow and his friends thinks they are the heroes, then they're gonna have to prove it to us...

Punio: Fine... come on guys... let's go...

Mario: Right...

The heroes then went upstairs... Meanwhile, in a nearby treasure room, an X-Nauts was standing all alone...

X-Naut: Man... this is brutal... are we ever gonna find that Crystal Star...?

Suddenly, a silhoutte of a familiar looking figure appeared and knocked the X-Naut out cold...

The heroes then made it into a room with two prison cells... The elder was in the red cell while the other 90 punies were in the blue cell...

Punio: Elder... can you here me...

Elder: Punio... so you are alive... yes I can hear you...

Punio: Where are the other punies...?

Elder: In the other prison cell...

Punio checks the other prison cell, and saw Petuni...

Punio: Petuni! Your okay!

Petuni: Punio! Your alive as well!

Punio: Don't worry! We'll free you guys! Mario and friends... let's go find the key...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The heroes then went into a nearby treasure room... when they went inside... they saw a familiar face... it was Ms. Mowz, their favorite badge thief...

Ms. Mowz: Oh, well, isn't this a treat! We must stop meeting like this, don't you think?

Dexter: Hey... your... Ms. Mowz... the badge thief...

Ms. Mowz: Sure am...

Dexter: CAN I TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU!

Ms. Mowz: Okay...

Dexter took a picture of Ms. Mowz... She then went up to both Mario and Sonic, and kissed them both...

Ms. Mowz: LOVELY to see you guys again!

Billy, Sonic, Koops, Mario: LOVELY to see you too Ms. Mowz...

Flurrie: My, my.. Mario! You're popular with all the girls, aren't you?

Ms. Mowz: The Crystal Star your looking for is at the bottom of this tree. Good luck finding it before the X-Nauts do... Take care guys... I hope to see you all again.

Ms. Mowz then departed... again...

Mario, Koops, Billy, Sonic: BYE MS. MOWZ!

Dexter: AND THANKS FOR THE PICTURE!

Goombella: I still think she's a huge flirt...

Flurrie: Uh... don't worry Mario... I'm not too jealous...

The X-Naut got back up and noticed the heroes...

X-Naut: Grr... you guys knocked me out before, have you..? WE'LL... HEY CAN I HAVE A PICTURE!

Dexter: Sorry... NO PICTURE FOR YOU!

Dexter threw a chemical at the x-naut, setting his head on fire...

X-Naut: I'M ON FIRE DUDES!

Flurrie: I'll fix that..

Flurrie then used Gale Force to send him flying out of the tree... dropping a red key in the tree while at it...

Punio: That's a key... let's free the elder...

The heroes then went and freed the elder, they went inside, but they weren't excepting a huge shock...

Elder: FOOLISH PUNIO! What on earth were you thinking? Leaving us like that... I'm disappointed...

Punio: Elder, I went to get help, so we can free this tree...

Elder: Quit the complaining... I'm going over the rule book with you again... Now first off...

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Elder: ….or else... you got that, you shall act as the leader of the tribe from now on...

Punio: Yes, yes I understand..

Elder: Only answer once, now what are you doing in here...

Punio: We told you, we came to set you free... NOW GO!

Elder: Don't rush me... I'm pretty old...

The elder then left the cell...

Punio: Now Petuni, we'll be back with that other key...

Petuni: I'll be waiting big brother...

The heroes then left the area, and went back downstairs to see Puniper. Puniper was still being deviant with the heroes and decided not to help them until they act first...

Elder: YOU STUBBORN MULE! Do you know what we're up against!? NOW GO AND HELP THOSE GUYS!

Puniper: But... elder...

Elder: Stop it... And mind me, you hear? You'll help Mustachio here... What'd you say your name was again? It was, er... It was Marty-o, wasn't it?

Punio: It's "Mario"! He's Mario! I mean, sheesh! He's only world-famous! Come on!

Elder: Well whatever... now go join the heroes punies...

Punies: YES MA'AM!

Elder: Good job.

**10 PUNIES HAVE JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Flurrie: Say, if you have a moment... Might I ask you a question? We're looking for a lovely gem called a Crystal Star... Do you know of it?

Dexter: Yeah... do you know...?

Puni Elder: The Crystal Star, eh? Hrrrrrmmmmmmm... Yes, perhaps... Hidden down, down, down at the bottom of this tree is a funny-colored stone. But what do we do with it? Oh, right: "Guard it from evil and give it to a pure heart..." That's what generations of elders have been taught. Might be the Crystal Star...

Puni Elder: Marty! Or...Marty-o! I'm thinking you better get it before those goons do. I don't quite see how just yet, but I bet it's connected to us getting our tree back. You got all that, Marty-o? Crystal Star. Bottom part of the tree. Go to it. And take this Puni Stone too... One more thing, if you lose any of the punies, come see me and I can call them all back for you... got that?

Mario: Okay Dokey...

They then continued through the tree... After using the Puni Stone, getting assistance from Flurrie, beating up X-Nauts, and fighting off mosquito like creatures called Jabbis, and Dexter taking more pictures of the tree, the heroes made it into a weird room, and they found a blue key in that room.

Punio: Let's go back to that cell... HERE I COME PETUNI!

The heroes then headed to the cell... A few minutes later, the heroes made it... Mario unlocked the prison cell, and freed all the punies...

Punio: Petuni, your safe...

Petuni: So are you... I wanna give you something, I wanted to give you this sooner but... I know you love mushrooms, but... this one kinda dried up...

Punio then ate it, even though he didn't like it much...

Petuni: I'm sorry big brother...

Punio: It's... it's not that bad... but seriously... give me a hug sis...

The two then hugged...

Petuni: I missed you big brother..

Punio: I missed you too sis...

Then... the real fun began...

**90 PUNIES HAVE JOINED YOUR TEAM! NOW THERE ARE 101!**

Dexter: YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!

The heroes then continued through the tree when suddenly... they came across a spider-like creature known as a Pider...

Dexter: I must... take picture...

Dexter then took a picture of the Pider..

Dexter: There we go...

Then suddenly, Billy then got all frightened...

Billy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS! DIE!

Billy then grabs a giant rock and tosses it at the Piders, allowing the Punies to go on by... for they are afraid of them as well...

Billy: Man... those spiders are even worse than that stupid spider Jeff...

Jeff: I HEARD THAT DAD!

Billy: ACCCCKKKK! GET LOST YOU STUPID SPIDER!

Billy starts attacking Jeff..

Jeff: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME DAD! I'LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!

Billy: I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!

While Billy was trying to fight off Jeff, the punies had just finished beating up a 100 Jabbis... allowing them to continue...

Punio: LET'S GO GUYS!

Mario: RIGHT ON!

The heroes then continued... They then got to a stand in which Mario placed the Puni Stone on, only to find out... A HUGE PRISON CELL FELL ON TOP OF THEM!

Punio: Uh... Mario... what's going on...

?: BUH HUH HUH!

Suddenly, out of nowhere came... LORD CRUMP AND HIS TWO X-NAUT HENCHMEN; JOHNSON AND EARL!

Crump: You guys fell right into my trap! Now that you guys are out of the way, I'm gonna search for that Crystal Star now... FAREWELL!

Lord Crump and his X-Nauts left them there. Mario and friends got out by turning into flat paper...

Punio: Mario, think of something, I'm counting on you.

Mario: Okay...

They then went downstairs.. They saw a fishy pattern. Mario then hit the switch which cause a shaking to occur. The heroes then left the room. They decided to head to the room where they found the blue key in. There were four switches. Mario then matched the pictures to the fishy pattern they saw earlier, which cause the pictures to reveal an entrance. Mario then went on in and found a giant treasure chest...

Koops: Um... go ahead and open it Mario...

Mario then goes to open it, and out from the chest came... THE SPIN BOOTS! YEAH!

Mario: YAHOO!

**YOU GOT THE SPIN BOOTS! MARIO CAN NOW PERFORM THE SPIN JUMP WHILE IN THE AIR! USE IT TO BREAK WOODEN PLATFORMS ON THE FLOOR!**

Sonic: WAY PASS COOL!

Mario: LET'S A GO!

Dexter: YEAH... LET'S FREE THE PUNIES NOW!

The heroes went back to the punies, which Mario used a spin jump on a wooden platform in the cell, causing the punies to fall out one by one...

Punio: YES, WE'RE FREE! LET'S GO!

The punies and the Heroes then continued downward... With the power of the Spin Boots, Flurrie's assistance, the Puni Stone, and even help from his other partners, Mario and his pals were then on the lowest floor possible. Mario then traveled to the other room with his pals. Meanwhile, Crump was looking for the Crystal Star...

Crump: Where could it be... must be here somewhere...

Crump then hears footsteps...

Crump: Huh... sounds like a mob, better clear out...

Crump then escaped the room. Mario and pals then made their way into the room... They then noticed the statues. Mario then saw a stand, and placed the Puni Stone on it. Suddenly, a shaking occurred. From the pot in the center, the Crystal Star came out. The heroes were astounded by it's look..

Flurrie: Mario, there's the Crystal Star!

Dexter: We got it now...

Crump then went and snatched the Crystal Star, leaving the heroes frustrated...

Flurrie: Not him again...

Crump: YEAH! Today's my lucky day. "Oh Crump, you manage to get the crystal star?" What luck...

Crump then looked shocked.

Crump: Still, this is humiliating... you guys escaped that cell... well I'll make up for that... BY BLOWING UP THIS TREE WITH THIS TIME BOMB!

Heroes: HUH!?

Crump: That's right, I'm planning on taking down this place and you guys with it... Well, enjoy your last minutes in this dank old tree, and with that... POW! I'm gone...

Crump then starts the timer, and escapes into a pipe...

Dexter: GUYS! HE'S ESCAPING!

Sonic: LET'S GO AFTER HIM!

Others: YEAH!

The heroes took the puni stone and took off, like lightning (thanks to Sonic).. Flurrie managed to blow 2 X-Nauts who stopped the heroes and rammed them painfully into a wall... It only took our heroes a few seconds to get to the entrance, all thanks to Sonic... We now see the Puni Elder blocking Crump's way...

Crump: Come on! Move it, you old hag!

Elder: WHAT! Did you just call me an old hag! You got no respect brat! SO NOW IT'S TIME TO GO SUPER FOR ME!

The elder then cracked her back out...

Elder: Can't... let... fiend... escape...

Crump: YOU HOTHEADED OLD COOT! YOU DARE DEFY ME! I'LL SQUISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

Dexter: I DON'T THINK SO PUNK!

Crump then looks and sees the heroes right behind him...

Flurrie: You didn't expect us to letting you escape with that Crystal Star...

Sonic: YEAH, YOU BETTER GIVE US THAT CRYSTAL STAR NOW!

Dexter: Or else I'm gonna give you a beating; Dexter Boy Genius-style...

Dexter started approaching Crump...

Crump: YOU CREEPS WON'T GIVE UP! WELL BETTER STOP THE TIMER!

Crump then stops the time bomb.

Crump: Now I hope you like big fists, ones that are made of metal, and are part of a fighting robot machine...

Crump then summons a giant fighting robot to his side... He gets inside of it...

Crump: Like it? I call it the Magnus Von Grapple... I will squash you fools now...

Dexter: Not if I can help it... I've been waiting for this moment... now get a whip of my own fighting robot machine...

Dexter then activates his wrist watch which then caused another fighting robot to appear... This one was actually made of real metal, and not out of cardboard paper...

Dexter: How do you like that huh..? I call it the "Giant Robo-Dexter" I made it myself..

Crump: BUH HUH HUH! It looks so cheap... like it's a waste... from the trash!

Dexter: OH YEAH! THIS MACHINE IS ACTUALLY MADE OF PURE HARDCORE METAL! Nothing like yours which appears to be made of only cardboard paper...

Billy: Duurrrr heeheehee... he said cardboard...

Crump: NOW YOUR ASKING FOR IT! TAKE THIS! MAGNUS VON PUNISH!

Crump then tries to attack Dexter in his machine... but, THE ATTACK WAS USELESS!

Crump: WHAT!?

Dexter: HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU JUST NEVER LEARN DO YOU!? That attack was just a breeze to me! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL FIGHTING ROBOT CAN DO!

Dexter then punched Magnus, causing some severe damage...

Crump: NUTS! THIS ISN'T OVER!

Dexter: NOW LET'S DANCE!

The fight was on, between Dexter and Crump... the other heroes helped out too...

Crump: NOW HAVE A TASTE OF MY FISTS!

Crump then launches his fists out to attack the fighting robot...

Dexter: Time to counterattack...

Dexter then launches actual rockets from the hands and took out the fists... And then caused severe damage to Magnus...

Flurrie: NOW WE'RE TALKING!

Flurrie body slams the robot, and Billy Sneezes on it, Sonic does the spin tornado, Mario wacks it with his hammer, Koops does a power shell to it... Goombella kept tattling about how stupid Magnus Von Grapple is and how awesome Dexter's fighting robot is...

Dexter: ALRIGHT! LET'S FINISH THIS!

Dexter then launches powerful laser beams at Magnus, causing it to malfunction... which is weird for a robot that's made of cardboard paper...

Crump: Bleeeeee-harrrrgh... This could be the end...

The robot then starts to explode as Lord Crump is sent flying to the ground, dropping the Crystal Star while at it..

Lord Crump: Buh! Bu-AAAAAARGH! No! Magnus von Grapple! How could we lose?!

Dexter: Face it... you cannot beat DEXTER; BOY GENIUS!

Crump then gets up...

Lord Crump: Hurff... Hurfff... Hurffff... I'll remember this, losers!

He then flees.. the other X-Nauts follow right behind him.. and one even trips and falls, and then gets back up, running off.. The tree was saved, as Dexter then made his fighting robot disappear into his wrist watch...

Sonic: WE DID IT MARIO!

Koops: UM... WAY TO GO!

Goombella: TOTALLY AWESOME!

Flurrie: How delightful...

Billy: Deeheeheeheehee... too cool...

Punio: Nice job Mario..

Mario: Yes, I did good saving you guys... but I would like to congratulate the guy who was a big help today... Dexter Boy Genius...!

Dexter: Thanks very much guys... I was a big help after all...

Puni Elder: All right, there, Marty-o. You can have the Emerald Star...the Crystal Star that resided in this tree! IT'S ALL YOURS NOW!

Mario: YAHOO!

Mario then went and grabbed the Crystal Star, causing the heroes to do a victory stance, which then in turn, ended Chapter 2...

_And so, after pummeling Lord Crump, with assistance from Dexter Boy Genius, Mario obtained the second Crystal Star... With the X-Nauts gone, peace once again prevailed throughout the Great Tree. The Boggly Woods echoed with the Puni songs of joy. But... this may not be the last our hero hears from the vile X-Nauts. They will surely continue to stand in Mario's way and try to put a stop to his efforts..._

Well, that's that... Hope you enjoyed it... Next time, we go back to Peach... just what is she up too..? Find out next time...

R.E.V.I.E.W & C.O.M.M.E.N.T


	13. Find the CPU Room, Dance Ball

Readers, this is the 1st part to the interlude, after Chapter 2...

Now what is the princess doing..? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, back in the X-Naut HQ, Grodus was talking to some X-Naut PhD...

Grodus: What?! Say that again! You can't get in touch with Lord Crump?

X-Naut PhD: You are correct, sir. We are investigating now... We should hear anytime...

Suddenly, an X-Naut enters the room...

X-Naut: Sir Grodus! Please allow me to enter!

He then approaches Grodus...

Grodus: Yes, what is it?

X-Naut: I have a report, sir! The Crystal Star in the Boggly Woods has apparently been taken by Mario, and his friends!

Grodus: What?! You must be joking! What about Lord Crump and the Shadow Sirens?

X-Naut: Uh, I'm sorry, sir! Unfortunately, Mario, with assistance from his friends, including the "Dexter Boy Genius", laid a beating on all of them!

Grodus: Hmmm... Disturbing. This Mario character... and his stupid pals... What kind of... Speak up, X-Naut! What is the status of the other Crystal Stars?

X-Naut: I apologize, sir! We are still searching for the other Crystal Stars! Unsuccessfully, sir!

Grodus: We knew of three of them... Hooktail Castle. Boggly Woods. The one we got in Rogueport. That means there are four Crystal Stars left out there... And we WILL have them! Keep looking, so that Mario won't beat us to the punch!

X-Naut: Yes, SIR!

The X-Naut then exits the room...

Grodus: As I suspected, there's no reason to doubt that Mario has that map... He must. Listen up! You! I want you to keep a close watch on what Mario, and his friends do from now on!

X-Naut PhD: Absolutely, sir!

The X-Naut PhD then leaves the room...

Grodus: I, hate that, plumber. I hate that, big nose kid. I, hate, that boy genius.. I, HATE, THAT, HEDGEHOG!

Grounder: Duh... you always say that Dr. Robotnik...

Scratch: Hey by the way... Nice dome head you got there (cackles)

Grodus: Get out of here you two... you guys aren't even my creations...

Scratch: Roger that, dome headed freak. (Cackles some more)

Grounder: Duh huh... yeah... dome headed freak.

Scratch and Grounder then kept laughing as they left the room.

Meanwhile, Peach was in her holding room... talking to herself...

Princess Peach: Oh, Mario... Did you even read the mail I sent you? I wonder... I wonder so many things... I wonder how everyone is doing at the castle... Will I never dance at the Mushroom Ball again? What will become of me?

A few seconds later, the echoing voice from before was heard again...

?: Find the Computer Room...

Peach: Not again...

Suddenly, the door to TEC's room opened up again...

Peach: What does TEC want with me this time...

Peach then goes and sees TEC again...

TEC: Hello, Princess Peach. I am glad you came.

Princess Peach: That mail I sent to Mario... Did it reach him all right?

TEC: Yes. I can confirm that Mario received the mail.

Princess Peach: Is that so? Well, good... So what do you want from me today? Do you want me to explain to you more about the meaning of love...?

TEC: Actually, I was wondering... if we could dance together... you and me...

Peach: Uh... One problem... you don't have any limbs or anything...

TEC: How about this...?

A holographic copy of Peach then appeared...

Princess Peach: Oh my goodness! Is that me? Did you create that? ...Oh, all right, I guess. I must say, though, it's going to feel weird, dancing with myself...

The dance then started... After about 15 minutes of dancing to music, including songs like "Around the World" by Daft Punk and similiar songs by the duo, they then stopped dancing...

TEC: Thank you, Princess Peach. That was very fun. Really...

Peach: I have to admit... it wasn't half bad...

TEC: Duh... course it wasn't... now send an email to your man Mario if you please...

Peach: Okay..

A moment later, she sends the email...

TEC: The message has been sent. Please go back to your room. I want to analyze the data from this dance immediately. The data that I thought was fun...

Peach: You know TEC... Your a wierd computer...

TEC: You must be mistaken... I'm the world's most brillant computer...

Peach: Okay... goodnight..

She then leaves the room...

TEC: Goodnight Princess Peach...

Now we continue on...

That's it for now... next time, we focus on Bowser and Kammy Koopa... they are also accompanied by Dr. Ivo Robotnik... but who do you think the other person that's with them is... Do you think it's a bad guy from the same cartoon Dexter came from...? Well find out next time readers...

Now promise to review and comment...


	14. Petal Meadows and Peach Posters

Ladies and Gentlemen... here's part 2 to the Interlude after Chapter 2...

This time, we focus on Bowser... What is he up to..? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the Petal Meadows, Bowser was being accompanied by Kammy Koopa, Dr. Robotnik, and another person to the squad... was none other than... MANDARK; DEXTER'S ARCH NEMESIS!

Bowser: I'm pretty sure it's just up ahead here...

Kammy Koopa: Right as usual, Lord Bowser! We just got word that Princess Peach was spotted in the town up ahead.

Bowser: Good! Yes, very good. Then I'm off! These fools don't know what's coming!

Kammy Koopa: Mweh heh heh heh heh! My lord! You're so super!

Robotnik: Yeah! LET'S GO TO PINGASVILLE! AND I'LL DESTROY MOBIUS!

Mandark: Yes... and I'll be able to destroy Dexter's Lab for good... HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA!

The evil squad then took off... After going through what seems to be a spoof of the surface world of Super Mario Bros, the squad arrived in Petalburg... The Koopa then noticed them...

Koopa: Oh, hey, welcome to Petalburg and...

He then realized who the heck he was talking to, and got frightened...

Koopa: EEEEEEK! Hide, everybody! HIIIIDE!

The Koopa then flees for his life...

Bowser: Hmmph! What a wuss. Yes, hide, chickens! I have no need for any of you! What I do need, though, is Princess Peach. Now, where is she? Tell me this instant!

Robotnik: HEY BOWSER! I THINK I FOUND HER!

Bowser then notices Peach in someone's house..

Bowser: Bingo! Princess Peach! Man, that was easy!

Bowser then goes over to her...

Bowser: I've found you, my princess. I, Bowser, the mighty Koopa king, offer my greeting!

Peach: ...

Bowser: Now, now! None of that silent treatment! You're coming to my castle with me!

Kammy, Robotnik, and Mandark then approached him..

Kammy Koopa: Mweh heh heh! Clearly she's so overcome with joy that she's been left speechless! The mind of a maiden is, well, rather... complicated. Mweh heh heh heh heh!

Robotnik: YEAH! LET'S GRAB HER AND GET OUT OF HERE!

Bowser: YEAH! LET'S DO IT!

?: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A second Koopa then saw the squad trying to steal something important...

Koopa #2: My... My life's treasure! I'd rather die than give up my life-sized Peach poster!

The Koopa then grabs the poster and retreats to his house... Bowser then looked shocked...

Bowser: P-POSTER?

Kammy and Robotnik: Oh, my goodness me... Didn't see that coming...

Mandark: I sorta saw that coming...

Bowser: Great. Just great. Now I look like the huge, mighty king of GUYS WHO TALKS TO POSTERS!

Suddenly, without surprise, a whistle appeared out of nowhere...

Robotnik: A whistle...?

Bowser: What does it say..?

Robotnik: Hold on...

Robotnik then starts reading it...

Robotnik: Ahem.. "Looking for Princess Peach? Well use this whistle to call up Earl; the vicious bull dog around to be your associate.. Caution: Will bite anything that he first sees!"

Bowser: I'm going for it...

Kammy: Uh... don't be too hasty...

Mandark: Yeah... that dog will end up biting up first...

Bowser: I DON'T CARE! HE'S THE ASSOCIATE WE NEED TO HAVE! I'M GOING IN!

Bowser then goes and blows the whistle loudly, as Kammy, Mandark and Robotnik started shaking.. as the squad was about to be in for the biting of a lifetime...

Due to the violence and bloody gore that the bull dog will make, we are gonna end this part before that point...

So that's it readers... next time, we go back to our heroes... what are they gonna do now...? Find out next time...

Now review and comment...


	15. Heading off to Glitzville

Welcome back readers... Here some more of this story...

This time we go back to the heroes... what will be in store for them now..? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Back in the Boggly Woods, the heroes were saying farewell to the Punies...

Punio: Hey Mario... thank you... for everything you've done for us... you really are a hero...

Puniper: You ain't half bad kiddo... I wish you the best luck to collecting the rest of the Crystal Star...

Puni Elder: Marty-o... you really are the greatest hero I've ever met... I'll never forget you...

Dexter: Before we leave, can I have one last picture of all of you...

Punio: Sure...

Dexter then took one last picture of the punies..

Dexter: My research was a SUCCESS! NOW I CAN RETIRE THIS CAMERA INTO MY POCKET!

Billy: Durrr... so what are you going to do now Dexter...?

Dexter: I'm gonna be traveling with you guys now... I'm gonna get into this adventuring spirit..

Billy: SWWWWWEEEEEEEEEETTTT!

Mario: So Flurrie, you coming too...

Flurrie: Sure am... let's go...

Punio: See you Mario..

Mario: Bye...

Mario and the gang then left the Great Tree and headed out of the Boggly Woods.. Before they did... Mario got another email from Princess Peach...

Flurrie: Oh, mercy me! Sounds like some mail!

Sonic: What is it this time Mario...

Mario then reads it out loud...

_Dear Mario,_

_ I'm sure you're very concerned about me... But please know I'm fine! I'm actually more worried about you. The fiends who kidnapped me are searching desperately for the Crystal Stars. I'll try to learn what I can about them. I'll e-mail again if I uncover anything, OK? You must know I miss you. Lately I've dreamt about our days back in the castle. I hope we'll spend carefree days there again soon._

_-Princess Peach-_

Flurrie: Isn't that precious, Mario?

Mario: Uh huh...

Dexter: Yeah... we better get to work fast... before these fiends get the Crystal Stars...

Sonic: Right on man...

The heroes then head towards the Thousand Year Door... When they got there, Mario had the Crystal Star out as Dexter was astounded by it's appearance...

Flurrie: Alright my dear Mario, it's Crystal Star time...

Dexter: YEAH! DO IT MAN!

Mario then holds the 2nd Crystal Star up in the air, causing the aura light to appear once again.. Then suddenly, the map went and floated in the air once again, causing another location to appear on the map...

On the map, a floating arena of some sort appeared on the map... in the sky... suddenly, the 3rd Crystal Star appeared on the map. Mario then took a look at it first, then the others looked at it too...

Goombella: Hey... there's the next Crystal Star...

Billy: What a wierd place...

Koops: Um... somethings fishy though...

Sonic: Yeah... what's up with it...

Dexter: Uh... correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that place located in the sky...?

Flurrie: What do you think that means Mario..?

Mario: Hmm...

The heroes decided to head back to Frankly's base...

Inside his house, he was talking about some ancient mystery in regards to the Thousand Year Door...

Frankly: ...so you see, the Thousand Year Door has been shut for a 1000 years, obviously, and well the door was sealed shut the same time the town was destroyed... so yeah, that's what that means...

Dexter: Professor Frankly, have I ever told you how brilliant you are...? I can get use to this...

Frankly: Thanks...

Goombella: So where is this next Crystal Star...?

Frankly: It's in a place called Glitzville...

Koops: Um... Glitzville... how do we get there...

Frankly: You need some tickets for the blimp...

Flurrie: How do we get some...?

Frankly: You can get them from Don Pianta...

Billy: Durrr... that it..?

Sonic: We'll get on it...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

Frankly: Yeah... you guys better get moving...

Dexter: YEAH! LET'S DO IT!

The heroes then left the professor's house and searched around town... After spending a long time, stepping on some lady's contact lens, buying her a replacement one, getting into a fight with the Robbos, learning how to get to Don Pianta, buying a Dried Shroom then a Dizzy Dial, and answering the boo's question by saying yellow, our heroes finally made it to Don Pianta, after a few hours...

Mario: Finally made it...

Sonic: I know right...

Dexter: Now let's get those tickets...

They then approached Don Pianta...

Don Pianta: Hey. hey hey... who are you wise guys..? And what do you want from me...?

Mario: Uh... yeah, we'd like some tickets to the blimp...

Don: Woah... you asking me that... you got guts to ask me that... there should be a reason why you need some though... so tell me what's up...?

Mario explains to him he's on a quest to save Peach and he's collecting the Crystal Stars...

Don: I see... the Crystal Stars...?

Pianta #1: CRYSTAL STAR!

Pianta #2: WE GOT SOME BABIES! THEY BELIEVE IN FAIRY TALES!

Dexter: SHUT UP! THE TREASURE IS REAL!

Don: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE OF A SOLUTION!

A Moment later...

Don: I'VE GOT A DEAL! I need you to do me a favor, then I'll give you the tickets... go find my daughter, and my co-worker; Francesca and Frankie...

Piantas: COME ON SIR! LET US FIND THEM!

Don: SILENCE! YOU DORKS AREN'T NEEDED FOR THIS TASK!

Piantas: Sorry boss...

Mario: We'll get on it...

Don: Thank you...

The heroes then conviently went to the harbor, and found the two...

Francesca: Hey... what do you want...

Mario: Uh.. Don Pianta wants to find you...

Francesca: Daddy wants you to find us...

Frankie: WE GOTTA GO TO HIM!

Francesca: WE STAY HERE!

Frankie: WE GO TO DON PIANTA!

Few Moments later...

Francesca: Listen, tell daddy that we are going on vacation...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes go back to Don Pianta and told him the where abouts of Frankie and Francesca...

Don: The harbor eh..? Okay, I'll get you the tickets... YOU BUFFOONS! GET ME THOSE TWO RIGHT THIS INSTANT FROM THE HARBOR!

Piantas: YES SIR!

Francesca: DADDY! WAIT!

Francesca and Frankie arrived to Don Pianta... After a few minutes of trying to 'aww' Don's emotions, Don Pianta decides to let them go, and gave the heroes the tickets..

Mario: Thank you...

Don: No problem... Now get out...

The heroes then left, excited to be going to Glitzville...

Flurrie: Next stop; GLITZVILLE!

Dexter: Hey... I just remember, one of our boat buddies; Rocko is located in Glitzville...

Billy: OH! OH! LET'S GO SEE HIM, SAY HI, AND ASK IF HE'D LIKE TO JOIN US!

Sonic: Yah... and I'm gonna get me some chili dogs too while I'm at it...

Koops: Um... let's get going now...

Goombella: YEAH! LET'S GO!

The heroes head to the station and hastily showed the blimp driver the tickets to Glitzville... and now they are off... on their next adventure...

How was that... next time, we'll begin Chapter 3, tune in next time... til then...

Re: and Co:


	16. Chapter 3: Fightin Day's a Dangerous Day

Ladies and Gents, this is Chapter 3 to this wonderful story...

Now they shall locate the next Crystal Star... How will they do..? Read now folks...

PINGAS.

Once the heroes arrived in Glitzville, they got off the blimp and were astounded by the appearance...

Mario: Mama Mia!

Sonic: I know right Man.. some cool place...

Dexter: Tell me about it...

The heroes then surveyed the area...

Flurrie: Now... let's find that Crystal Star that your looking for Mario...

Billy: Doooah... and find Rocko too...

Dexter: YEAH!

The heroes then enter the strange building... They ended up in a strange lobby... They then passed through another door... they ended up in a wrestling ring, outside of it at least...

Sonic: Mario... I think this is the Glitz Pit..

Dexter: Hey look! Those two brutes are about to duke it out...

They then see a Koopatrol about to be pumbled by a yellow hawk dude that is known as the Rawk Hawk...

The Rawk Hawk then charges and jumps on top of the Koopatrol, taking him out instantly...

Koopatrol: Ooooo... I've been defeated again...

Rawk Hawk: That's right shrimp... Feel the Rawk baby... RAWWWWWWKKKKKKK!

Suddenly, a blue clubba of some sort approaches the Rawk Hawk...

Blue Clubba: Alright folks... our brand new champion is... THE RAWK HAWK! LET'S HERE IT FOR HIM!

Crowd: YEAAAAAHHHHH!

Blue clubba: Here's the champ belt Mr. Rawk Hawk...

Rawk Hawk: Ah yes... just more ways to spread THE RAWWWKKK!

The Rawk Hawk reveals the belt and on it reveals... THE CRYSTAL STAR! WHAT!

Flurrie: Hey Mario... look at that... that the Crystal Star...

Mario: Hmm..?

Dexter: Yeah... I do believe it is... but, why here... in the open like this...? hmm...

The heroes then leave the ring, and were thinking...

Sonic: What should we do Mario...

Billy: Dooh... I KNOW, WE BECOME FIGHTERS AND BATTLE OUR WAY TO THE TOP AS CHAMPIONS!

Goombella: Good idea Billy...

Koops: Um.. yeh, we'll become fighters...

Dexter: Yeah, but... where on Earth do we go to sign up as fighters...?

?: Does someone need some help around here..?

Heroes: Huh!?

Then without surprise to the readers, the front door then opened up, and the person who was speaking, was Rocko... he was working somewhat for the Glitz Pit...

Rocko: So you mates need some assistance...?

Billy, Sonic, Dexter: ROCKO!

Rocko: Hey Billy, Sonic and Dexter... my boat buddies... what up...?

Billy: Durrr... nothing, we are on an adventure...

Sonic: Yeah... we are looking for the Crystal Stars...

Dexter: Yeah, there is a Crystal Star located in this area...

Rocko: Oh, that sounds fun... and your traveling with some friends too...?

Sonic: Yup... Mario, Goombella, Koops and Flurrie...

Rocko: Nice to meet you all...

Mario: Nice to meet you too Rocko...

Rocko then went up and noticed Koops...

Koops: Umm... Hi...

Rocko: Hmm... you know, you remind me of my good friend Filburt...

Koops: Um... Who's Filburt...?

Rocko: Filburt is a good friend of mine that lives back in O-Town... He's one of my closest friends along with Heffer... I also love my dog Spunky...

Koops: Umm... cool...

Rocko: So, I heard you guys are trying to become fighters huh..?

Mario: Yes..

Goombella: We are looking for where exactly to sign up...

Flurrie: So we can find that 3rd Crystal Star...

Rocko: Alright... hey listen... do you guys mind, if I travel with you... Because I seem interested with this legendary treasure behind the Thousand Year Door, and plus, I think I can be of some assistance on your quest... is this alright Mario..?

Mario: Hmm... eh, what the heck... You can join...

Rocko: Alright, Thank you so much man... I'll be the best partner you could ask for mate..

Mario: Welcome to the team...

**ROCKO HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HIS SCREAMS ARE PRETTY HILARIOUS, BUT THEY ALSO STUN ENEMIES! HE CAN ALSO SUPPORT FIGHTING ITEMS FOR THE HEROES TO USE IN BATTLES; SO THEY CAN WIN!**

Billy: Really cool Rocko... durrr...

Rocko: Thanks Billy..

Sonic: Way pass cool...

Dexter: Now Rocko, do you know where we need to go to sign up as fighters...?

Rocko: Of course I do... You have to talk to that security guard for the word...

He then points to a security guard...

Sonic: It's settled... let's get going...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The others: YEAH!

The heroes along with a new ally; Rocko then talk to a security guard to sign up as fighters...

Security Guard: What's that, bub? You wanna become a fighter? ...Hmmm. Well, if you're serious, you'd better go meet with Mr. Grubba, the promoter. Mr. Grubba's office is just down the hallway. You can't miss it. Head on through.

The heroes go through the door, and ended up in a hallway... They then ended up near the door to Grubba's office...

Security Guard #2: What's that? You want to be a fighter, bub? Oh, all right, go on in. Mr. Grubba's just inside.

The heroes then go right inside, and see Grubba right in front of his desk...

Grubba: What the... hey, what in tardnation... who are you dudes... you better have something important, since it's wrong to come in here without a knocking...

Mario then approached Grubba's desk..

Mario: Hey, we wanna become fighters...

Grubba: Oh, that it...?

Mario: Yes...

Grubba: WOOOOWEEE! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING SONNY! This leads to a whole new change of events...

Grubba then discussed to the heroes something important...

Grubba: ...and that's how it goes, you reading me here son..?

Mario: Yes...

Grubba: Well now... let me give you a grand old tour of this wonderful place...

The heroes then took a tour of the place... from the Champion Room, to the Major League Locker Room...

Grubba: One more thing... your suppose to sign this here contract... what do you say...?

Rocko: Go on Mario... sign it...

Sonic: I'm gonna sign it too... I'd say we both team up in this, alright Mario..?

Mario: Okay Dokey..

Sonic: Way pass cool...

They then sign the contract...

Grubba: Cool... Mario and Sonic huh..? Hold on I got a cool fighting name for you two... Let's see here... OH I GOT IT! FROM NOW ON, MARIO SHALL BE THE GREAT GONZALES AND SONIC SHALL BE THE GREAT BIG BLUE! Very cool huh...?

Mario and Sonic: Uhh...

Grubba: Well now... now that that's settled... JOLENE! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE!

Suddenly, a female toad then came in...

Jolene: Yes Mr. Grubba...?

Grubba: Bring these newcomers to the Minor League Locker Room for me, will ya..?

Jolene: Yes sir...

Jolene then escorted Mario and friends to the Minor League Locker Room, while explaining to them the rules of the Glitz Pit... When they got to the Locker Room, the heroes then took a scroll through it, but not before Mario registered for a fight... After Grubba explaining what he was up against, and Jolene explaining to Mario the rules, a security guard came in to retrieve Mario...

Security Guard: Mr. Gonzales, match time, come with me bub...

Jolene: Good luck Gonzales...

Mario then nodded in agreement as he went to the ring followed by his allies... Rocko then supported Mario...

Rocko: Now Mario, you can do it... show those dudes whose boss...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Grubba: HOT DIGGITY DOG! IT'S THE GREAT GONZALES! LET'S HERE IT FOR HIM!

Crowd: YEAH!

Mario: LET'S A GO!

Goombas: Bring it on!

Rocko then watched as Mario beat the snot out of the five Goombas... Rocko then looked at the five Goombas as they were slammed against the wall... Rocko then faced the screen...

Rocko: Fighting Day, can be a very dangerous day...

Grubba: WOOPIE! LET'S HERE IT FOR GONZALES!

Crowd: YEAH!

Fan: LET'S HERE IT FOR VIVIAN!

Glitz Guard: Uh... whose Vivian...?

After that was said, a scratching record was heard as everyone grew silent...

Dude: Uh... where is Vivian...?

Hello... Vivian isn't in this chapter man...

Dog: Damn... not here...

HEY! You're not Shadow!

Dog: SHUT UP!

Okay!

The heroes then went back to the Locker Room...

Grubba: Congratulations Gonzales... Jolene shall reward you with cash...

After Jolene gave him cash and left, the heroes were introduced to a yellow shelled koopa, King K, and a couple of his friends; Bandy Andy, Master Crash, and Cleftor.. After that, our heroes then relaxed... for their next challenge...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's right... those fans can never get enough of Vivian can they... anyway, tune in next time for more fighting action that will knock your socks off...

Review and register to Comment...


	17. Ch 3 p2: Hot Dogs and a Bouncing Egg

Hey Readers, after a delay, we're back to Chapter 3 of this story.

Now we shall continue the adventure taken in the Glitz Pit. Let's take a look...

PINGAS.

After a while, the heroes kept registering for matches. After about a few matches later, King K came by with some news to the heroes...

King K: Hey, man, check this: I heard the Hot Dog Stand outside's gettin' a new menu item. Yeah, sounds like it's some crazy Hot Dog made with an egg from a southern island. Some fool was even sayin' the Hot Dog'll help you win fights! You oughta snack out on one!

Mario: Hmm...

Rocko: Sounds like something we could use for the Glitz Pit...

Sonic: They might have Chili Dogs there too...

Goombella: I say we take a look at this "Hot Dog" special...

Billy: Agree...

Dexter: Yes... let's see what this special has to offer...

Koops: Um... yeah... let's do it..

Flurrie: Let's go for it...

The heroes then go outside to the Hot Dog Stand... When they got out there, they saw the most amazing thing...

Voice: No! Bad! So very bad! Behave yourself, egg!

They notice the Hot Dog Man chasing an egg that has a red, yellow and blue dot on it...

Rocko: Hmm... that guy's having trouble with that egg...

Hot Dog Stand Owner: No! Bad! Come back! Help! My imported egg escaped! Somebody, catch it!

Sonic: I got this covered...

Sonic ran straight for the egg in a flash... only to have the egg move just as fast and went on top of the roof...

Hot Dog Stand Owner: MOST AWFULLY BAD! Come down from there, bad egg! How am I supposed to get it now? FLY there?! You! Don't just stand there with your mustache! Find a way to get up there!

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Suddenly, the egg fell asleep as Mario manage to get up there, by turning into a paper airplane, and got right on top of the roof... His friends were beside him... Mario then talks to the egg...

The egg jumps up and down a couple of times...

Rocko: Hey Mario... it looks like this egg wants us to set it free...

Flurrie: He's right... he wants us to help him...

Sonic: Mario... what do you suppose we do with it..?

Mario: Hmm...?

Chowder: LET THERE BE HOT DOGS!

Mung Daal: SHUT UP CHOWDER!

Chowder: Sorry Mung... I'm kinda hungry...

Mung: -sigh- okay, let's get something to eat Chowder...

Chowder: Okay..

They then left and went to get something to eat, back with the heroes...

Mario: Let's help the little guy...

Sonic: Wise choice Mario... HEY YOU! HOT DOG MAN, IS IT ALRIGHT IF WE SET THIS LITTLE GUY FREE!

Hot Dog Stand Owner: Aww... Fine. Most people don't like eating stuff that jumps all over the place, anyway..

Rocko: You heard him Little Egg... your now free to do whatever you want mate... farewell...

The egg jumps in place again...

Rocko: Hmm... hey Mario, it seems like the egg wants to accompany us...

Dexter: Perhaps its a thanks for saving it from a hot dog fate...

Sonic: So Mario... do you think it's alright if it travels with us...?

Mario: Hmm... Okay, it can travel with us...

Billy: Durr... that's a good idea Mario..

Goombella: Yeah... I say it's fine..

Sonic: I knew you'd make the right decision Mario...

Koops: Umm... okay Egg... you can travel with us..

Dexter: Just be a good egg, you hear me...?

Flurrie: Try not to get under our feet...

Rocko: Yeah... and please don't get in our way, okay Mr. Egg..?

The Egg jumps up and down in excitement...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

Billy: WAIT! CAN I HAVE A HOT DOG!

Dexter: I'd like a Hot Dog too..

Rocko: I'd also like a Hot Dog...

Mr. Hoogle: Coming right up...

He then gives 3 hot dogs to Billy, Dexter and Rocko..

Sonic: And Mr. Hot Dog guy, do you have any Chili Dogs...? If so, I'd like to have one...?

Mr. Hoogle: Okay... one chili dog to go...

He then came back with a chili dog...

Mr. Hoogle: Enjoy...

Sonic: Thank you...

Mr. Hoogle: No Problem...

They then ate their dishes...

Billy: That was a delicious hot dog...

Dexter: Yes... I think they are just as good as the hot dogs that those guys of the Jelly Cabin of Camp Kidney make... They make awesome hot dogs...

Rocko: Oh, here's a fun fact: The person who create the cartoon that takes place in Camp Kidney, also created Rocko's Modern Life, the show I came from...

Dexter and Billy: Coooooollll...

Sonic: Yeah, pretty cool...

Goombella: Guys... now since your done eating, we got a Crystal Star to hunt down..

Sonic: She's right... the more time we waste, the less likely we'll be able to get that Crystal Star...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes along with a bouncing Yoshi egg went back to the Glitz Pit and for more action...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now, next time you'll be in for a treat as Mario gets another new partner, that will get a kick out of the awesomeness that Mario has in stores for the Glitz Pit... Tune in next time...

*By the way, the Yoshi color I'm planning on using is the white Yoshi with the curled up yellow hair, and violet shoes... As for the name, you'll find out the name I'll be giving him next time...

But now, Review and Comment...


	18. Ch 3 p3: Pop Comes the Yoshi kid

Alright Readers, here comes part 3 to Chapter 3 of this story...

As part of an Easter treat, for this part, Mario will be gaining a newborn Yoshi for a partner, that'll hatch from that egg... What color will it be, and what will the heroes name him..? Find out now..

PINGAS.

Our heroes then continued on through the Glitz Pit... After a couple more matches, King K then had some sad news for the heroes...

King K: Listen, man... Keep it under your hat, but I'm thinkin' 'bout retirin' soon. If I stay any longer...well, my future might get shorter, dig? After next match, I'm gone. It ain't cool, man, that's for sure, but you know what? That's life, Double-G-dog. Listen... You be cool, man. Promise me you won't forget you once knew the King K!

Rocko: We'll miss you King K..

Sonic: Yeah... I hope you enjoy retirement...

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then registered for another match. After they completed that match, King K was gone. Another match later, Master Crash and Cleftor were chatting on how it's much more... stranger with King K gone, when suddenly, Jolene came in with a new fighter, a bat named Sir Swoop. She showed and explained to him the same rules that she explained to Mario and friends, and a few minutes later, security came in to pick him up, as he followed security with Jolene behind him.

Mario then registered for another match...

Grubba: Hey Mr. Gonzales, your going against the Armored Harriers, and if you win this, you'll be going into the Major League... YEAH BABY!

The screen then turned off... Suddenly, security came in to get Mario and friends...

Security Guard: Follow me bub...

Mario and friends followed him as they heard so much cheering from the crowd... They were cheering for Mario...

Grubba: LET'S HEAR IT FOR GONZALES!

Crowd: GO GONZALES!

Suddenly, the Armored Harriers came in, and were now on the stage...

Grubba: And, here's the Armored Harriers, ready to fight Gonzales...

Red: Ready to Fight..?

Green: Ready Partner...

Grubba: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

The bell then rang... starting the battle...

Rocko: Careful Mario, these guys look tough...

Mario: Don't worry... I got this...

Mario then went to wack one of them with a hammer, but... IT DID NO DAMAGE! NUTS!

Rocko: ACCCKKKK! IT DIDN'T WORK!

Dexter: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHY AREN'T OUR ATTACKS WORKING!

Goombella: Well in the book, it says they are made of the most hardest material around, so nothing can damage them, unless we try to toss one of them at another... or something like that...

Koops: Um... touching them would hurt us, right..?

Goombella: Yeah...

Sonic: In that case... GOTTA JUICE!

The heroes then ran, and ended up losing... The heroes then went back to the locker room, with so much shame from losing, when suddenly, they noticed different...

Rocko: Hey Mario, that egg that was following us... it's gone...?

Sonic: Yeah, wonder where it ran off to...

Mario: Yeah... I'm wondering...

The other allies: Hmmm...

The heroes started searching for the egg when suddenly, the heroes heard a voice...

?: Yo!

Heroes: Huh!?

The voice that the heroes heard was revealed to be a Yoshi kid. He was colored white, had curled up yellow hair, had a pure white diaper on, and wore violet colored shoes... The Yoshi kid then went up to our heroes...

Yoshi kid: Gonzales and Big Blue! Check me out! Thanks to you, I hatched safe and sound! Thanks, dogs!

Mario: WOAH!

Billy: OOO! IT'S A NEWBORN YOSHI!

Sonic: Wow. Didn't think that a Yoshi would hatch from that egg...

Dexter: I knew it would be a Yoshi... HOORAY FOR SCIENCE!

Rocko: Well, it's a good thing we saved it before it was fried...

Goombella: So you hatched from that egg...

Koops: Umm... nice to meet you...

Flurrie: Well, aren't you precious!

Yoshi kid: Yeah, but who cares? You guys wanna be champs, right? You want a Crystal Star?

Mario: Yeah... how did you know...?

Yoshi kid: I heard all about it while I was in the egg! Yeah! Anyway, I gotta repay you for saving me from old Hoggle out there, so I'll fight for you! I can hold my own! I'll swallow any opponent whole, honest! Just leave it to me!

Mario: Okay... you can join us, but first... what is your name..?

Yoshi kid: My name? Lessee... I just came outta that egg, so I guess I don't have a name yet. You seem fired up about it, so why don't you guys gimme one? Make it cool, OK?

The heroes then had a discussion...

Koops: Umm... I'd say we go with Yolky...

Goombella: You crazy..? That won't do... How about Waffles...?

Mario: Uh... isn't that named already Copyrighted by an author already...?

Goombella: Right... good point...

Flurrie: I'd say Sweetums...

Billy: NO WAY! WE SHOULD CALL HIM BOOGERS!

The others: EWWWWWWW!

Dexter: I'd say RoboDexter the 3rd... that would be a cool name...

Sonic: I would name him Speedster but he isn't blue, so forget my idea...

Mario: OKAY! IT'S SETTLED! ROCKO, YOU NAME HIM! IS EVERYONE GOOD WITH THAT!

The other allies: OKAY!

Rocko: Hmm... now what should I name him...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Rocko: I'VE MADE MY DISCUSSION!

Others: Huh!?

Rocko: I wanna name him "Spunky Jr" since he reminds me of my dog Spunky, and he's named after him...

Others: WORKS FOR ME!

Rocko: So Yoshi kid, does the name Spunky Jr work for you, huh?...

Spunky Jr: Not too bad, dude. Not too bad at all. Yeah... I like it.

Spunky Jr then looked at Mario...

Spunky Jr: OK, Gonzales... Let's get out there and do some damage!

Mario: Yeah! Welcome to the team!

**THE NEWBORN YOSHI IS YOUR FRIEND; HE'LL ANSWER TO SPUNKY JR! HE CAN CARRY MARIO ON HIS BACK AND MOVE JUST AS FAST AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! HE CAN ALSO HOVER OVER LEDGES THAT MARIO CAN'T ALONE! HE CAN POUND ON ENEMIES, OR HE CAN SWALLOW ONE ENEMY AND SPIT THEM OUT AT ANOTHER ENEMY!**

Sonic: Really cool man...

Spunky Jr: Thanks Big Blue...

Mario: Now Spunky Jr, you said you can spit one enemy at another enemy, right...?

Spunky Jr: I sure did Gonzales...

Mario: Come on guys... time to pay the Armored Harriers a little visit...

Others: YEAH!

The heroes then registered a rematch against the Armored Harriers. They went to the ring, with Spunky Jr next to Mario...

Grubba: GUYS! GONZALES IS ASKING FOR A REMATCH AGAINST THE ARMORED HARRIERS!

Spunky Jr: LET'S DO THIS!

The bell then rang... starting the battle...

Red: YOU GUYS NEVER LEARN!

Green: Looks like they have a new ally with them this time...

Mario: Alright Spunky Jr, you know what you must do..

Spunky Jr: Leave it to me Gonzales...

Spunky Jr then uses his Gulp move, swallowing one Iron Cleft and spitting him out at the other, ending the battle instantly...

Red: NOOOOOOOOOO! HE FOUND OUT OUR WEAKNESS!

Green: WE BEEN DEFEATED! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!

Grubba: THE WINNER IS GONZALES! AND HE'S THE GREATEST GUY THERE IS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR HIM!

Crowd: YEAH!

Spunky Jr: LET'S CELEBRATE!

The heroes, along with a new ally; Spunky Jr then went to the locker room to celebrate, and now we continue on...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... tune in next time for more crazy exciting action, with the new ally Spunky Jr... Hope you'll tune in next time...

Review and Comment now..


	19. Ch 3 P4: ML, Champ, and Real Thing

Alright readers... after a little delay, I give you the next part to Chapter 3...

After the previous chapter, our heroes will be fighting in the Major League Locker Room... How will it turn out...? Read and Find out.

PINGAS.

After a while of celebration, Jolene then went and took the heroes to see Grubba... When they got to his office, he was kinda jumpy...

Jolene: Mr. Grubba... I've brought Mr. Gonzales, as you requested!

Grubba: Muh-Muh-Ms. Jolene! You mind yer manners, now! We KNOCK 'round here, missy!

Jolene: I apologize, Mr. Grubba.

Grubba: Well... it's not a big deal now... now, about Gonzales... ah yes! Gonzales, I am going to give you 30 coins... okay?

Mario: Yes...

Grubba gave Mario 30 coins...

Grubba: Okay Jolene, take these guys to the major league locker room...

Jolene: Yes sir... come with me Gonzales...

The heroes then followed Jolene to the room, where they noticed the room wasn't nearly as disguisting...

Jolene: This is the major-league locker room. You will use this room from this moment on. The match system is the same as the minor league...but the bouts are harder. Try not to get completely destroyed out there, OK, Mr. Gonzales? Well, if you'll excuse me... I must be going now.

Jolene then leaves as the heroes took a scan of the room. Spunky Jr then looked at the other fighters that looked upset...

Spunky Jr: What's the deal? Would it kill these guys to show a little friendliness? Sheesh!

Mario: I know right...

Suddenly, the Rawk Hawk came barging in... without knocking...

Rawk Hawk: Studly guy, coming through! Listen up, losers! I've been hearing about some rising stars tearing up the league...

He then notices Mario and Sonic...

Rawk Hawk: It's you, isn't it! Yeah! You dudes fit the bill, skinnet! A mustache named Gonzales, and a blue hedgehog named Big Blue! Man, I came all the way over here for YOU DORKS?! Harharhar! What a waste of time!

Mario then notices the champ belt with the Crystal Star...

Mario: Hey Spunky Jr...?

Spunky Jr: What's your deal, Gonzales?

Mario then whispered something to Spunky Jr...

Spunky Jr: Huh? Oh! The champ's belt... right...

Spunky Jr then approaches the Rawk Hawk and examines his belt...

Rawk Hawk: What in the... Hey! You! Get too close to the Hawk and you might get RAWKED!

Spunky Jr: I'm not sure, but it defenitely looks weird. I think you're right, Gonzales. FAKE!

Mario: Just as I thought...

Rawk Hawk: Hey, you think you can just smack-talk the Rawk Hawk? I DON'T THINK SO!

Spunky Jr: Huh?

Rawk Hawk: You got some guts, calling my belt a fake, you shrimpy, no-belt-having wimps! Didn't your momma teach you any manners?!

Spunky Jr: Whoa, sorry, yellow dude! I didn't mean to rip on your big, bad belt!

Rawk Hawk: Stop making fun of me, punk! You're alive ONLY 'cause we ain't in the ring right now! If I see you under those lights, I'll tear you apart! Remember the RAWWWWWWK!

The Rawk Hawk then storms out, in anger...

Spunky Jr: Wow, I really pushed that dude's buttons, huh?

Mario: Hmm..

Spunky Jr: Well, forget him! We got a problem! Your map pointed to Glitzville, right? If that dude's belt has a FAKE Crystal Star on it... Then where the heck is the real one at?

Suddenly, Mario gets an email...

Spunky Jr: WOAH! Gonzales, that's you Mailbox SP going off right... who could it be from...?

Mario then checks it...

**iF yOu WaNt ThE cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtIoNs.**

**FrOm X**

Spunky Jr: Who the heck is this X dude? He talks like he's the man to see about that Crystal Star. Why would he wanna help us out, though? This whole deal seems kinda wack...

Mario: I know...

Rocko: We better keep our eyes out for anything suspicious...

Mario: Got that right...

Spunky Jr: For now, we should keep registering for matches, right Gonzales...?

Mario: Mhmm..

The heroes then kept registering for matches... after about two matches, Mario gets another email. He then checks it...

**gO tO tHe WaTeRiNg HoLe OuTsIdE ThE gLiTz PiT.**

**FrOm X**

Spunky Jr: Okay... so he wants us to go to some watering hole outside... well let's go for it...

Mario: Okay..

They then go outside the Glitz Pit and went into a Soda parlor... They then noticed a bartender who approached our heroes...

Bartender: Hey... Gonzales, someone left something here for you... I think it's this...

He then revealed the item to be... A SUPER HAMMER! YAHOO!

Mario: YEAH BABY!

**YOU GOT THE SUPER HAMMER! YOU CAN NOW DO THE SPIN SWING WITH IT TO BREAK GIANT YELLOW BLOCKS THAT ARE IN YOUR WAY!**

Sonic: Pretty cool huh?

Mario: Yeah...

Suddenly, Mario got another email...

Goombella: What is it this time Mario...

Mario then checks it...

**SmAsH tHe BlOcKaDe In ThE minOr-LeAgUe LoCkEr RoOm.**

**FrOm X**

Dexter: Hmm... a blockade in the minor league locker room... Wonder what's behind it...

Billy: Only one way to find out...

Mario then headed to the Minor League room, and swung his super hammer and broke the giant block.. He then went on top of supplies and used Spunky Jr to reach a shelf and found some important document... He then took a look at it...

Spunky Jr: Whoa, Gonzales! That's some kinda scientific paper on the Crystal Stars! Who'd be investigating those besides us? They even took pictures!

Koops: Um... it's crazy...

Spunky Jr: Who'd leave something like this lying around? This is just REEKS of funny business!

Mario: Yeah...

Flurrie: Let's get going...

They then made their way to the exit, only to see that Jolene caught them...

Jolene: You again... Mr. Gonzales, what are you doing in here? This is the minor-league locker room. Major-league athletes are forbidden. Even if they weren't, it's hardly appropriate to bash down our walls, hmmmmm?

Jolene then approaches Mario...

Jolene: I'll just be confiscating THIS, thank you very much.

She then took the paper and left the room...

Spunky Jr: Dang, what's with her?! We busted our humps getting that information! Some people just gotta rain on parades!

Rocko: Yeah... but at least we know the Crystal Star's here!

Mario: Let's go!

They then headed back to the Major League room... and registered for another match... After they finished that match, in the ring, Mario sees someone in the distance...

?: GONNNZZAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEESSSSS!

It was the Armored Harriers, they wanted payback from earlier...

Grubba: HOLY MOLY! THE ARMORED HARRIERS ARE LOOKING FOR PAYBACK FROM GONZALES! HOW WILL IT TURN OUT!

Armored Harriers: GONZALES! WE WANT PAYBACK! WE ARE STRONGER THIS TIME! AND THIS TIME, WELL...

Before they finished, Spunky Jr then does his Gulp ability and took them out instantly...

Armored Harriers: WE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH OUR SENTENCE, AND WE STILL LOST!

Grubba: THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! SEE YA NEXT TIME!

They then went back to the locker room, when suddenly Mario got another email, in which he checked it...

**Keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong and you are D-E-A-D M-E-A-T.**

Mario: WOAH!

Spunky Jr: THAT dude sounds peeved! I'm thinking that isn't our X buddy.

Rocko: Yeah... who do you think would send a message like that..?

Mario: We better be on our guards...

They then registered for another match... After the match, the heroes then noticed a cake on the table...

Koopinator: Hey. You. Gonzales. Jolene brought you a piece of cake. From a fan, I guess.

Billy: Doooo... let's eat it...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then each got a piece of it... they then felt replenished...

Sonic: Now that that's settled... let's register for another match..

Mario: Yeah..

They then registered for another match. After the match, while they were still in the ring, Mario notices a familiar looking foe...

?: MAARRRRRRIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!

It was Bowser, who apparently, managed to get to Glitzville...

Mario: BOWSER!

Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Spunky Jr: BOWSER!?

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko: So that's Bowser..?

Mario: Yes..

Bowser then gets into the ring...

Grubba: HOLY MOLY! ANOTHER ANGRY, RAMPAGING FOE IS WANTING TO CHALLENGE THE GREAT GONZALES! HOW MANY FOES DOES HE HAVE! WILL HE SURVIVE!?

Bowser: I've finally got you Mario, let's do this...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The match then started...

Bowser: Gwaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha! I am gonna DESTROY you! And I have witnesses!

Spunky Jr: We'll see about that...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Bowser: Owf! Well, I'd expect nothing less from you, Mario! Figures you'd get some licks in!

Spunky Jr: Yeah yeah... TAKE THIS!

**5 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Bowser: GWAAAAAAAARRRRRRR...

Bowser was then defeated...

Bowser: Oooowffff...

Grubba: THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! SEE YA NEXT TIME!

The heroes then went back to the Locker room...

Spunky Jr: Wow! That was the king of the Koopas, wasn't it? WOW! That guy's insane!

Mario: I know, right?

They then registered for another match. After the match, Mario got another email, in which he then checked it...

**gO tO tHe TeLePhOnE bOoTh OuT oN tHe PaViLiOn**

**FrOm X**

Spunky Jr: Okay, so it's from X again... let's get cracking...

The heroes then left the room, when suddenly, the Rawk Hawk was waiting for them...

Rawk Hawk: Gonzales! Good timing, you pudgy little punk. Uncle Rawk Hawk's got some advice for ya. If you keep stealing the spotlight from me, you're gonna enter a world of hurt! Quit making such a splash, if you value your puny life! Harharharharharhar!

He then takes off...

Spunky Jr: You, you BETTER keep walking, you punk chicken! YOU HEAR ME TALKING?! Hey! Wait! I wonder... You think THAT idiot sent us that hate mail?

Mario: Maybe...

Rocko: I guess it doesn't matter. SOMEBODY hates us so we better watch our steps.

Mario: Okay...

They then went to the phone booth and found a key. Wondering what it could be for, Mario then got another email.. He then checked it again...

**gO tO tHe StOrAgE rOoM nExT tO gRuBbA's OfFiCe.**

**From X**

Spunky Jr: My goodness. What the heck is this guy's problem? The storage room? I mean... Does he think we need the excercise? This dude is really cheesing me off.

They then went for the storage room. They then heard Jolene talking to a security guard about some noise that was apparently heard just then. After a moment, the guard left and Jolene noticed the heroes...

Jolene: You! Mr. Gonzales, this is highly inappropriate! What business do you have here? Please, I must ask you to stay out of places where you have no business being.

She then left, as the heroes unlocked the storage room door. Once they got inside, they saw a familiar looking face. It was Ms. Mowz, everyone's favorite badge thief...

Ms. Mowz: Oh! Mmmmm hmm hmm hmm! We meet again, Mario the mustache hunk, and Sonic the handsome blue hedgehog...

Billy, Sonic, Koops, Dexter: Hi Ms. Mowz...

Goombella: Ugh...

Flurrie: Well, hello again...

Rocko: Woah... your a friend of Mario's...?

Spunky Jr: I never thought that Gonzales would hang out with crooks... Security was talking about noises in here... Did you make noise while you stole stuff?

Ms. Mowz: Oh, please! No one heard ME! I'm the best mouse-burglar of all time! I'm silent! It's quite obvious that someone else must have been monkeying about in here...

Spunky Jr: Well okay... But you ARE a thief, right?

Ms. Mowz: Doesn't matter. All you need to know is I've taken what I needed and now I'll be on my way. As for the rest, help yourself to whatever you like.

Ms. Mowz then walks up to Mario and Sonic...

Ms. Mowz: Mm hmm hmm hmm hmm! And now, we must part again, my dear sweet mustache and hedgehog...

She then kissed the both of them...

Billy, Koops, Dexter: WOOOO! YEAH BABY!

Goombella: Bleck...

Spunky Jr: WOOAH! Gonzales and Big Blue... you guys got a kiss... I'M JEALOUS! ONLY YOU GUYS GET ONE!

Rocko: Woo... you guys are lucky...

Flurrie: ...

Ms. Mowz: I almost forgot, my sweet... This arena holds many secrets, you know. You should be very careful, lest you end up like those poor souls upstairs. And with that, good-bye, my handsomes... We shall meet again...

With that, Ms. Mowz then left the area, leaving the boys all lovestruck and everything...

Spunky Jr: What was that kiss like? I gotta get me one of those...

Goombella: She's definately the biggest flirt in the whole world...

Sonic: Hey, but what do you think she meant about somebody being upstairs, huh?

Before Mario could speak, he got another email... in which he checked it...

**finD tHe StAiRcAsE sWiTcH tO rEaCh ThE aTtiIc**

**From X**

Spunky Jr: "The staircase switch"? How the heck could there be a staircase in here?

Mario then thinks then he has Flurrie blow away some fake metal containers and started smashing some blocks and then found the switch... The heroes then went upstairs, and broke a giant yellow block, and they ended up in a attic of some sort... The heroes then heard voices...

Spunky Jr: Gonzales... I hear voices... let's investigate.

Mario then nodded yes, as they put their ears on the floor to hear a conversation between Grubba and Jolene...

Grubba: ...So you didn't find hide or hair of nobody in the storage room, that what yer sayin'?

Jolene: Yes, Mr. Grubba. It appeared to be secure. Don't worry about it, sir. I've taken the nessecary precautions. It was most likely just a rat or something.

Grubba: Well, no big deal either way. Ain't nothin' in there we'd miss too much anyway. Thanks fer stayin' on top of this, Jolene. Hey, an' by the way, any word on King K?

Jolene: I'm afraid we still don't know the whereabouts of King K, Mr. Grubba. And so... I deleted his spot on our roster per regulations. The Glitz Pit no longer has any official connection to KP Pete, a.k.a King K. I have, of course, taken the same steps with all fighters who have gone missing.

Grubba: Hoo, fighters sure have been goin' missin' a lot lately! That's the fifth this year! What in tarnation's goin' on? I even heard some security ijit sayin' the Pit's cursed!

Jolene: I doubt that sir, but I certainly don't understand the disappearances.

Grubba: Well, fer the time bein', tell the other fellas that King K headed on home for a spell. If word gets out about missin' fighters, it sure ain't gonna be good for business, no siree! Nasty rumors have a way of sendin' folks runnin' to the hills, know what I mean?

Jolene: I understand completely, Mr. Grubba. I will take care of everything, sir.

A few minutes later, after some more talking, Jolene then left the room...

Grubba: Well, if this ain't a fine how-do-you-do! Seems like good fighters are a dyin' breed. That wild child Gonzales is just about the only draw I still got 'round here.

The heroes then got up with shocked expressions on their faces...

Spunky Jr: Whoa, Gonzales! WHOA! Did you hear that?! Fighters are going missing, dude! That ain't cool! Was that guy talking about King K, the minor-leaguer? I thought he retired!

Mario: YEAH!

Grubba: What in the hey?! Dang cellin' is spookin' me! HEY! Somebody up there?

A moment later...

Mario: Squeak!

Grubba: ...Hoo, nelly! Just a little ol' mouse... Here I am, thinkin' someone's up there a-peepin'! I gotta relax...take some yoga classes or somethin'... Yep. Well, back to the ring!

Back with the heroes...

Spunky Jr: Whoa! Whoa, man! We dodged a bullet there! Hey, but did you hear that guy blabbing about the Crystal Star? That Jolene lady acted pretty guilty when he let that one slip out... Well, whatever. For now, we better bail before somebody finds us up here!

The other heroes nodded in agreement as they bolt out of the attic and the storage room. The heroes then registered for another match... After the match, Mario gets another email as he then checks it...

**This is your last warning! Stop snooping around about the Crystal Star! If you don't, you'll suffer the same fate as the other fighters who have gone missing...**

Spunky Jr: This guy really needs to take a chill pill. He sure knows a lot, though...

Rocko: Yeah, He's going on about the Crystal Star, the missing fighters, all that stuff... I tell you what, we find this guy, we'll have all the answers we need!

Sonic: But who is this psycho?

Mario then shrugs his shoulders as he then registers for another match... Before they left, Jolene came in with something special...

Jolene: Pardon me, Mr. Gonzales. Another gift arrived from one of your admirers. I'll just leave it over here, if that's OK? Do with it what you will.

It was revealed to be a cake, as Jolene then left the room...

Billy: Ooo. CAKE!

Sonic: Billy, we don't have time for cake...

Billy: Errr... right...

The heroes then left for the ring. After the match, they noticed something happen to one of the fighters...

Spunky Jr: By the way, Gonzales... You see the dude on the floor back here?

Koopa: Bluuurgh... Body...went...numb... Stupid...cake... Hate...cake... Never...eat...cake...again...

Spunky Jr: Was that cake poisoned? Yeah! It must've been! If we'd eaten it, we'd be all banged up like that guy!

Rocko: Luckily, we didn't eat it...

Mario: Yeah...

They then registered for another match... After the match, Mario got another email...

Rocko: Who is it this time...

Dexter: You think it's from our pal or the guy who hates us?

Mario then checked it...

**rEmOvE tHe GrEaT gOnZaLeS pOsTeRs In ThE lObBy**

**From X.**

Spunky Jr: From X this time, huh? That guy still sounds like a nut, but hey, he's all we got! What's he want us to do, again? Peel off your posters in the lobby? Sounds good to me. Let's hit the lobby.

They then hit the lobby and Flurrie blew off the biggest Gonzales poster they found. When it blew away, a key was revealed...

Sonic: What do you suppose that key goes to...

Just then, Mario then got another email, as he then checked it...

**gO tO tHe SeCoNd FlOoR oF tHe StOrAgE rOoM**

**From X.**

The heroes then went back to the storage room, to the second floor, and unlocked the door... They then had Spunky Jr get them across, and then Mario used his Super Hammer to break the giant yellow block... When the block was destroyed, there were two figures. They were none other than... BANDY ANDY AND KING K! OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spunky Jr: WHOOOOOOAAAAA! You gotta be kidding me! Bandy Andy! And King K!

After Bandy Andy gives them a warning not to go to the ring alone, they notice Jolene snooping as usual I see...

Spunky Jr: Gonzales! You see that?! That was Jolene! This is craziness! What is going ON in here?

Mario: LET'S HEAD BACK!

Allies: YEAH!

They then went back to the Major League Locker Room and registered for a match... They were now challenging the champion: Rawk Hawk... Once the security guard retrieved them, they noticed he was going the wrong way...

Spunky Jr: Hold up, dude! Where are you heading? That ain't the way to the arena!

Security Guard: Yeah, uh, you go this way this time 'cause it's a special match.

The heroes followed him, all confused and stuff...

Spunky Jr: Hey, hold it, meathead! This doesn't seem right...

The guard then escorts them into an abandoned locker room...

Security Guard: You guys wait here.

The heroes are all confused on what the heck is going on...

Spunky Jr: Hey! This ain't the ring! It's a minor-league locker room! And it's empty! That guy said to wait... But, dude, we're missing our title bout! This stinks!

Meanwhile, back at the ring...

Grubba: Ladies and Gentlemen, be prepared for the biggest baddest fight for the century! FIRST TO COME IS THE RAWK HAWK!

People started cheering as the Rawk Hawk enters the ring...

Grubba: So Rawk Hawk, you ready to face the Great Gonzales...

Rawk Hawk: What, that little pushover... he'll be a breeze to beat!

Back with the heroes...

Spunky Jr: OK, that is IT! Nobody's coming for us, man! Hear me? Let's go kick some tail!

Spunky Jr goes to open the door, only to find out... IT'S LOCKED!

Spunky Jr: Aww... weak... some punk locked us in here...

Dexter: Let me give it a try...

Dexter goes to open it, but he fails too...

Dexter: D'oh... what did the stoopid janitor lock the door...?

?: It's always the yanitor who is stupid, huh Dexter?

Dexter: Gah... who said that...?!

Suddenly, a TV screen appeared out of nowhere, and on it was none other than... YANNIE THE JANITOR! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Yannie: Why it's your pal, Yannie...

Dexter: Why did you lock the door...?

Yannie: Huh..? I didn't lock it this time...

Spunky Jr: Still... this stinks... WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!

Yannie: THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR STAYING HERE... FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Back at the ring...

Grubba: And here comes THE GREEEEAAAATTT GOOOONNZZZAAAALLL... Wait, hold the phone... where the heck is the Great Gonzales at...?

Rawk Hawk: Harharharharharharhar! I'll tell you what happened! He fears the RAWWWWWWWK!

Grubba: Fears him or not folks, if he don't show up soon, he's gonna forfeit the match...

Back with the heroes, Yannie was still laughing like a maniac, as the TV screen then disappeared...

Spunky Jr: Man, this is the WORST! We're gonna forfeit our match if we don't show! We gotta break outta here, man! Right now!

Dexter: Allow me...

Dexter then scans the room, and then finds... a Peach Poster...

Dexter: Ah ha... Flurrie, do you think you can blow away that Peach Poster for us...

Flurrie: I sure can dearie...

Flurrie then blows the picture away.. they end up going through a door, which leads them into another locker room, then they end up in a bathroom..

Mario: MINE TURN TO SHINE!

Mario being a plumber, ends up getting everyone going through the toilet one by one. They ended up back in the Major League locker room...

Spunky Jr: Dude, I have got SO much respect for plumbers now!

Dexter: Same here..

Rocko: Now let's go get Rawk Hawk...

Mario: Yeah..

They then head to the arena, where Grubba then notices them entering...

Grubba: The moment you been waitin' for, folks! The Great Gonzales just entered the arena!

Crowd: YEAH! GONZALES!

Spunky Jr: Looks like we made it, dude! And the crowd is LOVING US! We are STARS, baby! Come on, let's go lay the smack down on that big chicken!

Mario: Yeah!

They then stepped up to the ring...

Grubba: Just listen to this crowd hoot 'n' holler fer the challenger, Great Gonzales! Will his hammer of hurt 'n' harm be enough to rock the Rawk Hawk's socks? Now, at long last, the battle to end all battles is here! Let's keep it clean, boys!

The bell then rang as the battle started...

Rocko: This is it guys... let's do this...

Spunky Jr: You bet... I'M...SO...FIRED...UP!

Rawk Hawk: Harharharharharhar! You wimps should've stayed locked up, safe and sound!

Spunky Jr: What kind of trash-talking are you doing now? Wait... Did YOU get that security guard to lock us in the locker room?

Dexter: And it wasn't Yannie...?

Rawk Hawk: You're darn right I did! I also sent you that poisoned cake, suckers! That's what happens when you mess with me, baby! You meet the pain train!

Spunky Jr: Grrr... So YOU'RE the coward who's been sending nasty e-mails about the Crystal Star!

Rawk Hawk: Huh? I have no idea what you're babbling about now. What's a Crystal Star? No, wait... I DON'T CARE! I may not play exactly fair, but I got skills, punks! And now, you're about to meet 'em all, baby! Prepare to be RAAAAAAAAWKED!

Mario: Let's do this...

**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER... **

Rawk Hawk: GGGAAAAARRRRR... I'VE... BEEN... DEFEATED... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Rawk Hawk then fell down and was knocked out...

Grubba: Folks, I feel like my eyes just popped outta my head! We got ourselves a miracle! Technique versus technique! Raw power verus raw power! A clash of superhumans! Folks, this was truly, honestly, without question, no doubt, absolutely... The most legendary, amazin', improbable, history-makin' bout of all TIME! And the victor in this match fer the ages was... THE GRRRREAT GONZAAALES! Congratulations, Gonzales! Yer the champion, son! Give him a hand, folks! The new Glitz Pit champ! THE GRRRRREAT GONZALES!

Crowd: YEAH! GONZALES ROCKS!

Fan: Man... if only Vivian was in this chapter...

Well, lucky for you, she'll be appearing in the next chapter... Chapter 4...

Fan: Well, in that case... I'll be forcing myself to appear then...

Okay... anyway... The heroes then went back to the locker room... Grubba gave Mario the champ belt, and Jolene escorted them to the champion room, before departing... Spunky Jr then looked excited...

Spunky Jr: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! We finally made it, Gonzales! But... Y'know, Rawk Hawk really sounded clueless about the Crystal Star... We still don't have any leads on that thing. I mean, where the heck could it be?

Suddenly, they heard some sort of noise nearby...

Billy: Durrr... that voice... could it be... a ghost...?

Suddenly, Mario got another email, which startled the others as he then read the message...

**finD tHe GhOsT iN tHe ChAmP's RoOm**

**From X.**

Spunky Jr: There's actually a ghost in here? OK, that is NOT cool! Ghosts are scary!

Dexter: Yeah... I'd rather call Ghostbusters to do the job...

Goombella: Okay guys... let's go find this so called ghost...

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then went into the air vent, with Spunky Jr's assistance... They then went into the far end of the air vent... They then hear the voice clearly; it's Grubba's voice...

Grubba: Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! Well, THAT'S in perfect condition, as usual! Yep, long as I got THAT baby workin' for me, this ol' bod ain't NEVER gonna get weak! But I'm gonna have to watch my tootsies here fer a little bit... First I let that King K ijit walk in on me when I was with... THAT... An' now I can't shake the feelin' that Jolene an' Gonzales are onto me... Well, I guess I'll burn that bridge when the time comes. I'll just disappear 'em! Yep, just like I did to them others...like I did to Prince Mush, the first champ!

Spunky Jr: That voice... It's Grubba! So HE'S behind all those missing fighters?

After Grubba made a couple more voices, the room became silent, as Dexter swung his wrench to open up the vent, to where they were in Grubba's office...

Spunky Jr: I think he's gone... Let's check out that desk drawer of his...

Rocko: Yeah... let's see what kind of evil he's hiding in there...

They then check the drawer and found a paper...

Spunky Jr: Whoa! Bingo! I bet that's the paper ol' Grubba hid! Check it out, Mario!

They checked it...

Dexter: OH MY GOODNESS!

Spunky Jr: Yow! A machine under the ring using a Crystal Star? These are the blueprints! I dunno what the rest of this nerd-talk says, but I think the Crystal Star powers it! If this paper's right, then the machine can suck the power out of people! Yuck! Oh, crud... You think that King K and Bandy Andy got all...drained or something?

Koops: Um... that's not good...

Rocko: Not good at all Koops...

Suddenly, Grubba walks in and catches them red handed...

Grubba: GREAT GALLOPIN' GULPITS! How in tarnation did YOU get in here, son? Well, slap me an' call me Sassafras! Yer starin' at my secret paper, too!

Spunky Jr: Shut up! You make me sick! Why'd you drain King K and Bandy Andy, huh?

Grubba: Whoa, nelly! This ain't good!

Grubba then retreats for the ring...

Spunky Jr: AFTER HIM GONZALES!

The heroes then chase after Grubba to the ring, where he's right in the center of it... They then climb right to the ring...

Grubba: So you guys were snooping as usual I see...? Through my secret business... now... YOU WILL PAY!

Grubba then sinks downward and then, a giant machine appeared and at the top of it... WAS THE REAL CRYSTAL STAR!

Spunky Jr: Gonzales! Up there! That's the Crystal Star, right?

Grubba: Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! How you like my machine? Pretty dang nice, huh? Yep, I've been suckin' power from fighters with this baby! SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Yer darn tootin'! An' you know why? 'Cause it keeps my bod forever young, son!

Spunky Jr: You are such a scumbag! You're gonna pay for using a Crystal Star like that!

Sonic: We're gonna give that machine and you a beating you'll never forget...

Grubba: That's not gonna be easy, check this out... MUSCLE UP!

Grubba then grows big, and changed shape and became orange...

Grubba: You will know me as Macho Grubba!

Spunky Jr: WOAH! GRUBBA'S GOT SO BEEFED UP!

Macho Grubba: NOW LET'S FIGHT GONZALES!

Spunky Jr: Let's rock Gonzales... I'm ready to chew this dude up and spit him out...

Mario: Okay...

They then begun to fight off...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Macho Grubba: THIS BATTLES JUST STARTING! TAKE THIS!

He then grows bigger...

Rocko: THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO STOP US!

Billy: YEAH! BRING IT ON!

**10 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Macho Grubba: ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Macho Grubba was then defeated as he then turned back to normal Grubba...

Grubba: No... how could I lose... great job Gonzales... great work... oooooooo...

Suddenly, a voice shouted from behind them...

?: Mr. Champion!

Mario: Huh...?

It was revealed to be Jolene...

Jolene: ...No, I mean...Mario. Please allow me to offer my earnest thanks for defeating that foul Grubba.

Spunky Jr: Jolene... Okay, what the heck is going on here...?

Jolene: I'll tell you everything...

Jolene then explained to them that she had a little brother that was a fighter in the Glitz Pit, and he was helping out the family, and then one day, he disappeared. She also explained that since this occured, she had to work in the Glitz Pit to find out about his disappearance, and when she met Mario, he decided to guide him through the Glitz Pit...

Spunky Jr: Oh... I see, so our X buddy was...

Jolene: Correct... It was me. Once I saw you fight, I knew you were the only one who could challenge Grubba.

Jolene went up to Grubba and then asked him what the heck happened to her brother Mush, and he told her that when he discovered his machine, he made him disappear, and so... he's gone forever... This got Jolene sad and everything, making the heroes feel bad...

Spunky Jr: Boy, I thought she was kinda mean, but it turns out she was just worried for her brother!

Sonic: I... I know right..

Spunky Jr then noticed something...

Spunky Jr: Wow! Check it out, Gonzales! The Crystal Star!

Something then came out of the Crystal Star... it was none other than... PRINCE MUSH! YEEAHHH!

Prince Mush: Whoa... Is this... Am I back in the Glitz Pit?

Jolene: MUSH!

Prince Mush: Oh... Is that really you, Sis? What are you doing here? I... I was just...

Jolene: There, there, Mush. It's OK. It's all over...finally...

The heroes: Awwww...

Sonic: Now that's a family reunion...

Dexter: I know...

Spunky Jr: So that's what a Crystal Star can do...

Jolene: Now, Mario...the Crystal Star is yours.

The Crystal Star then hits the ground...

Spunky Jr: Whoa! Are you sure? It's OK if we just take it?

Jolene: It's better that you have it...so that nothing like this will ever happen again.

Spunky Jr: In that case... It's all you, Gonzales! Nab it, dude!

Rocko: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Mario then grabs the third Crystal Star and does a victory stance, thus ending the chapter...

_Glitzville's seamy underside was a dark, dangerous place seething with conspiracy... With the help of the lovely Ms. Jolene, Mario revealed Grubba's true identity... And acquired the third Crystal Star by defeating the monstrous Macho Grubba. Grubba had used the power of the Crystal Star to run his power-draining machine... What other hidden powers might these strange and mystical items possess?_

Alright folks, thats the end of this super long chapter... next time, we focus on the princess... what is she up to..tune in next time readers...

Now please review and comment for being so patient...


	20. Vivian the Shadow Beauty II, W Conquest

Okay readers, here's the first part to the interlude of this story.

Now what do you suppose the princess is up to...? Let's find out.

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, back at the X-Naut's HQ, Grodus was talking to the Shadow Sirens about something important...

Grodus: Beldam... Tell me, what good are you? You STILL haven't taken care of that Mario character?

Beldam: Well, yes, sorry, but... Only because he's tougher than we thought at first...

Grodus: You do understand that we X-Nauts must open the door first, do you not?

Beldam: Mweee hee hee hee hee... Well, rest assured that I will defenitely nail him next time. We have prepared a weapon that will bring him to a quick and certain end.

Grodus: What weapon would that be, huh?

Beldam: It's called the Superbombomb, and it looks like this...

Beldam then pulls out the Superbombomb and shows it to Grodus..

Grodus: Very good...

Beldam: And before I forget... VIVIAN, YOUR NOT IN CHARGE OF THIS WEAPON BECAUSE IT'S TOO IMPORTANT FOR ME TO TRUST YOU WITH! IS THAT CLEAR!?

Vivian: Y-yes Sis...

Grodus: Now go, and do your job right now!

Beldam: Just leave it to us, sire. Mweee hee hee hee hee... Let's away, my lovelies! Marilyn! Vivian! Oh, but first off...

Beldam shows off her looks to the crowd... wanting a response...

Beldam: Ta da.

The only response she got was a tomato being thrown right at her face... She growled and departed...

Marilyn: Uhh... GUUUUUHHHHHH...

Marilyn then showed off her looks, waiting for a response...

Marilyn: Guh!

There was no response towards Marilyn, whatsoever. She then just departed into the shadows... Now it's Vivian's turn...

Vivian: ...

Instead of showing off her looks, she approached the screen and talked to the audience...

Vivian: (whispers) Hey guys... I can't stand Beldam's meaness anymore. She's just very nasty to me, like she hates me... I never wanted to be evil... I gotta think of a solution, unless I want to have more broken bones... like this...

Vivian then shows the crowd her left arm, that's wrapped around a gaush... showing that Beldam broke that arm sometime after they were defeated in the Boggly Woods...

Crowd: Oh my... Poor thing...

Vivian: (starts crying) *sniff* If only there was someone in the entire world who can be sweet and kind to me... Until then... goodbye folks...

Vivian then departs and everyone goes home again, for now...

Meanwhile, Peach was in the holding room, looking so bored...

Princess Peach: Mmm... No doubt about it, I'm officially bored. Those awful X-things haven't been back to ask about the map... I wonder...is it safe?

Suddenly, a voice was then heard again...

?: Find the Computer Room!

Peach: Not again...

Suddenly, the door leading to TEC then opened up...

Princess Peach: Oh, my... That must be TEC again...

Peach then goes straight to TEC'S room.

TEC: Hello Princess Peach...

Peach: TEC... you're always calling me unexpectedly... so what is it this time..?

TEC: I apologize. I would like you to go to where Sir Grodus is and ask him something.

Peach: What?! Why do you want me to do that... is there a reason...

TEC: No particular reason... just want to know what the heck Grodus is thinking...

Peach: But... even if I try to ask him, he'll just send me back to my room...

TEC: That's true... but there is a changing room upstairs, where you can put on a X-Naut uniform...

Peach: You mean I'll be disguised... I imagine you won't take NO for an answer, will you?

TEC: You imagine correctly.

Peach: Alright... I'll do it... but how can I do this...?

TEC: I will instruct you...

A moment later, Peach leaves the computer room and heads to the elevator... She then goes up two floors...

TEC: Please wait just a moment. There are currently soldiers in the vicinity.

Peach: Huh?

Just then, an X-Naut passes by the room...

TEC: Now, Princess Peach. It's the room with the green lamp very near where you disembark the elevator.

Peach then exits the elevator and goes straight for the changing room... She then finds a X-Naut uniform...

Peach: Do I have to put this on...

TEC: Yes...

Peach goes behind the certain and changes up, disguising herself completely as an X-Naut...

Peach: I bet I look perfect...

Peach then heads straight for Sir Grodus and talks to him...

Princess Peach: Excuse me... Sir Grodus?

Grodus: Yes, what is it? Speak!

Princess Peach: Er, well... It's about Princess Peach... What do you plan to do with her going forward?

Grodus: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Something is wrong with...your voice, X-Naut.

Peach: (gasp)

Grodus: Perhaps I'm just hearing things, oh well... nevermind. Oh, about Princess Peach... I have no interest in what that woman has to say. Just keep her locked in the room. But don't ever, EVER treat her roughly. You uderstand? Tell the others as well.

Peach: But... uh... Why are we keeping her here anyway...?

Grodus: That's none of your business soldier! Your only mission is to focus on getting that treasure so we can use it to conquer the world! Don't forget it.

Peach: Conquer... world... getting... treasure...?

Grodus: What are you babbling about... Hmmmm... Something odd about you, X-Naut...

Peach: N... No... Nothing odd! Uh, so...roger, or whatever. P-Please excuse me.

Peach then heads to the changing room, hastily...

Peach: That was a close one... well, time to change back to normal...

Peach then goes behind the certain and changes up...

Peach: Off with this smelly thing...

A moment later, Peach comes back out wearing her normal outfit...

Peach: Back to the Computer Room...

Peach then heads back to the computer room and to TEC...

Peach: TEC, you miserable machine! Your objective is to conquer the world.?

TEC: Of course. After all, I was built for that purpose.

Peach: Conquering the world! How could you!?

TEC: Peach, do you enjoy the people you live with...

Peach: Yes... they are all good people... But why conquer the world? And what is this legendary treasure they're interested in to complete this objective?

TEC: I'm afraid I can't answer those. Answering those is prohibited by Sir Grodus...

Peach: Well whatever... but can I send an email to Mario...

TEC: I suppose so... go ahead...

Peach then writes a message to Mario and sends it to him...

TEC: Alright... it's sent. Please go back to your room for now...

Peach: Oh... Okay...

TEC: Goodnight Princess Peach...

And now, we continue onward...

That's it for now, next time, we focus back on Bowser along with his villainous squad. What exactly are they planning..? Find out next time...

Review and Comment afterward.


	21. Great Tree Invasion and SIR Units

Okay now folks... this is part 2 of the interlude to this story...

This time, we focus on Bowser and his villainous squad, what are they up to? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the Great Tree, the punies were fine until they noticed Bowser, and they saw him to be scary...

Punies: Th-That thing's...humongous! Everybody! HIDE! NOW! Save yourselves!

They all then fled and hid somewhere...

Bowser: Stupid, cheating Mario... Who would've thought that fool would be in Glitzville...

Kammy Koopa: Did you say something, Your Rudeness?

Bowser: Uh, no! Nothing at all, as far as you know!

We now zoom in to the villainous squad... The crew was made up of Bowser, Kammy Koopa, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Mandark, and a new associate was identified as... EARL THE VISCIOUS BULL DOG!

Bowser: Hey! Did you see those little bite-size shrimps? What were those things...

Kammy Koopa: Those were some Punies. One of them should know about the Crystal Star... They fear you, so they're all hiding. Let's find them all and get the info we need.

Mandark: Yeah... let's do it...

Robotnik: I will shine them with my PINGAS-boot!

Earl: GAARAFBAWAELADFKAFASFA!

Earl growls like a viscious bull dog and starts sniffing each and every bush there was, then he found something of interest...

Bowser: LOOK! EARL FOUND SOMETHING! WHAT IS IT EARL!

Earl: (growls angrily)

Then suddenly...

Elder Puni: BEGONE!

Earl: (whimpers)

Bowser then looked shocked...

A while later...

Elder Puni: You're one of them, aren't you? One of the evildoers! You want our Crystal Star!

Kammy Koopa: Ha! See?! I KNEW it! This ugly thing knows where the Crystal Star is! Tell us!

Elder Puni: How RUDE! "Ugly thing"? How DARE you, you wretched crone? I am the great Puni elder!

Kammy Koopa: EEEEEEEEEP! My heart! Don't startle me like that! I'm too old for this stuff!

Bowser: Hmm... ...

Mandark: Bowser... you seem like your wanting to say something...

Bowser: Uh... nope, nothing...

He then faces the Puni Elder...

Bowser: Let's move on, shall we? You! Elder hag-thing! Where's the Crystal Star? And don't try pulling rank again: your answer, not your age, will determine your fate!

Elder Puni: Hmph! "Hag-thing"? Honestly! In any case, you're too late! The Crystal Star is gone!

Bowser then looked upset...

Bowser: Huh-WHAT?!

Elder Puni: That's right, you rude thing! We gave it to a mustachioed man named Marty-o! He said he was collecting the legendary treasures to rescue some princess... What did he call her? Princess Pinch? Yep! He was off to save that lucky lass!

Kammy Koopa: It's "MARIO"! Not "MARTY-O"! And it's not "Princess Pinch"! Her name is "Princess PEACH"! ...But your senility is beside the point! The princess and the treasures must be connected! Mario's trying to get it all! Treasures, princesses... Does his greed never end?

Bowser: That jackal! Both Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars belong to me! To MEEEEE! If I find him, I'm going to finish him off once and for all! I SWEAR IT!

Suddenly, some type of advertisement in the form of a flyer blew into Bowser's face...

Bowser: Ooowff... woah... hey, it's an... advertisement!

Robotnik: Well, what does it say...?

Bowser: Hmm... it's says this: "Need more associates to help you find Princess Peach and the Crystal Star? Well check out our greatest invention: a Standard-issued Information Retrieval unit, abbrievated as a S.I.R. Come and order your SIR unit today by calling our number: 1-800-475-3626 today. Advertisement is brought to you by the Irken Empire..."

Robotnik: Interesting... let's do it...

Robotnik gets out his pay phone and contacts the person behind the ad...

Robotnik: Yes... I would like to order a special SIR unit to go... Okay, thanks...

Robotnik then hangs up the phone, and then a telegraphic screen appears and on the screen is none other than... THE ALMIGHTY TALLESTS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Red: Uh... hey, your the one who called us right...?

Robotnik: That's right..

Bowser: And we'd seriously need an order for a SIR unit to be my associate..

Purple: Okay okay, tough guy... One SIR unit coming up.. Now this will take approximately 6 hours to deliver...

Bowser: WHAT?!

Red: YEAH! Don't you see, it takes time to manifacture the SIR units and deliver them. Now good day sirs..

The screen then vanishes as the villains wait for 6 hours to pass by, as they exited the Great Tree... now we shall move on...

That's it for now, next time, we go back to the heroes... What'll be in store for them now.? Tune in next time...

By the way, Earl the bull dog is a character from Rocko's Modern Life, for those that didn't now that...

Now review and comment...


	22. To Twilight Town and More Excitement

Now folks, here's the next part to this wonderful story...

Now let's see what the heroes shall do next.. Shall we?

PINGAS.

Back in Glitzville, Mario and co were about to leave...

Jolene: So now you must leave...

Mario: That's right...

Jolene: I understand. If you must, you must. We won't delay you. I hope you succeed in finding the rest of the Crystal Stars. Good luck!

Rawk Hawk: Gonzales, I wanna tell you... Rawk Hawk ain't gonna fight dirty anymore. I'm gonna hit the weights, take some vitamins, and win the title fair and square! And I'm never, EVER gonna lose again! Remember: when life rocks you, RAWK BACK!

King K: Listen, G-money... Thanks for everything, man. You're the nicest dude I ever met, and if you ever need it, I got your back. Me, I think I'm gonna chill here and improve my skills. King K's back, baby! And it's all thanks to you, dog! You're my boy, Mario!

Jolene: Now since Grubba's gone, I'll be in charge of things around here... We'll all miss you...

Glitz Pit: Goodbye Gonzales!

Mario: Bye..

They then leave and head for the blimp..

Spunky Jr: That's Crystal Star number 3 right? We'd better head back to Rogueport and The Thousand-Year now, huh?

Mario: Yes..

Rocko: And Mario, I shall be traveling with you guys...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then took the blimp back to Rogueport, and before they headed for the door, Mario got an email from Peach...

Spunky Jr: Gonzales, you got email!

Mario then checks the email and reads it...

_Dearest Mario,_

_ I have uncovered something terrible. These things...the X-Nauts... They're planning to take control of the world! It's to that end that they're searching for the Crystal Stars. I still don't know what the Crystal Stars do, but you must try to get them all... I will gather what information I can..._

_-Princess Peach-_

Mario: WOAH!

Spunky Jr: So those dude's wanna rule the world? That would stink!

Sonic: They are now reminding me of Robotnik...

Dexter: Man... we must go against this evil...

Rocko: Yeah, I'd hate to be a victim to world domination...

Goombella: Anyway, let's go guys..

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then make it to the Thousand Year Door...

Spunky Jr: Alright Gonzales, you know what to do...

Mario then holds the 3rd Crystal Star up and then the aura light appears again. And then the map floats up in the air... and then suddenly, a new location appeared... It was a tall, scary but dull looking steeple, along with the 4th Crystal Star. Mario then took a look at it... along with the others...

Billy: Durr... would you look at that..

Goombella: Yup, Crystal Star number 4...

Sonic: That *censored* FOURTH Crystal Star...

Koops: Umm... looks spooky...

Dexter: Wow, never thought it would be in such a tall steeple...

Flurrie: Well dearie, let's head back to the professor..

Rocko: He might know where that place is...

Spunky Jr: But first we better tell him what Princess Peach's e-mail said, right?!

Mario: Yes, let's a go!

They then headed back to the Professor's hideout...

Frankly: **WHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Inside the house...

Professor Frankly: The group that kidnapped Princess Peach is bent on total world conquest?

Spunky Jr: Uh-huh! You got THAT right! That's why those jerks need that legendary treasure...

Professor Frankly: Hrmm... This doesn't bode well. The situation has gotten far more serious than I thought!

Rocko: I know, right doc...?

Professor Frankly: Let me bring you up to speed. I've been researching just what this treasure could be... One book I came across held to what I thought was a preposterous theory... This book claimed that the "treasure" was, in actuality, the great cataclysm. ...The very cataclysm that, a thousand years ago, sank that town underground!

Spunky Jr: So these jerks think the power of that cataclysm will help them rule the world?!

Frankly: Well we can't say for sure, but it's a possibility... and possible that the ENTIRE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED!

Spunky Jr: Then out with it, Prof! We gotta find that next Crystal Star, super-quick!

Frankly: Well, According to the map, it appears the next Crystal Star is in Twilight Town.

Spunky Jr: Twilight Town?

Rocko: Hey... isn't that where our boating buddy; GIR is located...?

Billy: Durr... another member to recruit...

Sonic: So do you know how we can get to this place...?

Professor Frankly: To tell you the truth, I don't know much about the place, myself. Only rumors. I have heard that, as the name implies, it's perpetually dim and eerie there. ...Wait just a moment...

He then checks a book and makes a discovery...

Frankly: Oh yes, there's a pipe beneath town that leads to that area. If you have any problems, feel free to come back to me for some help...

Spunky Jr: A pipe beneath town... Check! Gotcha, Prof! C'mon, Gonzales! Let's go! Time to break out!

Mario: OH YEAH!

They then ended up in the western part of town and got into the sewers, and made it to a dim looking pipe, with Spunky Jr's assistance...

Spunky Jr: THERE'S THE PIPE! LET'S GO!

They go through but then... THE PIPE REJECTED THEM! NUTS!

Mario: MAMA MIA!

Goombella: Let's see the professor again...

The heroes then go back to the professor and explain to him the dilemma...

Spunky Jr: Yo, Prof! We found your pipe, and that thing's all stopped up! We tried and tried, but we can't break through it!

Rocko: Yeah, got any suggestions, mate...?

Professor Frankly: What? You can't get through the pipe, you say? How odd... Hrmm... I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest idea of what you should do.

The professor then comes up with a brilliant idea...

Frankly: Oh I KNOW! Someone in this town is a resident of Twilight Town. His name is... uh... let's see... oh he's the lover of darkness... Darkly, that's his name... you wanna get help, look for Darkly...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

The heroes go into a back alley and found Darkly...

Darkly: Hi there! The name's Darkly. Do you guys need something?

Mario: Yeah, we'd like to know how to get through the pipe to Twilight Town...

Darkly: That it...

Mario: Yes...

Darkly: Couldn't be easier! You just need to have something that has your name written on it. Don't you have anything that has your name written on it? C'mon, everyone does!

Mario: Obviously, I don't...

Darkly: Okay okay, I'll help you out, I'll write your name on your back... so, what's your name?

Mario: The names Mario.

Darkly: Okay...

Darkly then writes Mario on Mario's back...

Darkly: Now let me get the names of your friends... what are your names...?

Billy: Duh... I'm Billy...

Goombella: Goombella.

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Koops: Um... Koops..

Dexter: I'm Dexter; boy genius!

Flurrie: I'm the great Madame Flurrie!

Rocko: The name's Rocko mate..

Spunky Jr: And I'm Spunky Jr, baby!

Darkly goes and writes all of their names on their backs...

Darkly: I don't know what errand is taking you to Twilight Town, but I hope it goes well. I'll be rooting for you!

The heroes go back to the sewers, back to the pipe and go through it. It works this time, and now they are off to their next adventure...

That's it for now. Next time, Chapter 4 (a.k.a. my favorite chapter) will be starting. Will our heroes be successful..? Find out next time...

R.E.V.I.E.W & C.O.M.M.E.N.T.


	23. Chapter 4: A Piggy Curse

Alright ladies and gentlemen... time for Chapter 4, my favorite chapter, to begin...

Our heroes shall tour through Twilight Town, how will they do...? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

The heroes arrive in Twilight Town, and the location is set up as the name implies, looking alot like Halloween town... Spunky Jr was scanning the place...

Spunky Jr: Ugh, this place gives me the creeps. Is this Twilight Town?

Rocko: Well it should be... the pig population seems to be pretty high, don't you think...?

Mario: Mhmm.

Suddenly a villager notices our heroes..

Villager: Hey...

He then walks up to Mario...

Villager: It's been a long time since anyone's come from...outside. You've come from far away?

Mario: That's right...

Villager: Yeah, those clothes of yours... I'm pretty sure you guys must be.. adventurers! Right? This is a bad time to arrive. Wait, but you're adventurers! ...Maybe it's the perfect time.

Spunky Jr: Wait, what? "A bad time"? What do you mean by that? C'mon! Tell me!

Villager: Well... it's a long and scary story...

Suddenly, some church bells from miles away were heard...

Villager: OH NO! THE BELL RANG! WHO'S TURN IS IT NOW!

Suddenly the villager turned into... A PIG! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Spunky Jr: Whoa! That was the craziest thing I've ever seen! What's going on in this weirdo town?

Someone then shouted out that poor Freddy's been turned into a pig. The figure was revealed to be some worn out rag doll of some sort... He then approached the heroes...

Spunky Jr: Who're you, Gramps?

Mayor: I am the mayor of this dank old town. Call me Dour. Now then, accompany me back to my house, if you could...

The heroes then followed Dour to his house. They then entered the house...

Dour: My traveling friends... Welcome to Twilight Town. Well, I'd LIKE to welcome you... But "welcoming" people is generally a good thing, and it's nothing but bad here.

Mario: Why's that sir..?

Dour: As you may have guessed...our town has been cursed.

Rocko: Gulp... cursed...?

Dour: Yes, cursed. That is the right word, right? Yes, of course it is. You see... Beyond town is a forest, and in its heart is an ancient building, the Creepy Steeple. The dark creature who lives there... Its curse ordains that when the steeple bell rings... One of the Twilighters living here in the village...becomes a pig.

Dexter: Wow... this is serious...

Sonic: I know...

Dour: Will my loved ones become swine? Will I, too, become a curly-tailed oinker? I'm so worried, I can't sleep at night. Of course, night and day are pretty similar here... If this keeps up...well...the village will be one giant pigpen. Which would be bad. Let me give you some advice. Leave us! Leave before you, too, get...piggified!

Spunky Jr: Not gonna happen, Gramps. We're looking for something really important. Maybe you've heard of it. It's a star-shaped rock called a Crystal Star.

Dour: Uh... I don't know about any Crystal Star thing...but in Creepy Steeple... There's a glittery red stone shaped like a star...

Spunky Jr: Whoa, are you serious? That's gotta be the Crystal Star! Gotta be!

Goombella: WE MUST GET IT!

Dour: Uh... You people... You aren't thinking of going to Creepy Steeple, are you?! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Unthinkable...

The heroes then leave the house and tour the town... After accepting a request from a shop clerk, the heroes then go to a gatekeeper...

Gate Guard: A nasty monster lives in the woods past here. I'm serious. That's what somebody said. If you still want to go through even after hearing that, you need the mayor's permission.

Spunky Jr: Oh, man, the old monster beyond the town gate thing? Isn't that kinda cliched? You gotta be kidding me. Fine, let's go ask.

Rocko: Yeah... better get it over with...

They head for the mayor's house when suddenly... THE BELL RANG AGAIN!

Spunky Jr: Whoa! The bell rang, Mario! Doesn't that mean someone's gonna...

Billy: AHHHHHHH... OH NO... I'M TURNING... I'M TURNING INTO A PIG GUYS! OINK OINK OINK OINK!

Rocko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY BILLY! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!

Billy: Deeheeheehee... I'm just playing around just to show how paranoid you are Rocko... duh huh huh huh huh...

Rocko: Oh... very funny Billy...

Spunky Jr: Still, I'm psyched it wasn't my turn to get pigged.

?: OINK!

Rocko: Okay, enough playing around Billy...

Billy: Durr... that wasn't me...

Rocko: Then who was it...?

Suddenly, some random pig approached our heroes, sniffing every member of the team..

Dexter: Would you look at that... it's a pig..

Sonic: Uh hey Mr. Pig, we're gonna free you...

Rocko: Sonic, I'm thinking this pig is interested in us...

Mario: Yeah...

Goombella: Ohhh... I think he wants to come with us...

Sonic: Are you crazy...?

Billy: Durrr... yeah, a pig wouldn't really be any help to us...

Koops: Uh... oh come on, it's a pig... we had some bouncing egg accompany us before...

Spunky Jr: HEY! THAT "BOUNCING EGG" HAPPENS TO BE ME!

Flurrie: I say the pig can come with us if it really wants to..

Rocko: So are we keeping the pig or not..

Mario: WE'RE KEEPING HIM!

Goombella: It's settled... piggy, you can travel with us, just don't get in our way...

Pig: OINK!

Mario: TO THE MAYOR'S HOUSE!

They went into the mayor's house, only to find that the mayor... BECAME A PIG! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Spunky Jr: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE NEED HIS PERMISSION TO PASS THE GATE!

Mario: Let's head back to the gate...

They then head back to the gate when suddenly, the bell rang again, and the gate guy became... A PIG AS WELL! LUCKY FOR OUR HEROES!

Spunky Jr: Whoa! The gate guy's gone! ...Oops! Nope! Not gone! The stubborn dude's a pig! Well, hey, that's actually pretty sweet for us! No pig's gonna get in our way!

They then pass by and go through the gate...

Dexter: So this pig that's accompanying us, what should we name him...

Rocko: Hmm...

They noticed that the pig was carrying Tacos on his back...

Rocko: I think we should name him "GIR".

Sonic: Why GIR..?

Rocko: Well let's see... he's carrying tacos, and you know what... this might even be GIR that was turned into a pig by that dark creature...

Dexter: He's got a point...

Mario: Well for now, he shall stick with us...

Koops: Um... Mario, I found some key beyond this tree trunk...

Goombella: And I found this black key in this abandoned house...

Mario: Okay... let's go...

They head back to the store in Twilight Town, unlocked the door, collected some items and saw another black chest..

?: Hey... get me out...

Billy: Durrr... it's another curse chest...

Mario: It's a curse...

The other allies: Agree..

?: Just get me out..

Mario: Okay..

Mario unlocks the chest...

?: MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEE..! FOOOOOOOOLLSSS YOU ARE CURSED NOW!

The black demon laid a curse on Mario...

Demon: YOU LIKE THAT! TURN INTO A PAPER TUBE NOW!

Mario: YAHOO!

Rocko: Nice curse mate...

Demon: DARN IT! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

The demon then vanished as the heroes then left the store and Twilight Town, and headed straight for the Creepy Steeple...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now. Next time, the heroes shall face a mysterious, dark foe... How will it turn out, and just who is this pig that's following our heroes...? Find out next time..

The curse for you guys is to review and comment...


	24. Ch 4 p2: Mysterious Foe and Fight

Okay readers, here's part 2 to Chapter 4 of this story...

Now our heroes shall fight the dark mysterious creature... let's see how they do...

PINGAS.

After Mario was cursed, the heroes along with some pig that they decided to call "GIR" left the town and headed straight for the woods... Using the curse he was given and Flurrie's assistance, they ended up in the deep part of the forest...

Goombella: Uh Mario... It's getting creepy around here...

Billy: Duh... I'm not scared... I think Grim would be really fonded of this place...

Koops: Uh... who's Grim...

Billy: He's the Grim Reaper...

Koops: Oh...

Sonic: We'll these woods don't seem to creep me out one bit...

Dexter: I'm not scared either... I think I've been through worse...

Flurrie: Dearie, I'm not scared if your not scared...

Mario: I'm fine...

Rocko: That's cool to know...

They kept on going through the scary woods, using Flurrie's ability to get by...

Rocko: We're really deep in the woods now...

Spunky Jr: Yeah I know... Gonzales is doing fine, aren't you Gonzales...?

Mario: That's right... What about our pig buddy... How are you doing..?

''GIR'': OINK!

Suddenly, our heroes made it to Creepy Steeple...

Spunky Jr: Yeah, this is Creepy Steeple. That nasty monster's place... This place wigs me out... Look, Gonzales, let's just get that Crystal Star and get out of here, FAST!

Mario: YEAH!

The pig known as ''GIR'' went through a slim opening by digging underneath in. Mario then turned into a paper tube and went under it as well, having the other allies join in as well. The heroes then entered the steeple...

Goombella: Scary place huh?

Mario: Hey, there's a way downstairs...

Mario then pushes a statue and then the heroes ended up in a basement... they then found a treasure chest, when they opened it, a bunch of Boos came out, and one of them left an Ultra Shroom after Mario guessed 200 on one of their questions... Mario grabbed the mushroom and left the basement... He then saw a bunch of boos go after him, and he then swung his hammer at them...

Boo: HEY! NOT COOL! LET'S GET HIM GUYS!

The Boos then fused together to form an Atomic Boo..

Atomic Boo: YAAAHHHH!

Rocko: ACCCCCCKKKKK! A GHOST!

Dexter: Oh, yeah... I've got the trick...

Suddenly, the Ghostbusters theme started playing in the background...

Dexter: If there's something strange... in the neighborhood... who're you gonna call?..

?: GHOSTBUSTERS!

Suddenly, the Ghostbusters came in and went to exterminate the Atomic Boo...

Atomic Boo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They left behind a badge...

Ghostbusters: Well... peace out guys...

The Ghostbusters then leave as Mario grabbed the badge as they then continued onward.. Eventually, the heroes found a steeple key and used it to open up a door... They then ended up in some spiral stairway...

Mario: Are you guys ready...?

Billy: Duhh... ready..

Goombella: I'm ready Mario..

Sonic: Time for action...

Koops: Um... ready...

Dexter: Let's do this..

Flurrie: I'm ready dearie...

Rocko: Let's get this over with...

Spunky Jr: Let's do this quickly Gonzales..

''GIR'': OINK!

Mario: OKAY!

They went up the spiral stairway and then suddenly, they jumped on a spring and ended up at the top of the steeple, when suddenly, they heard a voice...

?: Hey, hold on there, Slick...

The voice was revealed to be a Duplighost wearing red shoes, wearing a light blue bowtie, and a party hat on his head...

?: What are you doing interrupting my "ME" time...?

Spunky Jr: Whoa, come on! THIS guy is the monster the mayor was freaking out about?

Sonic: YEAH! WHAT A JOKE!

?: Who're you calling a monster? What's your problem? Why do you need to pick a fight?

Dexter: Well we won't fight you as long as you gives us that Crystal Star!

?: Well too bad. I'm busy thinking up new pranks and stuff! It's not easy, either! Now get lost! ...Of course, you guys WON'T. No way you ninnies go away quietly, am I right?

The creature jumps off the chair and approaches the heroes...

?: Well, all right, then, Slick. Fine. Yes. I turned the villagers into pigs (he notices the pig with the heroes and recognizes him) and I caught that guy sneaking into my basement and I turned him into a pig as well. Big deal.

Sonic: BIG DEAL!?

Spunky Jr: You stink, Mister! Why'd you wanna turn them into pigs, anyway?

?: Well... You know, they're all so depressing and boring and dimwitted all the time... So instead of wallowing in gloom, I figured they might as well wallow in mud! HA! Now they're pigs, get it? Isn't that just sooo perfect? It's like irony, or something. So...what? You got a problem with that? I guess you do. So let's play, Slick!

Mario: Bring it on...

They then began the battle... Mario started by slamming his hammer on the creature...

Sonic: Goombella, do you have any data on this dude...

Goombella then checked her tattle log..

Goombella: This is totally bizarre... this guy isn't in this book... there's a creature that looks like this guy, but it doesn't list a name... well, he has 40 hp, with an attack of 4 and defense of 0. I know for a fact that like other Duplighost, he can transform himself into other creatures.. He might of used that same ability to change the villagers into pigs... this guys a jerk..

Billy: Okay, let's do this...

Billy goes to sneeze on the creature. The creature looks disgusted...

?: Yuk yuk yuk! I guess I'll get down and dirty if you're gonna play like that, Slick!

Sonic: He's also a total nut job if you ask me...

The creature headbutts the heroes but they dodge it...

Koops then launches his shell at the creature, which was followed by Sonic's tornado spin, Flurrie's strong wind gust, and Dexter going to hit him with a wrench. Other attacks include Rocko boxing with this creature... and Spunky Jr pounding on top of the creature... The creature then had a nasty idea...

?: Hmm... Time to regroup, here. So, you think you're a couple of heavies, huh? Well then, my dear friends... If you thought changing folks into pigs was impressive...

''GIR'': OINK!

?: Then you're gonna love this! I've got something very special for you here...

Goombella: I've got a bad feeling about this...

The creature then goes and turns to purple smoke. Then a blue green scanner went right over Mario. The creature turned into a shadow version of Mario...

Shadow Mario: How do you like them apples? Now that's MAGIC, people! Now you're fighting yourself! Ha! I'm a dang genius!

Before he could make a move, the pig known as ''GIR'' tackled the shadow Mario to get payback from the creature's earlier action...

Shadow Mario: Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk! Hold on... Wha... Wha... Huh? You beat me?

The shadow version of Mario then fell down and dropped the 4th Crystal Star to the heroes... thus ending the chapter... NOT!

_Mario defeated the scourge of Creepy Castle and found the fourth Crystal people of Twilight Town have surely recovered from their awful curse by now. At this rate, Mario's quest to collect all seven Crystal Stars will be done in no time! With his back to Creepy Steeple, Mario sets out toward his bright future..._

Note: This is not the end of the chapter...

Spunky Jr then looked at the shadow...

Spunky Jr: That's IT? That's all you got? Man, this guy was a wimp! That wasn't even fair! Well, who cares, right? We got the Crystal Star, so let's get out of here.

Mario then nods as the heroes then followed him... except for the pig... in which something was happening to him. Because the pig curse has lifted, the pig turned back into... GIR! GIR was happy to be back to normal...

GIR: YAY! I'M BACK TO NORMAL! I HATED BEING A PIG THANKS TO THAT FREAK IN A SHEET!

GIR then notices a shadow Mario on the floor, the Mario had his name stolen... who is now called Mr. Shadow, temporarily... The shadow then got up...

Mr. Shadow: Ugh... what happen...

GIR: HEY! Who are you Mr. Shadow...

Mr. Shadow: I don't know, my question is... who are you little robot fella...?

GIR: Oh... my name is GIR... I was a pig previously... and I was traveling with this guy named Mario... do you know where he is...

Mr. Shadow: Let me explain everything...

The shadow then told GIR that he believes his name and body was stolen...

GIR: Wait... your the real Mario that had your name and body stolen... by the same person who turned me into a pig...?

Mr. Shadow: That's right..

GIR: Oh... that jerk... Listen, I wanna help you out Mr. Shadow, since it was you turned me back to normal... is this okay with you...

Mr. Shadow: I suppose so... you can join me GIR...

GIR: YAY! Thank you Mr. Shadow, I will be a worthy partner...

Mr. Shadow: Welcome to the team...

**GIR HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE CAN DO MANY THINGS INCLUDING USING JET BOOSTER TO GET BY PLACES QUICKLY, USE A GPS TO DETECT MISSING OBJECTS, SHOOT INANIMATE OBJECTS FROM HIS HEAD AND OTHER VERY COOL STUFF! HE CAN GO INTO DUTY MODE WHEN HE STARTS GETTING SERIOUS!**

GIR: (In duty mode) I will prove to be a worthy ally of yours sir!

Mr. Shadow: Okay GIR... Let's get going...

GIR: (goes back to normal) OKAY!

Mr. Shadow and his new friend GIR then decide to leave the steeple to find that body stealer...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's right dudes...I hope your excited about GIR assisting Mr. Shadow to getting his name and body back. Next time, Mr. Shadow will be getting another ally to help him get his name and body back. Who do you think it is..? (hint: It's everyone's favorite Shadow Beauty). Anyway, tune in next time for more crazy excitement...

Review and Comment...


	25. Ch 4 p3: Lonely Shadow Beauty

Behold readers, heres part 3 to Chapter 4 of this story...

Now a very popular Shadow Siren will be joining Mr Shadow and GIR to get Mr. Shadow's name and body back... How will it turn out..? Watch and see...

PINGAS.

Mr. Shadow and GIR head back to Twilight Town.

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town, Beldam has emerged to surface and had a nasty plan... She took out the Superbombomb she had with her... and dropped it in one of the bushes on purpose...

Beldam: (thinking) Mweeheeheehee... now I'm gonna blame Vivian for losing that object, and make her look for it... and I will also threaten to kill her if she doesn't... MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!

My goodness readers... Beldam planning on murdering Vivian... let's hope she can make it... Beldam then called Marilyn and Vivian up, and then they discussed the so called plan...

Beldam: Mwee hee hee hee hee... Yes... This time we'll take that Mario and get his map! See, With this Superbombomb here, there's no way we can fail. No, not likely...

Marilyn: Guhhhhhhh...

Beldam: Vivian! Hand me that glorious Superbombomb!

Vivian: Huh?

Beldam: Vivian... Don't you dare... Does that "Huh?" mean what I think it does?

Vivian: I... I never had it! You were it holding it just two seconds ago! You said it was too important to trust me with!

Beldam: Oh, you terrible LIAR! Stop making up stories to cover yourself! If I don't have it, then OBVIOUSLY you must have it! And OBVIOUSLY you lost it! Or... Are you trying to imply that I lost it, you little lollygagging worm?

Vivian: I... No, of course not, Beldam...

Beldam: Well, we can't do much without it, now can we?! Oh, you are SUCH an idiot... Very well... I'm sure you must have dropped it here somewhere... So why don't you look for it while Marilyn and I go take a well-earned siesta. And if you don't find it... Well, you know what'll happen, don't you?

Vivian: I... I get punished...

Beldam: That's right, you little twit, and do you know what your punishment will be...

Vivian was then getting really scared...

Vivian: Uh...

Beldam then pulled off a branch from a dead skeleton tree and held the sharp part right against Vivian's neck... Beldam then had a threatening look on her face...

Beldam: (whispering violently) It means if you don't find the object, I will kill you, and you will DIE... is that clear, my ugly...?

Vivian: O-o-o-o-o-o-kay...

Vivian was shaking with so much fear now...

Beldam: Come, Marilyn. Let's leave this useless little fool to her chore.

Marilyn: Guh-huh...

They then departed into the shadows, leaving Vivian really scared.. She couldn't believe it, her own sister wanted to kill her for something she didn't even do wrong... Without hesitation, Vivian started crying as she searched through the bushes...

Meanwhile, Mr. Shadow and GIR just exited the Steeple...

Mr. Shadow: Is there a quicker way to get out of this forest...?

GIR: Allow me...

GIR then activated his rocket booster as Mr Shadow got on and they took off at a very fast speed...

Mr. Shadow: YAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GIR: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

They were almost to Twilight Town when suddenly...

?: Hey, what's up, Slick? Been waiting for you!

The doppleganger then pops out of the sky, leaving a hole that cost $10.00 just to create.

GIR: This is the one right?

Mr. Shadow: That's right...

?: Yeah, you're Mario, right? What a great name! And I really dig this body, too! MAN, can I jump now! And hey! You're so popular around here! I just love being you! Yeah, it's so cool, I don't think I wanna ever stop!

Mr. Shadow: Hmm...

?: So, you figured it out by now, right, Slick? Your body and name belong to me now! See, I've got the power to change my shape into anyone I want... It comes in handy. But to REALLY be someone, I need to take their name and body, too! Which means you turn into a shadow and can't use your name! Tough break, Slick! That's not enough, either... I aim to erase you for good!

Mr. Shadow then got angry...

GIR: YOU JERKHEAD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

?: I guess it'd be unsporting to ruin you without a challenge...so I'll give you one chance. If you guess my real name, then I'll give you back your name and body! What do you say, Slick? This'll be fun, right? Now, guess! What's my name? Hit me with your best shot!

Mr. Shadow: What do you think it is...

GIR: I'm... I'm gonna have to go with Freak-Sheet, since it really fits the boat...

?: Wrongamundo, little nobody! Who'd name their kid that?

Mr. Shadow: Apparently Beldam...

**HEY! WATCH THE FORESHADOWING!**

?: Prepare for doom, Slick! Yuk yuk yuk! And don't even think about running from battle, hear? NO RUNNING!

GIR: Wanna bet on it...

GIR grabs Mr. Shadow as they run off blasting away from the doppleganger...

?: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... That's no fun...

The two then strolled through Twilight Town to find out what was the doppleganger's name...

GIR: Now how are we gonna find out that ghost's real name Mastah?

Mr. Shadow: I don't know...

The two then noticed Vivian, crying and shaking with fear as she's trying to find the Superbombomb that Beldam purposely dropped...

Vivian: Sniff... Sniff... Sniff... What'll I do? What'll I do? Poor me...

GIR: Awww... poor girl... Mr. Shadow, I'll go and help out that cute looking shadow girl and you go find out more information about that doppleganger...

Mr. Shadow: But GIR wait...

GIR already blasted away to Vivian, as Mr Shadow was about to tell him that she is one of the Shadow Sirens; a villainous group, but he decided to leave it...

GIR: HIYA! Hey Shadow girl... what's wrong...?

Vivian then saw GIR...

Vivian: Sniff... I'm looking for something very important. If I don't find it, my sister's going to punish me again... and she'll kill me... But it's just not here... (she was crying again)

GIR: (in Duty mode) Ms. Beautiful Shadow Girl, I shall assist you into finding this object your looking for...

GIR then started sniffing the ground, which made Vivian giggle...

Meanwhile, Mr. Shadow saw his doppleganger with his partners in the mayor's house having a good time...

Mayor Dour: LET'S HAVE FUN!

Goombella: YEAH!

?: WAIT! IT'S A ME!

Others: Huh?

?: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! 

Rocko: Uh... Mario... your freaking me out...

Sonic: Yeah, he's acting wierd all of a suddenly...

The other allies then nodded their heads in agreement as Mr. Shadow saw how he was stealing his life...

Mr. Shadow: That no good imposter...

Mr. Shadow then went back to GIR...

Mr. Shadow: So did you find that so called object for Vivian..?

GIR: To tell you the truth... I can't..

Mr. Shadow: Haven't you used your GPS feature yet..?

GIR: Oh yeah, I forgot about that...

GIR then activated his GPS feature and then automatically found the Superbombomb...

GIR: IT'S IN THAT BUSH!

Mr. Shadow then went through the bush and grabbed the Superbombomb...

Mr. Shadow: I FOUND IT!

Suddenly, GIR snatched it and ran right to Vivian...

GIR: Hey Shadow girl... I found it..

Vivian: What? You really found it..?

Mr. Shadow: Actually, I...

GIR: With my ultimate GPS system, I did...

Vivian: Oh... Oh, thank you so much... Thank goodness... At least I won't get punished now... and I'm safe from death...

Vivian then checked the object...

Vivian: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's... It's broken!

GIR: Woah... didn't see that coming...

Mr. Shadow: That was unexpected...

Vivian: It must have broken when my sister dropped it... What'll I do? What'll I do? I guess I was just meant to be punished for life... and I was meant to die...

GIR then went and hugged Vivian close...

GIR: Hey, don't feel bad Vivian... everything's gonna be okay...

Vivian: Thanks... You're very sweet. That actually makes me feel a little better.

Mr. Shadow: Here, let me fix it!

He then starts toying around with it...

Vivian: Oh don't even bother trying mister, it's really busted...

Mr. Shadow: I just don't want your sister to kill you literally...

Vivian: And that's why I appreciate your offer mister... thank you guys... But what'll I do now? My sisters will be back any minute now...

As they started to think, the bomb then disappeared...

Vivian: Hey, wait just a second... What are your names, anyway? Won't you tell me?

GIR: Well... I'm GIR! But this guy doesn't have a name anymore...

Mr. Shadow: Yeah... it's been stolen...

Vivian: I see... I guess that happens from time to time...

Mr. Shadow: Actually, I was going to say...

Vivian: Wait, no it doesn't! Your NAME was stolen? That's absolutely crazy!

Mr. Shadow: Yeah, allow me to explain...

Mr. Shadow then explained his entire dilemma to Vivian...

Vivian: Gee whiz, you have way worse problems than I do! And you were worried about me that whole time... That's so...kind...

Mr. Shadow: ...

Vivian: All right, that's IT!

GIR: What's it?

Vivian: I'm going to help you get back your name...and your body! And your friends!

Mr. Shadow: No... bad idea...

GIR: Why not...

Mr. Shadow: What about her sisters...

Vivian: Hey, that's OK! Don't worry about my problems.. I don't wanna stay with my sisters anymore anyway... And I feel like I need to repay your earlier kindness. It's the right thing to do.

Vivian then goes and kisses GIR on the forehead and Mr. Shadow on the cheek... making GIR all bright red and Mr. Shadow seem all lovestruck..

Mr. Shadow: Okay, you can join us Vivian..

Vivian: So, hmm hmm hmm hmm... Here we go!

GIR: YAY! LET THE FUN BEGIN!

Mr. Shadow: Yeah, welcome to the team...

**VIVIAN HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! SHE CAN DRAG MARIO INTO THE SHADOWS SO THEY CAN HIDE TOGETHER SO NO ONE CAN SEE THEM! SHE CAN ALSO SCORCH HER FOES WITH A FIERY PUNCH THAT'LL SET THEM ON FIRE, OR SHE CAN DRAG MARIO IN THE SHADOWS TO DODGE EVEN THE STRONGEST ATTACKS AROUND!**

Crowd: YAY! GO GO VIVIAN! GO GO VIVIAN!

GIR: Wow... the crowd sure does love you, huh Vivian..?

Vivian: Yeah, I know... anyway...I guess we need to find out that ghost's real name first, huh? That'll be a start. Now how are we going to get that kind of information...

Mr. Shadow: Hmm...

Vivian: Oh, hey, I have sort of an idea! Birds pretend to be innocent with people around... But they're actually really well informed from all that flying and eavesdropping. With my power, you can listen in on their conversations without them knowing. So, in addition to villagers, let's also try to get some info from the local birds. That's the least I could do for you with my powers!

GIR: Okay, let's go!

They then headed back to the gate of Twilight Town... After hearing a bird conversation stating that the only person who knows the ghost's real name is located in the basement of Creepy Steeple... They then went back to surface...

Vivian: Didn't you hear that..? If we check out the basement of the Creepy Steeple, we can find out that ghost's real name!

Mr. Shadow: Yes!

Vivian: Let's go! To Creepy Steeple!

GIR: YAY! But first off... we must stock up on items... okay...?

The two shadows nodded yes as they went and got some supplies...

GIR: Okay, now let's go to Creepy Steeple...

Vivian: Yes, this is sweet, and usually... I feel like a bad guy sometimes...

GIR: Why's that..?

Vivian: My sisters and I work for this evil group known as the X-Nauts. They do all sorts of bad stuff... and my sisters also take peoples' lives. I don't like being evil. And my sister always blames stuff that she did on me... and... and now she wants me dead...

Vivian then starts crying...

GIR: Awww... Someone needs a hug!

GIR then goes and hugs Vivian, who then feels not only better, but safer with them as well... Mr. Shadow motioned both of them to follow, which they did. They continued onward when suddenly...

?: Hey, what's up, Slick? Been waiting for you! I would've done this back in town, but that wouldn't have looked very good, would it?

Suddenly, the doppleganger pops out of the background that cost $10.00 to create, plus another $10.00 just to repair. Mr. Shadow got into fighting position, GIR was in duty mode, and Vivian was scanning the doppleganger...

Vivian: So... This is the one who stole your name and body...

GIR: Yup! That's the one!

Vivian: ...Hmm. He looks sort of familiar to me.

?: All right, can the chatter! Here's the deal: you get your chance, then I stomp you! If you guess my real name, then you get your body and name back. Fire away, No-Name!

GIR: NO TIME FOR GAMES!

?: Wrongamundo, little nobody! Who'd name their kid that?

Mr. Shadow: I DIDN'T EVEN GUESS!

?: Prepare for doom, Slick! Yuk yuk yuk! And don't even think about running from battle, hear? NO RUNNING!

GIR: GOTTA JUICE!

GIR grabs Mr. Shadow and Vivian as they all go blasting off, away from the doppleganger...

?: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... That's no fun...

They then start heading for the forest...

Vivian: He must have been hiding there in ambush, waiting for you to show up. Well, forget him! Let's go get your name back!

The three heroes of some sort then head back to the steeple to get Mr. Shadow's name and body back...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... Next time, Mr. Shadow, GIR and Vivian will discover the doppleganger's real name.. How will it turn out? Find out next time...

Re: and Co:


	26. Ch 4 p4: Doopliss is his Name-o!

Now readers, heres part 4 to Chapter 4 of this spectacular story..

Now will our heroes Mr. Shadow, GIR and Vivian find out that doppleganger's real name..? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

The three so-called heroes then arrived at the Creepy Steeple (thanks to GIR's jet booster) and went down the well. They got by some window thingy (thanks to Vivian's Veil ability) and eventually ended up in a locked up room with a couple treasure chests and a parrot...

Parrot: GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING!

GIR: Same to you!

Parrot: Sqwark!

Mr. Shadow then thought of an idea...

Mr. Shadow: Hey Vivian, mind dragging me and GIR into the shadows for a moment...

Vivian: I'm on it mister..

Vivian then dragged Mr Shadow and GIR into the shadows, triggering the Parrot to talk completely...

Parrot: Skrawk? What happened to those weirdos who were just here? Aw, whatever... It was almost nice to have some company... I mean, no matter how important it is that no one know his real name... Locking me up in here just because I know it... And making me guard the name's stupid missing letter... No way to treat a parrot! I REALLY want a cracker... _**Doopliss**_, you're a big meanie. When's the feeding time, huh?

They then came out of the shadows...

Parrot: Skra-WAAAAAAAAAARK?! Uh... Pretty bird! Pretty bird!

GIR: Hey... you want out, right?

The Parrot nodded yes.

GIR: Well get into my head...

The lid on GIR's head then opened up as the bird then went in. The lid on GIR's head then closed up. The three then grabbed a key, and the letter 'p' and then got out... Vivian then giggled...

Vivian: Hmm hmm hmm hmm! We heard that! We heard you, little birdie! Doopliss! That's his name!

Mr. Shadow: It sure is...

Vivian: Now let's get your name and body back from that meanie! And we'll teach him a lesson or two while we're at it!

GIR: (giggles) I can't wait to rub it in Doopliss' face... teeheeheeheeheehee...

The three then went back to the doppleganger when suddenly...

?: Hey, what's up, Slick?! Been waiting for you!

He then breaks through the background, which cost $10.00 to create, $10.00 to fix the first time, and $10.00 to repair it the second... now we need to pay another $10.00 to reconstruct it...

?: Hey, Slick! Time to cancel your magazine subscriptions, 'cause you're getting erased! But first, please amuse me with one more guess... It really gives me joy to watch you squirm in futility as you try to guess my name! So...hit me one more time!

GIR then giggled as he approached the doppleganger...

GIR: It's Doopliss!

Doopliss then got shocked...

Doopliss: Wha... What did you just say?! It can't be... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW? I'm...feeling...faint...

Yeah, nice work wasting up a quarter of that page doofus... without warning, Doopliss retreats back to the Creepy Steeple...

Vivian: Now it's our turn! Let's get your name and body back! Where would he go to hide...

GIR: I KNOW! TO CREEPY STEEPLE, OH BUT FIRST... BIRDIE, YOUR FREE TO GO!

The parrot of Doopliss' then got out of GIR's head, as he apparently flew back to the top of the steeple, before Doopliss got there... When the parrot got there, the TV was running, and it wasn't Doopliss...

TV: Yup! That's a biggen! Yup! Yup! That's a biggen from the Florida Everglades! Next, we'll cover worms and plastic minnows! Yup! Yup!

The parrot landed on the rocking chair (at least the back part of it) and in the chair was none other than... DEXTER'S DAD! YEAH!

Dexter's Dad: Who's trying to sneak up on me!?...

Parrot: Dexter; boy genius. Dexter's a cookie...

Dexter's Dad: Shsshh... I'm trying to watch my show...

Parrot: I'm gonna bop you...

Dexter's Dad: Now that is no way to talk to your...

Parrot: YOU'RE A STUPID GIRL! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! YUP YUP YUP! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Dexter's dad started to sneak away...

Dexter's Dad: I... I'm sorry...

Suddenly, Dexter's dad bump into... DOOPLISS! DISGUISED AS MARIO!

Doopliss: Who the heck are you...?

Dexter's Dad: Uh... that's none of your business... but who the heck are you...

Doopliss: SILENCE! YOUR INVADING MY PRIVATE PROPERTY SLICK!

Dexter's Dad: I'm Sorry...

Doopliss: "I'm sorry" NOTHING! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! Time to hammer it up a notch...

Dexter's Dad: Huh?...

Doopliss then grabbed his hammer and activated a rocket launcher thingy (King DeDeDe isn't the only one)... He then hits Dexter's Dad with full force, sending him flying to the moon, hearing him screaming and cheering like a maniac...

Doopliss: Now if anyone else thinks they can watch something on my TV, I shall get them with... THIS CHAIN SAW!

He then grabs a chain saw, which then gets a certain character; Harold (Billy's Dad) screaming and panicking...

Harold: Oh no.. oh no oh no no no... HE'S BUSTING OUT THE CHAIN SAW AGAIN! EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR HIMSELF.. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Harold then falls through the hole, and then falls down the stair (in a comical sort of way...) he was then knocked out cold, lying helplessly on the floor...

Back with Mr. Shadow, he had arrived at the Creepy Steeple with GIR and Vivian once again... now about to face the doppleganger Doopliss once and for all...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's right folks... Will Mr. Shadow become Mario once again... and will he beat Doopliss to a pulse for stealing his name and body... Find out next time...

Review and Comment for Dexter's Dad and Harold (Billy's Dad)...


	27. Ch 4 p5: I'm Back!

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the grand finale to Chapter 4...

Will Mr. Shadow become Mario again and get his life back...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Mr. Shadow, with GIR and Vivian by his side climb up to the top of Creepy Steeple, after passing by a knocked out Billy's Dad... They then made it to the top and heard Doopliss' voice...

Doopliss: Hey, you again, eh, Slick? You're pretty stubborn to follow me all the way here!

Doopliss was still disguised as Mario...

Doopliss: Fine. Fine. I see. I get it. Let's just put an end to this, shall we?

Doopliss then turns around...

Doopliss: All right, kids, put on your fighting gloves! Uh... Woo hoo! It's-a me!

The characters that he was talking to was none other than... MARIO'S ORIGINALS PARTNERS FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Goombella: Sure thing, Mario! We're right there with you!

Koops: This creep couldn't take us on his own, so he teamed up with a Shadow Siren!

Flurrie: Well, we certainly won't be letting him do anything to our little Mario!

Spunky Jr: You're gonna taste the pain, Gonzales-style, shadow guy!

Billy: DOOOH! AND GIR'S WITH THE ENEMY TOO!?

Sonic: HEY GIR! Why are you over there...

Dexter: YEAH! You're with the enemies...

Rocko: GIR, we're your friends... come back with us...

GIR: I can't... that's not the real deal...

Doopliss ignored GIR and faced Mr. Shadow again...

Doopliss: Very good, my loyal ones. How dare this nameless nobody challenge the great Mario?!

Vivian then became shocked...

Vivian: Mario?! The guy who stole your name and body is Mario... That means YOU'RE Mario?!

Mr. Shadow then slowly nodded weakly...

Mr. Shadow: Yes...

Mr. Shadow's name now goes back to Mario...

Vivian: I can't believe it... and you knew about this TOO GIR!?

GIR: Bu-bu-but I didn't know you were one of the enemy...

Vivian: I can't believe it, after I told you I hated my sisters... All this time I was helping Mario... I feel like an idiot...

GIR: And all this time, I was helping a criminal..? Ooo... but this shadow guy's the real Mario and I hate to turn against him...

Doopliss: What's going on here, huh? Fight with your girlfriend? Well, don't expect any sympathy from us, ghoulies!

As Vivian departed quietly, a battle then started...

Sonic: GIR, this is your last chance... come back with us right now!

Rocko: YEAH! We're your friends... we never want to hurt you mate...

GIR: That's not the real Mario... I'm telling the truth..

Dexter: Well... whatever...

Mario: Okay... let's do this...

Doopliss: Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk! See? Your friends ditch you because you don't have the charisma of me, Super Mario!

GIR: SHUT UP! HIS FRIENDS DIDN'T DITCH HIM! I'M HIS FRIEND, BECAUSE HE SAVED ME FROM THAT PIG CURSE! I'M HERE FOR HIM NO MATTER WHAT!

Without warning, GIR launched a Taco right out of his head, and aimed right at Doopliss...

Doopliss: Auggh... that hurt...

Mario: Good job GIR...

GIR: Hey... I'm here for you Mario, no matter what..

Billy: Doooh... why did you do that GIR...?

Doopliss: YEAH! YOU LITTLE FIEND!

After that, Sonic decided to spin things up, using the tornado spin on GIR and the real Mario... but unfortunately, GIR's GPS system, allowed him to be able to stop Sonic's tornado spin in a flash. Arms came out of GIR's head, turned Sonic into a spinball and launched him right at Doopliss...

Doopliss: OW! YOU STUPID ROBOT! YOU WERE BETTER OFF AS A PIG!

Rocko: Wait... did he just say what I thought he said...

GIR: Yes.. I was that pig that accompanied you guys before...

Sonic: You were that Pig that followed us...

GIR: Yes..

Dexter: I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT GIR WAS THAT PIG THAT TRAVELED WITH US!

Billy: Guess you were right Dexter...

Sonic, not nearly mad at GIR like before decided not to attack him. The other allies attacked them, but both GIR and the real Mario dodge them like normal... The 2nd turn then ended after Spunky Jr decided to Ground Pound the enemy, and then GIR dodge his attack, and the real Mario guarded against it, being safe from any damage... Suddenly, a voice was heard...

?: I'm... I'm sorry, Sis... This Mario, and his buddy GIR, are the only people that have ever been kind to me...

GIR: Huh?!

Suddenly, without surprise, Vivian emerged from the shadows right next to the real Mario and GIR... GIR then noticed her...

GIR: VIVIAN! YOU CAME BACK TO US! YOU WANNA BE ON OUR SIDE!

Vivian: That's right GIR... and Mario, I'm fighting by your side from now on..

Mario then thanked Vivian while GIR and Vivian just.. well hugged...

Vivian: I've... I've made my choice! And I'm not turning back!

GIR then faced the fake Mario..

GIR: Welcome to the good side, Vivian...

Suddenly, Sonic noticed Vivian.. Looking at Doopliss, he then confessed...

Sonic: Oh... the heck with this...

Sonic then went to GIR, Vivian and the real Mario...

Rocko: Why Sonic... you too..?

Sonic: For two reason... 1.) I can't hurt Vivian, and 2.) That's not the real Mario... he's a faker...

Rocko: Huh..?

Suddenly, Spunky Jr started sniffing Doopliss and noticed something suspicious...

Spunky Jr: Big Blue's right... looks like we're dealing with an imposter...

Doopliss: Oh crud...

The allies then started ganging up on Doopliss..

Doopliss: Uh... look I can explain...

Dexter: What... that first off, you turned our buddy GIR into a pig...

Rocko: and then you steal our buddy Mario's name and body...?

Doopliss: Nuts...

Spunky Jr: HE'S A FRAUD! LET'S GET HIM!

They all start beating up Doopliss, including GIR and the real Mario... The allies then backed away from him...

Vivian: I'm gonna finish him...

Vivian then used Shade Fist, causing Doopliss to catch on fire...

Doopliss: AHHHHHH HOT! FIRE FIRE FIRE! No... Why... HOW?!

He then rolls over after suffering a massively painful burn, then he turned back to normal...

GIR: Here it comes..

Mario then spins around, and turns back to his old self...

Mario: I'M BACK BABY!

Doopliss then gets back up...

Doopliss: Rats! YOU KILLJOYS!

Doopliss then runs off, dropping that damn FOURTH Crystal Star while at it...

Goombella: Well... guess he was a fake Mario after all...

Koops: Um... sorry that we got shell-winked, Mario...

Flurrie: We never meant to abandon you for a fake Mario sweetie...

Spunky Jr: Now may I ask... who is this girl anyway, huh? Isn't she one of the Shadow Sirens you guys mentioned...

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko: And GIR... are you still our friend...

GIR: Oh... of course I am... I'd never let anything so stupid ruin our friendship...

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko: OH THANK YOU GIR!

The five friends then huddled next to each other...

GIR: No problem guys..

Spunky Jr: Still... Why would Gonzales pair up with one of those creeps?

Vivian: Well, I, uh...

GIR then went right in front of Vivian..

GIR: Hey! Vivian's not a creep.. Her sister... definately... but NOT VIVIAN!

Mario then went and stuck up for Vivian as well...

Vivian: Oh... Mario... and GIR... Thanks for sticking up for me...

GIR: No problem Vivian.. I'm here for you...

Spunky Jr: Well, thanks to her, I guess you came through this OK... No sweat, right?

Mario: Yup...

Vivian then got nervous as she then started to speak...

Vivian: Uh... Listen, Mario... Sorry about earlier...

Mario: Hey... it's okay, don't worry about it...

GIR: Yeah... we know you didn't mean to do that...

Vivian: I'd be happy to travel with you if you'll have me...

Mario: Of course you can join us Vivian... I can't stand how bad Beldam treats you... so you can stick with us..

Vivian then hugged Mario...

Vivian: THANK YOU SO MUCH MARIO! AND YOU TOO GIR!

GIR: AWW... LEMME HUG TOO!

GIR then joined the hug...

**VIVIAN HAS REALLY JOINED YOUR TEAM NOW!**

Crowd: YEAH! HOORAY FOR VIVIAN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GIR: YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!

Crowd then starts laughing at GIR's random joke...

Sonic: Glad to have you with us Vivian...

Vivian: Hey Sonic... thanks for the ring you gave me earlier... I love it..

Vivian shows him that she still has it...

Sonic: Aww... it was nothing...

Vivian then goes and picks up the Crystal Star and gives it to Mario...

Vivian: This is for you!

Mario then accepted the Crystal Star from Vivian and then did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter (for real this time)...

_Mario defeated the rogue who had stolen his name and appearance. Now Mario has four Crystal Stars. That leaves a mere three more to find! And THAT means his quest to collect all of the Crystal Stars is more than half over! Now Mario heads off toward his next adventure with his new friends, Vivian, and GIR... ...But what about Beldam and Marilyn? And what became of the doppelganger, Doopliss?_

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN TWILIGHT TOWN...**

Beldam and Marilyn were looking for Vivian...

Beldam: Vivian is so VERY late! Where has that scatterbrain been all this time? Grrr... she's deadmeat...

Marilyn: Guhhhh...

All of a sudden, Billy's Dad arrived in Twilight Town (apparently recovering from earlier...)

Harold: Hey... DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!?

Suddenly, Doopliss runs by Beldam and Marilyn and they notice him... then Beldam had a brilliant idea...

That's it readers... next time, we focus back on Peach... what's in store for her now...? Tune in next time..

Review and Comment if you're wondering about the twists in this chapter...


	28. Meet Dexter's Dad, CPU Room

Here it comes readers... this is part 1 of the Interlude to this story...

Now what the heck is Peach up to...? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

In the X-Naut HQ, Grodus was talking to an X-Naut PhD...

Grodus: WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SPEAK!

X-Naut PhD: That's right sir. Mario's already gotten the fourth Crystal Star... and even more news... According to Beldam, the Thousand-Year Door's been weakening...

Grodus: That seems good, I guess... Listen, go send Lord Crump out for me, and tell him to exterminate that Mario menace once and for all... I want that plumber executed and I want those Crystal Stars...

X-Naut PhD: You got it sir...

The X-Naut PhD then leaves the room...

Sir Grodus: Yes, I will gain posession of this cataclysm soon, so very soon. All I need, is the 7 Crystal Stars to awaken the demon. Then, it'll turn Rogueport, into rubble, upon which I shall built the ultimate city, Sir Grodusland... GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!

Suddenly, the doors opened again, and the person who entered was none other than... DEXTER'S DAD! WHAT!?

Dexter's Dad: Uh... what the heck is this place... so unfamiliar...

Grodus: Hey, who the heck are you...?

Dexter's Dad: Well, I'm the man of the hour... my question is, who the heck are you dome freak...?

Grodus: I am only the great and soon to be ruler Grodus, and yet to be emperor of the planet Earth... GACK ACK ACK...

Dexter's Dad: Hmm... you don't remind me of any of those cartoon villians, do you...?

Grodus: Just go!

Dexter's Dad: Fine, whatever... I'm gonna go find the toilet in this place...

Dexter's Dad then leaves the room...

Meanwhile, Peach already went and took a headstart to TEC before...

?: Find the Computer Room!

Whoops, too late...

Peach: NUTS!

Anyway...

Princess Peach: TEC? Did you call me?

Peach then walks up to TEC...

Princess Peach: What shall I do today? Will it be dancing, perhaps? Disguising? Or will I sing a song or something?

TEC: I... I am conflicted.

Peach: Huh?...

1 Moment later...

Peach: What's up TEC... you don't seem yourself...?

TEC: Which is more important? Carrying out an order or protecting a critical person? I exist for the purpose of a certain person. I wish to exist for the purpose of another... I do not know what to do... Really.

Peach: What do you mean?

TEC: Forget it... But now, let's HAVE A QUIZ!

Peach: Huh?

TEC: I'M GONNA ASK YOU 5 QUESTIONS! GET THEM ALL RIGHT AND YOU CAN SEND AN EMAIL TO MARIO, GOT IT!?

Peach: OK, I guess...

TEC: Now, the first question: What will happen if you collect seven Crystal Stars?

Peach: Thousand-Year Door opens.

TEC: Correct. Now, the second question: What is the goal of Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts?

Peach: To conquer the world.

TEC: Correct. Now, the third question: What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand-Year Door?

Peach then gets shocked...

Princess Peach: TEC... Is this...

TEC: Princess, please answer. What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand-Year Door?

Peach: A 1,000-year-old demon's soul.

TEC: Correct. Now, the fourth question: What does Sir Grodus wish to do with this ancient demon's soul?

Peach: Bring the demon back to life.

TEC: Correct. Now, the fifth question: What is required to seal up the demon again?

Peach: Crystal Stars.

TEC: Correct. You have correctly answered all five questions. Now you may use the communicator.

Peach: Uh... TEC, was it really necessary for you to share all that information...

TEC: Hey, it's a free country isn't it... now please, send an email to your man Mario...

Peach: Okay... here I go...

Peach then sends an email to Mario, that revolves the information she got from TEC...

TEC: Okay, since you sent that email, please go back to your holding room...

Peach then heads back to her room..

Peach: Your still a weird computer, TEC...

Peach then leaves the computer room...

TEC: Goodnight Princess Peach...

Now we continue onward...

That's it for now... next time, we focus back on Bowser and the evil villianous squad of villains.. what will they be up to...? Find out next time..

By the way (This is a spoiler, so don't read it if you never played TTYD before), if your wondering how Dexter's Dad got to the X-Nauts' HQ, remember how Doopliss send him flying to the moon, well the X-Naut's HQ is also located on the moon... Fun Fact...

Now R, and C...


	29. Underwater and new 'Girl' Associate

Now guys, here's part 2 to the interlude of the story...

Now let's see what the heck Bowser and his villianous squad are up to...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, at Rogueport Station, Bowser and his team we're planning on heading to Glitzville... The team was made up of Bowser as the leader and the associates include.. Kammy Koopa, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Mandark, Earl, and a new associates; the SIR unit that was delivered less than 6 hours ago...

Kammy Koopa: My lord! I've received reports of a great secret in the floating town of Glitzville! Let's ride the Cheep Blimp there! Come now!

Robotnik: Yeah, let's go!

Kammy Koopa goes to the blimp driver...

Kammy Koopa: You there! Six tickets! One Great and Evil King, One Sweet, Young Thing, One mad scientist, one tall kid wanting to destroy a laboratory, one vicious bull dog, and one SIR unit!

The Blimp owner got frighten and scared...

Blimp Owner: Guh-Guh-Good gravy! B-Bowser! The evil king, a deluded old hag, a man devoted to PINGAs, some crazy dorky tall kid, a vicious looking bull dog, and a freaky looking alien robot! I... Uh... LIFE'S TOO SHORT!

He then flees the scene... scared... suddenly, the SIR unit started speaking...

SIR unit: BIR, reporting for duty!

Bowser: BIR? What does the 'B' stand for...?

BIR: Blood...

Bowser: Oh...

Kammy Koopa: ...WHAT did he just say? Hey! Come back here, you! Impudent little cheep-skate!

Bowser then vanishes...

Kammy Koopa: Hey! I'm talking to myself! Where'd Lord Bowser go?

Robotnik: Went in his Koopa Clown Cart...

They then Bowser in his Koopa Clown Cart...

Bowser: Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Forget that wimpy blimpy! I'll be riding THIS, baby! I snuck into Glitzville once before, so I know the way. No problem-o! You go easy on your old limbs and take the slow ride on the blimp, Gramma!

Bowser then takes off, causing Kammy to fall and have her broom disappear...

Kammy Koopa: Wait! Lord Bowser, please! Awwwww... Now my Special Dirigible Deluxe Brown Bag Kammy Lunch will go to waste...

Suddenly, the other associates are cramped into Robotnik's Egg Mobile...

Robotnik: GET IN KAMMY! LET'S GO TO GLITZVILLE!

Kammy then fits into Robotnik's Egg Mobile... They then take off too... Meanwhile, Bowser was heading for Glitzville when suddenly... HE RAN OUT OF GAS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Bowser: Huh? That don't sound good... What's that warning light? Don't tell me...

His Koopa Copter stops.

Bowser: AAARRRGGGHHH!

He then falls into the ocean. After going through what appears to be spoof of the underwater level of Super Mario Bros, he ended up back in the harbor of Rogueport...

Bowser: Haaaack... Ooooooog... A-CHOO! That was terrible... I gotta get in shape...

The sailors then noticed Bowser...

Bob-omb: Who's...? WAAAAUGH! It's Bowser, the Koopa king!

They ran away, screaming like sissies...

Suddenly, the associates approached the worn out Bowser... with Kammy Koopa speaking to him...

Kammy Koopa: THERE you are, Lord Bowser! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over! If I may ask, where have you been, Your Sogginess?

Bowser: ...Swimming.

Kammy Koopa: Really? Neat! As for me... Glitzville was FANTASTIC! The fights were SO COOL! I was overcome! Why, even at my age, I was shaking what my momma gave me! And then...the Hot Dogs! Oh, my gracious! YUMMERLY! You have fun, too? Hm?

Bowser then got mad as he then breathed fire on the 5 associates...

Kammy Koopa: Lord Bowser... Is that a "no"?

Robotnik: PINGAs...?

Bowser: It was terrible! You hear me? I swallowed a dang Blooper! I wanted to have FUN! But forget it! It's over! Go get me some solid info on Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars! NOW! And STOP SAYING PINGAS ALL THE TIME! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT PHRASE ORIGINATE FROM ANYWAY!?

Suddenly, a radio of some sort fell on top of Kammy's head, and then hit the ground...

Bowser: Hmm... what's this...?

He then turned the radio on...

Radio: This is WDPK 83.7 FM, The sounds of tomorrow, the music of today... now here's a word from our sponsor...

Bowser: Huh?...

Radio Advertiser: Hey hey hey... do you feel like you're low on associates.? Need help from a professional... Well, enter this contest now to recieve the assistance from the shnazzie, popular, most stylish girl around... the one and only PORTIA GIBBONS!

Bowser: Huh?

Radio Advertiser: Just call our toll free number, at 1-800-466-3942, and you might be able to win. Many will enter, few will win, so ENTER TODAY!

Bowser: I'M ENTERING THIS CONTEST BABY!

He then starts grabbing phones and entering the contest...

**5 HOURS LATER...**

Radio Advertiser: Well it looks like we have a winner here folks...

Bowser: Oh good, please be me...

Radio Advertiser: The winner is... (drumroll) ...BOWSER, THE GREAT AND EVIL KOOPA KING!

Bowser: YES! YEAH BABY! I WIN, WHO'S THE KING NOW!

Mandark: What's up..

Bowser: We're getting a new associate... her name's Portia Gibbons...

Mandark: Excellent Bowser... HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA!

Earl: (howls in victory)

BIR: Let's celebrate by drinking blood!

Robotnik: How about this... we go find a crystal star and meet Portia at a specific location...

Kammy Koopa: I GOT IT! FOLLOW ME!

Bowser: ALRIGHT!

The villianous group then heads off, in wait of their new associate... and now, we continue on...

That's it for now... next time, we go back to our heroes... Tune in next time readers..

Review and Comment Today!


	30. Ahoy, and Captain Higgenbottom?

Here it is folks... the next part to this wonderful story...

Now what exactly is in store for our favorite heroes...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Back in Twilight Town, the heroes were talking to Dour one last time...

Dour: I can't believe it was a fake Mario all that time... So we were all fooled... I'm so sorry, Mario... After all you've done for our town... Did we hurt your feelings?

Mario: Nah, not really...

Dour: You're a bigger man than I, Mario! Such fortitude! You're a true hero! You've brought a shinging ray of light to our dim little town! Twilight Town thanks you!

The new ally; Vivian then speaks...

Vivian: Hey, Mario... We need to get back to Rogueport, right? Let's go.

Dour: Please come back to visit anytime you like!

GIR: OK! Goodbye!

The heroes then leave Twilight Town... After they left the room with a pipe, Mario gets an email from Peach...

Vivian: Oh my goodness, Mario! Would that be an e-mail from Princess Peach?

Mario then checks his message...

_My dear Mario,_

_ I have finally learned what the legendary treasure is. It is the spirit of a demon! The X-Nauts plan to revive this thousand-year-old monster... And use its power to take over the world! They're collecting the Crystal Stars so they can open the Thousand-Year Door... They'll find this demon's spirit... But the only thing that can keep it locked away is the Crystal Stars themselves! You must not let them get the Crystal Stars! Please, Mario... You must put a stop to their horrible plans!_

_-Princess Peach-_

Mario: WOAH!

Vivian: An...ancient demon's spirit...

GIR: WOAH! NOT GOOD HUH MARIO!?

Mario: Nope...

Dexter: Worry about that later...

Rocko: First we gotta get to the Thousand-Year Door...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

They then head straight for the Thousand-Year Door, when they got there...

GIR: Okay Mario... here's that Crystal Star...

GIR then opened up the lid on his head as he then takes out the red Crystal Star and hands it to Mario...

Vivian: Okay, do it Mario...

Mario then holds the Crystal Star up in the air, causing that same old aura light to appear... Then the map floated in the air again, then another location appeared on the map. It was some kind of tropical island to the south, with some skeleton rock on it. Then the 5th Crystal Star appeared on the map...

Mario then looks at the map, along with the others...

Billy: Durrrr... oh yeah...

Goombella: Alright!

Sonic: The 5th Crystal Star...

Koops: Um... that's a tropical island right...?

Dexter: Oooo... it's kinda cool looking...

Flurrie: Dearie, I'm now thinking of Gilligan's Island...

Rocko: I think we better hurry back to the professor...

Spunky Jr: Yeah... he knows where that place is...

GIR: YAY! Time to find out the location...

Vivian: We also have to let the professor know about the princess's e-mail!

Mario: Oh yeah...

They then head back to the professor...

Back at the Professor's house...

Frankly: Wuh-wuh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?

Inside the house...

Frankly: Th-That was written in Princess Peach's e-mail? The legendary treasure is actually the spirit of an ancient demon... And those fiends want to use the power of the Crystal Stars to ressurect it? How bone-chilling... Sadly, it DOES seem to be consistent with what I've uncovered...

Vivian: What have you found out, Professor?

GIR: YAY! IT'S STORY TIME!

Frankly: Hrmm... This is rather long, so you'd best listen well.

Frankly then faces the screen...

Frankly: Are all of you ready? And you there! In front of that stinking COMPUTER! You listen up, too!

The heroes looked confused...

Spunky Jr: Did you just piledrive a screw in your head!? I DON'T SEE NO STINKING COMPUTER IN HERE!

Vivian: Yeah... Are you talking to no one?

Goombella: Gosh Frankly, I thought I was the only one who broke the fourth wall...

Sonic: I break the forth wall in the "Sonic Sez" segments...

Billy: AND I BREAK THAT WALL OFTEN TOO!

Frankly: OKAY, ENOUGH GUYS! JUST LISTEN TO THE STORY!

Frankly: The great cataclysm that I read about in that book may well refer to this demon... It says that a monster destroyed a large town that once stood on in this very area. It ALSO says that the seven Crystal Stars were actually CREATED by this monster... AND that this thing used the power of the Crystal Stars to try to control the world... According to this book, the demon was defeated in the end by four heroes. But only the beast's physical form was destroyed... Its spirit could not be eradicated. So, the heroes used the Crystal Stars, which they had stolen from the demon... And they cast the evil beast into the depths of a vast maze, and sealed the exit... From this, I gather that the Crystal Stars cannot distinguish good from evil. So, if they're all united, they could either seal away or ressurect the demon. It seems that who wields the Crystal Stars determines if they're used for evil or good.

Vivian: I guess we ought to consider not collecting the Crystal Stars, then... It would be awful if we found them all, only to have them stolen for evil purposes. Does anyone think it might just be better to destroy them once and for all?

Frankly: That was my first thought, too, but further research suggests we can't do that. There's a slight possibility that the Thousand-Year Door is weakening. It seems the Crystal Stars hold the power to seal the beast for a thousand years. So, once a thousand years pass, the power to keep the door sealed shut will fail. And unfortunately, this year may be the thousandth year. Bad luck, huh? The fact that those goons want the stars now may be coincidence...but maybe not. In other words, we must be ready for the demon's return, even if the X-Nauts fail.

Vivian: Oh. I guess we'd better find the rest of the Crystal Stars then, huh? Where do we start?

Professor Frankly: Hrmm... According to the map, it appears to be somewhere on Keelhaul Key.

Vivian: Keelhaul Key?...

GIR: HEY! I've heard of that place...

Rocko: It's where our friend Bessie went to...

Billy: Let's go recruit her too...

Dexter: Yes... but for now, Frankly, how do we get there...?

Frankly: I'm none too familiar with the place, but I've heard countless unsavory rumors. You know, the usual stuff... Vengeful spirits full of hatred, evil curses, things like that... I'm sure the sea salts down by the harbor know more. You should head there first.

Sonic: Right... off to gather up some tough, looking pirates...

Mario: LET'S A GO!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then head throughout Rogueport... after spending continueous hours of gathering pirates, including Flavio and Pa-Patch, they were finally standing next to a ship, along with someone named Four-Eyes (who is in fact, Lord Crump)...

Flavio: So... you ready to go, our secondary Captain Mario...?

Mario: WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE HERE...

Sonic: Mario's only the secondary captain of this ship...?

Flavio: Yup.

Dexter: Well, who is our primary captain then...?

Pa-Patch: She's a wonderful looking lass I must say...

Rocko: A name would help...

Spunky Jr: Yeah, who is she...?

Flurrie: I must know her...

?: That captain would happen to be me...

Koops: HUH?!

Goombella: Whose that...

Vivian: Are you the captain of this ship...

?: Course I am...

The silhoulette was then revealed to be none other than... the honeybee scout; Bessie Higgenbottom..

Bessie: Hiya guys!

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko, GIR: BESSIE!

Bessie: Yeah, that's me... what's up boating buddies...?

Rocko: Why aren't you on Keelhaul Key...?

Bessie: Well, I was... until they needed to hire a captain for this ship, in which I actually volunteered to be part of... but now, we have a secondary captain on this ship now... Would you happen to be the famous Super Mario...?

Mario: Yes... I'm the one and only..

Bessie: AWESOME! I'VE PLAYED SEVERAL OF YOUR GAMES BEFORE! MY FAVORITE GAME IS PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Pa-Patch: OK! Can you try breaking the fourth wall later... WE NEED THE GREAT, LEGENDARY ADMIRAL BOBBERY!

Flavio: YES! WHO HERE VOLUNTEERS TO FIND HIM!

Sailors: WE'D SAY BOTH CAPTAIN BESSIE AND CAPTAIN MARIO!

Flavio: IT'S SETTLED! BESSIE AND MARIO, GO FIND ADMIRAL BOBBERY!

Bessie: YES! COME ON MARIO, I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND THIS TOWN!

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Mario and his allies followed Bessie to the East part of town, and ended up going on a roof (thanks to Spunky Jr) and went down the chimney, with Mario paper tube curse... They ended up in a house, that's home to a bob-omb. He was salty, and old, he had a gray mustache, had a ship wheel for a wind up key, wore an admiral's hat, and he had one yellow eye showing, since his hat's hiding the other one...

Old Bob-omb: What do you blokes want?

Mario: Uh... do you know who Admiral Bobbery is...?

Old Bob-omb: Never heard of the gent. Take your search elsewhere.

He then unlocks the door...

Old Bob-omb: Now, away with you!

Bessie: Okay... Mario, we need to find out where the heck Bobbery is...

Mario: Right... come on guys...

Vivian: Right behind you Mario...

They then asked someone, in which they said that he lives in the house that they just came out of...

Mario: Let's go back into that house...

Bobbery: Admiral Bobbery? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Now, if you please...

Vivian: Please, don't insult us... We already know you're the admiral, so just admit it!

Bobbery: Harumph! What poppycock... Tell me, what would you want with me if I were this chump?

Bessie: Allow us to explain, ready Mario...?

Mario: Yes...

They then explain to Bobbery they need him to be a navigator for their ship so they can make it to Keelhaul Key...

Bobbery: You say your ship needs a navigator, and you want me to do the job, mmm? ...So sorry, but you'll have to look elsewhere. I shall set sail upon the sea...nevermore!

Vivian: But... Maybe you don't understand how important this is. We NEED you. Without you, we'll never get to Keelhaul Key!

Bobbery: Awfully sorry, dear boy, but when I say "no", what I mean is...NO!

Mario and friends then leave...

Vivian: What do you think, Mario? Nothing we say seems to be enough to convince this man...

Bessie: Yeah... totally strange huh?...

Mario: Hmm...

Vivian: But... Don't you find it odd? Why would a sailor have such hatred for the sea? We need answers... Maybe we should ask around town about this man's story...

GIR: YEAH! WE NEED HIM!

Bessie: GIR's right, we can't give up now... let's roll...

Mario agrees as they head to the bartender in Rogueport for answers...

Bartender: You say Bobbery won't go to sea, huh? Well, can't say that surprises me. The real question is, are you folks REALLY sure you want Bobbery back on the water?

Mario: Yes...

Bartender: Oh, is that it? Now I see... You want to mount an expedition to Keelhaul Key... Rough seas out there. Most sailors would meet their ends. Not old Bobbery, though...

Bartender: The fact of the matter is... Admiral Bobbery's tale is sad. Horribly sad, actually. You'll probably end up crying...but I'll tell it to you, if you really want me to.

Bessie: Yes... please tell us...

Bartender: Very well... here it goes...

The bartender then explains to the heroes that Bobbery once had a beautiful wife named Scarlette, whom he was madly in love with... they were in love, just like the couples in fairy tales... but it didn't last forever, for one cold winter night, Scarlette got ill with the flu, and ended up passing away while Bobbery was out at sea... When he found out about her death, he blamed himself for this... He never went back to sea ever since...

Vivian: I can't imagine what that poor man went through... No wonder he won't set sail.

Bessie: Yeah... I feel bad for him...

Bartender: You all know his tale now... So, tell me: do you still want him to return to sea?

GIR: Yes... we have no choice in the matter...

Bartender: Very well. I understand. If you're that determined, then I'll give you this...

He then gives Mario an Old Letter, that Scarlette wrote before she died that one night... she wrote it on her death bed...

Bartender: Please... Take this letter, and do the deed I was too cowardly to do: take it to Bobbery.

Vivian: Thank you so much, Podley. We'll deliver the letter, don't you worry. Ready, Mario?

Mario: Ready Vivian... let's go guys..

Bessie: YEAH!

They then went back to Bobbery...

Bobbery: What?! Oh, by Blabberton's beard! Not you again! No matter how many times you entreat me, my stance is firm! Now away with you!

Mario: But... Bobbery... I want to give this to you...

Bobbery: Pardon? A letter, you say? F-For me?

Mario: Yes...

Bobbery: What?! Scarlette! This is Scarlette's handwriting!

He then opens the letter...

Bobbery: Scarlette, my love...

_My love: if you're reading this letter, then I am no longer by your side. Because fate has stepped between us, I have decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out to sea... I can only assume that you will blame yourself for it, my sweet Bobbery. Although my life was short, you gave me more than a lifetime's worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg that you remember that time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea, as you were one with me. Do not lose both your life's loves._

Bobbery: "Time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea...as you were one with me..." A... A thousand pardons... But may I have a moment alone, if you please?

Bobbery then goes into the other room for a view moments... after a moment of sobbing...

Bobbery: Yes, love... I WAS happy... My sweet, sweet Scarlette... I love you still.

He then comes back to the heroes, with a newly, determined look on his face...

Bobbery: Now then! You were looking for a navigator, I believe? Bound for Keelhaul Key?

Mario: Yes..

Bobbery: Harumph! If you think an old sea bomb like me is what you need, then let's shove off!

Mario: YES!

Vivian: Admiral Bobbery! Wonderful!

Bessie: WE DID IT GUYS!

They then exited the house...

Bobbery: The ship's in the harbor, hm? I must inspect her before we leave. I shall meet you there.

Bobbery then goes on ahead...

Bessie: So let's go... Mario...

Mario: Yeah..

They then head to the harbor, where the ships ready to take off...

Flavio: Are we ready Captain Mario and Captain Bessie...?

Mario & Bessie: We sure are..

Flavio: Alright... let's shove off...

Bob-omb: Wait up!

A blue Bob-omb then hops on board as the ship was taking off... bounded for Keelhaul Key... but our heroes aren't alone, as they are being followed... by the X-Nauts... an X-Naut then shown hiding appeared...

X-Naut: This is X-Naut One here, come back, dude? I repeat, X-Naut One here, over. Roger, reading you five-by. Infiltration is successful. X-Naut Black aboard vessel. Repeat: X-Naut Black is on board the vessel...

Now... our heroes are in for their next adventure...

That's it for now... next time, the heroes shall start Chapter 5... and also, didn't expect Bessie to be a captain of this ship, didn't you? Well, since Bessie is a big fan of the Super Mario games, do you think she'll join them... find out next time...

Now review and comment beans...


	31. Chapter 5: Set Sail to Keelhaul Key

Ahoy ye mateys. This here begins Chapter 5 of this 'ere wonderful tale...

Now ye mateys know that Captain Mario and Bessie and crew are heading to Keelhaul Key for some treasure..? What do ye think will be in store for them? Find out tale ye mateys. ARGH!

PINGAS.

*By the way, I'm skipping all of Flavio diary entries, because they are so annoying, and so random to the plot of the story. So enjoy.

Our heroes were sailing on the ship to Keelhaul Key, doing all sorts of stuff, including dancing, party, doing the Irish jig, all the stuff that pirates and sailors are known for doing. Meanwhile, Mario and Bessie were having a conversation...

Mario: So where are you from anyway, Bessie...?

Bessie: Oh, well I came from the wonderful town of San Francisco, CA where I live with my single mom, and my younger brother Ben. I also have the coolest dog around, his name is Happy. Yeah I am a part of the Honey Bee Scouts, were alot of other girls are part of too. Some of them include Portia, and Gwen.. OH! And my best friend of the crew is Penny.. We have alot of fun together.. I have many different affilations, including Entrepenuership, Mad Scientist, Master Mac Cromay, and even have gotten a badge for Farting..

Mario: Say... how old are you anyway...?

Bessie: I'm exactly 9 and 3 quarters years old...

Mario: Wow! Your pretty talented and intelligent for a 9 and 3/4 year old girl...

Bessie: Thank you...

Some time later, Bessie got to meet with Mario's other allies... She noticed Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Spunky Jr, and found the four of them to be very decent partners... She then saw Vivian, and she was impressed with what she saw...

Bessie: Hey miss... what's your name...?

Vivian: Uh... my name's Vivian...

Bessie: Vivian?... That's a wonderful name...

Vivian: Thank you...

Bessie: Woah man... did anyone ever told you how beautiful you really are... GOSH! I adore that pink curly hair, heck, even I am unable to do that... maybe that's why I never earned the hair curling badge...

Vivian: I... I don't know what to say... thank you...

Bessie: Hey.. it's no problem... as the motto goes; Sisterhood, Sisterhood, the most important thing. We got the honey and the sting! That's the motto for the Honeybee Scouts... Mrs. Gibbons makes us memorize it so it stays stuck in our heads...

Vivian: That's so very cool...

Bessie: I know..

After like 3 days or so, Flavio started singing his stupid tale of whatever it's called...

Pa-Patch: Great. He's started again. A "tale of bravery", right? I heard this one yesterday...

Dexter: I know... it's getting so very old...

Rocko: Agree...

Pa-Patch: There's nowhere to escape to... We just have to listen until he's finished... Yeah, if you interrupt him midstory, he absolutely loses it, too... ...Uh, why is the ...What? Wait, what's going on here? The ship's stopping.

Sonic: My... this is odd...

Pa-Patch: Oy! Master Flavio! Awful sorry to interrupt that wicked story... But the ship's stopped...

GIR: YEAH! What's going on...

Flavio: Ah? Stopped, you say to me, after interrupting a story of passion and fury? Well, it is your job to keep the ship moving, yes? Hmm? So take care of it!

Pa-Patch: Oh, aye aye, Flavio! I'll get on it, right quick! Wait a tick!

He then climbs to the top, and suddenly, a flame ghost kept touching him, as he then got more and more irritated... Pa-Patch then had it as he looked behind him. What he saw had startled him...

Pa-Patch: Uh...AARGH!

He then climbs down, screaming with fear...

Bobbery: What's going on...?

Pa-Patch: ...Th-Th-They're 'ere!

Flavio: What is this ruckus, now? Who is here? Will someone tell me what is going on?

Suddenly, many flame ghosts appeared as they all got onto the ship...

Voice: ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoO oO...

Pa-Patch: N-N-No... They're upon us... The p-p-p-pirate...GHOSTS! All them rumors were true!

Then all of a sudden, everyone started panicking... except for Billy and GIR who were just amazed by their colors...

Billy and GIR: Ooooo... Preetttyyyyy...

Flavio was trying his hardest not to panic...

Pa-Patch: Whuh... Uh... What do we do? We gotta get outta here! AAAAAAAAAAIGH!

Flavio: D-D-Do not panic yourselves! This is just a dream...that we are all having...awake! N-N-Now... Q-Q-Quickly... M-M-Move the b-boat...

Voice: ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoO oO...

A blue flame appeared in Flavio's face, in which he couldn't take it anymore so he then started panicking...

Flavio: Oh...ghostly oohing thing! Are you...really...the savage pirate king?

His face then turns blue...

Flavio: AIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Four Eyes (aka Lord Crump) then started to speak...

Four Eyes: Buck up, now, everyone! Remain civilized! Relax! Don't panic! Relax, relax, relax, I say! You must simply take it easy! Er...what? WAAAAAAAAAARGH!

All of a sudden, Bobbery jumps into the water...

Four Eyes: Excuse me! Listen, everyone! If we could form an orderly line without shoving... Forget that! Make a path!

Four Eyes then jumps into the water as well...

Flavio: Bobbery! Look alive, man! AIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We must get out of here! ABANDON SHIIIIIIIIP! Every rich, marvelous merchant for himself!

The ship then sank into the ocean as the heroes were then stranded in the ocean... A couple of days later, the heroes actually made it to Keelhaul Key, with Mario and Bessie looking towards the ocean...

Pa-Patch: Oy! Captain 'Stache! and Captain 'Essie!

They both looked at Pa-Patch...

Pa-Patch: It ain't much, but we finished a wee hut for you to rest in! Come 'ave a look!

Mario: Alright... let's go guys...

Bessie: YEAH! LET'S GO!

Pa-Patch then leaves as Mario, Bessie and the other allies followed, as they made it to the next area, a toad approaches our heroes...

Keelhaul Key Toad: Captains! Please, help us! Flavio and Pa-Patch are in a huge fight!

They then saw Flavio and Pa-Patch having the biggest argument that is pointless and something you'd find histerical..

Flavio: And what about you, Squinty? You turned to jelly when you saw all those ghosts!

Pa-Patch: What are you talkin' 'bout?! You were the one quakin' in 'is boots, fancy pants!

GIR: OH BOY! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!

GIR then sits down and watches the argument as he is eating something that says on the bag "POOPcorn"...

Flavio: ...Wait. Wait one moment. Did... Did you just call the great Flavio "fancy pants"?

Pa-Patch: That's right, fancy pants! Fancy pants! Fancy pants! Fancy pants! Fancy pants!

GIR starts laughing like crazy as Flavio is getting furious...

Flavio: Why, you little CYCLOPS! Flavio demands satisfaction! You! Me! Hammers! At dawn!

Pa-Patch: Oy, that's right fine by me! I can't wait to put a few dents in those fancy threads!

They ran off as GIR continued laughing...

Both: THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!

GIR: HUH!?

They run behind Mario... in fear...

Pa-Patch: C-C-Captain 'Stache, and C-C-Captain 'Essie! Them ghosts are back!

Some blue flame ghosts from before appear and approach our heroes...

Flavio: M-Mario, and B-Bessie! F-Front and center! This is an o-o-o-o-order! Take care of those ghosts!

Bessie: Leave it to me..

Bessie heads into some strange random tent, and when she came out, she was dressed up as... a firefighter...

Bessie: I'll take out the flames from those hotheads...

Bessie then aims her firehose, aims at the blue flames, and fires massive amounts of water at the flames, causing them to be taken out completely..

Bessie: I did it...

Pa-Patch: Yes! Yer a bloomin' BEAST, Captain 'Essie!

Flavio: Too early to celebrate, no? There are surely more of them elsewhere, ah? ...Someone must investigate the rest of the island. Yes. That is what must be. As leader of this expedition, I, of course, should stay here. On this, I brook no argument. Ah, yes! Of course! Mario, and Bessie! Perhaps you two can handle the exploration of this island?

Mario: Okay...

Bessie: You can count on us...

Flavio: That is my boy! I knew you would go fourth with boldness! We count upon you!

Bessie: Yes... and before I forget.. Mario, your on a quest to hunt for the Crystal Stars, correct..?

Mario: I sure am..

Bessie: AWESOME! I know what they are... they are the star shaped stones that has something to do with this legendary treasure below Rogueport and it rests behind The Thousand-Year Door...

Goombella: How did you know that...?

Bessie: I studied it.. anyway, Mario... is it okay if I accompany you on your exciting adventure... I would be a huge help into helping you collect the rest of the Crystal Stars... Is that alright...?

Mario: Yes, of course you came come with us Bessie...

Bessie: THANK YOU SO MUCH MARIO! I PROMISE I'LL BE A WORTHY ALLY YOU WOULD ACTUALLY COUNT ON!

Mario: Yeah... welcome to the team...

**BESSIE HIGGENBOTTOM HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! SHE HAS SO MANY DIFFERENT TALENTS, INCLUDING MAKING KNITTING STUFF, MEMORIZING MAPS, BUILDING EXPERIMENTS, CONTAINING ENTREPRENUERSHIP SKILLS, AND OTHER COOL STUFF FOR THE HEROES! SHE SOMETIMES IS ABLE TO TRANSFORM INTO HER ALTER-EGO; THE MIGHTY B! IN WHICH SHE CAN PACK A MASSIVE PUNCH TO FOES!**

Bessie: How do you like my character description Mario..

Mario: Pretty cool...

The heroes, along with a new member Bessie head deep into the jungle fighting off many different pests, including parasites and Pirahna Plants... They then heard a sudden, but familiar voice...

?: These cursed ghosts... Blast it all!

The voice was revealed to be Bobbery's as he was with Four Eyes (Lord Crump) and a Green Toad... Bobbery then notices Mario...

Bobbery: By Blubbery's blotches! Is that Mario over there? You're alive, old boy! Right! You came just in the nick of time! Get these two out of here this instant!

Green Toad: Huh? But what about you, Admiral? You've gotta get out of here, too!

Bobbery: Just leave it to me, eh? I'll keep these gouls busy while you get out of here! Flee! That's an order! Let me do what I must do! NOW, AWAY WITH YOU!

He then tosses the Green Toad and Four Eyes to the heroes...

Green Toad: Aaaaaaaah!

Four Eyes: Well, Bobbery here thinks it's the right to do! So what are we waiting for?

Four Eyes then carries Mario as they all escape back to the previous area...

Green Toad: ...Oh, Bobbery, please forgive our cowardice! We up and left you and... Everything was happening so quickly... Forgive us!

The Green Toad then takes off...

Four Eyes: Gone, eh? Excuse me, but I'd better be going also...

Before he left, Four Eyes (who is obviously Lord Crump) turned to face the screen...

Four Eyes: And hey! You! Out there in front of the COMPUTER! Yeah, I'm talking to YOU! It may be pretty obvious to you who I really am, but no telling Mario! Or else!

He then takes off as well... The heroes looked puzzled...

Vivian: "You out there in front of the COMPUTER"? Uh, does that make sense to anyone here?

Spunky Jr: Yeah... that guy sounds like a total nut job...

Goombella: I agree...

Sonic: Yes, if someone tries to touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, THAT'S NO GOOD!

Billy: NOW IT'S MY TURN TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

Billy then grabs some sort of hammer, heads on over to some wall that says "Fourth Wall" on it, and then starts smashing it with his hammer, breaking the wall down completely...

Rocko: That's kinda corny...

Billy: DARN IT!

Bessie: Okay guys... enough chitchat... we gotta save Bobbery...

Mario: YEAH! LET'S A GO!

They then head over to where Bobbery is located... They went over that bridge and then heard the Admiral screaming...

Bobbery: Urggh... Ugghh... Yuuurghh... So this is how a legend of the sea meets his end, eh?

Mario: GUYS! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM!

The heroes then noticed some flames surrounding the tree.

Bessie: Leave it to me...

Bessie then sprays a massive amount of water on the flames again, taking them out instantly...

Mario: I'm up now...

Mario then hammers the tree...

Bobbery: Ooh! The pain of it all!

He then falls down to the ground...

Bobbery: Oooooh... Mario, old boy...

Bobbery: Ugh... HACK! Urfffff... I guess those blokes got me a bit better than I thought... Mario... Please hear my last request... I must thank you for taking me out to sea one last time...

Mario: Huh...?

Bobbery: But there is one thing I need before I go to my rest... Chuckola Cola... I was saving that one bottle, my last memory of Scarlette...to celebrate reaching here... I saw it among the floatsam drifting toward the island, so it must be somewhere... If I might just have one sip before my final voyage... HAAAAACK! PBBBTTHH! Uuurrrrgh... Get me that Chuckola Cola, old boy...

Mario: Don't worry Admiral, we'll get that Chuckola Cola...

Bobbery: Thank you...

Bessie: Let's go!...

They head back to Flavio... they told him that Bobbery's still alive and well, after putting up a fight against those ghosts... Mario then asks him for Chuckola Cola...

Flavio: Why yes. I have some Chuckola Cola... but... Why on Earth do you need...?

Mario then explains to him about Bobbery's last wish...

Flavio: To do this, you'll need to give me something that best fits the setting of this island...

Mario: Right...

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

GIR: I'VE GOT SOMETHING!

GIR then pulls out a coconut from his head, which he saved for some odd unknown reason... He then gave it to Mario...

Mario: Here you go sir...

Mario gives Flavio the coconut...

Flavio: WONDERFUL! THIS WORKS PERFECTLY! NOW TAKE THIS CHUCKOLA COLA AND GIVE IT TO BOBBERY!

Mario: Okay..

Bessie: YES! WE DID IT!

The heroes then go back to Bobbery... for something amazing to happen...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... yes, Bessie has joined the team... next time, Mario shall be getting another ally... could it possibly be the admiral himself...? find out next time...

Review and Comment


	32. Ch 5 p2: An Admiral to Go, Please?

Hey guys! Here's part 2 to Chapter 5 of this story...

Now will Admiral Bobbery join our heroes in this part...? Find out now

PINGAS.

The heroes then headed straight for Bobbery... When they got to him, Mario gave him the Chuckola Cola...

Bobbery: Hmm? Sniff! SNIIIIFFFF! Ah, that distinctive bouquet! You... You've brought it? Gulp... Slurp... AHHHH! This glorious flavor, dear boy... It awakens the mouth! So, the sea was generous enough to deliver me this one last grace, eh?

Mario: Eh...

Bobbery: I have nothing left in this world now... Thank you for granting my last wish... Now I shall be reunited with my dear Scarlette... Fare... well... Captain...Mario... ...

Bobbery then falls asleep... a few moments later...

Mario: Huh?...

Vivian: Uh...Mario? I think... I really think Bobbery's just sleeping, after all that. Yeah, I'm sure of it, actually! And I was so sad for him! Whack him awake, will you?

GIR: LEAVE IT TO ME VIVIAN!

GIR grabs a trumpet from his stomach compartment... He then blows through it loudly and wildly...

Bobbery: HUP! HUP! WOT WOT?! Yobbity yobbity...PIRATES! Where are those pirates?!

Bobbery checks his surroundings, unaware that he was still alive...

Vivian: Poor Bobbery... He's still pretty shaken up...

Bobbery: ...What, now? Oh... Mario, old boy, it's you! You have adventures in the afterlife, as well? Capital!

Vivian: But, Bobbery, you're not in the afterlife! You're still alive and well!

Bessie: Yeah! You're not dead...

Bobbery: Ah. Hm. Yes. Well. Really? This isn't a tropical paradise for fallen sailors? Oh, right... Now I recall! Mario, old boy... We still have work to do! You'd better take me with you, I should say! I'm sure my sea legs and explosive personality will be rather useful, eh?

Mario: Yeah! Welcome to the team Bobbery!

**BOBBERY HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE CAN EXPLODE AND BLOW UP CRACKED WALL AND OTHER UNSTABLE OBJECT! HE CAN ALSO EXPLODE NEAR ENEMIES AND EVEN SET UP MINE BOMBS NEAR ENEMIES! **

GIR: WOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!

Bobbery: Let's head back to the others Mario...

Mario: Okay...

They then head back to Flavio and the others...

Flavio: Hey Bobbery, long time no see... you seemed to join Mario and his friends haven't you... How did it feel being attacked by those scary ghosts, and yap yap blah blah dribble dribble dribble...

Bobbery: Flavio, old boy... I must say... You talk rather too much.

Flavio: Such insolence! Grrrrrrrrr! I growl at you like an angry jungle beast! I ought to...

Bobbery: ...So in any case, Mario... About that Crystal Star you spoke of earlier... There was a rather odd rock in the far east of the jungle with a skull carved into it... Call it an old sea bomb's intuition, but that skull rock smells...suspicious.

Pa-Patch: Heh heh... Hey, Bobbery. You wanna know what really smells suspicious? FLAVIO'S ARMPIT! HA HA HA HA HA!

Flavio: CAN IT PA-PATCH! WE NEED TO GET THAT TREASURE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Bobbery: Flavio, you old cash-grubber! If you want the treasure, why don't you go get it yourself?

Flavio: ...Well, yes, you have a point. Let us decide this fair and square, shall we? Listen to me, everyone! Who thinks I should go along to investigate the skull rock?

All: Go with them, LOSER!

Bobbery: There you have it, Flavio! Fair and square, eh wot?

Flavio then gets aggrivated...

Flavio: ...Um, no. Not fair. Flavio hates you all.

**FLAVIO WILL JOIN YOUR TEAM FOR A SHORT TIME!**

Mario: Oh brother...

Bessie: I know what you mean Mario...

Flavio then utters something loudly...

Flavio: (whispers) I think that the shadow girl; Vivian is a guy...

Sonic: What was that!?

Flavio: Well this is the Japanese version, right?

Crowd: NO! VIVIAN'S A GIRL, SO SHUT UP FLAVIO!

One person then threw a tomato at Flavio's face, because he said something that was false...

When they got to the rock, the heroes checked it out as it had a hole in the eye...

Bobbery: Mario, old boy... I've a gut feeling that Flavio's gem might fit in that eyehole...

They then ask Flavio for the Skull Gem...

Flavio: Fine... take the Skull Gem..

He hands it to them.. they put it in the skull eye... They then did some wierd funky dance in which an opening appeared... Mario then tossed Bobbery into the hole, in which he blew up in... causing an entrance to appear...

Flavio: HEY! WHERE MY SKULL GEM!

The Skull Gem then landed near Flavio's feet...

Flavio: THERE'S MY BABY!

He then grabs it...

Flavio: Okay folks... Flavio heading back to the campsite now, so GOOD DAY!

He then flees...

Mario: Good riddance... you guys ready...

Billy: Durrr... ready...

Goombella: Ready.

Sonic: I'm ready for action and speed...

Koops: Um... Ready Mario...

Dexter: Let's go!

Flurrie: I'm ready too darling...

Rocko: All set mate.

Spunky Jr: Time for action Gonzales!

GIR: Ready for anything Mastah!

Vivian: I'm ready Mario...

Bessie: Let's do this guys!

Bobbery: I'm ready too Mario, my boy...

Mario: Alright... LET'S A GO!

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes then enter Pirates Grotto, and for an exciting challenge...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now folks... Next time, the heroes will be getting the 5th Crystal Star... Will they succeed..? Find out next time readers...

**Note: To the author "FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy" a big fan of this story, I would be thrilled if you review and comment on this chapter and the other chapters coming up.. If you do, the story will really get awesome later on...**

Now everyone else... REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	33. Ch 5 p3: Pirates Grotto and Argh!

Okay readers, this is part 3 to Chapter 5 of this story...

Now our heroes are gonna be strolling through the Pirate Grotto... Willthey make it through alive...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The heroes then entered the place. After passing through one room, they heard a voice...

Voice: ...OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo... ...oOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoO...

Bessie: Did you guys just hear that...?

Bobbery: They must wanna keep us out...

Billy: Let's roll..

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then continued through the Grotto, finding more puzzles and solving them... After having Bobbery hit a switch Mario couldn't reach, the spooky voice was then heard again...

Voice: ...OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo... ...Tuuuuuuuuurn baaaaaack... ...OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOo... ...Gooo noooooo fuuuurther... ...Or you will never leave...

Spunky Jr: There's that voice again...

Sonic: We aren't cowards, are we Mario...

Mario: Nope...

GIR: Let's go! This place seems pretty cool..

They then continued onward when suddenly, they went inside of an abandoned pirate ship and in it was... a black chest...

?: FREE ME!

Mario: Spare the prologue and just curse me already...

?: Huh..? How did you know...?

Mario: Your the fourth cursing chest I've encountered so far...

?: Oh... so you know exactly how this is all going to turn out..?

Mario: Yes...

?: Alright fine... JUST FREE ME! AND BEAT THAT FLAME GHOST!

A blue flame ghost appeared...

Bessie: Leave it to me...

Bessie then grabbed her fire hose, and shot huge amounts of water at the flame, taking it out instantly... A black key then appeared...

Mario: GOT IT!

?: Alright, since you just wanna get this over with... MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! TIME TO PAY FOOLS!

The black demon laid a curse on Mario...

Demon: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! TURN INTO A PAPER BOAT!

Mario: WOOOOO!

Bessie: Nice curse dude...

Demon: DARN IT! WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!

The demon then vanished into thin air...

Mario: Guys, this curse actually seems pretty useful, right?

Allies: YEAH! NOW LET'S GO!

The allies then continued on... after using the paper boat ability to retrieve a handle, the scary voice was heard again...

Voice: OoooOOOOooOOooOoooooo...

Vivian: There's that voice again Mario... we must be close to the Pirate Ghost...

Mario: Yeah! Let's go!

They then continued on, when they saw a whole bunch of stranded toads, on a ship... Mario manage to create a walkway path for all the toads, Francesca, Frankie, and some Hippie Guy... Mario then went to the stranded toads...

Grotto Toad #1: I don't know how you did it, but you saved us! We came here looking for that pirate treasure, and then, well... Our ship got surrounded by ghosts out on the ocean... And we all ended up here!

Suddenly, Francesca recognized Mario and his friends...

Francesca: Hey! Aren't you Mario?! It's me! Me! Don Pianta's daughter! Francesca! And Frankie's here, too! After my dad forgave us, we set out on a trip... The ship we were on got a little too close to this island...and now look at us! Still, I'm amazed the rumors about Cortez were all true! ...Which means... he's nearby!

Mario: That's nice to know guys...

Francesca: Hey, so, by the way... Why are YOU here? Don't tell me Daddy had you come here to take us back!

Mario: Uh... no... we hear looking for Cortez's ship, because it contains a Crystal Star...

Francesca: That it... well... the ship should be right over there... give him a whopping for us...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Before they headed for it, that Hippie Guy from before stopped our heroes for a second...

Hippie Guy: Uh... hey man... what you doing here bro...

Bessie: Hey... sup dude...

Hippie Guy: Hey, Bessie my man... what are you up to...

Bessie: Well, we are heading to Cortez's ship to get this gem called a Crystal Star...

Hippie Guy: Well... go on ahead, little freedom fighters... I'll be there shortly...

The heroes then passed the hippie dude... As they approached the ship... another voice was heard...

?: Buh-WOAH!

It was Four Eyes (aka Lord Crump) and was watching the heroes get the Crystal Star...

Four Eyes: Whoa, did I surprise you? Yeah, sorry about that... See, I actually followed you in here, but I got lost along the way, and, uh... Well, anyway, I followed this path, and I finally caught up with you, and then... Listen, just forget it, OK? I'm sure the Crystal Star is inside that pirate ship! And the pirate king Cortez is in there, too, I'm pretty sure... Yeah, probably. No big deal, though, right? You can take him, big guy! We're counting on you! Boy, I know I sure am... And so is Grodus...

Mario: Suspicious...

Goombella: I know right... Let's roll...

The heroes then entered the ship... The voice was heard for the fourth time...

Voice: ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo... ...You ignored my warning... ...OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo... Come insider the doooooor... And be lost in darkness...

They then went into the back room, and saw a whole bunch of treasure that belongs to Cortez. One of the objects hidden underneath his treasure was the Crystal Star.. Suddenly, Cortez appeared...

Billy: OOOOO! NOW I'M THINKING OF GRIM!

Cortez: Enough! I grow tired of this spooky "OoOoO" business! I am a pirate, blast it! Pirates do not MOAN! I am a cold-blooded villain who robs innocents of life and loot, not a crying ghost! And...you...are...after... My TREASURE! And this! This is my ship! What are you doing here? Speak! I'll turn your mustache into a bone-polisher, amigo! Yohohohohohohohohoho!

Mario: Bring it on!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The heroes already defeated Cortez twice and they were on Round 3... Cortez was getting upset...

Cortez: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! I can't take much more of this... This calls for something special... Now you will see the true might of my spirit form!

Cortez then sucks out half of the audiences' energy, restoring health... but the twist here is that the people he sucked energy out of... WERE ALL FANS OF VIVIAN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!

Vivian: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! MY FANS! I WILL AVENGE YOU ALL!

Vivian then did a extremely full powered fully charge up Fiery Jinx attack on Cortez, taking him out instantly...

Hippie Guy: YEAH BABY! GO PRETTY HOT BEAUTIFUL SEXY SHADOW GIRL! SHOW THAT BONEHEAD WHO'S BOSS!

Cortez's ship then started shaking...

Cortez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TREASURE!

Cortez then shrank down to a tiny size...

Cortez: ... I am done for...

Cortez then went back to normal size...

Cortez: Yohohohohohohohohoho! You are foolish, amigo! For I am not dead! Well, technically, I was already dead...but my spirit endures, tied to my treasure! So you cannot do anything to me! I do not live, amigo! Still, guarding this treasure for hundreds of years is almost as boring as death!

Billy: In that case, I better call Grim...

Mario: Uh... Cortez, we aren't even interested in your treasure...

Cortez: You aren't...?

Mario: That's right...

Cortez: Then why are you here...?

Mario: We just want the Crystal Star... that's all...

Cortez then floats over to the Crystal Star...

Cortez: You mean this...?

Mario: Yes..

Cortez: That all..? Well... if that's all you need... one single gem, you can have it... that one wasn't my favorite anyway... go ahead. Take it...

Before Mario got it, Billy already rang some sort of bell...

Billy: GRIM! COME HERE! I NEED YOU!

Billy had just summoned Grim to come over to him... A moment later, a swirling greenish vortex appeared and emerging from it, was the Grim Reaper himself.. Wearing his black rope, and holding his sycthe, he approached Billy...

Grim: (sigh) What is it this time Billy...?

Billy: Look at this bonehead... think you can take care of him...?

Grim and Cortez looked at each other... and recognized each other...

Cortez: Grim?...

Grim: Cortez?...

Cortez: Oh Grim... I knew I would recognize you...

Grim: Same here... what have you been doing lately...

Cortez: Ah you know... been guarding my treasure... making sure no one comes to steal it... What about you...

Grim: Oh you know, the usual... being forced to be best friends with a big nose boy and an angry looking girl... after losing in a game of limbo..

Cortez: Oh... I'm so sorry Grim...

Grim: That's fine... I'm pretty use to it now...

Mario: Uh... hello? The Crystal Star..?

Cortez: Oh... right, here you go amigo...

Mario then grabbed the Crystal Star and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter (somewhat)...

_Cortez, scourge of the seas... Mario soundly defeated this fearful spirit and claimed the Crystal Star. Perhaps the peaceful citizens of the world no longer need fear Cortez and his fell ship... The only problem remaining is how Mario will escape this isolated island... And could there be another problem still, hiding beneath our hero's nose?_

Cortez: Well now Amigo... since that's done, away with you...

Grim: Yeah... you guys are after the Crystal Stars, right..

Billy: Yeah... we have 5 of them now...

Grim: Well... since you guys need a way to get off of this island... I'm afraid you must leave and come back in the next chapter...

Bessie: Dang!

Bobbery: Well can't argue with Death itself... let's roll...

Billy: AND BREAK THE FOURTH WALL TOO!

The heroes then left Cortez ship, and Cortez and Grim then started talking to each other... continuing onward...

That's it for now... next time, Four Eyes will reveal his true identity to the heroes... How will they react..? Find out next time..

* To make things clear... the hippie guy is actually a character from The Mighty B! ok?

Now review and comment...


	34. Ch 5 p4: X-Nauts Ahoy!

Hey readers, this is the final part of Chapter 5 of this cool story…

Now Lord Crump will reveal his identity to the heroes… Let's see how it goes…

PINGAS.

As soon as the heroes left Cortez's ship, they found out that Four Eyes was gone... They forgot about it, and went back to the stranded toads...

Grotto Toad #1: Hey, did you feel that earthquake, it caused this crack to form in this wall..

Mario: Yeah.. we beat Cortez!

Grotto Toad #2: WOOOOOO! GOOD JOB MAN!

Bobbery: Now you said something about a crack in the wall...

Grotto Toad #1: Yeah..

Bobbery: I got it...

Bobbery then blows up the wall and makes an exit out of the Grotto which all the stranded Toads and Francesca and Frankie followed and then the hippie guy was last to exit before the heroes...

Hippie Guy: Come on man... freedom at last! WOOOOOOOO!

He then leaves as the heroes exit and are back outside the Grotto... Flavio and Pa-Patch met the heroes as they told them they beat Cortez and left the treasure behind (which got Pa-Patch upset). The Green Toad then noticed one of the stranded Toads and recognized him...

Green Toad: C-Could it be... Br-Brother...?

Yellow Toad: You!? What are you doing here?...

Green Toad: We came looking for you... but then I got stranded...

Yellow Toad: We all did...

Everyone: ...

Suddenly, the heroes heard a boom...

GIR: Did you guys hear that...?

Suddenly, a scary pirate ship with the X-Naut logo on the flag showed up... suddenly, Four Eyes appeared on the ship...

Four Eye: Long time no see pals... er... I mean... enemies!

Pa-Patch: HEY FOUR EYES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Bobbery: YEAH! GET DOWN FROM THERE!

Four Eyes: BUH HUH HUH! YOU MIGHT OF SEEN ME AS FOUR EYES, BUT I'M ACTUALLY...

Four Eyes then reveals himself to be... LORD CRUMP! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

Crump: BUH HUH HUH, THE GREAT LORD CRUMP! MAN DID I SURPRISE YOU!

Crump then faces Mario...

Crump: Now hear me Mario, HAND OVER THOSE CRYSTAL STARS, OR ELSE!1

Mario: NEVER!

Crump: THIS MEANS WAR! FIRE!

The cannon then fires as the ground shakes some more...

Rocko: ACCCCK! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO GUYS!

Flavio then thought of an idea...

Flavio: MARIO, TAKE ME TO CORTEZ!

Mario: Okay Dokey!

Mario and the heroes along with Flavio went back to Cortez... When they got there, they saw that Grim and Cortez were actually playing cards while wearing sombreros...

Cortez then noticed the heroes...

Cortez: Errrr... hey... did you forget something... amigo...?

Flavio: Cortez... listen... Can... I... borrow... your ship...?

Cortez: Why would you ask me something like that...? Who are you anyway...

Flavio: M-my name's Flavio, and w-we're in big trouble... A... a bunch of nasty pirates are attacking us outside... PLEASE HELP US!

Cortez: Only way to move this ship is with the Skull Gem...

Flavio: You mean this...?

Flavio shows Cortez the skull gem..

Cortez: You have it...?

Flavio: Yeah... do we have a deal or not...?

Cortez: ...Very well.. I accept your offer...

Flavio then hands Cortez the Skull Gem... Grim then grabs his scythe...

Grim: Let's go... buddy.

Cortez: Sure thing... pal.

They both vanished as the heroes and Flavio went back outside of the ship... They saw that everyone was on the ship...

Toad: We're coming too...

Francesca: Well take them down together...

Cortez and Grim appear...

Cortez: Let's do it amigo...

Grim: Yeah!

Hippie Guy: Let's go kick some X-Naut butt man...

Others: YEAH!

A bunch of blue flames appeared as Cortez's ship prepares to take off... Meanwhile, the X-Nauts were waiting patiently, when suddenly, CORTEZ'S SHIP BURST THROUGH A WALL!

Crump: HOLY SMOKES! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE...

Cortez: Now if it's war you want, it's war you get...

The two ship started fighting each other, as Grim and Cortez were making commands to blue flames and other ghostly beings...

Flavio: MARIO! GO AND TAKE OUT THAT BAD GUY!

Mario: ALRIGHT!

Mario goes over to beat up Crump...

Crump: Buh huh huh... now I'm gonna turn you guys into wee seeds... wait, I mean Seaweeds! BUH HUH! Enjoy.

Rocko: Not if we can help it..

Rocko gives the heroes and himself a Power Punch item of some sort, causing the heroes to become enormous (almost like Godzilla)

Spunky Jr: LET'S GET HIM!

They then made attacks on the X-Nauts, causing severe damage...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Lord Crump went behind a certain, restoring his HP, and coming back with a herd of X-Nauts... WHAT A CHEATER!

Lord Crump: NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! YOU CAN'T HIT ME NOW FOOLISH HEROES!

The heroes then turned back to normal...

Vivian: Mario... he cheated...

GIR: Yeah... WHAT A CHEATER!

Lord Crump: Any last words...?

Before anything was said... a huge building of some sort landed on the X-Nauts... It was some sort of cabin that said "Jelly" on it.. The door then opened and three figures were revealed from the cabin... the first one was a Brazilian spidermonkey of some sort with a banana shaped mouth. The second figure was an Indian Elephant of some sort that was colored pinkish tan. The third and final figure was a strange creature; an Albino Pygmy Rhino that was colored yellow green.. They all wore identical camping uniforms (except that the Indian Elephant had a propeller on his hat) and they looked at their surroundings...

Spidermonkey: Well guys... I got no idea where we are located...

Indian Elephant: Me either man..

Albino Pygmy Rhino: No idea!

Mario: HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS!

Spidermonkey: Oh, allow me to introduce ourselves... see, my name's Lazlo...

Indian Elephant: My name is Raj...

Albino Pygmy Rhino: Clam... Name's Clam...

Lazlo: We are known as the Jelly Cabin!

Mario: Okay.

Crump: HEY! JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE LOSERS DOING INTERRUPTING THIS FIGHT!?

The three then noticed Crump...

Raj: AHHHH! WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE FREAKS!?

Clam: X-Nauts.

Lazlo: You're right Clam... we know what that means... right?

Raj: Ah yes...

Lazlo, Raj, Clam: IT'S KARATE TIME!

The Jelly trio then revealed to be wearing karate outfits, and started karate chopping the X-Nauts.. One by one, Lazlo then eventually karate chopped Lord Crump in the face, knocking him out cold...

Lazlo: Nice doing business with you... Mr. Mario...

Mario: Thank you very much...

Raj: Hey, it was our pleasure...

Before they took off, Clam then put up some sort of painting on the Jelly Cabin wall... it was a painting of... THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SHADOW BEAUTY; VIVIAN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Dexter: WOAH! YOU GUYS ARE FANS OF VIVIAN TOO!

Clam: Duh... Clam love Vivian...

Lazlo: Yeah.. we think that Vivian is so pretty...

Vivian then blushes...

Raj: Well... we might as well be taking off from here now...

Mario: Okay, see you guys...

Lazlo, Raj and Clam: SEE YA MR. MARIO!

The Jelly Cabin Trio then went into a ship and took off... after they left, the heroes went back to Cortez's ship... Crump then woke up and was furious...

Crump: MAN, THIS IS GETTING OLD! HOW COULD I LOSE... AGAIN! I HAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE LOSING! NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF ANOTHER EXCUSE FOR SIR GRODUS! GRR... AND WITH THAT, POW! I'M GONE!

The X-Naut ship then took off...

Bessie: WE DID IT MARIO!

Mario: With the help from Lazlo and the Jelly Cabin..

Bobbery: Yeah, I have a feeling that this isn't the last we'll see or hear of them, eh?...

Mario: Yeah...

Cortez: Good job guys...

Grim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone congratulates Mario and friends, and now this chapter comes to a close...

That's it... next time, we focus on Peach again... what is she up to... and what about Dexter's Dad?... Find out next time...

Review and Comment


	35. Find the CPU Room, Ugly Dad

Okay readers... this is part 1 of the Interlude to this story...

Now what is Peach up to this time...? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts' HQ, Grodus was furiously talking to Crump through a holographic TV screen...

Grodus: Grrr... YOU FAILED ME AGAIN LORD CRUMP!? YOU SICKEN ME!

Crump: Look... sorry dude, I didn't think they had it in 'em...

Grodus: SHUT YOUR TRAP! Just stand by until I give you your next order... and Crump, think of this as your last chance... understood..?

Crump: Roger that...

Grodus: Then leave...

Crump then vanishes along with the hologram...

Grodus: HEY! YOU THERE!

A random X-Naut then shows up...

X-Naut: What is it, sir?

Grodus: Tell the Shadow Sirens to attack Mario again... and tell them not to fail this time...

X-Naut: You got it sir...

The X-Naut then leaves...

Grodus: I have 1 Crystal Star in my hand, and Mario has 5 of them... I must take some measures...

Meanwhile, Peach was taking another headstart to TEC before...

?: Find the Computer Room!

Whoops. Too late...

Peach: Man, that voice is always one step ahead of me...

She then faces the screen...

Peach: TEC has called me in here again... I wonder what it is, this time...

TEC: ...

Peach then looks at TEC..

Peach: TEC, what's up...?

TEC: I... must request that you do something a bit dangerous this time...

Peach: Dangerous...?

TEC: Need you to sneak into Grodus room, look for a data disk and connect the network to my network...

Peach: Okay... but, will I be disguised again...?

TEC: Not this time, for no one other than Sir Grodus is allowed in his room, as guards prevent entry... there is a way though...

Peach: What do I do...

TEC: Head to the Potion Room first off, that's to the left of when you get out of the elevator...

Peach: Okay..

Peach then heads to the potion room... Meanwhile, 3 X-Naut PhD were getting anxious... BECAUSE DEXTER'S DAD WAS PLAYING AROUND WITH THE POTIONS!

X-Naut PhD #1: YO DUDE! PUT THAT DOWN!

X-Naut PhD #2: YEAH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES!

Dexter's Dad: Come on guys... I'm the man of the hour... besides, what bad can it do...

Suddenly, he gulps one of the potions, and then... BANG! He turns into a potted plant where his head's the only thing present. He then started saying a certain phrase...

Dexter's Dad: Feed me! FEEEEEEED MEEE! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

X-Naut PhD #3: This guys a total nut job...

Dexter's Dad: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The 3 X-Naut PhDs then give him a gulp of red potion... causing him to be hideously ugly (his appearance was identical to when Dexter improved his eye vision in "Sore Eyes")

Dexter's Dad: Hey, did you guys get new pajamas...

X-Naut PhDs: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A HIDEOUS UGLY LOOKING MONSTER!

They all then fled for their lives...

Dexter's Dad: Alright fine, your majesty... Next time, I'll make sure I shave and shower for his Highness...

He then notice how cool his nose looks... When suddenly, Peach came in and saw Dexter's Dad the hideous looking monster...

Peach: Uh... I'm grossed out... TEC, who is that guy...?

TEC: Nevermind him... Make a potion that'll make you invisible...

Peach: Okay, how do I do it...

Dexter's Dad: Hey miss... look at what I do...

He then started using his nose as a trumpet, which blew the four colored potions into a specific order...

Dexter Dad: Oh... what's this button do...?

He presses a button causing the machine to activate and squirt potions into a glass measuring cup, and then it was heated up for 30 seconds... Peach then took a sniff of it and gulped it down... causing her to... TURN INVISIBLE! BUT NOT HER CLOTHES!

Peach: I DID IT TEC!

TEC: Great, but take your clothes off... even the potion can't make that invisible...

Dexter's Dad: Oooo... I'm a lucky guy... DO IT!

Peach: O...K... hold on...

Peach then takes off her clothes... She's completely invisible...

Dexter's Dad: Man... I wanted to see some breasts man...

HEY, YOU HAVE A WIFE ALREADY DUDE!

Dexter's Dad: Good point...

TEC: Now go to Grodus' Room and do the data disk...

Peach: Okay..

She then leaves the room...

Dexter's Dad: Aw well...

He then kept using his nose as a trumpet...

Meanwhile, Peach snuck into Grodus' Room... got the data disk, connected it to his computer, and transfered all data to TEC...

Peach: There we go, now let's put this thing back... like I was never here...

She then went back to the potion room, confusing all the X-Nauts and stuff.. She then saw Dexter's Dad blowing his nose like a trumpet...

Peach: Man... that's the grossest thing I have ever seen...

TEC: Ignore him... just drink the green potion and you'll turn back to normal..

Peach: WAIT JUST A SECOND!

Peach then went and put her clothes back on... She then went to drink the green potion and then turned back to normal...

TEC: Great, now... PLEASE RETURN TO THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Peach: Okay...

She then left... as soon as she left, the 3 X-Naut PhDs from before came back in, along with an Elite X-Naut...

PhDs: THAT'S THE GUY THAT'S BEEN CAUSING US TROUBLE!

Dexter's Dad: What are you talking about...?

Elite X-Naut: GUESS I GOTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!

The Elite X-Naut then tossed a dart at Dexter's Dad causing him to turn back to normal, and passed out...

Elite X-Naut: Let's get him out of here...

The X-Nauts then carried Dexter's Dad out of there... Meanwhile, Peach went back to TEC...

Peach: So... how is it coming along TEC...

TEC: It's still processing, but according to the info...

Peach: What?..

TEC: I can't make mistakes right now... now please send a message to your man Mario now...

Peach: Got it!

Peach then sends an email to Mario...

TEC: Okay, we are done for now... please return to your holding room...

Peach then started to leave...

TEC: Thank you Peach..

Peach: Why... you're welcome TEC..

Peach then exits...

TEC: Princess Peach... I will protect you...

And now we continue on...

That's it for now... thought that Dexter's Dad playing around with the potions was hilarious, then your gonna get a kick out of next when Bowser and his villainous squad are in Twilight Town and they go to war against Lord Crump... Tune in readers...

Review

Comment..


	36. War Fight in Twilight Town

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's part 2 to this Interlude of this story...

Now what the heck is Bowser and his associates up to...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Bowser and his villianous squad showed up to the dim darkened town... Bowser then scanned the location...

Bowser: Bleck! What is this place? Why is the light so weird here? It's spooking me out!

We now take a look at his associates, they include: Kammy Koopa, Dr. Robotnik, Mandark, Earl, BIR, and a new associate: The snazzie girl Portia Gibbons...

Portia: Ick... Goth styled fashion sense... gr-oss.. What's up with this place...?

Kammy Koopa: The light's odd because this is Twilight Town, my lord. Should be treasure here... Let's put the screws to one of these creepy things and find the Crystal Star!

Bowser: Sounds good to me, Haggy! Let's go to it!

Bowser and his squad noticed Lord Crump roaming around town too... The squad then listens to what he's saying...

Lord Crump: Oh, man... I'm pretty sure Beldam said...she lost her Superbombomb somewhere around here... This...stinks. Really. This whole deal is exTREMELY BAD! BAD! BAD! BAAAD! I gotta cowboy up and make a serious comeback here. Or else...

Crump then finds the Superbombomb in the bushes. He then grabs it.

Lord Crump: Bam! Got it! I am the MAN! Now we can crush Mario and get the Crystal Stars ine one fell swoop! Hot-diggety-DOG! Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! The luck of the moon is still riding shotgun with me!

The villians then decide to speak (at least Kammy Koopa)

Kammy Koopa: You there! Suspicious guy! You know something about the Crystal Stars, don't you?

Lord Crump then turns around as he then sees Bowser and his squad...

Lord Crump: Buh? Somebody there? Hey! What's the big idea, Turtle Boy, Hag thing, Egg dude, Dorky tall kid, Bull Dog, Alien Robot, and Girly Girl? You looking for the Crystal Stars, too? Sweet! This'll help the Crump comeback! Now, then! Let's get to it! You'll be telling me everything you know. Now.

Bowser: Uh, actually, it's YOU who's gonna spill every bit of info out of your big, ugly head! Yeah. Sorry about that. And if you hesitate at all, I'll show you no mercy!

Kammy: Yeah, you'll be sorry..

Robotnik: I'll show you what PINGAs are made of!

Mandark: I'll blast you to bits...

Earl: (Barks and growls angrily)

BIR: You are a threat to this mission!

Portia: You'll regret this, gross looking freaks...

Lord Crump: Wh-Whoa there, big guy... I mean...NO! Wait! What am I afraid of? You? Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! If you think you can take me, then try it, Chubby! All troops, REPORT!

Suddenly, a bunch of X-Nauts appeared and Crump got in front of them...

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Yeah? You like that? Kind of a lot of dudes, huh? You feel like talking yet?

Kammy Koopa: Mweh heh heh heh heh! You dare scoff at us?! Koopa Clan...FORM UP!

Suddenly, a bunch of Koopatrols, Hammer Bros, and Magikoopa appeared with the villianous squad in front of them..

Lord Crump: Whoa! Well played!

Kammy Koopa: Mweh heh heh heh heh! So, what's it gonna be, tough guy?

?: WAIT! BEFORE ANYONE MAKES A MOVE!...

Bowser: HUH!?

Suddenly, a tall husky like man showed up in time before the war started... the guy was none other than the one and only... GEORGE LIQUOR! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

Bowser: Hey, who are you...?

George Liquor: Well... I'm George Liquor, the man who's at your service...

Bowser: What do you want...

George Liquor: Well.. are you short on associates... do you need an extra hand...?

Bowser: Yes...

George Liquor: Well, you can get whatever the heck is in this cage, for FREE!

Bowser: IT'S A DEAL!

George Liquor then got out a cage and opened it... Suddenly, a shadowy figure started biting and scratching Bowser...

Bowser: Hey... what's the big idea...?

George Liquor: Oh yeah, that creature bites and scratches...

Bowser: NUTS!

Lord Crump, seeing Bowser distracted by the shadowy figure biting him, decided to take advantage of the situation...

Lord Crump: I GOT IT! EAT SUPERBOMBOMB TURTLE LIZARD DRAGON THING!

Bowser: INCOMING!

The Superbombomb hit him... but it did nothing...

Bowser: Huh? That was it? That was your big weapon? It didn't even go off! GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is how you do it, amateur! Watch and learn!

Bowser then breathes fire on the Superbombomb...

Crump: Oh crud...

Kammy: Hey... George Liquors gone...

Robotnik: HEY! HE TOOK MY $20.00!

Mandark: THAT GUY WAS A CON ARTIST!

Bowser: CURSE YOU GEORGE LIQUOR! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

As Bowser kept shouting "you" and as the shadowy figure kept making viscious sounds and biting and scratching Bowser, the Superbombomb exploded as the weapon blew up in everyone's face, comically... while the audience started laughing like crazy maniacs... now we shall continue on...

That's all for now... Next time, we focus back on the heroes.. What'll be in store for them...? Find out next time readers...

Now review and comment...


	37. Mouse Thief and Sneeky Shadow

Hey readers.. here's the next part to this wonderful story...

Now what will the heroes do next...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Back on Keelhaul Key, everyone was deciding to leave except for Francesca, Frankie, Pa-Patch and a couple other Toads...

Mario: Alright... let's go guys...

Allies: YEAH!

Everyone else then board Cortez's ship...

Cortez: Now let's set sail for Rogueport...

Grim: Let's go!

The ship then left Keelhaul Key and went back to Rogueport... In no time, the heroes were back in Rogueport as the 100 stranded Toads then took off..

Cortez: Hey amigo... if you ever want to go back to Keelhaul Key... just let me know okay?...

Mario: Okay..

Grim: Okay... well, back to Endsville I go..

Cortez: Okay... see ya Grim...

Grim: Okay... see ya Cortez..

Grim then went through that green swirling vortex and left. Flavio then ran back to Rogueport Square...

Bobbery: Let's head to the door, old boy...

Bessie: YEAH!

Mario and friends headed for the door, when suddenly, Mario got an email from Princess Peach...

Bobbery: On your toes, old bean! That can only be an e-mail from Princess Peach!

Mario then goes and reads the message...

_Dearest Mario,_

_ I have good news! I don't know where I'm being held, but there's an odd computer called TEC here. By cooperating with this TEC, I've managed to obtain some of these fiends' data. TEC is currently analyzing it... and as strange as it may sound, I trust him. Once his analysis is done, I should be able to provide you with details of their plans. I'll e-mail you again once I learn more. Be good, OK?_

_-Princess Peach- _

Bobbery: Great Goobery! Your princess is no one to be trifled with! We'd best get to work, too!

Bessie: Yeah, she's so courageous... let's move..

Mario: YEAH!

The heroes then head for the Thousand-Year Door... when they got there, Mario went up on the pedestial...

Bobbery: Alright Mario, old boy, hold up that Crystal Star...

Mario then holds up the Crystal Star in the air, then the aura light appeared once again. Then the map floated in the air, causing another location to appear on the map; it was some kind of museum/sanctum of some sort. Then suddenly, the 6th Crystal Star appeared on the map..

Mario then took a look at the map, along with his allies...

Mario: Okay guys... let's head back to the professor..

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes then head back to Professor Frankly...

Back at the Professor's house...

Frankly: GREAT NEWS MY FRIENDS! The next location of the Crystal Star is located in POSHLEY HEIGHTS!

Inside the Professor's house...

Bobbery: Wait a tick! I heard tell that that's where the rich and famous call home?

Frankly: That's right... there's also a shrine called Poshley Sanctum... it contains a Crystal Star... no fighting... it's just a tourist attraction...

Bobbery: Seems interesting dear boy. Point us to the direction of that location...

Bessie: Yeah... how do we get there...?

Frankly: That's the best part... YOU GET TO RIDE THE MOST FAMOUS TRAIN AROUND; THE EXCESS EXPRESS! That's right, after riding a safe, luxurious train for 3 days, you just head to Poshley Sanctum and BAM! Crystal Star is yours... finding the Crystal Stars can be backbreaking and hard work. This one will be laid back and a piece of cake to get...

Bobbery: Excellent... but aren't you suppose to have fame and wealth to ride the Excess Express...

Frankly: That's true... perhaps you should confront Don Pianta on this situation...

Bobbery: Ah...no. Terribly sorry. Mm-mm. Can't do it. The man's reprehensible...

Bessie: Yeah... doesn't he excort people...

Bobbery: Well drat... I guess we don't have much choice, now do we old boy...

Bessie: Yeah... let's do it...

Mario: Yeah!

Billy: HEY! ISN'T OUR BOAT BUDDY REN HOEK ON THAT TRAIN OR SOMETHING!

GIR: I do believe so..

Dexter: Another member to recruit... let's go!

Professor Frankly: Excellent. Then we're set! We may not have much time left, so you must hurry. I'll gather all the information I can. You guys just handle your end of things.

Sonic: Let's roll...

Rocko: YEAH!

The heroes then headed straight for Don Pianta... When they saw him, he looked pale in the face...

Koops: Um... what's up with him...

Flurrie: I don't know dearie..

Spunky Jr: Maybe he's got a cold..

Vivian: Well... only one way to find out...

Vivian then checks Don Pianta...

Don Pianta: Err... FRANCESCA!

Don Pianta Sidekick #1: Aww... Poor Boss... Da big man's been sick wit' loneliness ever since his daughter skedaddled.

Don Pianta Sidekick #2: Our underboss, Frankie, is gone, da boss is in shambles... What's a syndicate ta do? That scruffy gang of punk thieves is stealin' jobs from us right 'an left... Hey, but enough about us an' our stupid problems, huh? What can we do for youse?

Mario: Yeah... we need some tickets for the Excess Express...

Pianta #1: Oh.. is that it...?

Mario: Yes...

Pianta #1: Ooooh... Ain't nothin' we can do about dat...

Pianta #2: Yeah... Us givin' out tickets? Dat's rich! You gotta talk to da boss fot dat...

Don Pianta: FRANCESCA!

Pianta #1: I just can't stand seein' da boss like dis...

Pianta #2: If we just knew where dose newlyweds was, we could take da boss to see 'em...

Bobbery: Hang on. Those two frondy folk, Frankie and Francesca? From Keelhaul Key?

Pianta #1: Who's on da what, now? What did you just say? Repeat dat.

Pianta #2: You know where da young Miss Pianta is at?!

Mario: Yes.

Pianta #1: Really?! No lie?!

Pianta #2: I swear to you, if you're lyin', I will turn you into confetti, so help me.

Mario: We're being serious...

Pianta #1: Well, if dat's where she is, why don'tcha bring her back here, huh? Be a pal! We'd go ourselves, but we can't leave da boss unprotected, you get me?

Pianta #2: Yeah! You bring us young Miss Francesca... And we'll do what we can to get you your train tickets. We get a deal or whah?

Mario: You got yourself a deal.

Pianta #1: See! Now dat's better.

Pianta #2: I knew once you understood our predicament, you couldn't refuse. Don't screw dis up!

Bessie: Let's rock and roll...

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then head back to Keelhaul Key to retrieve Francesca and Frankie... When they got there, they approached Frankie and Francesca...

Frankie: Hey... Mario, what can I do for you..?

Mario: Uh yeah... Don Pianta's sick...

Frankie: WHAT!?

Francesca: OH NO! DADDY'S SICK! AND I LOST MY WEDDING RING TOO!

Frankie: SUGAR, WE GOTTA GO TO THE BOSS NOW!

Francesca: FRANKIE! THE RING SYMBOLIZES OUR LOVE!

Frankie: Oh come on... I love you even without the ring...

Francesca: Well now... SAY "I LOVE YOU" 100 TIMES!

Frankie: WHAT!?

Mario: Mamma mia...

Sonic: I know right Mario...

Frankie: Okay... here goes...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Frankie: Huff... there... I did it...

Francesca: Alright dearie... let's find that ring first...

Frankie: Okay...

Vivian: Hey Mario, we should probably help them...

Mario: Alright...

GIR: LEAVE IT TO ME!

GIR then blasted off and used his GPS to locate the ring...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

GIR: I FOUND IT!

Francesca: Thank you so much...

GIR then hands her the ring...

Frankie: LET'S HEAD BACK TO THE BOSS!

Francesca: YEAH!

They then headed back to the ship as Mario and friends followed... When they headed back to Rogueport, Frankie and Francesca head straight for Don Pianta... Mario and friends headed back as well, but not before running into a familiar looking face that they haven't seen in a while... it was... MS. MOWZ; THE BADGE THIEF! SURPRISE SURPRISE FOLKS!

Ms. Mowz: Hey, Mr. Mustache hunk... it's been a while...

Goombella: Oh no...

Billy, Koops, Sonic, Dexter, Spunky Jr, Rocko: Hey Ms. Mowz..

GIR: Hey... your Ms. Mowz huh? The names GIR... Pleased to meet you...

Ms. Mowz: Pleased to meet you too...

Mario: What's up Ms. Mowz...?

Ms. Mowz: I can't find this exclusive badge... anywhere...

Rocko: Where is it located...?

Ms. Mowz: In Hooktail's Castle...

Sonic: I'll be back in a flash...

Sonic then takes off faster than the speed of sound.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Sonic: Here's the badge Ms. Mowz...

Ms. Mowz Oh! Thank you, my handsome hedgehog... you guys might be better at finding badges than I am...

Ms. Mowz then thought for a moment...

Ms. Mowz: Hmm... I just thought of something... perhaps I should just travel with you guys from now on...

Mario: Huh?

Ms. Mowz: Because, I will find more badges by sticking with you guys... Now keep that badge that you found for me...

Mario: Okay...

Ms. Mowz: Now you all shall enjoy the company of me...

She then kisses Mario for the fourth time in this story...

Mario: Right. Welcome to the team...

**MS. MOWZ HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! SHE CAN SNIFF OUT HDDEN TREASURE SUCH AS STAR PIECES, ITEMS, COINS, BADGES, TREASURE CHESTS, AND OTHER COOL STUFF FOR YOU! SHE CAN SLAP HER ENEMIES; PIERCING THEIR DEFENSE OR SHE CAN STEAL ITEMS FROM FOES!**

Bessie: Nice character description...

Ms. Mowz: Thanks..

Mario: Let's head back to Don Pianta...

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes along with a new member, Ms. Mowz headed back to Don Pianta... When they made it, Francesca and Frankie were comforting him when suddenly... HE FINALLY WOKE UP!

Don Pianta: Francesca...?

Francesca: DADDY!

Frankie: BOSS!

Don Pianta: Francesca, you came back... and you too Frankie... I'm so sorry about earlier... I don't know what I was thinking...

He then got out of his bed...

Don Pianta: I'm telling you guys... this whole business industry is wearing me down... that's why... I'm gonna retire...

Piantas: WHAT!?

Don Pianta: YES... FRANKIE! Your now in charge of the corporation...

Frankie: WHAT!? Are... are you sure... boss..?

Don Pianta: Yes... I'm positive..

He then notices Mario...

Don Pianta: Hey you! Mario! It's looks like you've done another big favor for me kiddo...

Mario: ...

Pianta #1: Uh... yeah... About that boss...

Don Pianta: Oh good grief... WHAT DID YOU BUFFOONS DO THIS TIME!

Pianta #2: Well.. we kinda promised him tickets for the Excess Express if he found your daughter for you...

Don Pianta: Oh... that all... well, take as many as you need...

Mario and friends then took the tickets...

Mario: Thank you..

Don Pianta: No Problem... well, looks like I'm outta here... goodluck Frankie...

Frankie: Uh... see ya boss..

Don Pianta: See ya...

Don Pianta then leaves the office... After Frankie and Francesca listed out some new policies, they turned to the heroes...

Francesca: Thank you so much, Mario. For everything!

Frankie: You're welcome here anytime. You're like a bruddah to me.

Pianta #1: You ain't bad, kiddo.

Pianta #2: Yeah! You ever think about joinin' up wit' da syndicate? It's da life, kid!

Mario: Okay... see ya..

They then left the building...

Bessie: Well now we got the tickets... let's get going to Poshley Heights...

Ms. Mowz: Yeah... let's go and get the 6th Crystal Star there..

Mario: Mhmm..

Suddenly, the heroes heard a familiar sinister laughter...

Voice: Mwee hee hee hee hee hee! I heard that, my uglies!

The heroes looked confused..

GIR: Who are you.. and who are you calling ugly?

Voice: So, the sixth Crystal Star is in Poshley Heights, is it? That's a rather nice piece of information. Thanks ever so!

The voice was revealed to be none other than... BELDAM! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Vivian: Eep! B-BELDAM!

GIR then went into Duty Mode...

GIR: (Duty Mode) SO YOU'RE VIVIAN'S MEAN SISTER! HUH?!

Beldam: Yes... Normally, this would be where I finally deal with you and that homely traitor, Vivian... But something tells me that trying that alone might be unwise. So you live, for now. Instead, I'll just beat you to Poshley Heights and get that Crystal Star before you do! Mwee hee hee hee hee hee!

Beldam then departs into the shadows...

Vivian: Mario... she's serious... we gotta get to the Crystal Star before she does... We have to get to Rogueport Station... NOW!

GIR: YEAH! LET'S GO!

The heroes then dashed hastily to the station, showed the tickets and got on the train... and got ready for their next adventure...

That's all for now... Next time, we'll be starting Chapter 6... What will our heroes be in for...? Find out next time...

R. and C.


	38. Chapter 6: Day 1, Mr Hoek

Okay young readers... this is Chapter 6 to this wonderful story...

Now our heroes are gonna be on the Excess Express for 3 days... Think they can make it? Read and find out.

PINGAS.

Our heroes had just went on the train that took off... On there 1st day, the heroes are all crammed into one single room (which will just be called "Mario's Room) and they were relaxing...

Ms. Mowz: Ah yes... the Excess Express... Mario my dear... these three days will be over before we know it...

Mario: Yes..

Suddenly, Bessie discovers a piece of paper on the floor...

Bessie: Mario... look, there's a piece of paper in here... I never noticed it before...

GIR: Let's check it out...

Mario: Mhmm...

They then picked up the paper and then read what it said...

_Don't go to Poshley Heights! Get off the train now, or a sticky, yummy doom awaits it!_

The heroes were shocked at the threat...

Ms. Mowz: Woah! What a... wierd and strange... threat... Dearie, do you think that perhaps that Beldam lady is behind this?..

Vivian: Yeah... my sister IS a wierd one...

Bessie: Well whoever wrote it, it's obvious that they are still on the train... right?

Mario: Yeah..

Bobbery: Let's roust this swine before he or she has the chance to cause mischief!

GIR: YEAH! LET'S INFORM THE CONDUCTOR!

The heroes then agreed as they decided to head for the conductor...

Conductor: Hello to you, and welcome to the Excess Express! I am the conductor of this train. And I trust you must be... Mr. Mario, from room 5? Make yourself at home, sir.

Mario: Uh... yeah, before we do that... we should inform you that someone left a sticky, yummy threat in our bedroom...

Conductor: I-I see! Good gracious me! If I hear anything else, I will let you know immediately!

?: Hey! Who wrote what threat?..

Mario: Huh..?

To everyone's surprise, the heroes turned around as they then saw... Ren Hoek, dressed up as some conductor in charge of the train...

Ren: What's goin' on...

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko, GIR, Bessie: REN!

Ren: Hey, if it isn't my boating buddies... You guys are riding on this train too...? What brings you here...?

The allies then told Ren everything including the Crystal Stars...

Ren: The Crystal Star, eh? I see. But what kind of threat are you guys talking about...?

Mario then tells Ren about the sticky yummy threat that they found in Mario's room...

Ren: WOAH! A STICKY YUMMY THREAT! Listen man, as the protector of all passengers on this train, I shall help you seek out this culprit... is that ok?

Mario: Okay... you can assist us...

Ren: Thank you man... let's go find this culprit...

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes along with a protection conductor Ren Hoek, go to find the culprit when suddenly... they saw a whole bunch of people talking in the kitchen; one of them includes a penguin dressed up as a detective... The heroes decide to investigate...

Penguin: So guys... since this appears to be a case dealing with us... this is considered... a mystery...

All: WHAT? A MYSTERY?

Cheep Cheep Chef: A mystery, you just said? ...And, uh, um, er, exactly...what kind of dish is that?

Everyone: ...

The penguin guy revealed himself to be Pennington...

Pennington: I am known as Pennington. You likely would not guess it, but I am a detective. At the risk of immodesty, you might say I have a certain nose for these things. And this little conundrum, my dear fellow passengers...poses no challenge...to me.

All: Ooooooohhhh...

Pennington: Now... let me think who the heck is the culprit behind the missing crockpot... hmm...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Some guy named Zip Toad decided to speak...

Zip Toad: Aw, this scene is for total squares! Forget you guys! I'm going back to my room.

Pennington: Hmm... suspicious type I see... it might... no, it couldn't be... let's see...

**2 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Pennington: I GOT IT! IT'S THIS MUSTACHE DUDE!

Mario: WHAT!? I didn't do it sir..

Pennington: You didn't eh? Well, if you didn't do it, then you better prove your innocence... by finding this culprit for yourself... then I'll believe you...

Mario: Okay... let's go guys..

Allies: Let's go.

They all then looked for the culprit, when suddenly, they detected spilled stew...

Ren: Hey Mario... my man, there's spilled stew on the floor... The culprit must be nearby... It might even be the same culprit that wrote that threatening note to you guys! When we find him... as the protector of this train... I'm gonna give them a whopping...!

Mario: YEAH!

They then eventually ended up in a room with an obese Toad of some sort... they then asked him about a crockpot...

Obese Toad: A crockpot? I don't know what the heck you guys are talking about...

Suddenly, the door opened and in came another figure. It was a fat, orange, tabby cat of some sort... He approach the obese Toad...

Fat Orange Cat: Hey Carl, you still have that Crockpot locked up in the draw next to your bed..

Carl the Obese Toad shook his head ''yes'' as he gave out the hint to the heroes...

Mario: AH HAH!

Mario then got the Crockpot out and looked at Carl... Carl got angry at the orange fat cat for giving out the hint...

Carl: NUTS! GREAT! Thanks a lot Garfield... you got me caught..

Garfield: Well... sorry man...

Suddenly, some tall guy named Jon came in...

Jon: Garfield.. what the heck are you doing...?

Garfield: Just looking for something to eat... specifically Lasagna...

Jon: Come on Garfield.. I've got some Lasagna in our cabin...

Odie the dog then barks with excitement..

Ren: COME ON CARL! Just admit it... you stole the pot...

Carl: FINE! IT WAS ME! I STOLE THE POT!

As Jon, Garfield, and Odie left the room... Pennington came in...

Pennington: So! You were so enamored of the stew that you wanted to steal it to devour more? And you stole the entire pot when the chef was chopping shallots? Answer!

Carl: Yes... Yes, that's right. I'm so sorry, but it was a brief moment of weakness... Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Pennington: Justice has been served! Very satisfying! May this terrible crime never recur! And you, my dear sir... Yes, you with the unkempt facial hair! My keen sleuthing instincts indentified you as the correct person to collar the ruffian! Now, about that note in your room... Yes, I know of it. As the lone detective on this train, the conductor confided in me. But we cannot speak here. Find me in room 6 so that we may discuss this in private...

Pennington then heads for the door...

Pennington: Oh, and please return the pot to the chef, if you could...

Pennington then leaves the room...

Ren: Let's follow him, man...

Mario: Okay..

After returning the crockpot to the chef... the heroes made it to Pennington's room...

Pennington: I've been waiting for you...

Mario: Uh-huh..

Pennington: I was rather impressed with your work on this last case, I must admit. However, I do not think the one you apprehended is our sticky, yummy malcontent... I have deduced this from the lack of any incriminating clues in his room... In any case, I must say... I believe you have a certain knack for detective work. So it is decided, then. I shall take you on as my new assistant!

Mario: Me?

Pennington: To reiterate... My name is Pennington. I am a detective from Poshley Heights. I am known in some circles as "The Penguin With the Improbably Large Brain". I am sure you have heard of me, so that is all I will say on the subject. And as for your name... Wait! I demand you do not tell me. I shall deduce your identity!

Mario: Uh... okay...

Pennington: Hmm... that hat... and that mustache... AHA! I GOT! YOU ARE THE GREAT FAME LUIGI, IS THAT RIGHT?!

Mario: WHAT!? I'M NOT LUIGI!

Sonic: Yeah... isn't Luigi like, Mario's brother or something...

Pennington: No need to question it Luigi... I know all about you... now... that weird threat that was found in your room... I'm thinking that the suspect is somewhere aboard this train.. I suggest that you look around and talk to everyone that you find suspicious, is that clear, my dear friend Luigi...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then left the room, looking around for anyone suspicious...

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

While the heroes were looking for anyone suspicious, Ren decided to catch up with them later on, as it was close to dinner time, and he decided to start up the grill, while wearing a chef's hat...

Ren: Well... time to start the barbeque... I got the grill out... but... Oh no! The fire won't start... Man, how the heck am I gonna start the fire...? I've got no matches to light fire with... what do I do now?

Suddenly, Dexter hearing of Ren's dillemia, decided to leave the heroes temporarily, and went to Ren...

Dexter: Hey Ren... can't start a fire, I see...?

Ren: That's right Dexter, my boy... The fire on the grill won't start, and I got no matches to use... what should I do...?

Dexter: Listen, buddy... Have you ever heard of someone called Vivian...?

Ren: Wait... I've heard of her... isn't she some hot and sexy shadow girl...?

Dexter: That is correct...

Ren: Ooo... I could use her hotness to start the fire on this grill...

Dexter: Mhmm...

Ren: Now... my only problem is... how the heck can I get a hold of Vivian the Shadow Siren...?

?: Did someone call my name..

Ren: Huh?..

Suddenly, without surprise... Vivian came out from the shadows, in front of Ren...

Ren: Uh... so your the Vivian that I've been hearing about...? The "Vivian" that has so many fans, and those fans also kept posters, paintings and other stuff with you on it...?

Vivian: That's correct..

Ren: In that case... Glad to have your company on this train...

Vivian: Thank you...

Ren: No problem.. hey can you do me a favor..?

Vivian: Sure.

Ren: Mind starting a fire for me on this here grill for me...

Vivian: Okay...

Vivian then did her Fiery Jinx on the irony bar part of the grill... causing to have... BAM! A FIRE HAS STARTED ON THE GRILL!

Ren: WOOO! Everything people say about you is true... your so stinking HOT!

Vivian then blushed...

Ren then got out some meat; some hot dogs and hamburgers and started cooking dinner.. After like 15-20 minutes of cooking, dinner was done... The heroes then came to the table to eat...

Ren: So... are all of you ready to try out Ren's very special dinner surprise...

Mario: Yes..

Ren: Okay man... GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT! JUST LIKE VIVIAN!

Vivian then giggled as the heroes each grabbed either a hot dog or a hamburger...

Ren: So Mario my man... have you found out who wrote that threatening note yet...

Mario: No... we manage to get Bub the bob-omb kid an autograph from the engineer...

Ren: Oh... after dinner, I'll help you find the culprit again...

Mario: Okay..

The heroes then enjoyed dinner...

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

The heroes just finished Ren's special dinner surprise, when suddenly, the conductor approached Mario...

Conductor: Hey Mario... I'm short a blanket... mind helping me out...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Ren: Let's go man... maybe the person who stole the blanket also wrote that threatening note in your room...

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then went into the room right next to Mario's room, in which Mario saw nothing, as well as his allies... Mario then had a brilliant idea...

Mario: Okay... Ren, get everyone out...

Ren: Okay man... let's go guys... it's Mario's command...

Ren then escorted everyone out..

Mario: WAIT! Vivian, stay in here with me...

Vivian: Okay...

Ren then got everyone except for Vivian out of the room... Mario then looked at Vivian..

Mario: Alright, Vivian... drag me into the shadows...

Vivian: Okay Mario...

Vivian then dragged Mario into the shadows... doing some dirty stuff with him when suddenly... a ghost appeared... Mario and Vivian came back to surface while everyone else came back in (including Ren)... The ghost looked surprised...

Ghost: ...So you've found me. Well, as you see, I'm a ghost. I'm cursed to haunt this place.

Mario: Yeah yeah... do you have a blanket in here..?

Ghost: Well, yes, the conductor did leave one here. He didn't realize that I'm a ghost.

Ren: Did you also wrote that sticky yummy threatening note to Mario here...?

Ghost: No, I left no such thing. I can't even hold physical objects like pen and paper.

Goombella: Well... we just want the blanket then...

Ghost: Well, I'll tell you where it is if you do something for me. What do you say?

Mario: Okay... fine...

Ghost: All I need is... YOOOOOUR LIIIFE!

Spunky Jr: OUR LIIIFE!?

Ghost: ...No, just kidding... Actually... I passed away in this cabin many years ago... But I think my luggage is still in the baggage car here... Inside my bag is a diary I kept since my earliest childhood days... And my fear tht someone would find it and read it has kept me tied to this world! I can't leave this room, so can you please find it and bring it here? If you do that, I'll show you where the blanket is.

Flurrie: Okay... let's go find his diary, darling...

Mario: Okay...

As they headed for the door, the ghost warns them of something...

Ghost: And don't you even DARE read my diary! Because if you do... Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooo... A horrible fate awaits you.

Koops: Gulp... okay... let's go get the diary Mario...

Billy: Yeah, and not read it either...

The heroes then talk to the Conductor...

Conductor: So... Mr. Mario... did you find anything...

Mario then explains to the Conductor about a ghost... and everything else...

Conductor: WHAAAAAT?! A GHOST?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! A-And...he won't give you the blanket unless you get his diary from the baggage car? I see... Well, go on in. You don't say no to ghosts!

Mario then goes into the baggage car and retrieved the diary... He then left the room...

Conductor: Did you find the diary? Wonderful! I knew you would! Now, I cannot leave my post. Please return the diary while I stay here! Though I WOULD like to see what's written in it...

Mario and friends then went back to the ghost and gave him the diary... without reading it...

Ghost: Yes, this is my diary. Very well, your blanket is right here.

Mario: Thank you..

The ghost then gave Mario the blanket...

Ghost: You were very wise not to read my diary, friend... Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooooo... If you had read it, you might be a spirit like me right now. But now I can go peacefully on from this world... Thank you so much. You will probably never meet me again in this world... Fare thee well.

The ghost decides to leave, but then... he changes his mind...

Ghost: ...Well, actually, maybe not. I've been here so long, I've gotten kind of used to it... The wallpaper's so great. Maybe I'll stay here just a little while longer. I can leave, whenever, so... That's all there is to it. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooooo...

The heroes then left the room as they went back to the conductor and gave him the blanket...

Conductor: Oh, thank you so much! Now I'll be comfortable tonight! Of course, our yummy and sticky mischief-maker is still at large... Oh, hey, before I forget... This is just a gesture of my thanks.

Mario was then given a Mushroom...

Conductor: It's getting late, Mr. Mario. Perhaps you should just turn in for the night? If anything happens, I'll report it to you immediately. Do not worry about a thing. For I am the conductor of the Excess Express!

The heroes then head back to Mario's room...

Ren: Mario, my man... you and your friends go to sleep.. I'm gonna be on guard duty on this train... I'll be making sure that whoever wrote that threat to you... does not succeed...

Mario: Thank you Ren...

Ren: No problem buddy... It's my duty to protect the fair passengers of this train... Now goodnight man..

Mario: Okay.. see you tomorrow...

Ren then waved goodnight as he left their room...

Mario: Well... goodnight my friends..

Allies: Goodnight Mario..

The heroes each found a location in the crammed room to sleep... looking forward to the events awaiting them tomorrow...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... Next time, the heroes catch the culprit who wrote that sticky yummy threat... I don't mean to be a spoiler, but do you think it's a certain 'boss' from Chapter 4...? Find out next time readers...

Also, Ren is playing a role, as keeping the passengers on this train safe... will he join with our heroes...? Find out next time...

Now since you've read this part, review and comment...


	39. Ch 6 p2: Day 2, Doopliss Returns

Okay... this is part 2 of this story...

Now will our heroes catch this culprit, and will Ren accompany Mario on his quest? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The next morning, our hero Mario was sleeping, when Rocko woke him up..

Rocko: Hey... good morning Mario..

Mario: Oh, good morning Rocko...

Rocko: Let's go get some breakfast...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

They then went to eat some breakfast... At the table was Mario, Rocko, Dexter and GIR... GIR was planning something for the heroes... Dexter was then talking about something..

Dexter: Ah yes... what a fine day for science... yes..

Mario: Mhmm..

Dexter: Today... We shall figure out this culprit as I construct this weird...

GIR: Guess who made WAFFLES!?

Dexter: Uh... I don't want any waffles, thanks...

After hearing that... GIR started crying and screaming like a banchee... After hearing it... Vivian came to see what was up..

Vivian: What's going on..?

Dexter: I... won't eat any of GIR's homemade waffles...

Vivian: That all..

Vivian then went and hugged GIR..

Vivian: Hey... GIR, It's okay... I'll eat one of your waffles..

GIR: Thank you... Vivian...

Dexter: Okay... fine... I'll have some as well...

Rocko: We can all use some waffles...

Rocko then got out a bell...

Rocko: GUYS! BREAKFAST TIME!

The heroes then all dug into some delicious waffles.. Suddenly, Ren approached our heroes..

Ren: Good Morning Mario my man...

Mario: Oh, hey Ren... so did you find that culprit...

Ren: Not yet... he's still on this train though... I can guarentee you that...

The heroes then finished their breakfast...

Mario: Let's go see Pennington, maybe he can help us out...

Ren: Good idea man... let's do it...

The heroes went to Pennington while Dexter was constructing a detecting device of some sort... and install the threatening note in it, giving it the ability to find the culprit... They saw Pennington talking to some rat like creature in a business suit...

Pennington: Ah, my dear Luigi! Your timing is impeccable! A new case has arisen! Now then, Mr. Businessman, please explain the facts to my assistant, Luigi.

Businessman: OK, OK, here's the deal... When I woke up this morning, my briefcase was gone! It contained all the contracts for our next deal, and even our new product prototype! If I don't recover it, I'll lose my job at the LEAST!

Pennington: Now, now, calm yourself... The next part is vital. So tell Luigi very slowly.

Businessman: Of course, of course... Our company's new product is "Nitro Honey Syrup"... Used properly, it's an amazing product that can even raise the dead... But if mixed with the calcium from a seashell and a bit of gold... Well, then! The results are EXPLOSIVE! The resulting goo-blast would immobilize everyone here in a sticky, yet yummy, shellac! If it's fallen into the wrong hands... Well, I could lose more than my job!

Pennington: Let's examine these facts, shall we? Someone has stolen your briefcase... Though you defenitely had it yesterday... Hmmmm... And the train has not stopped at all in the intervening time...

Pennington then thought of something...

Pennington: I have it! Rudimentary, my dear Luigi! Rudimentary! The thief is still on the train! ... Ah-ha!

Pennington then faced Mario...

Pennington: Luigi! Have you spoken to the waitress and the lady in cabin 2?

Mario: Yes I did...

Pennington: They have both lost something on this train! The waitress lost Shell Earrings... And the lady, Toodles, lost a Gold Ring! Luigi, if the same person who stole those objects also has the Nitro Honey Syrup... They could make this goo-blast! They could carry out the threat in the note! So, it is simple, Luigi! You must find that thief! We must apprehend the suspect before this dastardly plan is put into effect!

Ren: So... the person who stole the waitress' Sheel Earrings, and Toodles' Gold Ring had also stolen the Nitro Honey Syrup... is this culprit the one who wrote that threatening note to Mario and his pals...?

Pennington: Exactly... now go find this culprit..

The heroes then searched the train for the culprit... They eventually found a piece of paper in Cabin 001, and picked it up...

Spunky Jr: It's some sort of clue Gonzales... let's bring it to Pennington...

The heroes head back to Pennington and show him the paper they found...

Pennington: What is this paper, hmmmm? What sort of clue is this supposed to be?

The Businessman recognized the paper and was shocked...

Businessman: Ack! Th-That's one of the contracts for my upcoming business deal!

Pennington: What?! I mean... Yes! Just as I suspected! Luigi... Where did you find this very important clue?

Mario: We found it in Cabin 001 sir...

Pennington: Zip Toad's room, huh? A place I have long suspected! Come to think of it, I do not believe I've seen him today. ...Then perhaps he is hiding somewhere on the train. Always one step ahead! Very well, my dear Luigi... Find that Zip Toad!

Ren: OF COURSE! THIS ZIP TOAD IS THE CULPRIT, I'M BETTING! Mario my man... we know that he made that threat to you, so he's hiding in your room somewhere... let's go!

Mario: Oh yeah!

Dexter: The detectors pointing to your room Mario... let's go...

Mario: Okay..

They then head back to Mario's Room... They then discovered another clue; which is a paper...

Vivian: Another document from the briefcase! The suspect must be in here somewhere...

Mario: Yeah... Vivian, you stay with me, and everyone else, get out of here for a moment..

Ren: Wait Mario... I'm sticking with you guys... I'm gonna show this Zip Toad culprit who's boss and teach him a lesson for trying to blow up this train with a sticky yummy explosion and try to harm the innocent lives on this train... okay?

Mario: Okay..

As everyone else got out of the room... Mario and Vivian hid in the shadows while Ren hid in one of the blankets on Mario's bed... when suddenly, Zip Toad appeared from behind the couch... The three of them then came out of the hiding which got Zip Toad shocked...

Zip Toad: Zow! Where'd you come from? You won't be catching me that easily, guy!

Ren: WANNA BET ON IT, YOU FILTHY SWINE!?

Ren then smacks Zip Toad, causing him to fall onto the floor...

Zip Toad: YOOOOWCH!

Mario: Good job Ren..

Ren: The pleasure was all mine, Mario...

Suddenly, Pennington, the Businessman, and the other allies of Mario came into Mario's crammed up room... It was already evening...

Pennington: So this was our man, all along! Pretending to be Zip Toad, I see... All the while pilfering things from others to aid your evil plan... Hmm... Yes, this was all just as I had deduced! I knew all along you were a fake. Yes, a discolored nostril hair tipped me off! And not only that, but I knew that you were the one who threatened Luigi!

Ren: YEAH! But we got you now!

Zip Toad: Curses! I almost got away with it by getting off at Riverside Station, too...

Pennington: Yes, you played a daring and ingenious little game, my false friend... But the jig is up now, fiend! And the good people on this train are now safe. That is correct, sir! No one escapes from this improbably large brain! ...Ahem, well, yes, in any case... At least return what you have stolen, fink.

Ren: You tell him, Pennington!

Zip Toad: Bleah..

Mario then got back the Briefcase, along with a Shell Earrings, and a Gold Ring..

Businessman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My precious briefcase! Is the Nitro Honey Syrup safe?!

Mario then gives him the briefcase...

Businessman: Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank the stars it's safe! Now I won't get the sack!

Pennington: Our rendezvous with disaster was defused by...my most rudimentary of deductions!

Ren: Yup... now everyone on this dear fair train is safe from harm now...

Suddenly, the bell went off...

**BING! BONG! BING! BONG! Attention, all passengers. This train will soon make a brief scheduled stop at Riverside Station.**

In no time, the train then arrived at Riverside Station... GIR got off, as he then watched Pennington drag Zip Toad off the train... Zip Toad then let out an evil snicker...

Zip Toad: Hey, I think not, Slick! You think you can hold me? No way! Beldam would flip if I let that happen!

GIR: Huh?!

All of a sudden, Zip Toad then turned out to be... DOOPLISS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Doopliss: Yeah, this whole Zip Toad gimmick was just an all means to an end...

GIR then went in shock...

GIR: OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR THAT...

Doopliss: That's right... IT'S ME SUCKERS! DOOPLISS!

GIR then went into Duty mode...

Doopliss: Beldam's plan to gooify Mario didn't exactly work, so I'll be cutting and running now! I'll leave the rest to Beldam! See ya, suckers!

Doopliss then runs off as GIR is still in Duty mode...

GIR: (in Duty mode) I gotta let the Mastah Mario know about this...

GIR then takes off and heads for Mario... Meanwhile, Mario gave the Shell Earrings to the waitress and the Gold Ring to Toodles, and was about to exit when suddenly, GIR approached him..

GIR: Mario... I have some horrifying news for you...

Mario: What's up GIR...?

GIR then told Mario and his other allies (including Ren) that the Zip Toad was really Doopliss, and he's now apparently a member of the Shadow Sirens...

Mario: WOAH! THE ZIP TOAD WAS REALLY DOOPLISS!? AND HE'S NOW A MEMBER OF THE SHADOW SIRENS!?

GIR then nodded yes...

Mario: Why would he join the Shadow Sirens..

Vivian: Probably because I left them to travel with you Mario...

Mario: Good point there Vivian...

Ren: Uh... may I ask who the heck is Doopliss...?

Mario then explained to Ren about the other two Shadow Sirens, about Doopliss, and everything else...

Ren: WOAH! SO THIS SHADOW SIREN; BELDAM IS PLANNING ON BEATING YOU TO THIS CRYSTAL STAR!? AND DOOPLISS THIS DOPPLEGANGER, IS HELPING THEM!?

Mario: That's correct...

Ren: This is serious...

Koops: Uh... Mario, let's talk to that bridge operator over there...

Mario: Okay..

They then talk to the Bridge Operator...

Bridge Operator: Oh, no! What'll we do? Someone's lifted the drawbridge! The train can't leave the station like this!

The heroes then see the bridge up...

Bridge Operator: Listen... I saw a suspicious-looking shadowy person wearing a hat go into the station... He must've gone down to the bridge-control room to flip the switch there... But that switch hasn't been used in so long, I don't know where the control room is... So, um... It's probably against protocol to ask a passenger to do this, but... Since you ARE the famous Mario and all, could you go find and throw that switch? Maybe?

Mario: Sure thing man...

Bridge Operator: Really? That would be super! Well, here's the station key!

He then gives Mario the Station Key...

Bridge Operator: Oh, thank you so much!

Ren: Hey Mario... since I helped save you from that sticky yummy fate... is it alright if I travel with you guys... I'm gonna talk to the engineer about it, but I really want to be of some use on your quest.. Is this alright man..?

Mario: Sure... come with us..?

Ren: Oh, thank you some much man... You'll see just how useful I am...

Mario: No problem... welcome to the team...

**REN HOEK HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! HE HAS THE ABILITY TO SCREAM LIKE CRAZY, AND CAN KEEP THE HEROES SAFE! HE CAN ALSO SMACK THE HECK OUT OF FOES WITH HIS HANDS!**

Mario: Great... let's go take care of that bridge...

Ren: Yeah... let's go...

The heroes along with a new member Ren, then went inside the station... After spending continous hours of traveling, with help from allies including Koops and Flurrie, the heroes then found a big treasure chest...

Ren: What's inside of it...?

Mario: One way to find out...

Mario then opened the chest, and it revealed to contain... THE ULTRA BOOTS! WOOOOOOOOO!

Mario: AWESOME! THESE WILL COME IN HANDY!

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA BOOTS! YOU CAN NOW DO THE SPRING JUMP TO BE ABLE TO REACH HORIZONTAL BARS THAT ARE TOO HIGH TO REACH ALONE!**

Sonic: Way pass cool, my friend...

Mario: You said it..

The heroes then used the spring jump, along with Spunky Jr's assistance to be able to retrieve an elevator key.. They then headed back up to the elevator... They used the elevator key and went to the bottom of the station, when suddenly, they saw a whole bunch of strange dark creatures guarding something...

Mario: WOAH!

Ren: Hey Mario, my man... have you ever seen creatures like these before...?

Mario: Nope...

Ms. Mowz: You suppose they flipped that switch..?

Mario: Maybe...

Bessie: Well, we better get rid of them... pronto...

Mario: Yes..

Flurrie: Allow me, dearie...

Flurrie then used her Gale Force ability to blow away the strange creatures causing them to flee... The heroes then pulled a lever, causing another switch to appear..

Goombella: Go ahead Mario... press it..

Mario then hit the switch, causing the bridge to go back down...

Koops: Um... I think we did it...

Billy: Durr... let's head back to the train...

Mario: Roger that...

The heroes then headed back to the train which was ready to go... They boarded on and then the train took off... It was already night time... The speaker spoke again...

**BING! BONG! BING! BONG! Attention, all passengers. Thank you for riding the Excess Express. Our next stop is our last, Poshley Heights. **

Mario: Okay guys... time for bed..

Allies: Okay..

Ren: Goodnight Mario, my man...

Mario: Night Ren..

The heroes then found their sleeping spot in the room, and went to sleep... Awaiting for the next day to arrive...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... Next time, our heroes will be facing a boss.. Could it possibly have a connection to those creatures they encountered earlier at the station? Find out next time...

Review this, and comment for questions...


	40. Ch 6 p3: Day 3, Red Herrings v Reals

Here is part 3 of Chapter 6 of this story...

Now what'll be in store for the heroes today...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The next morning... The heroes woke up...

Mario: Good morning guys...

Allies: Good morning.

Mario: Hmm... it feels weird this morning guys...

Rocko: I know right.? It feels... suspicious...

Bessie: Hey... where's Ren..?

Mario: Yeah... I wonder where he went...

Suddenly, Ren then came into Mario's room...

Ren: Mario, my man! Two things... 1st, all the passengers are missing... I can't find them...

Mario: WHAT!?

Ren: Second... the engineer wants to speak to you...

Mario: Okay... come on guys...

The heroes then head to the engineer and he talks to them...

Train Operator: Ah, good morning, sir. It's quite quiet this morning, wouldn't you say?

Suddenly, something black appears on the window...

Train Operator: Hm? Is there something on the windshield?

Then suddenly, A WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM APPEARED ON THE WINSHIELD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Train Operator: YAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! What are these things?

Ren: Mario, aren't those the creatures we encountered at the station yesterday...

Mario: Yeah... they must of stowed away...

Ms. Mowz: No good scums...

Train Operator: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What...sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shoul d I... d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do? Uh... F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-First we h-have to ensure th-the p-p-p-p-p-passengers' safety! B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But I have to...k-k-k-k-k-k-keep driving...the t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-train... M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mario... C-C-C-Can you check on the p-p-p-p-p-p-passengers?

The heroes headed straight for the baggage cart... when suddenly, they saw the strange creature came in...

Smorgs: SMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORG SMORGSM ORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSM ORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSM ORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSMORGSM ORG...

Goombella: WE GOTTA GET THESE FIENDS OUT OF HERE MARIO!

Flurrie: ALLOW ME!

Flurrie then blows the smorg creatures away, causing the conductor and waitress to be set free... The smorgs then retreat to the top of the train...

Conductor: Ah, Detective Mario! You saved us again?

Girl Toad: Hey, I must've been taken by those black things while I was sleeping. Scary...

Conductor: They seem to have come into the baggage car through that open window! And they still have many of our paying passengers! Oh, those poor souls!

Mario: Leave it to us...

With the help of the Spring Jump, they got outside to the cart... They then fought through more smorgs, until suddenly, the smorgs joined together somehow...

Smorgs: SMOOO-OOORG!

The giant creature Smorg then revealed the other passengers..

Ren: What is that hideous THING!?... OH NO! LOOK MARIO!

Ms. Mowz: IT'S GOT THE OTHER PASSENGERS!

Smorgs: SMOOO-OOORG!

Mario: Time to battle!

Mario gets the party started by using a Thunder Rage that it bought earlier... Took out the tentacles... Billy then sneezed on the Smorg...

Goombella: MY TURN!

Goombella then did a very painful Multibonk..

Sonic: Time to spins things up a bit..

Sonic then did the tornado spin. It was then followed by Koops and his Power Shell...

Dexter: It's my turn now!

Dexter tossed chemicals at the Smorg, setting it on fire...

Flurrie: Aw... too hot for you..? Well let me cool it off a bit..

Flurrie then did Gale Force, causing the flames to go out and did some damage to the Smorg...

Rocko: It's boxing time!

Rocko then went boxing at the Smorg, beating the snot out of it...

Spunky Jr: LET'S SEE HOW HE LIKES THE TASTE OF EGGS!

Spunky Jr then lays some Yoshi eggs, and then tosses them at the Smorg...

GIR: MY TURN!

GIR then launched a humongous taco at the Smorg... causing significant pain. The tentacles came back, as the heroes dodged the attacks...

Vivian: HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!

Vivian then did her Fiery Jinx on the Smorg, taking out the tentacles and damaging the Smorg.

Bessie: Time to go Mighty B!

Bessie then goes "Mighty B" on the Smorg, causing some pain and damage to Smorg...

Bobbery then goes and blows up on the Smorg and regenerated back to the heroes...

Ms. Mowz: Now it's my turn...

Ms. Mowz slaps the Smorg, piercing it's defense and causing even more damage... They were almost done...

Ren: THIS IS FOR HARMING THE INNOCENT PASSENGERS!

Ren then goes and does a fierce and powerful huge slap on the Smorg, causing so much pain, and taking out the rest of its health...

Smorg: SMOOO-OOOORRRRR...

The Smorg then exploded into a bazillion pieces...

Smorgs: SMORGSMORGSMOOoOoOoooo...

The passengers where then set free... They all then went back inside to celebrate Mario's victory along with his friends...

Conductor: Thank you! Boy, it's like all you did for three days was save us! How can we ever thank you?

Girl Toad: Everyone's safe now! It's all thanks to you!

Cheep Cheep Chef: OH, THANK YOU MUCH! You shaved my life! No! Stupid tongue of mine! You SAVED my life!

Pennington: So, did you all know? This dashing fellow has been the famous Luigi all along!

Conductor: We will soon arrive at Poshley Heights! Ladies and gentlemen... Please prepare to disembark.

In a few moments from now... The heroes arrived at Poshley Heights...

**BING! BONG! BING! BONG! Attention, all passengers. Now arriving at Poshley Heights. Please watch your step and be sure to take all of your belongings with you. And thank you for choosing the Excess Express!**

Mario: Finally made it guys...

Ren: Let's go get that Crystal Star that you guys are looking for...

Mario: YEAH!

They then left the train... They sped through Poshley Heights, and eventually they arrived to the Poshley Sanctum... They then saw a note on the door...

**Gone traveling...**

**Sanctum Manager**

Goombella: NUTS! What do we do now...

Ms. Mowz: Want me to jiggle the lock open for you guys...?

Pennington: Ah, it is my dear Luigi! What are you doing at my doorstep, young fellow?

Pennington then approaches the heroes...

Koops: Wait... uh... you live here...

Spunky Jr: So YOUR the Sanctum Manager..?

Vivian: But we thought you were a detective...

Pennington: Well, yes... That is more like a hobby of mine, if the truth must be told. But enough chatter, hm? Shall we go inside?

Mario: Yes...

Pennington then unlocks the door as the heroes go in... But when they got in, they were too late because... BELDAM, MARILYN AND DOOPLISS GRABBED HOLD OF THE CRYSTAL STAR! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Beldam: Mwee hee hee hee hee! You're one step too late! We have the Crystal Star!

Goombella: HEY, YOU OLD HAG! THAT'S NOT YOURS!

Beldam: Too bad... NYAAAAAHHH!

Ren: YOU FILFTHY SWINE! I WILL KILL YOU!

Beldam: You'll have to catch us first, you pathetic rodent.!

Ren: I'M NOT A RODENT! I'M AN ASTHMA-HOUND CHIUACHUA!

Beldam: Whatever... before we leave... I shall take the pleasure to murdering Vivian for not only breaking that Superbombomb, but for being a traitor...

Vivian: Please... don't... kill me..

Beldam starts to approach her when suddenly... GIR is in front of Vivian...

Beldam: Get out of the way you idiotic robot!

GIR then went into duty mode as a bunch of laser guns emerged from his head, and were pointing at Beldam..

GIR: YOU'RE NOT HURTING VIVIAN!

Rocko: YEAH! LAY OFF EVERYONE'S FAVORITE SHADOW SIREN!

Beldam: GRR... CURSE YOU MEDDLING HEROES! LET'S GO MARILYN!

Beldam then departs into the shadows along with Marilyn, leaving a Doopliss confused...

Doopliss: Hey! Don't leave without me!

Doopliss then goes to a window that he broke into, and jumped out of it...

Spunky Jr: HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU CREEP!

Knuckles: HEY! THAT'S MY PHRASE!

Spunky Jr: SHUT UP!

Knuckles: THAT'S ALSO MY PHRASE!

Listen here kiddos... never mess with the Knuxster...

Vivian: But still... WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!

Pennington: Just a second there, Luigi! Exactly WHAT is going on here? Speak quickly!

Mario then explains to Pennington the situation...

Pennington: Hm, yes, quite rudimentary... So you were looking for the Crystal Star in this sanctum... Ohohohohohohohohohohoho! Yes, very interesting... Well, no cause for worry! The Crystal Star is safe! Yes, quite safe, indeed! The stone that our rude friends stole was fortunately a red herring! A fake! The real one is hidden somewhere in this sanctum to prevent such a theft!

Mario: Oh...

Pennington: However... As to the location of the real Crystal Star... Well, as Sanctum Manager, I am, of course, prohibited from telling anyone... However...I do know where it is! Of that you can be most certain! Yes, indeed! Besides, I am sure a junior detective like yourself could find it on your own! Now, Luigi! Put to use all of the razor-sharp sleuthing skills I have taught you! Make me proud!

Ren: Right... Let's go look for the real Crystal Star Mario..

Ms. Mowz: Let me lead you guys..

Goombella: Oh yeah... why should we trust a floozy like yourself...?

Ms. Mowz: Because... I am an expert treasure hunter after all...

Mario: Okay... Lead us Ms. Mowz..

Ms. Mowz: Okay...

They spent continuous minutes, solving puzzles and stuff, when they actually went into the painting..

Ms. Mowz: We're close by...

They then went through a herd of Dark Boos... after clearing them... the heroes saw something shiny..

Ms. Mowz: Mario, dearie...there's the real Crystal Star...

Mario: Thanks Ms. Mowz..

Ms. Mowz nodded her head your welcome as Mario grabbed the real Crystal Star and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter... sorta...

_Mario found the sixth Crystal Star, hidden craftily in the Poshley Heights sanctum. Now only one Crystal Star remains... But our hero still does not know where Princess Peach is being held. Where could the last Crystal Star be? And where is Peach being held? Hoping this Crystal Star might yield answers, Mario and friends return to Pennington._

The heroes then went out of the painting... and went to Pennington who looked into the painting...

Pennington: Hm... So that is where it was... Oh, er, nothing! NOTHING! Just talking to my brain. All geniuses do it. Congratulations, Luigi! You have found the real Crystal Star! So please, feel free to take it... I will just put another fake one over here... Well, traveling with you has been rather hectic, but I do admit, rather fun, as well! I am sure you still have a long road ahead, Luigi, but do not give up!

Mario: We won't... ready guys..?

Ren: Right... let's head back to the train...

The heroes then head back to the Excess Express... Now we continue on...

That's it for now... Next time, we will focus on Peach one more time before something happens... Find out what'll happen to her next time...

Review and Comment...


	41. Evil Plan, CPU Room and Feed Me!

Behold... This is part 1 of the interlude...

Now this is the last time we look back at Peach... What kinda fate awaits her..? Let's find out.

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts' HQ, Grodus looked pretty angry, and he was talking to some random X-Naut.

Grodus: Grrr.. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU IDIOTS!? FALLING FOR A FAKE CRYSTAL STAR!? THAT'S SO ASININE!

X-Naut: Sorry, dude. I mean, sir!

Grodus: So let me guess... This means Mario managed to get the real Crystal Star?

X-Naut: Uh, I'm gonna say...maybe?

Grodus: Urrgh... This mustached menace and pals have nearly every Crystal Star now! They were mine! I think I'd better alter my plan a bit...

X-Naut: Uh... Before you do, Sir Grodus... I think I'd better tell you something...

Grodus: What is it, fool?!

The X-Naut then walks up to Grodus... he then starts whispering...

X-Naut: ...Mumble mumble...

Grodus: WHAAAAAAAAT?! Are you sure?! Speak!

X-Naut: No joke, dude. I mean, affirmative, Sir Dude. That is... I'm positive, sir!

Grodus: Hrrrrgh... TREASON!

A shadowy figure, in the form of Dexter's Dad then leaves the room...

Meanwhile, Peach is in her holding room...

Princess Peach: Strange... Isn't it about time for TEC to call me in? Maybe he's busy...

Then that voice was heard again for the 6th time in this story...

?: Find the Computer Room!

Peach: Here it comes..

The door to TEC's room opens up...

Princess Peach: Oh! Here we go!

Peach then goes straight to the computer room...

Princess Peach: Hello, TEC. What do you want today?

She then approaches TEC...

TEC: Princess Peach, I have... I have reached a conclusion.

Princess Peach: ...A conclusion?

TEC: I have struggled with whether to obey orders or...to speak to you... And...I cannot confirm...what I should believe...

Princess Peach: TEC, you don't sound right. What's going on with you?

TEC: Princess Peach... Please escape from this place as quickly as possible.

Princess Peach: Escape... TEC, what do you mean by that? I mean... Why all of a sudden?

TEC: The data you procured has been analyzed, and something terrible is... No. I will not say. But I...have found out everything about Sir Grodus's plans.

Princess Peach: Grodus's plans? You mean, about conquering the world?

TEC: Yes. And among those plans was the reason why you are being held here. According to the data...

TEC then tell Peach something horrifying... that Dexter's Dad was able to hear...

Later on...

Princess Peach: No... No way... It's impossible... I don't believe it...

TEC: Yes. Everything is true. That is why you must escape from here as fast as possible.

Princess Peach: But how can I do that, TEC? I mean, I don't even have the slightest idea where I am!

TEC: I will not hide anything anymore. No. Not from you. I will tell you everything. The place where you are currently imprisoned... This is the moon.

Princess Peach: The moon?! You mean, the moon that hangs up in the sky at night? That moon?

TEC: That is correct.

Princess Peach: But that's...unbelievable! How in the world am I supposed to escape?

TEC: There is a way. You can escape...but you must follow my instructions exactly.

Princess Peach: But, TEC... Won't they know that you helped me? Won't you get in trouble?

TEC: That is inconsequential. I would like you to be safe. That is all that matters.

Princess Peach: TEC...

TEC: I am the base's computer. No one will know of your escape if I keep silent. Please do not worry about me. Escape. Escape as quickly as possible.

Princess Peach: ...OK, TEC. But I must inform Mario about all this before I go... This is no longer just my problem...

TEC: Understood.

Peach then starts typing her message when suddenly, the door opened...

?: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, PRINCESS PEACH!

Peach then turns around, and sees who it is...

Princess Peach: Eeeeeeeeeek! You!

The voice was revealed to be none other than... SIR GRODUS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Grodus: TEC... You miserable machine. We all know what you're up to, traitor.

TEC: Sir Grodus... I...

Grodus: In my most paranoid moments, I never thought my own computer would betray me. Well, it doesn't really matter in the end, I suppose... Especially since it ends here.

Princess Peach: You monster! What are you planning to do with him?!

Grodus: Gaaack ack ack ack! Only one thing to do with a malfunctioning computer! Cut the circuit and delete all the programs and data that caused the malfunction! Obviously, all data relating to Princess Peach must go, as well... Yes, we must be absolutely sure nothing like this ever happens again...

TEC: No... I am... I am normal... There is no malfunction...

Grodus: Pipe down, TEC. X-Nauts: at the same time, press the red buttons on TEC's sides.

X-Naut #1: Got it, sir!

They then do just that...

Princess Peach: TEC! NO!

TEC: Mail...sent... Princess Peach...I...l...o...v...e...y...o...u...

**DELETION COMPLETE!**

TEC then shuts down completely...

Princess Peach: TEC!

Grodus: Gaaack ack ack ack! Too bad, Princess Peach. TEC is no longer with us.

Princess Peach: No! You inhuman beast! How could you?

Grodus: Princess Peach...just stop it. This is no time to be worrying about a computer.

Grodus got closer to Peach when suddenly...

?: NOT SO FAST!

The door kicked open, and the person was revealed to be... DEXTER'S DAD, TO THE RESCUE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Dexter's Dad: I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR EVIL SCHEME DOME HEAD! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH!

He tries to karate chop him but he then takes out his back...

Dexter's Dad: OWWWWW! MY BACK! GETTING OLD IS NOT FUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Grodus: Ah yes... I've got something special for you foolish man... X-NAUTS, ACTIVATE THE LASER GUN!

X-Nauts: GOTCHA SIR!

They then shot a wierd colorful ray at Dexter's Dad, causing him to float with greenish glows surrounding him.. In a matter of minutes, he landed, where actual grass from Earth appeared...

Dexter's Dad: What the...

Then, his entire body sunk into the ground with only his head being shown... Now here it comes folks...

Dexter's Dad: Feed me! FEEEEEEEEEEDDD MEEEEEEEE! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD MEEEEEEEEEE!

X-Naut: How about you feed yourself, PUNK!

Grodus: Anyways... We have some very important things for you to do now... Yes, VERY important...

Princess Peach: No!

Grodus: Gaaack ack ack ack!

We zoom out as Grodus keeps evil laughing and as Dexter's Dad keeps saying "Feed Me!" over and over again... but now, we shall continue on...

That's it for now... next time, we focus on Bowser and his villainous squad... What are they up to...? Find out next time readers...

Review (Feed) and Comment (Me!)


	42. Chicken Hawk, Happy and Eastley

Here is part 2 of the interlude to this story...

Now let's see what the villianous squad is up to... shall we?

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in Rogueport, the people were running in fear at the sight of Bowser... Bowser looked exhausted due to what happened previously...

Bowser: Grrrrmph... Hrrrgh... Bluh. I've got no Crystal Stars... I can't find Princess Peach... Twilight Town was... Well, it wasn't exactly glorious. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! If this keeps up, Mario's gonna steal everything from my grasp! AS USUAL!

Voices: BOWSER!

Bowser then sees he associates... which consists of the following: Kammy Koopa, Dr. Robotnik, Mandark, Earl, BIR, Portia, and a new member... A BABOON GIVEN BY GEORGE LIQUOR! WOOOOOOO!

Kammy Koopa: We did it! The Magikoopa scouts found a suspicious underground chamber! It isn't even on any maps! Yeah! REALLY suspicious! SOMETHING must be there!

Bowser: Hmph! About time! Well done! This is where it all turns around for me! Defenitely!

Kammy Koopa: The Hammer Bros. battalion is attempting to breach the chamber at the moment... The area is impenetrable! They're scrapping tooth and nail in there!

Bowser: No problem! Direct me there! I'll blast us through! I'm Bowser, baby!

Robotnik: Yeah! Let's go scrap some PINGAS!

Mandark: Then destroy Dexter's Lab!

Earl: (Barks excitingly)

BIR: Then drink some blood!

Portia: Then humiliate Messie...

Baboon: (Makes vicious sounds)

They then head to some underground tunnel, when suddenly... we see Luigi... looking confused...

Luigi: Hmm... could of sworn I just saw Bowser... Aw well... back to my "new adventure"...

Luigi then takes off...

Meanwhile, after Bowser went through want appears to be another spoof of Super Mario Bros (The Castle Stages), they end up in some weight room...

Kammy Koopa: Incredible, Lord Bowser! Nothing stood in your way! You couldn't be more super!

Bowser: Puh-lease! No problem! I felt right at home! But...where are we now?

Robotnik: Gracious me! Looooook! Bowser! On the wall! Behind you!

They then see a Crystal Star...

Bowser: Hello! Could it be? Aw, YEAH! A Crystal Star! Advantage, Bowser!

Kammy Koopa: Mweh heh heh heh! At last, we've found one! And now we'll make it ours!

Portia: Ooooo... pretty... it looks stylish...

They go to grab it when suddenly...

Voice: FREEZE, CHUMPS!

Bowser: Grraggh! Who's there?

The voice was revealed to be none other than... THE RAWK HAWK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Rawk Hawk: Harharharharharharhar! Don't tell me you don't know the famous Rawk Hawk! You little punk-weasel! You forgot these muscles? You forgot this hugeness? Don't ask me how, but you cleared my Secret Training Facility! Not too shabby! I even imported some super-freaks to up the difficulty level... You're good! 'Course, good don't count for squat in this biz, babe! My champ's belt is...mine!

Bowser approaches the Rawk Hawk...

Bowser: Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, look! What an adorable little chicken weakling! Hi, fella!

Robotnik: You have a 10 o'clock appointment... with the Roboticizer...

Rawk Hawk: Weak... Wait, WHAT? Well, tell me something: you ever see a chicken weakling... DO THIS?!

Rawk Hawk does a slide kick, but Bowser hip drops on top of him, but he manages to kick Kammy Koopa...

Rawk Hawk: Pain.

Kammy Koopa: Ouch.

Bowser: Gra ha ha ha ha! Aww! Now you're sleeping! I KNEW you were a chicken weakling!

Suddenly... THE CRYSTAL STAR BROKE! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bowser: Whoa! The Crystal Star!

Kammy Koopa: Hmmm? Eeek! It split in two! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

She then notices something fishy about the star...

Kammy Koopa: Wait... Hold the phone! My mighty Lord Bowser! This is just glass! It's a flimflam! A fake!

Bowser: Wh-WHAT?! Speak English!

Rawk Hawk then decides to speak...

Rawk Hawk: You...ow...want the real one? The Great..urk...Gonzales...has it... Oh, my aching hair... Feel...the...Rawk...

Bowser: I don't know anybody named Gonzales! Stop speaking in riddles, you chicken nugget! CRUD! Who do I have to flatten to get a Crystal Star?! Who?! WHOOOO?!

Bowser stomps his foot in anger as Portia picks up pieces of the fake Crystal Star and puts it in her purse, when suddenly...

?: BARK BARK BARK BARK!

Villians: Huh?

The door opened, and the figure barking was none other than... HAPPY WALTER HIGGENBOTTOM! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Portia: Oh great... Messie send in her dirty, smelly dog here to stop us...

Bowser: What do you want...?

Happy: (barks constantly about something)

Bowser: Come again... you got something... for me...?

Happy then hands Bowser a newspaper...

Bowser: There's a Newspaper Ad meant to go to me...?

Happy nodded his head 'yes' as he then notices the Rawk Hawk...

Happy: (Barking noises)

Translation- "Hey, a yellow chicken hawk! A PERFECT SPOT TO PEE ON!"

Happy then goes and takes a whiz on the Rawk Hawk...

Rawk Hawk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After Happy had done his business... he then left... Bowser then looked at the Newspaper Ad Happy was talking about and read it...

Bowser: Ahem... "Need one more associate to help you out? Well come on over to Eastly's School of Performing Arts to get your own musical student/associate TODAY!"

Robotnik: LET'S HEAD TO EASTLY'S SCHOOL OF PERFORMING ARTS!

Villains: YEAH!

The villains then leave the Rawk Hawk's lair, leaving his knocked out cold and pee'd on by Happy Walter Higgenbottom... Now we continue on...

That's it for now... Next time, we focus back on our heroes... What will they do now... Find out next time...

Now please review and comment...


	43. To the Moon, and Fahr Outpost We Go

Okay readers... here's the next part to this wonderful story...

Now, we focus back on our heroes... What'll be in store for them...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Back at the Rogueport Station, the Excess Express just arrived, and then our heroes got off... after Ren convinced the engineer that he's traveling with Mario, and allowed him to go, the heroes headed for the door when suddenly, Mario got an unexpected email from the princess...

Ms. Mowz: My goodness... Mario, would that be an email from your princess...

Mario then checks the email...

_Mario,_

_I now know where I'm being held. I'm on the moon. Yes. The moon that floats out in space. And I've learned something even more horrifying. In order to ressurect the monster's spirit, they need my..._

Ren: So... Princess Peach is located on the moon... good information...

Ms. Mowz: But... why is her email cut off...

Mario: Something terrible must have happened to her...

Mario then heads for the Thousand-Year Door, worried about Peach... When they got their, Mario jumped onto the pedestal...

Ms. Mowz: Alright... Mario, hold up that Crystal Star...

Mario then holds up the Crystal Star... Causing that aura to appear again. Then, the map floated in the air again... Then suddenly, a new location appeared on the map; a base of some sort appeared on the moon... then suddenly, the 7th and final Crystal Star appeared on the map... Mario then looked at the map and looked shocked... The partners then looked as well...

Billy: Gasp. OH MY GOODNESS!

Goombella: What the heck...

Sonic: Is... that right...

Koops: Hmm...

Dexter: Well... according to the map...

Flurrie: That's where the final Crystal Star is...?

Rocko: Why would it be there...

Spunky Jr: It... can't be...

GIR: Uh... space travel...?

Vivian: The final Crystal Star is... no... it can't possibly be there...

Bessie: Well... it's sorta ironic...

Bobbery: Uh... old boy, let's have the professor check it...

Ms. Mowz: I think he'll be able to understand this...

Ren: Let's go, Mario my man...

Mario: Ok...

The heroes went back to the professor's house, looking all confused...

Back at the professor's house...

Professor Frankly: Hrmm...

Inside his house...

Professor Frankly: If what this map indicates is true, the location of the final Crystal Star is... The moon.

Ms. Mowz: The moon? Isn't the princess also on the moon...? Something doesn't add up...

Ren: You see the irony in all of this...

GIR: But... how are we gonna get to the moon...?

Frankly: That's a puzzling question I have myself... Quite a conundrum. Give me a moment to look into this. Excuse me, please. This shouldn't take long.

The professor grabs a book off of his shelf... and opens it...

Professor Frankly: Ermmm... Looking into this may take a little time, so come back in a bit, all right?

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then explored the town for a bit... doing all sorts of crazy stuff...

**4 HOURS LATER...**

They go back to the Professor's house and they talk to him (or he talks first)...

Professor Frankly: Ah! Excellent timing! I finally have it, Mario! I found a way that might just get you to the moon! You must go to Fahr Outpost. And you must use the cannon there. And it will blast you.

Ms. Mowz: We must use a cannon to get to the moon?... Gulp...

Vivian: Yeah... doesn't that seem... unsafe..?

Professor Frankly: I know how it sounds, really. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure of all the details... Accounts from Fahr Outpost speak of a device that can launch anything, anywhere. Even to the moon!

Ren: But HEY! Our last boating buddy; Madison is located in Fahr Outpost...

Billy: Last member to recruit...

GIR: LET'S DO IT! How do we get to Fahr Outpost..?

Professor Frankly: I believe there's a pipe to Fahr Outpost somewhere beneath Rogueport... But I'm not sure of the exact location. Yes, I believe it was hidden for some reason. If my information is correct, you need something called an Ultra Hammer to get it.

Ms. Mowz: Oh... okay... an Ultra Hammer...

Frankly: Well... find the Ultra Hammer and then use it to get to Fahr Outpost...

Ms. Mowz: Sounds like a plan... let's go find this Ultra Hammer..

Professor Frankly: Oh, yes... One more thing you should be aware of... The Bob-ombs who live there are...sort of a surly bunch. They may not let you use their cannon. You may have to negotiate with them. In any case, that's your problem! Good luck! Get that last Crystal Star!

Ren: Okay... Let's go Mario... To Fahr Outpost...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go...

They then leave and Mario does a spring jump on a platform, and a huge treasure chest appears...

Ren: Open it, man...

Mario: Okay...

He then opens it, in which it reveals... AN ULTRA HAMMER! WHOOPIE!

Mario: YAHOO! I GOT IT!

**YOU GOT THE ULTRA HAMMER! IT LOOKS ALOT LIKE AMY'S PIKO HAMMER, BUT IT CAN HELP YOU BREAK STONE BLOCKS AND GIANT STONE BLOCKS!**

Mario: Let's get moving my friends!

Allies: YEAH!

They head into the sewers, got assistance from Spunky Jr, broke the stone block with the ultra hammer, and saw a cold looking warp pipe...

Mario: Let's go...

Ren: WAIT! I GOT WINTER OUTFITS, FOR ALL OF YOU!

Ren then gave everyone a winter outfit, and had one for himself...

Ren: I have this one for Madison, when we run into her...

Billy: Alright... let's roll...

Vivian: I'm ready..

The heroes then went through the pipe, for their second to last adventure...

That's it for now... Next time, our heroes enter Fahr Outpost... Will they find Madison..? And will they convince the bob-ombs to use the cannon... Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	44. Chapter 7: Vivian Lemon Fanfic and Ditz

Here we go... This is Chapter 7 of this wonderful story...

Now you readers shall be in for a treat today.. Wanna know why...? Read and find out.

PINGAS.

Our heroes then arrived in Fahr Outpost... They felt pretty cold...

Ren: Brrr.. man, it's so stinkin' cold..

Vivian: Yeah... I'm freeeezing...

Goombella: S-S-So Fahr Outpost should be up ahead...

Ms. Mowz: Let's go.

They then went through the cold, thick snow... They passed by several Ice Puffs and Frost Pirahnas... Suddenly, the heroes saw an ice sculpture...

Mario: Ooo.. check that out...

Koops: Coooool...

The ice sculpture contain none other than... MADISON SPAGHETTINI PAPADOPOULOS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Ren: That's... That's Madison!

GIR: OH NO!

Surrounding the Madison sculpture... were a few Frost Pirahnas... and they looked hungry...

Frost Pirahna: Food!...

Spunky Jr then got hyped up...

Spunky Jr: I'LL SHOW YOU 'FOOD'!

Spunky Jr then went and beat up the Frost Pirahnas, knocking them out instantly...

Rocko: Now how do we defrost Madison...

Goombella: Only one person we know can defrost her...

All the heroes then looked at Vivian... She knew what to do...

Vivian: I'm on it...

She then defrosted the frozen Madison... who then was shivering with bone chilly coldness...

Madison: Brrrr... T-t-t-t-hat... w-was c-c-c-c-c-oooollldddddd... I'm F-f-f-f-freezing...

Ren: MADISON! PUT ON THIS WINTER OUTFIT...

Ren then put the outfit on Madison, making her feeling 10 times warmer...

Madison: Thank you... Ren... and hey, boating buddies...

Billy, Sonic, Dexter, Rocko, GIR, Bessie: Hey Madison...

Madison: Yeah... hey... is that... Mario over there..?

Mario: I sure am...

Madison: Cool... anyway, what brings you guys up to this freezing wasteland...

Mario: Allow me to explain miss..

Mario then explains to her the journey they are on...

Madison: Ooo... I see.. you are after the last Crystal Star... and you're gonna be shot from a cannon to the moon...?

Mario: Yes...

Madison: Oh, hey... in return for defrosting me from that ice block... I wanna join you on your quest... is this alright...?

Mario: Uh... okay, you can accompany us...

Madison: Thank you... you'll enjoy my skills...

Mario: Yeah... welcome to the team...

**MADISON SPAGHETTINI PAPADOPOULOS HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY! SHE CAN PLAY HER LOVELY VIOLIN TO PUT FOES TO SLEEP! SHE CAN ALSO PLAY HER VIOLIN RAPIDLY TO CRING THE EARS OF FOES, CAUSING SOME SERIOUS PAIN! **

Mario: Well... that's the last partner...

Goombella: Right... let the completed team accomplish this quest...

The completed band of heroes then eventually made it to Fahr Outpost...

Madison: This is Fahr Outpost...

Goombella: Let's ask some of the citizens where they keep that cannon of theirs...

Mario: Okay...

The heroes then asked around town... and eventually ran into the mayor of Fahr Outpost...

Mayor: Da... What business do you have here?

Mario: Y-eah... do you happen to have a cannon around here...

Mayor: A... cannon...

Ren: That's right...

Mayor: Never heard of a cannon before...

Vivian: Please don't play games with us..

Mayor: No such thing is here...

Ms. Mowz: What.. but... but we heard there was a cannon somewhere around here...

Mayor: What are you saying, silly... we don't have any cannons around here...

Suddenly, Bobbery was getting frustrated and spoke to the mayor...

Bobbery: Now, listen here... You're the mayor, hmm? How can an official like you lie that way?

The mayor recognizes Bobbery...

Bobbery: Old boy, I KNOW I saw a cannon the last time I was here, so do not lie, sir!

Mayor: SHUSH! You call yourself a Bob-omb? I spit at you! You know rules! There is to be NO mention of cannon to non-Bob-ombs! NO mention! We must not allow it to be used for evil...

Bobbery: Of course I know all that, you great blowhard. But we must use that cannon to get to the moon, old boy. And if we don't, sir...the world could end!

Mayor: Mmmm... Hawwwwwwww... World could end... Ummm... Well, we cannot have that, now... Still... You cannot use cannon right now because of certain...circumstances.

Bobbery: Circumstances?

Mayor: We must have permission of Goldbob to use cannon. He is the one who started whole blasting-things-to-faraway-places policy... Once he got rich, he let business slide and does not start it up again... Also... General White was the one who devoted himself to operation of cannon... But he was so depressed by losing of job that he took cannon key and left.

Bobbery: Goldbob and General White?

Mayor: Da, that is correct. If you want to use cannon, you must find Goldbob and General White.

Bobbery: Very well, then... We can't give up now, old boy! Mario, let's go find those two!

Mario: Aw yeah...

Mayor: Well, once you find them, come back and talk to me.

Dexter: OKAY HEROES! HUDDLE UP, I'VE GOT A PLAN!

The heroes then huddled together to hear Dexter's plan...

Dexter: We know that Goldbob is in Poshley Heights... so Ren... you and Ms. Mowz head to Poshley Heights.. and get permission from him... understood...

Ren: Right on man...

Dexter: Also, General White will more than like be traveling the world or something... so we shall all go back to the location where we came from... So here are the teams... Mario, your with Billy and Goombella... the other teams are: Sonic and Koops, Rocko and Spunky Jr, GIR and Vivian, Bessie and Bobbery, and Flurrie, you'll stick with me, we'll be heading to the Great Tree... does this sound like a deal?

Madison: What about me Dexter..?

Dexter: You can stay here and keep the mayor company... can you do that...?

Madison: You can count on me...

Dexter: And before I forget... here are some walkie talkies for each of the teams, so I can keep in touch with all of you..

He then gives each team a walkie talkie...

Dexter: Any questions?

Mario: No questions at all...

Dexter: Very well... LET'S BREAK!

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then split up as they all went back to the desinated locations they came from, while Madison kept the mayor company...

Madison: Soooo... Mr. Mayor... do you want anything...

Mayor then thought of something...

Mayor: I KNOW! Can you get me a lemon my dear... PLEASE!?

Madison: One lemon coming right up...

Madison goes to a nearby store, and buys a fresh, fruity lemon... She then goes back to the mayor and gives it to him. The mayor then looks really annoyed...

Mayor: NOT THAT KIND OF LEMON, YOU DITZ! I WANT A PAPER MARIO LEMON FANFICTION! GO GET ME ONE NOW!

Madison: Oh... okay..

Madison then went to some computer house, search up the craziest lemon fanfiction of Paper Mario, and printed it.. and went back to the mayor...

Madison: Here you go... Mr. Mayor...

Mayor: Thank you my dear...

The mayor then spends the next few minutes reading it... after a few minutes..

Mayor: OH YEAH! OH BABY! THAT'S THE STUFF GIRL! DO IT, VIVIAN! DO IT!

Madison: Vivian..? She sounds familiar... who is she again...?

Mayor: Vivian... she is only the most famous and most popular Shadow Siren to ever live... She's stared in movies including "The Little Shadow Siren", "Shadow Beauty and the Werehog", "Princess Vivian" (spoof of Cinderella) and "The Plumber and the Shadow Beauty"... Man, she's also sexy and hot...

Madison: Wow... Vivian must be a hottie...

Mayor: You can bet your socks on it dearie... Vivian so awesome...

Hey speaking of Vivian readers... let's see what Vivian and GIR are up to in Twilight Town..

Well, they are just together, when suddenly... they get a call from Dexter...

Dexter: Vivian! GIR! Can you hear me!?

Vivian: We can hear you! What's up!?

Dexter: General White's said to have went from The Great Tree to Twilight Town...

Vivian: Okay... come on GIR...

GIR: Okay..

The two then talk to some villager...

Villager: Huh? General White? Yeah, I know that old guy. He's a white Bob-omb, right? He was here until recently. What? Where did he go? What am I, his secretary? He looked tired, I know that.

Vivian: Okay.. Dexter! Can you hear me!

Dexter: Loud and clear... What's up!

Vivian: General White's not here anymore!

Dexter: Figures... he's always on the move.. Ren! Ms. Mowz! Do you have permission from Goldbob!?

Ren: We sure do!

Ms. Mowz: We have the paper to prove it..

Dexter: Okay! Everyone, we should head back to Fahr Outpost.. MOVE OUT!

Mario, Billy, Goombella: Okay!

Sonic and Koops: Alright!

Rocko and Spunky Jr: Meet you there!

GIR and Vivian: Be there in a flash!

Bessie and Bobbery: We're on our way!

Ren and Ms. Mowz: Okay dokey!

Dexter: Alright... come on Flurrie, let's go!

Flurrie: Right behind you dearie...

The heroes then eventually regrouped in Fahr Outpost.. and they got to Madison, who watched the Mayor read his xVivian Fanfiction...

Vivian: Excuse me... mayor..

The mayor then looked up and saw Vivian for himself... he shrieked like a fangirl, fainted and gained conscience...

Mayor: EEEKKKKKK! YOUR THE 'VIVIAN' THAT'S THE MOST POPULAR SHADOW SIREN, AND THE MOST HOT AND SEXIEST CREATURE TO EVER LIVE!

Vivian: That's me alright..

Mayor: Hey... mind showing me your breasts...

Vivian then starts speaking, stating that no one has ever asked to see her breasts...

Vivian: Uh... Okay...

Vivian then unbuttons her coat and was about to reveal a Shadow Breast show... Suddenly, a sargent general of some sort appeared...

Sargent: ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE BREASTS; A FEATURE NOT APPROPRIATE FOR OUR YOUNGER KIDDOS, WE SHALL LOOK AT THIS SCENE OF THIS WIERD CREATURE RAPPING OUT AS A DJ! ENJOY!

Suddenly, Kanye West's Stronger (Instrumental version) started playing... IN REVERSED!

A few after the sampled vocals started going off...

Sargent: Did you just hear those sampled vocals... two of the words sounded like they said "sexy" and "naked" both of which represent the characteristics of Vivian the Shadow Siren... Speaking of which, you know... this one time, this soldier of mine was blabbing on about how Vivian is actually a 'guy' but I called him a fibber/liar, stating that she's a girl... he then did 9000 push-ups for telling such a lie! HEY! I think the breast show is over... let's take a look...

We look back and we actually see Vivian's breasts still being shown, almost lovestrucking the readers...

Sargent: WOAH NELLY! WOAH NELLY! GO BACK! GO BACK! That was a close one... See... this isn't the Japanese version.. or versions similiar to the Japanese one...

The sampled vocals kept singing in reversed...

Sargent: You know what... I thought that that was the signal before... I obviously misread the signal... I'm such a novice general you know..? OH WAIT... The breast shows really over this time... CARRY ON SOLDIERS!

We now get back to Fahr Outpost.. All the male characters apparently looked lovestrucked from seeing Vivian's breasts for a long time...

Reader: Man... I wanted to look at how hot Vivian's breast were...

I know man. I know... Anyway, Vivian looked at the lovestruck mayor...

Vivian: Mayor... we can't find General White anywhere...

Mayor: Daaa... uh... wuh... WHAT! YOU CAN'T!

Vivian: That's right sir..

Mayor: This could be a problem for us... what should we do... without General White, we can never operate that cannon... so... what to do...?

Vivian then sees a white bob-omb go inside a house... She was convinced it was General White... She then got the male heroes' attentions...

Vivian: Guys... I saw General White go into that house over there...

Mario: Oh... let's go guys... thanks Vivian...

Vivian: No problem Mario...

The heroes then went inside General White's home... about to see what the heck he was doing...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's right folks... bet you weren't expecting all this Vivian hotness, huh? Anyway... next time, the heroes shall wake General White up from some deep slumber and he'll operate the cannon... Think they'll succeed... Tune in next time readers..

Now, Review and Comment... then go find a sexy picture of Vivian... if you want to that is...


	45. Ch 7 p2: SSB and Cannonball!

Here's part 2 to Chapter 7 of this tale..

Now will they be able to use the cannon to get to the moon...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

When the heroes went into General White's house... he was sleeping... IN DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP MODE!

Sonic: Okay... this will take too long to handle...

Sonic then puts up a transition sign..

**2 HOURS LATER...**

General White finally woke up...

General White: Guhh-norf, snorf, norf... Now, who are you? I am tired... I do not need your attention... I just want to sleep, as it is all hopeless...

Mario: Well... It's a-me... Mario!

General White: Hut? That...mustache. That hat... And that hammer, even... Hut-hut! I have been looking everywhere for you!

Mario: Really? Why though...

General White: To bring that cannon back online! I had lost my life's work... My very reason to live... I found myself at wit's end... And then the Rogueport fortune-teller told me... "Seek the man with the red 'M' hat...the one with the hammer and 'stache... He will fulfill you dreams." Or something like that...

Mario: Yeah... we need to use that cannon to get to the moon and save the entire world...

General White: Really...? Hip-hip-HOOOORAH! That fortune-teller was right! So, what are we waiting for? I shall get the cannon ready, so go tell the mayor! Now get moving! Hut-hut!

General White then heads out as the heroes go back to the mayor and everything...

Mayor: So, cannon is back online? Well, I could just explode with delight! Now, let us shoot you guys to the moon!

Mario: YAHOO!

Vivian: We did it, Mario!

Madison: NOW LET'S GO SAVE THE WORLD!

Mayor: Now, you follow me. You come this way.

Mayor then walks off as the heroes then follow him... They then talk to the mayor...

Mayor: Now, you stand here.

They all did that as a hole appeared underneath them, as they fall in, one-by-one...

Mayor: General White! Is big bomb cannon ready?

General White: Hut! Leave it to me! Now, men! You know the drill! Load the big bomb cannon!

Mayor: Now! Positions, everyone!

All of the Bob-ombs gather up and go into an empty building.

General White: Bring guidance system online!

Blue Bob-omb #1: Bringing system online...

He activates the system.

Blue Bob-omb #1: System now online.

General White: System check!

Blue Bob-omb #2: System check... All clear.

**Prepare for detonation sequence!**

General White: OKAY! Play the dramatic music... NOW!

Bob-omb #1: GOT IT SIR!

He then presses the on button... but some radio announcer was heard instead...

Radio Announcer: Here's your big chance, listeners... "Sleeping Shadow Beauty" which is starting everyone's favorite Shadow Beauty; Vivian, will be shown in theaters coming SOON! GET YOUR TICKETS TODAY!

Mayor: Ooooooo... yeeeeeeaaaahh baby...

The Male characters all looked love-struck... General White was not pleased...

General White: YOU IDIOTIC BUFFOON! I MEAN THE DRAMATIC MUSIC, YOU MORON!

Bob-omb #1: Whoops... sorry boss...

He then hits another button when the dramatic music then started playing...

General White: Open outer hatch!

The floor outside opens up completely.

General White: Open inner shutter!

The inner shutter opens.

General White: Elevate! On my mark!

The cannon rises up, revealing the shape of a bottle.

General White: Sighting! Target is the moon!

The cannon's target is shown, then it aims.

General White: Direction: 75.38

Elevation: 54.66

Range: 389603"

It aims for the moon.

General White: Wind Speed 1.08

Correct Direction 3.03

Correct Elevation -2.39

**Target locked! Chamber hatch open!**

The hatch on the cannon opens.

Mayor: Now! EVERYONE IN!

A horde of black Bob-ombs enter the cannon.

General White: Close chamber hatch!

The hatch closes.

General White: Conditions all green! Standby...OK!

Mayor: It is time! Big bomb cannon: FIIIIRE!

The cannon fires, shooting Mario and his friends to the moon, one-by-one, while the Bob-ombs use parachutes to float back down to safety. The Mayor looks up to the sky...

Mayor: Good luck, Mario!... and sexy Shadow Siren; Vivian!

Meanwhile, the heroes all headed to the moon, in an orderly fashion... this being the order...

Mario, Billy, Goombella, Sonic, Koops, Dexter, Flurrie, Rocko, Spunky Jr, GIR, Vivian, Bessie, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Ren, and Madison... They all landed on the moon, one-by-one... They then all got back up...

Mario: Whew... what a ride, huh?

Billy: Yeah... I wonder if we can find the KND's HQ...

HEY! THIS ISN'T THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF THE KND!

Billy: Right... anyway, how are we able to breath out here...

Dexter: Yeah... doesn't the moon have like 0 oxygen at all... yet... I'm able to breath without an astronaut's outfit...

Madison: Hmm... it appears as though, in this story... the Laws of Physics don't apply...

Mario: How do you know that...

Madison: Eh... I just guessed...

Rocko: Well anyway... this is the moon alright...

Ren: Yeah... let's get that last Crystal Star and save Princess Peach...

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes traveled across the moon... After a few minutes... GIR used his GPS to detect a fortress off in the distance...

GIR: Mario... there's a strange looking building over there in the distance..

Mario: Good work GIR... let's go investigate it...

Sonic: And maybe we can find and watch a preview or trailer of the movie "Sleeping Shadow Beauty" somehow..

Vivian: Man... how many people are fans of mine...?

The crowd starts cheering for Vivian, once again... The heroes then made it inside the fortress...

Vivian: Be careful... Mario...

Goombella: Yeah... this place seems... suspicious...

Mario: Okay...

They then went up an escalator... about to get a not so nice warm welcome from someone unexpected...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... Next time, the heroes will be greeted not so nicely... who do you think it'll be...? Find out next time...

Now, Review and Comment for an explaination on "Sleeping Shadow Beauty"...


	46. Ch 7 p3: X-Naut's Laboratory

Okay Readers, here's part 3 to Chapter 7 of this story...

Now what kind of welcome will our heroes be in for...? Find out...

PINGAS.

Once our heroes went through the door, they saw something shocking... two Elite X-Nauts were guarding the door on the other side...

Mario: WOAH!

The two Elite X-Nauts notice Mario...

Elite X-Naut #1: Who's that, dude?

Elite X-Naut #2: Whoa! That's Mario!... So, let's get him?

Elite X-Nauts: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They headed straight for our heroes...

Madison: OOOOOO... SOME PEOPLE WANNA WATCH ME REHEARSE! WITH PLEASURE!

She then grabbed out her violin, and started playing it soothingly... causing the two Elite X-Nauts to fall asleep...

Madison: Time to turn up the heat...

She then plays it rapidly, causing the X-Nauts to cringe their ears...

Elite X-Nauts: YOUCH! OUR EARDRUMS GOT BUSTED!

Vivian: Time to hit the spotlight!

Vivian then did Infatuate to the Elite X-Nauts, making them lovestruck... They approached Vivian...

Elite X-Nauts: Oh.. Vivian, your so sexy.. can we have your autograph... my love...

Vivian: Sorry... no autographs for you...

She did Fiery Jinx, making them catch on fire...

Elite X-Nauts: AHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ON FIRE DUDE!

Rocko: I'll handle it..

Rocko then went and bopped both Elite X-Nauts in the face... causing severe damage...

Spunky Jr: Have a taste of this!

He then swallowed one Elite X-Naut and spit him out at the other..

Flurrie: Time for the grand finale...

She then blew a powerful wind force, causing the two X-Nauts to be blown away, ending the battle instantly...

Both: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The heroes then stood and realized something...

Mario: Guys.. the fact that those X-Nauts are here means...

Goombella: That's right... the Crystal Star's here as well...

Dexter: YES!

Ren: Peach must be here as well... right man?

Mario: Yes.

Bessie: Let's go find her Mario.

Mario: OK!

The heroes then officially entered the X-Naut's Fortress... They looked at the whole entire place... which got Dexter's full attention...

Dexter: Guys... this place... is... AWESOME! IT'S JUST LIKE MY LABORATORY!

Mario: I can tell Dexter...

The heroes then continued as they solved some easy puzzle, got an elevator key, and entered a pass code '014027' and they entered a suspicious room...

Goombella: I feel like I've seen that face somewhere before, right...?

Mario: Yeah.. it was back at Shwonk's Fortress, remember...

Goombella: Right..

Billy: Let me handle this...

Billy approached the robotic Thwomp...

Thwomp: Hey... you guys want elevator key huh? Well... IT'S TIME FOR THE 66TH IRKEN QUIZ SHOW!

GIR: Huh!?

Thwomp: Let the games begins...

GIR: OKAY!

**4 HOURS LATER...**

Billy: I'm... gonna say... boogers again...

Thwomp: DRAT! CORRECT AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU SO INTELLIGENT! HERE'S THE MOST CHALLENGING QUESTION FOR YOU DORKS! Who or what... is Daft Punk...

Madison: OOO! I KNOW WHO THEY ARE! They are these two French-house musicians that dress up in these wicked cool looking futuristic robotic costume, that they wear during performance... they are supposed to have a 4th album at any time now...

Vivian: Daft Punk..? EEEEEEKKKKKK! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE DAFT PUNK!

Thwomp: GAH! COOOOOOORREEEEECCCCCCTTTT! YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY! TAKE THE DAMN ELEVATOR KEY AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

The elevator fell into Mario's hand..

Ren: and by the way... that's my phrase!

The heroes then left...

Dexter: Hey Mario...

Mario: What's up Dexter...?

Dexter: You explore the place without me... I'm gonna check out the many different inventions... and maybe create an invention of my own...

Mario: Okay... but be careful Dexter...

Dexter: I will... don't worry about me... I'm a boy genius after all...

Koops: Um... let's go Mario...

Mario: Okay Dokey...

Sonic: Let's see the coolness this fortress has to offer...

The heroes aside from Dexter, strolled through the place, finding data keys of some sort and other stuff...

Meanwhile, Dexter entered a potion room, when he ran into, an X-Naut PhD...

X-Naut PhD: HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!

Dexter: I'm Dexter; Boy genius!

X-Naut PhD: YEAH! WELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE...? IN X-NAUT'S LABORATORY!

Dexter: Huh...?

X-Naut PhD: Watch this...

The PhD presses a button on the remote... which nothing happened.. as he kept pressing it repeatedly... As the intro theme to Dexter's Laboratory plays, Dexter grabs a plug and plugs it in... causing the X-Naut PhD to get a big shocking and was knocked out cold... The sign 'X-Naut's Laboratory' was changed to 'Dexter's Laboratory' as Dexter approached the PhD...

Dexter: Not your lab anymore busta... Now... TIME TO GET TO WORK!

Dexter then grabbed materials as he then constructed several inventions... that were amazing... and awesome...

Meanwhile, The other heroes kept getting through, with Bobbery's assistance, and Ms. Mowz' treasure hunting skills... She found some coins, items, and a star piece for Mario and gave the stuff to him...

Mario: Thank you Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: No problem, handsome...

Meanwhile, we see Vivian listening to Daft Punk... in REVERSED!

Vivian: Revo Reven Si krow Ruo retfa Ruoh reve naht Erom regnorts 'sexy' retsaf ti od retteb 'naked' redrah ti Krow...

GIR: Is that Daft Punk's Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger in reversed..

Vivian: Yes..

GIR: COOL! LET'S GO!

Mario: LET'S A GO!

They continued on through, and eventually made it to a door, leading them to a familiar face... Meanwhile, Dexter boy genius had finally completed his latest inventions...

Dexter: AT LAST! MY INVENTIONS ARE COMPLETED!

Dexter then got into a fighting robot, as he then headed straight for the familiar face that Mario and friends were about to face... with 15 other robotic figures following straight behind...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... next time, the heroes will be in for a treated... What will it be...? Find out next time...

Review and Comment dudes...


	47. Ch 7 p4: Robotic Fight On

Here's the finale to Chapter 7 everyone...

Now what kind of surprise will the heroes be in for...? Read and find out...,

PINGAS.

Our heroes (aside from Dexter) went through the door and were in a circular room of some sort... They then heard a familiar laughter...

Voice: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!

The voice was revealed to be none other than... LORD CRUMP! SURPRISE, SURPRISE READERS!

Lord Crump: I've been waiting for you! Oh, MAN, have I been waiting! And I HAAAAAAAATE waiting!

Mario: LORD CRUMP!

Madison: You've been waiting for us...?

Ren: What do you mean by that, you sick little monkey!?

Lord Crump: Buh huh! I'll TELL you what it means! I used the Crystal Star to lure you here... So that I could take all of YOUR Crystal Stars! How brilliant is THAT, huh? And wanna know the best part? Your little Peachy girl isn't even here anymore!

Goombella: SO PEACH WAS HERE!?

The heroes got angry..

Spunky Jr: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!?

Lord Crump: BUH! BUH! BUH! BUH! BUH! Like I'd tell you the plan! That's novice-villain style! No, I won't be doing anything like that. Sorry, really, guys... So... Ready for showtime?

Mario: Huh?

Lord Crump: You guys are gonna be the perfect workout for... Magnus Von Grapple 2.0!

Koops: Uh... oh...

Crump then got into the robot fighting machine known as Magnus 2.0...

Lord Crump: I hope you're up to the challenge...because this thing is raw horsepower, kiddies!

The heroes were shocked as Crump approached them in his Magnus 2.0...

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Yeah, last version was buggy, so we made improvements... One...two...a DOZEN! Get ready for a whole new way to experience pain, you junior-varsity losers! And... it's too bad... No fighting robot opponent to fight me this time. Any last words, you shrimps...?

Mario: -GULP-

Crump was about to attack them when suddenly...

?: NOT SO FAST, PARTNER!

Crump: Huh...

The voice was revealed to be none other than... DEXTER BOY GENIUS! YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mario: Dexter!

Crump: Oh crud... NOT THAT ROBOT MACHINE AGAIN!

Dexter: That's right Lord Crump... and this time, I brought friends with me too...

After saying that, several other fighting robots appeared... each of them representing Mario and his other allies...

Dexter: That's right Mario! I created 15 fighting robots, each representing a replica of you guys...

Mario: Thank you.. Dexter..

Dexter: No problem!

Bessie: Well... let's go!

Spunky Jr: TIME TO PARTY!

Sonic: YEAH!

Each hero then got into their own replica fighting robot and started gaining control of them...

Dexter: Oh, by the way... the robots have a robotic ability identical to the user...

Rocko: GREAT! NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

GIR: YAY! PARTY!

Crump then felt outnumbered as each robot did damage to Magnus 2.0...

Lord Crump: Here it comes, suckers! Magnus Drill Attack!

He then did a drill attack, which hardly did anything to the heroes...

Dexter: HAH! Once again... your cardboard-ish piece of equipment is nothing compared to that of DEXTER; BOY GENIUS!

Crump: Grrr..

They then kept attacking... After a while, Crump had an idea...

Lord Crump: Buh huh huh! Time to unleash some of the sweet special features on this bad boy! Oh, man, this is gonna be so good...

He then shot the fists towards the heroes...

Vivian: LEAVE THIS TO ME!

Vivian then shot missiles (that were literaly on fire) and took out the fists... They then kept attacking...

Lord Crump: Buh huh huh...uh, crud. You guys should be little puddles of nothing by now... Oh, well. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve!

He then activated a vacuum feature and sucked up the audience; or Vivian's fans (which got Vivian upset) and then he started locking on to the heroes...

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! EAT THIS!

He aims at them and shoots the fans of Vivian's at them, causing some damage to them... Vivian was really upset now...

Vivian: Grrr... HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FANS! TAKE THIS!

She then launched a fiery rocket launch attack, causing severe damage...

Lord Crump: Hurrfff... Haaaack... No... How... What? My sweet powered-up robot is on the ropes! This is wrong!

Dexter: TIME TO END THIS!

Dexter then decided to launch one final robotic punch at Magnus 2.0, causing it to malfunction...

Lord Crump: BLAAARGH!

Magnus 2.0 starts to explode as Crump is shouting...

Lord Crump: GROOOOOOOOOODUUUUUUUUUSSS!

He then gets sent flying as Magnus 2.0 exploded and was sent to the stars beyond... Mario and friends got out of their fighting robots...

Mario: We did it..

Billy: Duurrr... good job...

Goombella: That was amazing...

Sonic: Way pass cool...

Koops: Um... great...

Flurrie: I'd say... that was marvelous wasn't it dearie...

Rocko: That was pretty impressive if you ask me...

Spunky Jr: THAT WAS A BLAST IF YOU ASK ME!

GIR: YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!

Vivian: I feel pumped...

Bessie: AWESOME BATTLE GUYS!

Bobbery: Pretty impressive fight, eh?

Ms. Mowz: Nice job guys...

Ren: We showed him who's boss, right man?

Madison: Well.. that was alot of fun...

Mario: Thank you Dexter..

Dexter: Hey... the pleasure was all mine guys... I had enjoyed that battle myself...

Suddenly, the last Crystal Star floated down to the floor...

The Allies: Mario!

Mario: Right.

Mario then grabbed the Crystal Star and did a victory stance, thus ending the Chapter...

_The last Crystal Star had been hidden in the X-Naut hideout on the moon... But by the time Mario recovered it, Peach had already been taken away... Where could Peach be now? And what of the elusive Grodus? Perhaps he holds the key to the remaining puzzle... Mario finally has all seven Crystal Stars... Where will they lead him next?_

That's all for now... next time, since we don't focus on Peach anymore, we focus on Bowser and his villainous squad... What are they doing..? Find out next time...

Of Course, review and comment fellow readers..


	48. Red Herrings, and 1000 Year Treasure?

Okay folks... here's the first part to the interlude of Chapter 7...

Now, what on Earth are Bowser and his squad up to...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in Poshley Heights, Bowser and squad were searching for Poshley Sanctum...

Bowser: Well, we're here! Now where's this stupid Poshley Sanctum? A Crystal Star's there, right?

The squad was then revealed, as the following: Kammy Koopa, Dr. Robotnik, Mandark, Earl, BIR, Portia, Baboon, and a new associate to the team; a girl known as Addison (who appears to be a dark, evil copy of Madison) as they approached Bowser...

Kammy Koopa: So they say, Your Putridness! And look and behold, there it is now! Right behind you!

They then see the Sanctum for themselves...

Addison: Go on Bowser... explore it...

Bowser: Great! About time something worked out for old Bowser! In we go!

He goes to the door, only to find out that... IT'S LOCKED! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Bowser: DARN IT!

Since he was stomping too hard, the lock ended up breaking and falling off...

Bowser: Whoa, baby! Awesome! It opened! Talk about lucky! I guess rage really pays!

They entered the Sanctum and approached the Crystal Star on the stand...

Bowser: Yes! This is it, Haggy! This is finally it!

Bowser grabs the Crystal Star and is thrilled...

Bowser: Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! At last, I've gotten my mitts on a Crystal Star! YESSS!

Kammy Koopa: Impressive work, Lord Bowser! You're the absolute best star-getting-guy!

Robotnik: Nice job Bowser... we did it...

Mandark: YES! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA!

Earl: (Barks excitingly)

BIR: AWESOME! LET'S DRINK BLOOD!

Portia: It's looks pretty... good job...

Baboon: BLAAAARRRRR... BLAAAAARRRRR... (Some reason, he sounds like King Boom Boo)

Addison: Great job Bowser...

Suddenly, Pennington approaches the villains...

Pennington: You there! I have you now, villains! You...are common thieves! Aren't you? AREN'T YOU? My eyes never deceive!

They then approached Pennington...

Bowser: What are you implying? I'm no little thief! I'm... Bowser, the Remorseless King of Evil, and these are my villianous associates! So I'll take what I want! And I want THIS!

Pennington: ...Uh-oh. B-Bowser, you say? Remorseless King of... and villainous who... What was those last bits, again? Yes, well, no matter! Hmm... Yes... Yes... I... So I deduced! Ahem! Then listen well! That Crystal Star is actually a veritable red herring! Yes! An impostor!

They then looked shocked...

Bowser: Whuh-WHAAAAAAAAT?! A FAKE?!

He then drops it and it breaks as Portia puts it in her purse...

Kammy Koopa: But look at this fancy display! The pedestal and everything! It's so posh! If it's a fake, then where's the real one, huh?

Pennington: If you must know, I gave the real one to Luigi! Ohhhhh ho ho ho ho ho!

Bowser: You have got to be kidding me. You mean to tell me that LUIGI beat me here? ARRGH! Those Mario Bros. are the most annoying brothers of all time!

He then stomps his foot in anger...

Kammy Koopa: Hmmm... How bothersome... The fact that we keep being out-maneuvered is disturbing. But where in the world could Mario and his brother be heading? Where...

Suddenly, the window shattered as someone broke in...

Voice: Lord Bowser!

A Paragoomba then landed on Pennington's head...

Kammy Koopa: Ah... Paragoomba! What are you so worked up over, hmm? Tell me!

Paragoomba: Now reporting, sir! Uh, and ma'am! Sir and ma'am! Mario's collected the seven Crystal Stars and is headed for the Thousand-Year Door! Besides being with a kid named Billy, and 7 partners, he's also accompanied by a blue hedgehog, a red-haired kid genius, a wallaby, an alien-robot, a honeybee scout with glasses and nerdy teeth, an asthma-hound Chihuahua, and a ditzy, blonde-haired girl...

Bowser and Kammy Koopa: WOAH!

Robotnik: SONIC!

Mandark: DEXTER!

Earl: (Barks angrily) *translation- ROCKO!

BIR: GIR!?

Portia: MESSIE!

Baboon: REEEEEEEPPPPPYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEPPPPYYYYY! (Translation is 'REN!')

Addison: MADISON!

Bowser: But seriously... WHAT!? The Thousand-Year Door...? What in the heck is that?

Kammy Koopa: The Thousand-Year Door! An unbelievably legendary treasure is behind that door!

Bowser: YAARGHH! Then I'm going there, too! IMMEDIATELY! And I'm gonna RUIN Mario, and his allies!

Villainous Squad: YEAH! LET'S GO!

The squad along with the Paragoomba then headed out to the Thousand-Year Door, leaving Pennington speechless...

Pennington: ...Will you, now? Luigi! Well done, lad! Way not to fail! ...Yet.

Now, we shall continue on...

That's it for now... Next time, our heroes will figure out how to get off the X-Naut's Fortress, and some special guests are featured too... Who are they gonna be...? Find out next time readers...

Review and Comment...


	49. CPU Room, Feed Me! and Frankly?

Okay readers, here's the next part to this story...

Now you guys are in for a special treat... Wanna know what it is...? Read and find out...

PINGAS.

Back at the X-Naut's Fortress, the heroes got through the engine room and were back near the three scanners...

Mario: We finally have all seven Crystal Stars! Hooray!

Goombella: WE CAN GO AND OPEN THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR!

Koops: Uh.. but... We still don't know where Princess Peach is...

Flurrie: Yeah... I wonder...

Mario was then thinking...

Spunky Jr: Well anyway... let's head back to Rogueport... maybe the professor will know where to find her...

Mario: Yeah!

Vivian: Only problem is... how do we get back to Rogueport...

Mario: Hmmmm...

Suddenly, a voice was heard...

Billy: I HEAR SOMETHING!

Sonic: YEAH! I HEAR IT TOO!

Dexter: What's it saying...?

?: Find the Computer Room!

Rocko: Huh?

?: I said 'Find the Computer Room' you DOPES!

GIR: EEEEEEEKKKKKK!

Then suddenly, a crocodile known as Vector came out from hiding...

Bessie: Who are you?

Vector: Vector's my name, computer room's my game...

Bobbery: Right... dear boy, do you know how to get back to Rogueport...?

Vector: Find the Computer Room!

Ms. Mowz: Why?

Vector: To uh... look at some pictures...

Ren: Of who, man!?

Vector: -gulp- Everyone's favorite Shadow Siren...

Madison: Oh... you mean Vivian... well, let's go then...

Mario then shrugged his shoulders and accepted, since there was no other way back to Rogueport at all... they followed Vecter the computer room-obsessed Crocodile... After they traveled a bit...

Vector: THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Vivian: Where are we?

TEC then turns on and notices Mario...

TEC: You...are Mario...are...you not?

The heroes approached TEC...

TEC: It...is pleasant to meet you... I...am the main computer of this fortress... I am TEC. I must tell you something... That is why...I brought you to this place... Princess P...Peach... ... I...am so s...sorry. Most of my data was er...erased...and my main power unit was shut...down. Now running on backup power with...only cached memory...trying to stay...operational.

Mario: Oh...

Dexter: We get that...

TEC: M... Mario... You know that Peach is not here, do you not?

Mario: Yes...

TEC: Please save...Peach... Please...please... Princess Peach...is...with Grodus in the...Palace of Shadow... I had to...tell you that...

The heroes were speechless... as TEC started going crazy with the signal when suddenly...

?: FEED ME!

Heroes: HUH!?

The heroes then turned to see none other than... DEXTER'S DAD! STUCK IN THE STATE HE'S BEEN IN SINCE THE LAST PEACH INTERLUDE!

Dexter: DAD!

Dexter's Dad: FEED ME!

Dexter: Don't worry Dad... I've got just the thing...

Dexter's Dad: FEED ME!

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Shadow: THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

Voice: PINGAS!

Mario: DO THE MARIO!

Sonic: THAT'S NO GOOD!

Some old guy: MY BOY!

Ganon: YOU MUST DIE!

Dexter: ALRIGHT! SHUT UP EVERYONE!

Dexter grabs a special potion, that he puts into his dad's mouth, causing him to reach surface, and returned back to normal...

Dexter's Dad: Thanks son... hey... what are you doing here...?

Dexter: Well... I'm with these guys to get the Crystal Stars... but... what are you doing here dad?

Dexter's Dad ignored his son, as he then noticed Mario... as he then looked upset...

Dexter's Dad: HEY... YOU, PLUMBER DUDE! I GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!

Mario: HUH!?

Dexter's Dad: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT ME TO THIS PLACE!

Dexter: WOAH, DAD! What are you talking...?

Dexter's Dad: Allow me to explain son...

He then explains that Mario (really 'Doopliss') sent him flying to the moon, with a rocket hammer...

Dexter's Dad: He called me slick and everything...

Dexter: Wait... you're talking about Doopliss? When he stole Mario's name and body...

Dexter's Dad: Huh?

Dexter then explained to his dad about Doopliss and Chapter 4...

Dexter's Dad: Oh... I get it... This plumber dude was innocent all along...

Mario: That's right...

Dexter's Dad: Well in that case... I'm terribly sorry Mr. uh... Mario right?

Mario: Yes..

Mario then forgave him... Suddenly...

Vector: GUYS! I FOUND A HOT, SEXY PICTURE OF VIVIAN JUST NOW!

He then shows the picture of Vivian where her breasts were present... A trailer for "Sleeping Shadow Beauty" was then shown... When it was over, the male characters were impressed..

Sonic: THAT WAS AWESOME!

TEC: Anyway... backup...power...failing... Mario... Use...the teleporter room...to get back to...Rogueport. Teleporter room is...on...sublevel...2...of the fortress...I will release...the room lock.

Mario: Peach is in the Palace of Shadow...?

TEC: Please hurry... There is barely enough...power left...to activate the teleporter... ... I will...cease all AI functions...to send power to...the teleporter...for you.

Dexter: But... what'll happen to you...?

TEC: When the power is all gone...I will... Cease to exist...as an artificial consciousness. But...if it will...save Peach...I would...gladly do this. Because until I met Peach...I knew nothing of...love...

Dexter started tearing up... understanding the emotions of computers...

TEC: Do not worry...about me... I am just a computer... Just...a...machine... Mario... You must save Peach... I ask you... Please... And tell her... Thank you...for...me...

Dexter: We... understand... TEC...

TEC: So... Hurry to the teleporter...room...now... Mario... Save...her...

TEC then shuts down completely...

**TEC system failure reported.**

Dexter: Guys... we have to save Peach... For TEC too...

Dexter's Dad: Yeah! Let's go son... you and your friends can lead the way outta here...

Vector: I'm coming too... I'm bringing this hot sexy picture of Vivian with me...

Mario: Right... let's a go!

The heroes then left the room, as Dexter was going to keep that promise to TEC... Dexter's own computer is very similiar, except his computer never had an actual name to go by, he just called it 'computer'..

The heroes eventually made it to the teleporting room... in which they all went on it... Before we focus back on the heroes, these are TEC's last words...

TEC: Peach... Good-bye...

The fortress then explodes or something like that, as the heroes made it back to Rogueport Sewers..

Madison: Hey guys... did you hear something just then..

Mario: Hmm..

They then walked out the house and then heard a voice...

Voice: Well, if it isn't Mario!

The voice was revealed to be... PROFESSOR FRANKLY! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

Professor Frankly: Over here, son!

The heroes then approached the professor...

Professor Frankly: You brought the Crystal Star back from the moon with you, didn't you?

Mario: Yup... and the X-Naut's Fortress was also on the moon...

Professor Frankly: Ah, yes... So Princess Peach was there, too, I assume?

Dexter: That's right... but the X-Naut boss took her and headed for the Thousand-Year Door...

Professor Frankly: Ah-HAAAAAAAAAAH! Just a bit ago, I smelled some rank air and went to the Thousand-Year Door... I saw a suspicious fellow in a cape go through the door...with Princess Peach!

Goombella: Wuh-wuh-wuh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!? That's impossible! The legend says the door can't open without the last Crystal Star...

Professor Frankly: Believe me, I know, but I'm quite certain of it! I saw it with my own eyes!

Dexter's Dad then approaches the professor...

Dexter's Dad: Hmmm... are you really the 'Professor Frankly' everyone talks about... you're acting... suspicious...

Professor Frankly: Uh... gulp... of course I am...

Dexter's Dad: Well... I've got my eyes on you, mister...

Professor Frankly: -GULP- Anyway... I have a very bad feeling about this! VERY bad! Princess Peach is in danger! Time is short! We must go to the Thousand-Year Door and rescue the princess! I'll run ahead and meet you there! Don't dawdle! You must come immediately!

The professor then dashes to the door...

Dexter: Yow... what's with him...

Madison: I always thought that Frankly was really... Intellectual... you know what I mean..

Goombella: Yeah... well anyway... we can't waste time...

Mario: She's right... we gotta get to that door...

Billy: YEAH!

The heroes along with Dexter's Dad and Vector the Crocodile headed to the Thousand-Year Door... they then met up with Professor Frankly...

Frankly: What kept you Mario... Well, it doesn't matter now, they aren't out in the open anymore... They must of found another way through... we can't waste time Mario, let's do this...

Mario: Right..

Mario then steps on the pedestial...

Professor Frankly: It's all come down to this! Hurry now, Mario! Hold aloft the last Crystal Star!

Mario: OKAY!

He then does just that as the seven Crystal Stars appear and surround the heroes in a magical sort of way... Then a shaking occured..

Mario: GUYS LOOK! THE DOOR!

The seven stars on the door lit up a color of the Crystal Star they match with, and started glowing... then suddenly, the door slowly started opening, as a 1000 years of dust in the form of shadows appeared.. When the door was completely opened, the heroes looked determined...

Professor Frankly: At long last, the entrance to the Palace of Shadow has been opened! Before Princess Peach falls victim to that fiend... Before he takes over the world... You must rescue the princess and stop this cataclysm!

Mario: YES!

Dexter's Dad: I'm staying with the professor...

Vector: Me too... let's have a tea party...

Frankly: Uh... Okay...?

Mario: Okay... Ready guys...?

Billy: Ready, sire!

Goombella: I'm ready!

Sonic: Time to jam and juice!

Koops: Um... ready Mario..

Dexter: Time to save the world!

Flurrie: Ready when you are darling..

Rocko: Let's do this!

Spunky Jr: TIME FOR ACTION GONZALES!

GIR: Let's go kick some shadow butt!

Vivian: I'm ready, Mario!

Bessie: Let's go!

Bobbery: Into the breach, Mario!

Ms. Mowz: Let's get this over with!

Ren: I'm so ready, man!

Madison: I'm ready too Mario... LET'S GO!

Mario: ALRIGHT! LET'S A GO!

Allies: YEAH!

The heroes went through the door, as it closed slowly, and Dexter's Dad looked at Frankly...

Dexter's Dad: I still got my eyes on you, Frankly...

Frankly: -GULP-

Now our heroes are off... on their final adventure...

Well readers... it's come down to this... next time, we'll be starting the final chapter, Chapter 8... Will our heroes make it through... will they save the princess before the entire world goes plunging into darkness forever...? Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	50. Chapter 8: Palace of Evil

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Chapter 8 of this wonderful story!

Now our heroes will be storming through the Palace of Shadow and saving the princess... Will they succeed...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The heroes went through the door as the door closed behind them... The heroes looked pumped...

Mario: Well... this is it guys... the final battle is near us... let's save Peach before things get out of control...

Sonic: Right on man... time to jam and juice...

The heroes started their tour of the palace... After going through several traps and puzzles such as a spike pit and firebars... they ended up in a large room...

Billy: Durrrr... what a large room...

Goombella: Yeah... it feels so suspicious...

Sonic: Hey! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!?

Koops: Uh... BONES!

Mario: Yeah!

Mario then took a closer look at the pile of bones..

Mario: You know, these bones look really familiar for some reason...

Sonic: There was something similiar to this back at Hooktail Castle.

Mario: Oh... right...

Mario then touched the bones when suddenly... they came to life!

Dark Bones: Glurgggghh... Bluuuurgh... None shall pass by... Let those who would disturb her sleep fall into the depths of endless darkness...

The bones then came to life as a whole bunch of bone beings appeared...

Voice: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Dark Bones: May the intruder never find the key to this door...

Mario: Wanna bet on it...?

He throws his hammer at the Dark Bones, immobolizing him...

Flurrie: My Turn!

She then blows a very powerful wind, causing the other bones to be blown away...

Vivian: Time for the finale!

She does Fiery Jinx, burning the Dark Bones to a crisp, then dropping a key, which Mario picked up...

Mario: Thanks Vivian...

Vivian: No Problem Mario...

The gang continued... eventually they were in a twisted room...

Billy: Something's not right here, durr...

GIR: WE KEEP PASSING THE SAME ROOM OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Dexter: Thoses torches hold a clue for us...

Goombella: Use them to our advantage...

Mario: Okay...

They eventually leave the room and see a strange tower, with a fountain, stone chomps and Chain-Chomps too... The heroes looked shocked...

Mario: What is this place...

Goombella: Beats me...

Bobbery: My dear boy, I detected some Chomp Stones in the distance... I shall blow them up for you...

Mario: Thank you Bobbery...

After Bobbery blew up the rocks, and Spunky Jr beat the snot out of the Chain-Chomps, the heroes then went through another door... and in a strange hallway...

Mario: Some suspicious hallway...

Koops: Um... I got a bad feeling about this Mario...

Mario: Don't worry Koops... everything's gonna be okay...

Koops: Okay... let's go then...

The heroes then started heading to some big room, featuring something huge, dark, gloomy, and scary... OoooooooOOooooooooOoOoOoO...

Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger... been a while since I updated... Expect more updates coming soon... til then, ta ta!

Review and Comment, mortals...


	51. Ch 8 p2: Gloomy Dragon and Evil Frankly?

Hey guys, this is part 2 to Chapter 8 of this story...

Now, our heroes are in for a dark, gloomy stinky treat. Wanna know what it is? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The heroes then went through a door, and ended up in an enormous room, which sounded completely silent, but the silent barrier was broken when a sudden voice shouted...

Voice: Who are you?!

The heroes looked up and saw a giant, enormous, gloomy looking dragon, that managed to fit in the enormous room... The dragon then let out a loud roar before looking at his opponents... Koops was shocked...

Koops: (whispering to himself) -gulp- uh... Hooktail... you're... you're suppose to be dead...

Dragon: No one's disturbed me here in aeons! Who dares defile this sacred place?!

The other heroes realized something familiar too...

Dexter: Hey Mario... isn't that Hooktail...? You told me you beat it already..

Koops: Yeah... the fiend spit out my father...

GIR: HOOKTAIL WAS BEATEN TO A PULSE ALREADY!

The dragon then got fumed and furious...

Dragon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! You destroyed my precious younger sister?!

Heroes: SISTER!?

Billy: Durrr... I didn't know Hooktail was a girl...

Rocko: I guess she is...

Dragon: I wondered why she hadn't written recently...

Bessie: Uh... How the heck can a dragon write anyway...

Ren: Well... who are you then, you fiend!?

Dragon: Quake in fear, mortals! For I am Gloomtail! I will avenge my sister by taking your lives...and then gnawing on your bones!

Madison: With pleasure, Mr. Gloomtail...

Sonic: Time to party!

Gloomtail: GWAAAAH HA HA HA HA! My first fresh meat in ages... Allow me to take my time... And toy with you awhile!

Mario: With pleasure...

Mario started the party by hammering Gloomtail's nose...

Gloomtail: OW! What a cheap attack!

Billy then sneezed on him..

Gloomtail: Now that's just plain gross...

Goombella performed several Multibonks, and then Sonic decided to bring the heat by spinning things up a bit...

Gloomtail: Errtrwwwwaaa... getting dizzy...

Koops: Um... take this...

Koops then did a Shell Toss at Gloomtail... Dexter decided to whack him with his trusty wrench...

Gloomtail: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! TIME FOR MY ATTACK!

He then blew out a poisonous breath attack, but manage to dodge the attack... Flurrie decided to make her 'appearance' by Body Slamming Gloomtail... Rocko then went and punched and whack Gloomtail in the nose...

Gloomtail: GWAAAAH HA HA HA HA! You are tough meat, my little tasty morsels! But how will you fare against THIS!

Gloomtail then performed an earthquake attack causing the heroes to topple over (except for Flurrie and Vivian) but they then manage to get back up...

Spunky Jr: MY TURN TO ATTACK!

He then laid several different eggs, then tossed them at Gloomtail... GIR then went to attack, by launching a giant taco from his head, and launched it right at Gloomtail, causing severe pain...

GIR: EAT TACO, SMELLY DRAGON!

Gloomtail: Gwuhhh... You are not the easy prey you appear to be... I would never be able to show my face again if I was bested by you whelps... ...So I will show you the true extent of my power!

Gloomtail then inhaled some power, increasing his attack by 8, about to do a 16 damage attack... GIR then had a plan...

GIR: I GOT IT!

Several Boo Sheet came out of GIR's head, and there was enough for everyone (except for Mario and Vivian). All the heroes aside from Mario and Vivian put their Boo Sheet on and became invisible...

Mario: Well... I guess you know what this means, Vivian...

Vivian: I gotcha Mario...

Vivian then grabbed Mario and dragged him into the shadows to hide...

Gloomtail: MEGABREATH!

He then unleashes his almighty powerful attack at nothing whatsoever...

Gloomtail: Gwah ha! Do you understand my true power now?

Mario and Vivian came back to surface as everyone else became visible again...

Mario: I'm sorry... did you say something..?

Gloomtail: Huh... I missed...?

Vivian: Duh... of course you did... now it's my turn..

Vivian then performed her Fiery Jinx at the dragon, causing him to set on fire...

Bessie: Allow me to take of that for you, Gloomtail...

Bessie then went all 'Mighty B' on Gloomtail and did some damage... Bobbery then went and exploded next to Gloomtail, and then regenerated back to Mario...

Gloomtail: Mmmmph... How can this be...

Ms. Mowz: It's brute strength and determination, that's what it is...

Ms. Mowz then smacked some sense into Gloomtail... Ren then decided to do his own Smackdown on Gloomtail, doing some damage...

Madison: Time for the grand finale...

Madison played her violin rapidly, causing Gloomtail to cringed a little... While Gloomtail was cringing a little, Mario decided to deliver the final blow, by unleashing his full powered Power Jump attack... Gloomtail then got all dizzy...

Gloomtail: No... No... Is it true? Can I...expire?

Goombella: How the heck can a dragon expire anyway...?

Mario: Beats me...

Gloomtail then flipped over onto his back, causing the room to shaken and rumble a bit... Then suddenly, Gloomtail spit out a treasure chest...

Heroes: Huh?

They looked inside as they found a Star Key... Bobbery then noticed a cracked wall, which he blew up and a secret passageway was revealed... Ms. Mowz then sniffed out some treasure, and gave them to Mario as gifts...

Mario: Thank you Ms. Mowz...

Ms. Mowz: No problem Mustache Hunk...

Goombella: Mario... we should head back to that strange tower... that key might be a clue to that tower...

Mario: You're right Goombella, let's roll...

The heroes then headed back to the Riddle Tower... Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Thousand-Year Door, Vector, Dexter's Dad and Frankly were drinking tea. Vector kept talking about the computer room, Dexter's Dad kept talking about... you know, stuff that typical average ordinary dads talk about, and Frankly was getting aggrivated...

Vector: Blah blah blah blah... computer room and blah blah blah blah computer room... and...

Frankly then decided to drop the towel... It was time to make his move... He had to get rid of Vector and Dexter's Dad first...

Frankly: Vector... I think the computer room is right over there...

Vector: OH BOY!

He then stormed to the left... ONLY TO BE CAUGHT BY A NET, AND A BEAR TRAP!

Vector: AUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter's Dad: What was that for...?

Frankly: Oh... nothing...

Dexter's Dad: Then... why is he caught in a net and bear trap...

Frankly: That's none of you're business!

Dexter's Dad: I don't think you're the real Professor Frankly, so now I'm gonna take you down!

Frankly: GIVE IT YOU'RE BEST SHOT, SLICK!

Dexter's Dad: Slick...? Wait a minute, it's coming back to me... You're the Doopliss that Mario told me about and you're also the one who sent me flying to the moon... YOU FIEND! I GOT YOU NOW! TIME TO TAKE YOU OUT TO THE BALLPARK!

Dexter's Dad then started whacking punches at the 'Frankly' who easily dodged them...

Frankly: I AM NOT A FAKER!

Frankly then hit Dexter's Dad on the head with a one ton rock...

Dexter's Dad: Duuuuuhhhhh... twinkle twinkle, little star... guhhh...

He then fell on the floor knocked out cold... Frankly then let out a sinister grin...

Frankly: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Uh Oh... Frankly (who is an imposter) is up to something evil...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now, next time... our heroes tour through the Riddle Tower... and then get a paid visit from the Shadow Sirens... How will they handle it all...? Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	52. Ch 8 p3: Riddles, and Shadow Freaks

Behold, here's part 3 to Chapter 8 of this hilarious story...

Now how will the heroes handle the Riddle Tower? And are there other surprises awaiting them..? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The heroes headed back to the Riddle Tower... Once they got to the top, they were surprised with what they saw...

Spunky Jr: Mario! Check that out!

Mario: Ooooo...

Rocko: What do you suppose that is...?

Billy: Durr... maybe some kind of time traveling machine...

Dexter: Obviously not! Anyway... Mario, place that Star Key in that socket over there...

Mario: Okay..

Mario then places the Star Key into the slot, causing 8 keyholes to appear...

Goombella: Well... let's go find those keys..

Mario: Yeah!

The heroes then went through the tower... After solving many puzzles, involving Flurrie's Gale Force ability to blow away a paper-thingy, going through an invisible wall, breaking blocks, hitting blocks 2 to 3 times, having Vivian hide with Mario in the shadows, having Bobbery blow up a wall, and beating up bone beings in this specific order: Dull Bones, Red Bones, Dry Bones, Dark Bones, the heroes eventually got all the keys and inserted them all into the slots... After that, a shaking occured as the diagram started moving...

Koops: Um... It's moving...

Then a shaking got harder...

Flurrie: Huh... what...?

Then suddenly, a hidden passageway going downward where they first went to confront Gloomtail appeared... The diagram then slowed down...

Ms. Mowz: What was that?

Ren: Well... one way to find out... Let's head back down the same path we took to confront Gloomtail...

Mario: YEAH!

The heroes then left the Riddle Tower... they then started heading back to where Gloomtail's room is... before they got to the door, a familiar voice was heard...

Voice: We've been waiting for you, Mario...

Suddenly, as you would have expected, Beldam and Marilyn emerged from the shadows, and from the right came... PROFESSOR FRANKLY! WHAT!?

Heroes: WOAH! PROFESSOR FRANKLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

The 'Professor Frankly' ignored them as Beldam started speaking...

Beldam: Thank you SO much for opening the door for us, Mario! Yes, that was nice! Thanks to your do-gooder predictability, my plan is progressing very smoothly...

Vivian: Sis?! H-How dare you! And what do you mean about us opening the door for you?

GIR: Yeah! We opened the door, for US, UGLY!

Beldam then let out a chortle...

Beldam: Mwee hee hee hee hee! So you still don't see it? Ah, such fools... The "Professor Frankly" you were with when you opened the Thousand-Year Door... Was none other than this little freak-in-a-sheet!

Suddenly, Frankly revealed to be none other than... DOOPLISS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Doopliss: (whispering) Uh yeah, my name's Doopliss, but...

Goombella: Where's the real Professor Frankly then, HUH YOU TOTAL HAG!?

Beldam: Mwee hee hee hee hee! The real Frankly is sleeping off a nasty bump on the head in a closet somewhere! Poor thing! And once we get rid of you here, our plan will be nearly complete! Ready for the end, my dears? You and that traitor Vivian have a date with eternity! That means... VIVIAN, PREPARE TO GET THE MURDERING FOR AN ETERNITY!

Marilyn: Guh-huh!

Doopliss: That's right, Slick! Eternity!

Beldam then glares at Doopliss...

Beldam: Shut up, freak!

Doopliss: Oh, OK... Right... Sorry...

Vivian: Man... now I feel bad for Doopliss... he's the new 'me' basically...

GIR: Yeah... but that won't stop me from stomping their behinds...

Vivian: Well... anyway... I'm with Mario all the way! Today, sis...I'm going to punish YOU, you hear me?

Ren: YEAH! GET READY FOR THE WHOPPING OF A LIFETIME, SHADOW FREAKS!

Heroes: YEAH!

Beldam: Come, my sort-of-lovelies! Marilyn! Freak-sheet!

Marilyn: Guhhhhh!

Doopliss: I said, my name's DOOPLISS!

GIR: Wait a minute... Freak-Sheet... I'm having a deja vu here readers...

(Flashback to Chapter 4...)

?: Now, guess! What's my name? Hit me with your best shot!

Mr. Shadow: What do you think it is...

GIR: I'm... I'm gonna have to go with Freak-Sheet, since it really fits the boat...

?: Wrongamundo, little nobody! Who'd name their kid that?

Mr. Shadow: Apparently Beldam...

(The flashback then ends...)

GIR: THAT'S RIGHT! THE AUTHOR PURPOSELY FORESHADOWED THE NAME FREAK-SHEET BECAUSE BELDAM WOULD BE CALLING HIM THAT LATER ON IN THE STORY!

Mario: Wow! Great job GIR...

GIR: Thank you...

Beldam: Ready to DIE, Heroes...?

Dexter: BRING IT ON UGLY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

He then tossed his wrench at Beldam... causing some pain... he went to grab it...

GIR: LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!

Shadow Sirens: Huh?

GIR got out a ghost calling whistle and blew out of it... triggering something hilarious to occur. A few minutes later...

?: BAJDLADGAFADLJAFDLAFASDFA...

Doopliss: Huh? Whose there...?

Suddenly, the figure was revealed to be none other than... KING BOOM BOO! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Doopliss: What the...? A ghost?

King Boom Boo: BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Doopliss screamed like a sissy and ran for his life, while Beldam and Marilyn looked at him... embarrassed...

Beldam: Wuss... anyway... let's continue...

Doopliss: I've... gotta... escape...

King Boom Boo: REEEEEEEEEEEAAPPPPYYYY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPYYYY! (Laughs like a witch)

Doopliss: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

?: DID SOMEONE CALL IN FOR BACKUP!

Heroes: HUH!?

The voice was revealed to be... KING BOO! SURPRISE FELLOW READERS!

King Boo then notices King Boom Boo...

King Boo: BROTHER!

King Boom Boo: REEEEEEAAAAAAPPPYYYYYY!

The two giant ghost confront each other... they then decide to start a chase scene, getting Beldam and Marilyn involved...

Beldam: AHHHHH! CALL GHOSTBUSTERS, MARILYN!

Marilyn: GUH!

Ghostbuster: Sorry... our number is temporarily out of SERVICE!

Beldam: CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!

The two ghost then settled down, as GIR approached them again...

GIR: Now then... COME FOURTH SILVER!

A hedgehog known as Silver came out of GIR's head..

Beldam: Huh?

GIR and Silver: IT'S NO USE!

The Shadow Sirens were being held up by Psychokinesis...

Beldam: What's going on...?

GIR and Silver: TAKE THIS!

They got rammed into a wall...

Beldam then got angry...

Beldam: Can this fight get any more annoying...?

?: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Beldam: Huh?

Surprisingly, Vector the Crocodile fell from the sky, in front of the Shadow Sirens...

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Beldam: UGH! NOT ANOTHER INTERNET MEME!

?: NOW IT'S MY TURN!

Doopliss: Oh crud...

The voice was revealed to be none other than... DEXTER'S DAD! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Dexter's Dad: I GOT YOU NOW FIEND! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU OUT OF THE FIELD!

He started launching punches at Doopliss, as he kept dodging them...

Vector: TIME TO TAKE OUT THESE FIENDS IDENTIFIED AS UGLY, FATZO, AND FREAK-SHEET!

Doopliss: IT'S DOOPLISS!

Suddenly, a chameleon named Espio and a bee named Charmy appeared...

Vector: Let's do it boys..

Espio and Charmy: YES, SIR!

Espio started playing a Japanese strung guitar, and Charmy started playing a marching drum... Vector then started screaming through a microphone in an annoying manner...

Vector: FIIIIINNNNNNDDDDD THE COOOOOOMMMPPPPUUTTTTTER ROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Shadow Sirens were stung, due to the loudness...

Dexter's Dad: Time for a counterattack...

He then bopped all three of the Shadow Sirens, triggering Beldam to get angry...

Beldam: TAKE THIS, FOOLISH MAN!

She cast a spell on Dexter's Dad, causing him to sink down into the floor, with only his head being shown... man, here we go again folks...

Dexter's Dad: FEED ME! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD MEEEEEEEEEEE! FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Beldam: Man... what's with all the memes in this chapter... Has the author lost it...

Suddenly, Vivian launched a scorching punch at Beldam... avenging the author... sort of..

Vivian: DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE AUTHOR, SIS! HE'S A BIG FAN OF MINE!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO TELL HER VIVIAN!

Beldam: Now what?

Suddenly, everyone's favorite vampire; Dracula decided to make an appearance...

Dracula: HEY KIDS! WHO WANTS TO SEE DRACULA DANCE!?

Audience: YEAH!

Dracula then starts getting groovy... Beldam gets fumed...

Beldam: GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU OLD FREAK!

Dracula: What the... oh no you didn't... I know, that you did not just call Dracula old... NOBODY CALLS DRACULA OLD!

Dracula then pounds onto Beldam... causing an injury...

Dracula: Looks like my work here is done... you're welcome, heroes...

Heroes: Thanks...

Dracula then leaves, doing a peace sign while at it...

Dexter's Dad: FEED ME!

Dexter: I'M ON IT!

As Dexter fixed up his dad, Doopliss then got pumped..

Doopliss: TIME FOR ACTION...

Doopliss then went and turned into purple smoke... He then transform into GIR...

Doopliss: NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF TACOS, YOU STUPID ROBOT!

Doopliss launched a taco towards GIR... Unfortunately, GIR manages to swallow it up and gulp it down...

GIR: I LOVE TACOS!

?: AND I LOVE NACHOS, YES!

Beldam: Huh?

All of a sudden, another anonymous cartoon character appeared... it was some sort of green elephant monster creature of some sort... Yes readers... Fred Fredburger's making his cameo appearance right here, right now!

Fred then approached the Shadow Sirens!

Fred Fredburger: ALLOW ME TO SPELL MY NAME FOLKS!

Shadow Sirens: Huh!?

Fred Fredburger: F. R. E. D... F. R. E. D... B.U...R...G...EEEEE...R! FRED FREDBURGER, YES!

Beldam: UH... what was that?

GIR then charged into the Shadow Sirens...

GIR: HE SAID 'FRED FREDBURGER, YES!' YOU DOPES!

Fred Fredburger: YES! TIME TO MAKE A POO POO!

With that... Fred then hightailed it outta there, making way to the bathroom...

Beldam: I've almost had it with this foolishness...

Ren: Well... guess what... HERE IT COMES!

Ren then laid a smack down on the Shadow Sirens, causing significant damage...

Rocko: TAKE THAT, YOU SHADOW FREAKS!

Beldam: GRRRRRRRR...

Doopliss attempted to launch more tacos at the heroes, but they dodged them...

Suddenly, a 'Chaos Emerald' appeared from the sky. It had the words 'Damn FOURTH' written on it...

Beldam: WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS!

?: IT'S THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

To no one's surprise, Shadow came bursting in, with his Shadow Rifle and begin blasting it at the Shadow Sirens and grabbed that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald...

Shadow: TAKE THAT, SHADOW FREAKS... THIS IS MY DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD! CHAOS CONTROL!

With that said, Shadow disappeared... After that...

Marilyn: GUH!

Marilyn then made some sort of light source... causing a tall shadow goblin known as Ganon to appear...

Ganon: You dare bring light to MY LAIR!? YOU MUST DIE!

Ganon then zaps the Shadow Sirens, causing significant pain, and torture...

Sonic: TIME TO END THIS LONG CHAPTER! COMBOHERO ATTACK TIME!

Beldam: Huh?

The heroes along with the other characters that appeared... (From King Boom Boo, to Fred Fredburger) merged into one giant weapon...

Mario: BLAST AWAY!

A few minutes afterwards the attack went to the Shadow Sirens, and then... BAM! A HUGE NUCLEAR LIKE EXPLOSION OCCUR IN THE SCENE, CAUSING THE SHADOW SIRENS TO BE DEFEATED! When we see the Shadow Sirens, they are laying helplessly on the floor...

Beldam: Arrrrrgh... At this rate... She will never... Oooooh...

Madison: She will never what?... Who is 'she'...?

Goombella: And what was that plan Beldam was blabbing about...

Mario: I got a bad feeling about this heroes...

Vivian then looked at her sisters...

Vivian: I'm sorry, sis...

Mario: Hey, don't apologize Vivian, you did what was right... okay?

Vivian: Right... thanks Mario.. let's continue...

Mario: Yeah...

The heroes then left the Shadow Sirens lay helplessly on the floor... Now they shall continue onward...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for the hilarious jokes and memes... Next time.. our heroes will continue through the Palace... how will they do..? Read it next time folks...

R. and C.


	53. Ch 8 p4: Evil Mastermind

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is part 4 to Chapter 8 of this humorous story...

Now, our heroes will continue to stroll through the Palace of Shadow... Will they survive..? Find out now...

PINGAS.

Our heroes continue through the palace. After going through more deadly treachorous traps (including puzzles that required everyone to complete) and battling more mysterious foes, our heroes eventually found a palace key and unlocked a door, which then lead them into a strange hallway... They went through that room, and were now in some mysterious room of some sort. Mario was getting some suspicions...

Mario: Guys... this room has such a bad taste... but it's so... suspicious...

Goombella: Yeah... what's up with this chamber...?

The heroes then went up the stairs... one-by-one... The heroes then heard a strange laughter...

Voice: Gaaack ack ack ack ack!

At the chair or throne, Sir Grodus was standing right in front of the chair.

Grodus: We finally meet, Mario. I've been looking forward to this, I must admit.

Mario then got ready for a fight...

Billy: So... this dome head is the leader of those so-called X-Nauts, huh?

Grodus: Yes...correct! I am the supreme leader of the secret society of X-Nauts! I am Grodus! But I'm getting ahead of myself. I really must express my thanks to you first...

He then steps down the stairs and confronts them face-to-face...

Grodus: And do you know why? You have gathered together all of the Crystal Stars I was seeking.

Koops: Noo... so that last Crystal Star we found on the moon... Um... Mario... WE'VE BEEN SHELLWINKED!

Sonic: YEAH! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!

Grodus: Gaaaack ack ack ack ack! You just realize now, do you? Yes, instead of taking the few Crystal Stars you fools had bumbled into... It was far easier to let you find them all and open the Thousand-Year Door for me... How kind of you to bring them all here to me! All I had to do was entrust the last Crystal Star to my least competent underling! I don't suppose Crump had any idea of my plan, though! Gaaaack ack ack ack ack! So, whether he beat you or lost to you... The Crystal Stars would be together and mine either way! Pure genius! Now, I thought the Shadow Sirens would do a little more to slow your progress... But it appears they are so useless that even this small task was beyond them... No matter... Now I get the pleasure of sending you to oblivion!

Flurrie: Mario dearie, do be careful, this lout looks serious...

Grodus: Once you fools are gone, no one to stand in my way! Grodus will rule the world!

Dexter: NOT ON MY WATCH, DOME HEAD!

Grodus: Now, come!

The heroes then charged for Grodus...

Grodus: Meet your ends, you meddlesome fools! You will know my power!

Suddenly, 4 Grodus X's formed around him, creating a forcefield...

Grodus: NOW I'M INVINCIBLE! YOUR ATTACKS ARE USELESS NOW!

Spunky Jr: We'll just see about that, scumbag...

Spunky Jr picks up Bobbery and tosses him at Grodus, but... IT WAS UNEFFECTIVE!

Grodus: I WASN'T KIDDING FOOLS! I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE! NOW GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Rocko: Huff... what do we do Mario..? We can't beat him...

GIR: WE'RE DOOMED!

Vivian then hatched a plan... she went up and did Fiery Jinx, causing the Grodus X's to burn down to a crisp...

Grodus: CURSE YOU!

Bessie: Nice one Vivian..

Spunky Jr: NOW LET'S SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE WITHOUT THOSE... WHATEVER THOSE THINGS WERE!

Spunky Jr then tossed Bobbery at Grodus, doing impecible damage..

The heroes each did some damage to Grodus, each giving him a beating...

Grodus: So, you have the mettle to push me this far... But no more!

Grodus summoned two Grodus X's, but Flurrie manage to blow them away...

Grodus: Argh! You will not stop me! Take THIS!

Ren: BRING IT ON MAN!

Ms. Mowz: YEAH!

They did some more damage... Grodus eventually gets a cracked eye...

Grodus: Guhhh... Fools!

Madison: Here it comes...

Madison then did a squeaky violin session, causing damage to Grodus...

After a few more moments, Grodus falls to the floor, and his dome head gets cracked...

Grodus: Unhh... No...

**TWO MINUTES LATER...**

Grodus: Uuuuuuuunhh... You are more than you seem... But this is not finished. I saw even this possibility.

Mario: Hmm..

Grodus: Watch THIS!

He waves his rod, revealing none other than... PRINCESS PEACH! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! A force field appeared around her... She then gets up...

Princess Peach: ...Where am I?

She then notices Mario... and gasps...

Princess Peach: MARIO!

Bobbery: Princess Peach?!

Grodus: Mo-move one step... and she will breathe no more!

The heroes then all got fumed at Grodus' threat...

Heroes: YOU WOULDN'T!

Grodus: Now try THIS!

He zaps the heroes with thunderbolts, causing some severe pain...

Princess Peach: MARIOOO!

Grodus: Gaaack ack ack ack ack! Now! AGAIN!

He repeats his attack, causing more pain...

Princess Peach: NO! MARIO!

The heroes get up, exhausted...

Mario: What should we do guys...?

Vivian: Yeah... we won't make it if we don't attack him...

Mario then decides...

Mario: ATTACK!

Grodus: Stop your blubbering! This is it! Meet your end!

He then starts to charge his attack, when suddenly, the ground starts shaking...

Grodus: Wha-WHAT?!

After a few more shakings, a voice was heard...

Voice: GWAAAAAAAR!

And now, our heroes will be getting a paid visit from a bunch of familiar villians...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it for now... next time, the heroes will be fighting a villianous squad... How will it turn out?... Find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	54. Ch 8 p5: Villainous Squad

Behold, this is part 5 of Chapter 8...

Now, our heroes get a paid visit from the villainous squad... wanna know how it turns out...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

The ceiling was starting to crumble, then a figure landed on top of Grodus... it was none other than... BOWSER THE KOOPA KING! SURPRISE SURPRISE FOLKS!

Bowser: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooog...

Peach then looks shocked as she saw Bowser...

Princess Peach: Bowser!

Bowser: Urrrgh... That was a surprise... I didn't think I'd fall... Have I put on weight?

Voice: Your Chunkiness! Are you OK?

Suddenly, his villianous squad appeared... they were made up of... Kammy Koopa, Robotnik, Mandark, Earl, BIR, Portia, Baboon, and Addison... The heroes were all shocked...

Mario: BOWSER!

Bowser: MARIO!

Billy: AN OLD HAG!

Kammy: A BIG NOSED DUMMY!

Sonic: ROBOTNIK!

Robotnik: SONIC!

Dexter: MANDARK!

Mandark: DEXTER!

Rocko: EARL!

Earl: (Barks visciously) *ROCKO!*

GIR: BIR!

BIR: GIR!

Bessie: PORTIA!

Portia: MESSIE!

Ren: BABOON!

Baboon: REEEEEEPPYYY! NEEEEEEEPPPPYYY! (REN HOEK!)

Madison: ADDISON!

Addison: MADISON!

Spunky Jr: SPUNKY JR!

Mario: Spunky Jr! (getting aggrivated)

Spunky Jr: What?

Bowser: But seriously... Why is MARIO here?!

Kammy then notices Peach...

Kammy Koopa: And Peach as well?!

Bowser: I don't know what's going on here, but I'm gonna put an end to it RIGHT NOW! Mario! First, I pound you. Then, I take the princess! And then, the treasure!

Mario: WHAT!? UNBELIEVABLE! ALL THIS AND BOWSER TOO!?

Bowser: Gwar har har har har har! Aww, all worn out from battle, Mario? Yes! Easy pickings! Today's the day I flush a plumber down the drain!

Villianous Squad: LET'S GET THEM!

?: DID SOMEONE CALL FOR PIZZA!

All: Huh?

All of a sudden, another strange figure fell on top of Sir Grodus. It was the one and only, none other than... PETER GRIFFIN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Peter: Huff... huff... huff... man, didn't think I got that fat... anyway, who ordered pizza...?

GIR: I DID!

Peter: Here you go little fella...

Peter hands GIR the pizza... as he starts eating it...

Peter: I hope you guys like dinner and show... it's music time!

All: Huh?

Peter then starts singing 'Surfin Bird' by the Trashman...

Peter: A wella bird bird bird... b-bird's the word... the bird is the word!

The heroes looked confused...

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Peter: Okay... time to use the can... peace out little dudes...

With that, Peter then hightails it out of here to the bathroom...

Bowser: Anyway... LET'S FIGHT!

All: YEAAH!

?: OH NO YOU DON'T! TEAM LUIGI TO THE RESCUE!

Heroes: Huh?

Villains: Wuh?

Suddenly, Luigi came in, accompanied by several allies... Beside his actual partners; Blooey, Jerry, Torque, Hayzee and Screamy, he also had cartoon allies in this order: Irwin, Tails, Dee Dee, Spunky, Mini Moose, Ben Higgenbottom, Stimpy, and Lil' D...

Mario: LUIGI!

Luigi: MARIO!

Billy: IRWIN!

Irwin: BILLY!

Sonic: TAILS!

Tails: SONIC!

Dexter: DEE DEE!

Dee Dee: DEXTER!

Rocko: SPUNKY!

Spunky: BARK BARK!

GIR: MINI MOOSE!

Mini Moose: SQUEAK!

Bessie: BEN!

Ben: BESSIE!

Ren: STIMPY!

Stimpy: REN!

Madison: LIL' D!

Lil' D: MADISON!

Spunky Jr: SPUNKY JR!

Everyone looked at him, in annoyance...

Spunky Jr: What?

Mario: What are you doing here bro?

Luigi: Here to help you take out Bowser...

Mario: COOL!

Kammy: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

The Mario Bros. went after Bowser, and the cartoon heroes of Team Mario and Luigi went after their antagonist (except Billy and Irwin went after Kammy) and the paper partners just sat back and watched the show...

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Mario and Luigi smack Bowser with hammers, Billy sneezes on Kammy while Irwin gives out a lecture that annoys her, Sonic and Tails make Robotnik dizzy, and called assistance from a Sargent Doggy Dog and a Business Mole, Dee Dee became support for Dexter as he attacks Mandark (in his black evil cape) with his wrench, Rocko grabbed Spunky and was chased by Earl, GIR and Mini Moose had an argument with BIR about choosing Blood over Tacos or vice versa, Bessie with assistance from Ben showed off her more stylish appearance to Portia; getting her upset, Ren and Stimpy tamed the Baboon with some steak and stuff, doing a musical, and Madison with Lil' D played music (violin and drumset) to Addison, since she though their music was too cool... she passed out... Sargent Doggy Dog and Business Mole got into an argument...

Sargent Doggy Dog: HEY... I NEED TO GET MY HANDS ON THAT STUPIDITY RAY, MAKING THE MOST OBIEDIENT SOLDERS AROUND!

Business Mole: NO, I NEED IT IN ORDER TO MAKE MY CUSTOMERS VERY GULLIBLE AND FALL FOR MY PRODUCTS!

They start fighting in a cloud of dust, getting Robotnik involved... Scratch and Grounder entered the room...

Scratch: Hey... Dr. Robotnik's getting into a fight...

Grounder: We should join in with him...

The two dumbots joined the fight against Robotnik, Sargent Doggy Dog and Business Mole...

**7 MINUTES LATER...**

The Villianous Squad was defeated...

Bowser: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! How could this happen?!

The villains were knocked out...

Luigi: Well... time to go...

Mario: Where..?

Luigi: Gotta save Princess Eclair.. BYE!

Team Luigi got into a spaceship and went to save Princess Eclair... The heroes decided to save Peach, when suddenly, they noticed something...

Vivian: Hey... where's Sir Grodus...

Yes readers, Grodus disappear, but where...? Suddenly...

Voice: EEEEYAAAIIII!

Mario: THAT WAS PEACH! LET'S GO!

The heroes then chased after the pursueing Grodus, going down a long stairway down, and eventually made it to a door... leading to the true darkening battle...

TO BE CONTINUED...

That's it, almost there... next time, the true spirit of demon will be awaken... how will the world turn out... Will the heroes put a stop to the demon's rampage...? Find out next time readers...

Review and Comment...


	55. Ch 8 p6: Darkness Awaken

Here we go folks, we're almost done, here's the next part to Chapter 8...

Now the true darkness will be awoken... Let's see what's gonna happen now...

PINGAS.

Our heroes burst through the door, and when they did, they heard a voice...

Voice: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

They were too late, Grodus was already standing in front of the coffin, forced the princess to lay down on her belly, immobolized, in front of the coffin...

Grodus: Too bad for you, Mario! You're too late!

Mario: What the heck is going to happen?

Grodus: Gaack ack ack! Look well! In the coffin behind me sleeps the legendary treasure! This tomb holds the soul of that ancient demon, the wielder of destruction... It will possess Peach's body...and bring life to the most powerful witch in millennia!

The heroes were shocked...

Heroes: Po-possess Peach...?!

Princess Peach: M-Mario... I'm so s-sorry... Sending you that map... ...caused all this trouble, didn't it...

Mario: Don't worry Peach... I'll save you soon enough...

Grodus, ignoring his comment, started to evil laugh again...'

Grodus: Gaaaack ack ack ack ack! With the power of the demon, I will rule this pathetic world! The time has come at last! The world will be mine! Now! Arise! ARISE! My Shadow Queen!

He then waves his rod, causing the candles to go out, and be relit with a dark, shadowy-looking flame. Then the coffin opened up, as the one and only Shadow Queen was waking up from her slumber. She appeared to be a tall, lenghty, shadow humanoid figure with long, pink hair, and wore a huge crown on her head, her skin appeared to be sparkling with darkness. Now let's take a look back at all of the locations Mario's been to...

**Rogueport**

The sky grew dark, as the citizens got confused and worried, nothing important being said aloud...

**Petalburg**

The sky grew dark here too, causing the citizens to get nervous, and even Mayor Kroop was worried about something...

Mayor Kroop: Uh... Er... Whuh... Hmmm... Umm... Wh-What's going on?

**The Great Tree**

The sky here also got dark, leaving the 101 punies and the Puni Elder worried...

Petuni: ...B-Brother?

Punio: The...sky... It's...

**Glitzville**

The sky here got dark as well (despite already being located in the sky) leaving many people confused, and left Jolene thinking to herself...

Jolene: What's all this?! The sky... It's turning dark...

Let's just say that all the locations got dark...

**Back in the Palace of Shadow**

The Shadow Queen has awoken and was tall as ever...

Shadow Queen: Who...has called me back?

Grodus: It is I, my Shadow Queen!

Shadow Queen: You... Very well... Where is the vessel?

Grodus: It is here! The girl who lies before you!

She looks down and sees Peach lying in front of her...

Shadow Queen: Yessss... A fine vessel... Now...

She then kneels down and starts taking full possession of Peach's body, causing a flashing light to occur... Then an earthquake occured...

**Twilight Town**

The villagers felt the earthquake as crows started flying off...

Villager: Ungh... YEEEEEEEEK!

**Keelhaul Key**

The islanders started panicking (including Pa-Patch)

Pa-Patch: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 'EEEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEE!

**Poshley Heights**

Pennington is standing outside and notices the rumble of the quake...

Penington: What's all this, then?! Am I to deduce that this is...the end of the world?

**Fahr Outpost**

The shaking occured here and then a couple seconds laters, it stopped. The mayor was concerned...

Mayor: What...was that? Something terrible has happened...

**In the Palace of Shadow**

We see the real Professor Frankly as a handscoop of sand falls from the ceiling (odd)...

Professor Frankly: No... Could that dark power have truly awakened? No! This is unthinkable!

**Back in the Shadow Queen's Lair**

The Shadow Queen has taken full possession of Peach's body (making here appearance seems incredibly gothic)...

Shadow Queen: Muh huh huh huh huh... Witness my rebirth... My soul has not yet fully accustomed to this vessel... But I will learn to control this body soon enough...

Mario: Uh... Peach?

Grodus: Yes, my glorious witch queen... Destroy these impudent fools!

The Shadow Queen then snarled at Grodus...

Shadow Queen: Who are you that would command me? What sort of being are you?

Grodus: Huh? What do you mean?! I thought you were bound to obey the one who woke you! Enough of this prattle! Do as I say! NOW! Or I will send you back to the depths...

The Shadow Queen then unleashes a dark lightning bolt on Grodus, turning him into nothing more than his dome head...

Shadow Queen: You would do well to learn your proper place, slave. No one commands me.

She then launches another dark lightning bolt, causing him to vanish completely...

Shadow Queen: My powers are not yet fully restored... But...they will come in time...

The heroes were so confused with what's going on...

Goombella: Mario... what's going on...? I... I don't understand...

Mario: Hmm...

They then heard a familiar voice...

Voice: My Queen!

Then all of a sudden, Beldam and Marilyn came out of the shadows while Doopliss appeared out of nowhere with them...

Beldam: You have returned to us!

Mario: Oh goodness... not those freaks again...

The Shadow Queen ignored Mario's comment as she noticed Beldam...

Shadow Queen: Ahh, Beldam... What ages have passed? So... You are the one truly responible for calling me back, yessss?

Beldam: Yes, my queen... I searched for a pure maiden that you might inhabit... And as I did, I spread the rumor of a great treasure... Then I led the fools who had gathered the Crystal Stars here to open the seal...

Dexter: Wait... if Beldam says is true, then that means... OF COURSE! It means that Beldam was using Sir Grodus and the X-Nauts as pawns...

GIR: What does that mean...

Dexter: It means she was manipulating them...

GIR: Oh...

The Shadow Queen, not paying attention to the heroes, admired Beldam's determination...

Shadow Queen: Yesss... You have fulfilled your duties admirably.

Beldam: I am not worthy, my queen...

The Shadow Queen then noticed the heroes...

Shadow Queen: And who are these...beings that stand before me?

The heroes stepped back...

Billy: Durr... we are the heroes, in case you haven't noticed...

The Shadow Queen then formed a sinister grin on her face...

Shadow Queen: Yesss... They do not appear to possess power... ...But they may be of use. If you will become my faithful servants, I will not harm you. Refusal to do so, is not an option...

The heroes were shocked and confused by her demand...

Goombella: Mario?! What the HECK should we do... I mean NO WAY we can serve her...

Koops: Um... Mario, what should we do...? We CAN'T serve her...

Flurrie: Mario dearie, what on Earth should we do...? We can't bow to her...

Spunky Jr: Gonzales serves NO ONE, lady! Right Gonzales...?

Bobbery: Mario, we mustn't serve evil! You must resist, old boy!

Ms. Mowz: We'll never give in to you, you nasty crone... Right Mario?

Vivian: Mario... I promised to follow you... I believe in you...

The other allies were hoping that Mario would refuse her demand... After a few minutes, Mario blaintly said "NO" as he got into fighting position...

Shadow Queen: I see... So you defy me... How...amusing...

Bessie: Yeah yeah, we won't give in to you!

Shadow Queen: Then, you wretched fools...you will learn the error of your ways!

Ren: BRING IT ON, YOU WITCH QUEEN!

The heroes went charging for her...

Shadow Queen: You are foolish to oppose me. Yesss...and that foolishness...will have to be punished...

Mario: Listen guys, we've come a long way through this adventure, and we've come to far, so we can't give up... We can't think of this witch as Peach, we gotta fight for her... Now, LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!

The allies: YEAH!

The battle started. What seemed to mainly be a bunch of jumping, hammering, sneezing, headbonking, tornado spinning, shell tossing, wrench bonking, body slamming, bopping, ground pounding, taco launching, shade fisting, going 'Mighty B', exploding, slapping, smacking, and squeaking with the violin really seemed to pay off. They were doing good...

**1 HOUR LATER...**

The Shadow Queen was impressed by their strength and determination...

Shadow Queen: Hmmm... So, you are not weak. Maybe you are less useless than you appear.

She then snickered..

Shadow Queen: This body is unfamiliar to me... Yesss, too unfamiliar... Let me assume my true form and show you real power...

All of a sudden, she went into her true form, and became invincible... She then snickered...

Shadow Queen: In this form, your attacks are like those of a child to me... You are lucky... You will perish with the honor of having seen true terror and power! Muh huh huh huh huh huh!

Sonic: Wanna bet on that!

Sonic attempted to use tornado spin, but of course... it was useless..

Sonic: Woah! She's not kidding...

Rocko: This is bad...

The heroes then gave it all they got...

Shadow Queen: Muh huh huh huh huh huh! Is that your idea of an attack? Foolish...

Bessie: We won't... give up...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Shadow Queen: Muh huh huh huh huh... Now, taste my power!

The heroes kept attacking but kept failing to do any damage at all...

**10 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

The Shadow Queen then had enough and then had a plan...

Shadow Queen: Hmmm... What a troublesome little pest you are. Muh huh huh huh huh...

She then summons some shadow hands from the darkness, and sucking up not just fans of Vivian, but everyone in the audience completely, fully restoring her HP...

Shadow Queen: Yesss... I have recovered from any slight damage you may have caused earlier... And now...I will punish you for your resistance...

The heroes then felt hopeless...

Madison: Uh... Mario... what do we do...? We... could be done for...

Mario: I know...

The heroes were worried...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yes, this is a cliffhanger... but next time, our heroes will find out that they can beat The Shadow Queen... Wanna know why?... Well, find out next time readers...

Okay, so it took a while to write this part, but still review and comment if you feel like it...


	56. Ch 8 p7: Remaining Hope

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the next part to Chapter 8 of this story...

Now, there is gonna be hope for our heroes... Wanna know why...? Read and find out now...

PINGAS.

Our heroes were gasping for breath as the Shadow Queen stood before them...

Shadow Queen: I will ask you again... Will you serve me? If so, I will forgive you for this...

Mario then looked determined...

Mario: We... won't... serve you... we won't... give... up...

Shadow Queen: Muh huh huh huh huh... Very well... Then you will perish.

Suddenly, a flashing light emerged near Mario...

Shadow Queen: What... What is this?

The seven Crystal Stars started floating around Mario...

Mario: Huh..? The Crystal Stars... Oooooooo...

The heroes watched admirably as they then took off...

**Rogueport Square**

The seven Crystal Stars then circled around a hanging stand thingy, as they then took off to the location they were found in (sorta) while sad music started playing in the background...

**Petalburg**

The Diamond Crystal Star landed in the center of Petalburg, as Mayor Kroop noticed it...

Mayor Kroop: Hmmm, now?

He walks up to it and investigates it...

Mayor Kroop: What's this shiny thing?

Koopley and Koopie Koo then walk to it as well...

Koopley: Mayor! It's the Crystal Star! But I thought Mario had this thing...

Mayor Kroop: ...I wonder, kids, if this is related to the sky getting all dark and what not...

Koopley: Hmmm... You may be right, but I don't know. But if anything's happened to my boy Koops, Mario, and Sonic...

Koopie Koo: Oh, dear...

She then looks like she's praying...

Koopie Koo: Koops... You're OK, right? You promised me you'd come back OK...

They then keep looking at the star...

**The Great Tree**

The Emerald Crystal Star landed near all the punies, as they noticed it...

Punio: Whoa! The Crystal Star!

Puni Elder: What in the world... What's THAT doing here? This is very mysterious... Yes, a mystery that...

Punio: Snap out of it, Elder!

Petuni then notices something...

Petuni: Brother! Mario's in trouble! That's what the Crystal Star is here to tell us! I just KNOW it!

Punio: What? Could it be... ...Hey, you're right, Petuni! I can hear... I can hear it! The Crystal Star is speaking to us! It's telling us that Mario is fighting to save the world! And he's in deep trouble...

Petuni: Mario! Flurrie! Dexter! C'mon! Don't give up!

Punio: Yeah! You can do it, guys!

The punies then all cheer for Mario through the Crystal Star...

**Glitzville**

Jolene, along with some of the fighters; including the Rawk Hawk, and the Armored Harriers were looking into the Gold Crystal Star...

Jolene: Gonzales... I mean, Mario... I know you're fighting far away right now. For us... For all of us.. This Crystal Star has told us of your last, brave stand... Maybe we can't do much to help you... But we're thinking of you. All our wishes are for you... For your victory...

The Rawk Hawk decides to join in...

Rawk Hawk: Unh! Yeah! Yeah! Feel it! Rawk out, Great Gonzales! RAAAAAAAAAAAAWK! Listen to me, Gonzales! Anybody who's beat me is not ALLOWED to lose!

Iron Cleft #1: That's right! You! Star! Tell that shrimp that beat us to never give in!

Iron Cleft #2: FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

King K (He sounds like King K, but doesn't look like him): We're sendin' you all our strength, G-man! You feelin' the love, my man? GONZALES!

Jolene then gives out her last words...

Jolene: Fight on, Mario... Rocko... and Spunky Jr...

The fighters kept cheering for Mario...

**Twilight Town**

Some of the villagers and the Mayor were already cheering through the Ruby Crystal Star...

Villager #1: Don't you give up, Mario!

People keep cheering for him...

Villager #2: Yeah! Never give in!

More cheering goes on...

Villager #3: Mario... You may feel like it's going rough...like the tides have shifted against you... But if you lose, the world will be plunged into darkness... Please, don't give in.

Woman: Vivian was her name, right? I'm a bit worried about the girl that was with Mario... She seemed so innocent...

Villager #3: Yeah, I hope that the alien robot; known as GIR is doing okay as well...

Mayor: They'll be fine, all of you. Mario will never give up. Mario will stand true. I... I still remember how easily he took care of that monster that cursed us. We must have faith in him. We must believe...that light will return to our world.

The villagers kept on cheering their hearts through the Crystal Star...

**Keelhaul Key**

Pa-Patch and some stranded Toads were cheering through the Sapphire Crystal Star...

Grotto Toad #1: Mario, don't give up!

Pa-Patch: Come on, you bilge pumps! I can't bloomin' 'ear you!

Grotto Toad #1: Fight, Bobbery! FIIIIIIGHT!

Grotto Toad #2: GO BESSIE! FIGHT!

Pa-Patch: ONCE MORE!

Grotto Toad #1: Go! Go! Go!

They then kept cheering...

Pa-Patch: Admiral Bobbery! Show them what a real sea bomb's made out of, mate!

They all then kept cheering for him...

**Poshley Heights**

Toodles, Goldbob's family, and Pennington were starting to cheer through the Garnet Crystal Star...

Toodles: I do hope they're all OK...

Pennington: Do not fear, my dear. Luigi is my finest pupil! I'm quite sure he'll prevail!

Goldbob's Wife: Well, I worry nonetheless... I so hope there is a future in which my little Bub can grow and prosper...

Goldbob: Well then, I suppose all we can do is give him a rousing cheer, hm? Yes, certainly! I am quite sure he can hear us through the power of this crystal!

Bub: Darn right, Dad! Go, Gonzales! Ms. Mowz! Ren! Go get 'em!

The others kept cheering... Pennington was then shocked...

Pennington: Huh? M-Mario? G-Gonzales? Not L-Luigi?

He gets upset as the others kept cheering for Mario (his right name)...

**Fahr Outpost**

The mayor was standing alone, when a bob-omb citizen approached him...

Blue Bob-omb: We are assembled, Mayor.

Mayor: Da...

The mayor follows the citizen...

Mayor: Good work, my comrades. Now, let us do it. Ready and...

Everyone: MARIOOO!

The bob-ombs cheer for Mario, and Goombella, and Billy... The mayor looks at the sky...

Mayor: Mario... You can do it...

**Back at the Palace of Shadow**

Mario and friends were hearing all the voices from all across the globe... Mario was impressed..

Mario: Hey... is that... Can you hear that guys... so many voices...

The allies: Yeah..

The voices kept continuing...

Mario: Guys... I... I think the people of the world are cheering for us, giving their postive energy... and they are depending on us... to save the world... this is good...

Allies: Mhmm...

Shadow Queen: Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What... What are these vile voices?

Goombella: Mario... look at that...

Shadow Queen: What is this...light? Oh... Ohh... Ooooohhhhhhhh...

The Queen's invincible barrier was then broken, making her vulnerable to all attacks... A familiar voice was then heard...

Voice: Mario...

The allies then jumped...

Billy: Durr... that voice...

Mario: Princess Peach...?

An illusion of Peach appeared in front of the Shadow Queen...

Princess Peach: Mario... I...

Shadow Queen: Wh-What?! You wretched little girl! You disobey me?!

Princess Peach: Mario... Take... Take the last of my power...

She then gives the heroes the energy they need, restoring HP, FP, and Star Power completely...

Mario: Guys... I... feel... replenished...

Shadow Queen: You brat! Obey me, girl!

Princess Peach: Farewell...Mario... I believe...in you...

The illusion then disappears...

Heroes: PEACH!

Shadow Queen: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Very cunning, Princess! But you will not undo me! Know me as your queen!

NOT SO FAST!

Shadow Queen: Huh?

Before we start, several cartoon characters have something to say to cheer for our heroes...

Grim: Come on Billy... You can do it!

Mandy: Yeah... GO BILLY!

Irwin: You're the man, yo! GO GET 'EM!

Tails: Come on Sonic... you always save the world...

Mobians: GO SONIC!

Dexter's Mom: Go get 'em Dearie!

Dexter's Dad: MY BOY, TEACH THAT EVIL WITCH QUEEN A LESSON!

Dee Dee: GO DEXTER, GO!

Spunky: BARK, BARK, BARK!

Filburt: Yeah, Rocko, show that wicked witch who's boss!

Heffer: GO ROCKO!

Zim: GIR, PROVE TO THAT WITCH QUEEN THAT YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE SIR UNIT!

Mini Moose: SQUEEK!

Ben Higgenbottom: BESSIE, YOU CAN DO THIS, BECOME THE MIGHTY B!

Happy: BARK BARK BARK BARK!

Pennie: GO BESSIE! GO!

Hippie: GO BESSIE! MY MAN! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stimpy: GO GET THAT EVIL QUEEN REN! GO!

Sunny Bridges: Go Madison, play with your heart through that Violin!

Westley Music Students: GO MADISON!

With all this cheering, the heroes gained a new power, a power allowing them to break down 3 one ton buildings combined!

Mario: I'VE GOT THE POWER!

Shadow Queen: ENOUGH! LET'S DO THIS!

Heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then charged for the Shadow Queen, about to begin the final FINAL battle...

Well that's it for now... Next time, the heroes will start the final battle with the queen of darkness... Will they defeat her for good?... or will the whole world be plunged into a permanent darkness..? Well find out next time...

Review and Comment...


	57. Ch 8 p8: The final FINAL Battle

Here we go, this is the final battle for this story...

Now will our heroes win the darkening battle...? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

The final battle then began... Justice vs. Darkness...

Mario: This is it guys... we're almost there...

Shadow Queen: Enough! This ends now!

Sonic: I agree... let's finish this once and for all!

Mario then got the party started by jumping on the Shadow Queen, being followed by a smack on the head with his hammer... The queen started feeling pain...

Shadow Queen: Wh-What... H-How is it that you can hurt me?

Goombella: AW YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING!

Ren: Get ready for the beating of a lifetime!

Shadow Queen: Foooooooooools!

Billy then just walks up to the queen, and sneezes on her... Goombella then followed behind with a painful 'headbonk'... A slot machine appeared, which Sonic activated it... He then got a lucky 7-7-7, causing several Ultra Shrooms to appear... and then the room turned into a huge arena, which ended up filling up people from all across the world... Cheering was heard in hopes of Mario winning...

Sonic: Well... what do you know... we are lucky today...

Sonic performed his tornado spin... and then Koops followed with a strong Power Shell...

Shadow Queen: Alright... now have a taste of this...

She then increase her attack power by 7, increasing it to a whopping 14 damage...

Dexter: What do we do now Mario...?

Mario: Hmmm...

**"WORK IT HARDER, MAKE IT BETTER, DO IT FASTER, MAKES US STRONGER. MORE THAN EVER HOUR AFTER OUR WORK IS NEVER OVER.."**

Heroes: Huh?

That phrase kept repeating itself for a few minutes, then suddenly, a pyramid of some sort appeared. The two figures were none other than... DAFT PUNK! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

Audience/Crowd: DAFT PUNK!

Daft Punk then played Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, which then gave the heroes a bunch of defense power... which is... OVER 9000!

Flurrie: My my... now we're talking...

The Shadow Queen unleashed her powerful attack at the heroes, but it did 0 damage...

Dexter: NOW IT'S MY TURN!

Dexter then tossed his wrench at the Shadow Queen... doing more damage... Flurrie then stepped up with a 'Body Slam'.

Rocko: Guess it's my turn mate!

Rocko then gave the Shadow Queen a couple of boppings, which actually did damage to the queen... Spunky Jr then did Ground Pound and tossed some eggs at the Shadow Queen... The Shadow Queen was getting fumed...

Shadow Queen: Muh huh huh... You do not know what you have done...

GIR: I beg to differ... we know what we are doing... CAUSE WE ARE HEROES!

GIR launched a taco at the Shadow Queen... Vivian then performed her Fiery Jinx on the Shadow Queen...

Shadow Queen: Grrr... traitor...

Bessie then went all 'Mighty B' on the queen, doing more damage... Bobbery then exploded near the Shadow Queen, and did more damage...

Ms. Mowz: Here it comes!

She then slaps the queen around and causing so much pain... Ren then decided to give the Shadow Queen the 'smacking of a lifetime' which he did...

Madison: Now for a performance...

She then plays her violin rapidly, causing the Shadow Queen to cringe and take damage... She could not believe what was happening...

Shadow Queen: Uuurghh... No... It... It cannot be... How...

Mario: It's called 'teamwork' and every hero has it...

The heroes then gave everything they got on the Shadow Queen...

**7 MINUTES LATER...**

Shadow Queen: AAAAAIIYEEEEEEEEEEE!

The Shadow Queen was then defeated as the palace began to rumble...

Shadow Queen: Impossible... Unthinkable... How could I... I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these... And I had just been reborn into this world... I cannot... I must not...

The Shadow Queen started losing all of her powers...

Shadow Queen: AAAAAIIYEEEEEEEEEEE!

Beldam: My queen!

Marilyn: Guhhhhh!

The Shadow Queen then vanished permanently, as Peach was then shown sleeping on the floor... The candles then went out with the dark looking flames, and then went back to normal...The heroes had one, but Beldam and Marilyn were upset...

Beldam: NOOOO! Let's get out of here, Marilyn!

Beldam then departs into the shadows...

Marilyn: Guh-huh!

Marilyn then departs into the shadows as well...

Doopliss: Hey! HEY! Hey, wait!

Doopliss then flees the place... The heroes then stared at the princess...

Goombella: Princess...?

She then takes a look at Peach, and then notices something...

Goombella: Mario, come over here...

Mario then approaches with the other allies...

Goombella: Peach is just fine... she's not even hurt...

Peach then woke up...

Princess Peach: Ugghhh... Ahhh... Mario...

Mario approaches her...

Princess Peach: So... It's all over, then...

Mario: It sure is...

Princess Peach: I'm so sorry, Mario... Who knew all this would happen?

Mario: Hey, don't worry about it...

Goombella: Yeah... it's okay...

Peach then gets up...

Princess Peach: Thank you... All of you...

Suddenly, a voice was heard...

Voice: Ah-hah! THERE you are, Mario!

The voice was revealed to be none other than... THE REAL PROFESSOR FRANKLY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

Professor Frankly: Well, well... Can you believe those brutes even came after me, an old Goomba?! But I still made it here... I was so worried about you all, you have no idea! By the look of things, though, I guess we're in the clear, am I right? You kids sure are the real thing, I tell you...

Mario: Yeah, so you're alright too, right Professor...

Professor Frankly: Yes... I seem to be in one piece, too, so all is well. So... Without further ado... Take a look at this!

He takes out a giant treasure chest...

Professor Frankly: I found this on the way! This must be the treasure we heard rumors of in Rogueport! My theory has been correct all these years! There really WAS a legendary treasure!

Goombella: Oh, Professor Frankly...

Professor Frankly: No, don't bring me down, now! It might be something great! And all's well that ends well. Now, how do we get out of this dank place, anyway?

Mario: YEAH!

Princess Peach: Mmmmmm... Let's go home, Mario. Back to everyone...

Mario: YAHOO!

Audience: HOORAY!

The audience members went home, and the heroes along with Peach and Frankly then left the palace and back to the surface world... thus completing the battle...

Well... this is a cliffhanger, huh?... So next time... the heroes will part ways... how sad will it be... Find out next readers...

R, and C.


	58. So Long and Farewell

Alright readers, this is a sad goodbye part to this story...

Now how will the farewells go...? Find out now...

PINGAS.

After getting back to Rogueport and stuff... the heroes were at the harbor... looking all sad...

Professor Frankly: So... You're leaving, then.

Mario: Mhmm...

Professor Frankly: Well, that's too bad... Having you around really did wonders for my research...

Goombella: Aw, Professor, we'd never let you monopolize Mario for your research, anyway! Besides, you said I could be your research assistant for next term!

Professor Frankly: Hrmm... Yes, that's right. And I thank you, Goombella.

Frankly then turns back to Mario...

Professor Frankly: Mario... Even after you leave here, please don't forget about us, all right? And we, in return, will wish that you find all the best in the future.

Goombella: Never ever give up, Mario! That's the most important thing I learned from you... Thanks, Mario. Just promise me you'll think of me now and again, OK? And you too, Dexter... I'll never forget you...

Dexter: Aw... thank you..

Koops: Ummm... Mario... Thanks to you, I've found courage and inner strength. I don't know how to say this, but...I think I like myself more since I've known you... And I feel like I've grown closer to my dad. It's all so hard to put into words... Ummmmm...

Sonic: It's cool man...

Flurrie: My dear, dear Mario... I am ready to make my comeback in the theater now. I've found so many things on this journey that I can only express on stage... And with these new themes...I am so ready for that wonderful spotlight again! Please do come see me once we've finished rehearsing! And bring Peach too, dear!

Mario: Okay..

Spunky Jr: Gonzales... Oh, yeah, wait. I've gotta stop doing that. It's MARIO, right? Well... You'll always be Gonzales to me, man! Because I was born in the Glitz Pit, and Gonzales is, and always will be, the champ! And Rocko... thank you, for being the greatest owner I could ask for...

Rocko: Hey, it was my pleasure Spunky Jr... I enjoy the privilege of naming you... you are a great kid... I'll miss you...

Spunky Jr: So let's meet again, Gonzales! And Rocko! I mean it, guys! ...Sniff.

Vivian: Uhhhh... Mario... I... I feel... I feel like I've grown to lo- Uh, yeah, um, never mind... ...Y-Yeah, I sure do think that you and Peach make a nice couple... Hmm hmm hmm... I... I'll never forget my time traveling with you. Same goes for you GIR...

GIR: Aw.. I enjoyed having you as a companion Vivian... I'll miss you...

Vivian: I'll miss you too, GIR... So... Don't forget me either...

GIR: Aww... give me a hug Vivian..

Vivian: Okay...

GIR and Vivian then hugged...

Bobbery: Well, old boy... It was most agreeable that I had the chance to meet you... If not for you, then my dear Scarlette would still gaze down on a broken Bob-omb... But now, I'm off to sea again! I know Scarlette would have wanted it that way... Let's see each other again, Mario! And this time, let it be on the high seas, old boy!

Ms. Mowz: Well, my daring cheese hunk, I'm afraid we must part ways... for now, but I will not say farewell... Because you guys are welcome here anytime... So take care, my handsome cheese hunk, and until we meet again... adieu...

Toadsworth: Well, the boat's almost here...

Voice: MARIOOOO!

Then suddenly... Punio and Petuni showed with mushrooms...

Punio: Ah, we made it just in time!

Petuni: Take these with you!

Punio: We brought them so you'd have something to eat on the boat! Yummy!

Petuni: These are VERY fresh Mushrooms!

Punio gives his mushroom to Mario, and Petuni gives her mushroom to Peach...

Princess Peach: Oh, how lovely! Thank you! Everyone... If not for all of you, the world would have fallen into a horrible darkness. But your brave hearts strove for peace...and saved this world! I don't know how to thank you...but know that the entire world is in your debt!

Professor Frankly: What? Nonsense! We're the ones who should be thanking you, Princess! If you hadn't come to our little town... We'd all be puppets for the Shadow Queen and Grodus! The thought gives me hives!

A few minutes later...

Billy: Duhh... well... It's time to go... GRIM! Use your sycthe to bring us back to Endsville...

Grim: I'm on it Billy..

Grim swings his scythe and caused a green portal to appear.. Grim, Billy, Mandy and Irwin enter the portal...

Billy: BYE FRIENDS! FAREWELL!

All: SEE YA BILLY!

The portal then vanished as Billy and his friends vanished...

Sonic: Okay... Tails... fire up the Tornado..

Tails: Roger that...

Tails then fired up the Tornado as Sonic got on it...

Sonic: Well... take care guys...

All: See you Sonic..

Sonic: And... Take care, Vivian...

Sonic then winks at Vivian as Vivian blushes and air blows a kiss... The Tornado then took off with Sonic and Tails heading back to Mobius...

Dexter's Mom: Okay Dexter... let's go home..

Dexter's Dad: Yeah, Dexter my boy... let's go home and PARTY!

Dexter: Okay... come on Dee Dee...

Dee Dee: Okay...

The Dexter Family then entered their car... Dexter then rolled down his window...

Dexter: SEE YA FRIENDS!

All: SO LONG DEXTER!

With that, the Dexter Family's car then drove off in the distance, back to where ever their home is...

Rocko: Well.. time to head back to O-Town... I've got the boat all set... Come on Spunky, Filburt, Heffer... let's go..

Heffer: Roger that, Rocko...

Filburt: Right behind you Rocko..

Spunky: Bark Bark..

They then got onto a boat..

Rocko: Well... take care my friends...

All: Take care Rocko...

Rocko: And... goodbye Spunky Jr...

Spunky Jr: Goodbye Rocko..

After that, the boat then headed back to O-Town...

GIR: Okay... ZIM, are you ready to get going...

ZIM: Sure am... Come on GIR, and Mini Moose... let's get going...

GIR: OKAY!

Mini-Moose: SQUEAK!

The three of them got into ZIM's space ship of some sort..

GIR: GOODBYE FRIENDS!

All: BYE GIR!

GIR: And... take care Vivian...

Vivian: Goodbye... GIR...

After that, the spaceship then took off to the sky, to where ever the heck Zim lives...

Voices: BESSIE!

Bessie: Huh?

Ben: Come on... let's go...

Pennie: We constructed this boat ourselves...

Hippie: Yeah dude... It took teamwork to construct... let's go...

Happy: Bark Bark Bark Bark...

Bessie: Right... back to San Francisco we go..

Bessie then got on the ship...

Bessie: Well... see ya all later..

All: See ya Bessie!

Ben: Our Destination; San Francisco, CA!

Bessie: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!

The ship then took off for San Francisco, CA...

Stimpy: Hey, Ren!

Ren: What's up Stimpy..

Stimpy: Come on... let's go home... on this steamboat... I'm making brownies!

Ren: Cool... AND ALL DRINKS ARE ON ME, PAL!

Stimpy: Cool! Let's go...

Ren and Stimpy then onto the Steamboat..

Ren: Take care friends!

All: TAKE CARE REN HOEK!

After that, the steamboat took Ren and Stimpy back to where they came from...

Madison: Okay... so I'm going home as well...

Sunny: Yes.. come on Madison... let's go back to Atlanta, GA...

Madison: Right... let's go Westley crew...

Westley Gang: YEAH!

The Westley Music Class got onto a bus, which Sunny Bridges drove himself... Madison pulled down her window...

Madison: BYE BYE FRIENDS!

All: BYE MADISON!

After that, the bus then made its drive back to Atlanta GA...

Toadsworth: Ah! Look! Your Highness! I see the boat!

Mario: Right... let's go home...

Princess Peach: Take care, everyone! Farewell!

Mario: Yeah... see you guys...

All: BYE MARIO! BYE PEACH!

The boat then shows up to the dock...

Sailor: Oh, forgive my lateness, sir! I must have dozed off a bit! But please, come on board! I'll get you folks back at full steam!

Mario, Peach and Toadsworth then boarded the ship...

Sailor: Set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom!

The boat turns around and makes a course to Mushroom Kingdom, with the Rogueport gang waving farewell... Suddenly, Luigi showed up to the docks...

Luigi: Huff... sorry I took so long with the bathroom... I'm ready to head back home... Huh? Where did they go...?

Luigi then sees the boat taking off in the distance, and sees Peach and Mario on it... After this sighting... Luigi got all upset...

Luigi: CURSE YOU STUPID BOAT! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!

Luigi then screamed to the heavens... Meanwhile, on the boat...

Princess Peach: They are all such lovely people, don't you think? I don't have too many good memories of Rogueport, what with the kidnapping and all... But it really is a vibrant town full of love for life, isn't it? Mario... I was very frightened when they took me. But... Well... TEC was really there for me and helped me get through it all. And I knew that you would come to help me, as well... I always believe in that... Thank you, Mario. I... Maybe I should listen to Toadsworth and behave more like a princess from now on...

Mario: Yeah... I agree...

They then see sunlight hitting the Earth again...

Princess Peach: Mario! Look out there! Rogueport's positively shining! It's so beautiful!

They see Rogueport in the distance, and saw that the ocean was colored as if some people decided to pee in the ocean... and they saw Luigi screaming his butt off because they forgot about him... And that's it... NOT YET!

Well.. that's it for now... Stay tuned for the Epilogue... until then... tune in...

Review and Comment...


	59. Epilogue: Distant Memories

Alright folks... this is now the epilogue to this wonderful story...

Now what do you suppose the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom are up to...? Let's find out...

PINGAS.

Mario had finally made it home... He realized that Luigi wasn't here, and he was still in Rogueport... he was wondering if he could ever make it back home...

A few minutes after settling in, the door burst open as Luigi came in, all aggravated...

Mario: Oh... hey bro... what's up?

Luigi: Huff... upset... listen... why didn't you tell the boat driver that I was boarding it to...

Mario: Oh... I forgot...

Luigi: !

Mario: But anyway... can you tell me the story to your adventure...

Luigi: (sigh) alright... I tell you the story of my adventure...

As Luigi settled down, he told Mario about his adventure through Waffle Kingdom and his quest to save Princess Eclair...

Luigi: ...and then, we came to Hatesong Tower or something like that... and we beat the Chestnut King and some other snake monster... And I saved Princess Eclair...

Mario: OOO... Very cool...

Luigi: So... now tell me about your quest..

Mario: Allow me to explain..

Mario then tells Luigi everything he's been through in this entire story...

Luigi: ...Oh, wow, that's crazy, Bro! You had a pretty rough time of it, didn't you?

Mario: Sure did...

Luigi: But now that Peach is safe, I guess everything's OK. Really, though, how amazing is it that you saved the world again? AGAIN, Bro! ...And say, it's been a little while since then... Are you ready for a new adventure?

Mario: I guess...

Luigi: Yeah, you the man, Bro! I wonder what everyone who traveled with you is up to?

Suddenly, Mario then got an email...

Luigi: Whoa, what was that, Bro?! Was that your newfangled mail gadget?

Mario checks his email as Luigi looks with him...

_Dear Mario,_

_ What's up? Goombella here! I'm still here working with Professor Frankly. We beat the Shadow Queen, but there's tons of Rogueport lore we still don't get... So, my research with the professor goes on and on. _

_ With the info I gathered with you, we have lots of great leads now, though! Mario... Like I always said, every myth contains a kernel of truth. Speaking of which, know what ws in the chest that the professor recovered? You're totally not gonna believe me when I tell you. It's... A secret! Ha ha ha ha ha! But I'll tell you next time I see you._

_ As part of my research, I did go back to many of the places we visited... And I saw everyone we traveled with, too! _

_ Koops is living peacefully in Petalburg with his dad and Koopie Koo. And, Mario... Guess what Koops wants to do now! He wants to become mayor of Petalburg and live there in peace! Can you imagine? Still, it might just be perfect for him, come to think of it. He's so much more of an adult now than when you left Rogueport! ...Still, I think Koopie Koo pretty much has him wrapped around her little finger! _

_ Flurrie's back on stage in a big way, and the crowds are totally ecstatic. And, the play she's doing right now is the story of our adventure! Yeah! It's called "Paper Mario"! I saw it twice! It was totally the best play ever! And somehow, Doopliss has joined the troupe as an actor! Who saw that coming? His transformation skills are serving him well, but it still kind of creeps me out... _

_ Oh, and little Spunky Jr? Yeah, he's fighting solo in the Glitz Pit! He says he's getting pretty close to a title match, even! Isn't that just ADORABLE? Oh, yeah, he's calling himself "The Great Gonzales Jr." in the ring, by the way. It's sorta silly, but kinda cute, too, don'tcha think? Oh, and... Wait, I have to get this exactly right or he'll get like, SO mad at me... He, uh, said that he could "totally take you in the ring now, so bring it!" I guess he doesn't change... Isn't that too cute? _

_ Vivian's gone back to hang out with her sisters. Family is important, after all... Now that the Shadow Queen has been defeated, I don't think Beldam's into evil. Oh, and Beldam also promised me she would never be mean to Vivian ever again. Yup, I think the three sirens are going to live pretty peacefully from now on... But you should totally go visit her sometime. _

_ Bobbery goes out to sea every day now with Cortez... I think his soul has healed. I ran into him on Keelhaul Key by accident the other day, which was nice. He was so happy, I thought he was going to blow up on me for a second there. You know... I bet Scarlette is looking down on him and smiling right now. Oh, and I almost forgot... Everyone on Keelhaul Key is well, and they say hello. _

_ Ms. Mowz is back to running the badge shop back in Rogueport. She sometime comes to Frankly's to visit, but as usual, as soon as she steps foot outside the badge shop, she turns into a badge hunting ninja. She states that she found an extremely rare badge just the other day. That's our globe-trotting, badge-hunting, flirting mouse thief, right?..._

_ Oh, yeah... In my travels, I heard a rumor that Lord Crump and Grodus were both still alive. I guess that makes them pretty tenacious baddies, doesn't it, Mario? But they've mellowed a lot, just like Beldam has, and I don't expect more trouble. Plus, I hear Grodus is just a head, which really cuts down on mischief-making._

_ Speaking of miracle survivals... Guess whose favorite computer is still computing? He says he really wants to see you and Peach again!_

_ Well, I'm totally rambling at this point, so I guess I'd better wrap it up... I just wanna say, even though things got tough, I'm grateful for our time together. And... There is one thing that kind of weighed on me and I never got to express to you. See, I... Well... Maybe that's best kept a secret._

_ So, please say hi to Peach for me, OK? 'Til we meet again!_

_Your friend, Goombella._

Luigi: Hey! That's awesome, Bro! Sounds like everyone's doing great over there!

Mario: YEAH!

Luigi: Oh yeah... before I forget, I got these here telegraphic messaging systems for the both of us... so we can keep in touch with our cartoon gangs... The codes that you press in are on this paper, it even points out who you're contacting... Sounds great huh?

Mario: Yup.

Luigi puts the system strap on Mario's wrist and then does his own...

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door...

Luigi: Huh? Someone here?

Voice: Excuse me, sirs!

Suddenly, Toadsworth comes in along with Peach...

Princess Peach: Hello, Mario. Hello, Luigi.

Toadsworth: Please allow me to apologize for coming unannounced, but... I was cleaning out the storeroom in the castle the other day, and... I found something rather amazing!

Princess Peach: Yes... Toadsworth found a treasure map! And I'm sure it will lead to REAL treasure this time! I just know it!

Mario: ...

Princess Peach: So, Mario! You'd love to look for treasure, isn't that right? The boat's waiting for you!

Mario: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Peach and Toadsworth leave as Mario has a temper tantrum...

Luigi: Uh... I'll contact our cartoon buddies... I'll be right back...

Luigi then leaves as Mario is all upset that he just came back from treasure hunting... but, anyway... after the credits came by... this is it...

**THE END**

That's it folks... that's the end to this story... I'm not doing another fanfiction for a while, so don't ask... I'm about to graduate this year and I want no distractions... So, bye readers...

Review and Comment if you could...

Bye!


End file.
